The Adventures of Estela and Adonnenniel
by Luna Elen
Summary: Two sisters from our world, one smart and cynical, the other vivacious and outgoing, find themselves entangled with the fate of Middle Earth.
1. In Which Characters are Introduced

_**Chapter One: In Which Characters Are Introduced by Means of **_

_**Dorky References, Horseback Riding, and Strange Jewelry**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any people, places, things, or any other nouns invented by Tolkien that I use in this story.

* * *

**Random Quote:** "Duct tape is like the Force. It has a light side, a dark side, and it holds the universe together." ~Carl Zwanzig

* * *

The stable smelled of horse droppings and hay.

The constant neighing of horses filled the air, and the atmosphere was dark and clammy. Adonnenniel had a hard time imagining what joy her sister could possibly derive from coming here every day after school for three hours. The place was so isolated, so far away from the city. Estela may prefer horses to humans, but Adonnenniel would much rather be with her friends. Preferably shopping or seeing that new movie with Johnny Depp.

She felt so out of place here. She and her sister were similar in some ways but vastly different in many others. Whereas she was lively and social, Estela was introverted and silent, and preferred living in her fantasy novels and history textbooks rather than interacting with real people. Adonnenniel sighed, and checked her cell phone for the time. Her sister was late. She silently vowed that this would be the first and last time Estela convinced her to come here. She still wasn't sure what had come over her in saying yes.

Leaning against the stable door, she idly scanned through her phone's contacts. 'Where are you?' she typed. Her phone beeped at her. _Geez_, she thought_, You don't even get service in here_. She flipped her phone off, catching a glimpse of her reflection in its black screen. A pale face with high cheekbones and soft gray eyes framed by dark, paper straight bangs stared back.

Not that she was conceited about it, but Adonnenniel knew she was beautiful. It was obvious from the way guys at school fawned over her, and plenty of girls were less than civil with her. Sometimes she hated the attention, and wished that people would stop judging her based solely on her looks. At other times, she basked in her beauty, and loved how it lent her confidence.

Adonnenniel sighed again. Another ten minutes had passed, and Estela still hadn't come yet. It was possible her sister had simply forgotten. Her sister was a creative soul, scatter brained and disorganized, but also spontaneous and mature in ways. But good qualities aside, if Estela didn't arrive in the next five minutes, Adonnenniel was so ditching this smelly stable.

But ten minutes later, just as she was about to leave the stables and head back to her car, she heard the approaching sound of car tires on gravel. A moment later her sister walked in, dressed in a brown T-shirt over a pair of worn overalls and boots. She had her auburn hair secured tightly in two long braids draped over her back.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting forever and it stinks in here. Literally. You should seriously clean up in here sometime. And what are you wearing? It looks really dorky," Adonnenniel said with a laugh.

Estela spared her an amused look. "They're called overalls. And they're _comfortable_. And it's not my job to clean the stables, Mr. Miller owns the place. I just rent the horses. Look, do you wanna learn how to ride or not?"

"After being stared down by all these horses I'm not so sure about it now. I swear, that gray one has it in for me. He's been eyeballing me for the past half hour."

"Don't worry, they won't bite." Estela unlatched the stall's door that held the gray horse. She stroked its mane affectionately. "This is Alex, named after Alexander the Great," she said. "Ironically, he's the tamest, so you'll be riding him."

She eyed the horse warily. "And who are you riding?" she asked.

"Theodora," Estela replied. "Named after the Byzantine Empress."

Adonnenniel rolled her eyes. Her sister had an obsession with world history. "Do you name all your horses after historical people?"

"No. You see the golden mare a few stalls down? That's Eowyn, named after my favorite character from Lord of the Rings. And the chestnut one is Luna. Like Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter. The speckled white one closest to the door is Carton, from A Tale of Two Cities."

"You realize you're a complete and total dork, right?"

"Yes, and proud of it. Come on, I'll teach you the basics and then we'll try riding," Estela said, leading her sister toward Alex.

* * *

Estela trotted at a brisk pace behind her sister, gritting her teeth. Like everything else in her life, Adonnenniel had been able to pick up riding like it was nothing. It had taken Estela weeks of hard work to be able to trot without falling off, and her sister had mastered it in two hours. Estela sighed. She needed to stop envying her sister. But then again, it was difficult _not_ to envy her.

Adonnenniel was the type of girl who attracted boys and people in general like a magnet. She was charismatic, sympathetic, and gorgeous. She was a natural onstage, and her talents lay in basking in the spotlight and singing. She often got lead roles in school musicals and plays. And even though Estela was two years older, people at school knew her as Adonnenniel's sister. She had no reputation of her own. Estela often wondered how they were possibly related.

"Can we go faster?" Adonnenniel yelled over the wind.

"Yes," Estela shouted back, "Just don't get too far ahead of me." Adonnenniel sped up. "And stay on the farm, don't wander near the woods," Estela shouted, hoping her sister had caught that last bit. She slowed to a walk, watching her sister move further into the distance. There were eerie rumors revolving around the woods, none of which Estela believed, but still.

She remembered the bizarre story Mr. Miller had told her of how one of the horses had vanished into the recesses of the forest and was never found again. The search party, as if determined to report back something, had said there was an intangible but very present _feeling_ that surrounded the forest, otherworldly and foreboding. Estela had never ventured near the forests' borders, but sometimes when she rode close, she felt inexplicably drawn to it somehow.

"Come on, Estela!" Adonnenniel was far ahead of her now. As Estela watched her sister, the jealousy she had felt early rekindled. Even after riding for hours, which would make anyone else's hair at least somewhat disheveled, Adonnenniel still looked like a model. Her waist length hair fell in a straight sheet of black down her back, blowing softly in the wind as she rode.

Estela gingerly fingered her own hair. She always wore it up, simply because it was too much of a hassle and constantly got in her face when she wore it down. Her hair was long and dark red, and tumbled down her shoulders in waves when she wore it down. She also had glasses, something her sister did not need.

"Estela!" Adonnenniel shouted. "I found something, come here!" Estela ordered away any thoughts of jealousy and rode towards her sister, who was nearing the outskirts of the forest.

* * *

Adonnenniel dismounted Alex, and looked down at the object lying on the ground that had caught her eye. It was a tiara, fashioned from a metal she had never seen in jewelry before. Adonnenniel had gone through a phase during freshman year in which she collected all sorts of exotic pieces of jewelry, ranging from simple bracelets to intricate earrings.

But this was like nothing she had ever seen before. Its beauty was pristine and simple at the same time, and that simplicity was what made it so mesmerizing. The design was a swirl of leaves laced around each other in a seemingly never ending pattern. She picked up the tiara and fingered it gently. Despite the warm spring air, the metal was cool.

"Adonnenniel, you shouldn't leave Alex standing there without at least holding his reigns. He's not likely to run off, but just in case." A sharp voice cut through Adonnenniel's musings. Estela had approached her silently, and was gazing at her with a questioning look.

"Look what I found," Adonnenniel said, not having registered anything her sister had spoken. "It's a tiara."

"Where'd you find that?" Estela asked, dismounting Theodora. She grabbed both horses' reins in one hand.

"On the ground here. Isn't it beautiful?" Adonnenniel looked at her sister. "You know, it would look really pretty in your hair. Why don't you put your hair down and I can put it on you?" she said excitedly.

"Adonnenniel, it doesn't belong to us. Let's ride back. I don't like being this close to the forest. And that thing doesn't belong to us, we should just leave it here."

"I just wanted to see what it would look like on you." Adonnenniel approached her sister steadily, and before she could react, Adonnenniel snatched one of her sister's braids and yanked the pony tail holder out.

"OW! Geez, that hurt!" Estela protested, but Adonnenniel's fingers were already untangling her sister's hair and removing the other braid. The feeling of her hair dangling freely around her felt foreign and strange to Estela.

"Your hair is beautiful, you know. I don't get why the heck you insist on wearing it up all the time," Adonnenniel said as she skillfully wove her fingers through her sister's hair. "Please let me put the tiara on you? Just for a second, and then you can take it off. And I'd better take your glasses off too. You look better without them." Behind her back, Adonnenniel reached into her back pockets and turned her cell phone's camera on.

"Fine. But no pictures," Estela said. "I know you well enough."

"Yes, yes, that's fine," Adonnenniel said soothingly. She took her sister's glasses off, pocketing them, and placed the tiara around Estela's head.

"Wow, it fits you perfectly," she stated. It was true. The tiara fit on her sister's head as if it were made for her. It shone brilliantly against her dark red hair, and brought out the flecks of dark bronze in her hazel eyes.

"And I feel like an idiot," Estela mumbled.

And then, before her sister could protest, Adonnenniel whipped out her camera and shot a picture.

"I told you no pictures!" Estela said irately, rushing toward her in an attempt to snatch the phone. As soon as she made the sudden movement, Estela gasped and recoiled.

"What's wrong?" Adonnenniel asked worriedly.

"My…my head," Estela whimpered. She suddenly fell to the ground, and lay motionless.

"Estela!" Adonnenniel shouted, rushing to her sister's motionless figure. She put a hand to her forehead and a finger to her wrist. Her forehead was incredibly cool as if it had been submerged in ice, but her pulse was normal.

And then she saw the back of her sister's head. Warm, red liquid seeped freely from it and fell in rivulets to the ground. Oh God, she hated blood. Adonnenniel felt bile rising in her throat and shrieked, yanking the tiara off her sister's head, not quite sure how that could possibly help.

As soon as her fingers made contact with the cool hard metal of the tiara, an intense feeling of pain erupted in her hand, as if the tiara had send electric chills through her body. She moaned in pain and let go of it, but felt heavy darkness pressing against her mind. Her vision blurred, and she passed out beside her sister.

* * *

Estela opened her eyes, and gasped. Her head _hurt._ She remembered once when she had had the flu, it had felt as if someone was pounding her head with a hammer. This was ten times worse. She couldn't think, she couldn't move. All she could do was lie on the ground, rendered helpless by the pain, and stare at her surroundings. She turned her head to the side, sending starbursts of pain through her body, and gasped.

Adonnenniel lay beside her, motionless. Her sister's arm was coated in a thick layer of dark red grime. Estela stared at it for a minute, stupefied, and then realized with a jolt that it was blood. This realization hit her with a sudden force that sent adrenaline streaming through her veins and enabled her to sit up straight to examine her sister. She knew from the parts of health class she had bothered listening to that you were supposed to apply pressure to stop the bleeding if someone were wounded. She looked around her, hoping to find something to use to cover the wound.

And that was when Estela realized they were no longer on the farm.

_How did this happen? How long were we both unconscious? And most importantly, where are we?_

She looked frantically around. They were in a forest, but it was unlike any forest she had ever seen. The trees were thicker and greener, and stretched higher than she could see. It was strange. The place was entirely alien but a sense of familiarity was growing in Estela, as if she had been here before.

Remembering her sister, Estela shooed away these thoughts and turned toward Adonnenniel.

"Adonnenniel?" she whispered. Her sister's wound had stopped bleeding, but her body was paler than normal and scarily motionless. Since the wound had stopped bleeding, there was nothing Estela could do to help her sister. She kneeled helplessly at her side, watching her sister's face for any sign of movement.

There was no water anywhere around them, and she was hesitant to venture deeper into the forest. Every story she'd ever read clearly showed that deep forests were not places to be alone in.

Estela felt suddenly angry. She hated not being able to do anything, not knowing if her sister was going to be alright or not. But most of all, she hated the sense that something unexplainable had happened, that she was no longer who she had been in her own world. _Her own world, _she thought again.

That was when it hit her. She wasn't just not on the farm, she was in a different universe altogether. She couldn't place her finger on what exactly told her this, it was just a feeling. A feeling so strong and so overwhelming that she was forced to believe it in spite of its absurdity.

A sound of approaching voices suddenly reached her ears. _What was that? _she wondered frantically. They were drawing nearer, and she could now make out some of what they were saying.

"Traveling across the Misty Mountains will take perhaps forty days…"

"Wonder if we'll get second breakfast on _this_ trip..."

"Will we then take the Pass of Caradhras, over the mountains' side?"

"Glad we departed Rivendell at dawn…"

_Rivendell? _Thought Estela with a jolt. She recognized that name vaguely. She had read The Hobbit once when she was thirteen, and had seen the Lord of the Rings movies just last year. She was pretty certain that Rivendell was a dwelling place of the Elves.

_Oh my God. Oh my God,_ she thought. _Am I in Middle-Earth?_ The thought of it was so absurd she had to stifle a laugh. Surely she was going crazy. She glanced back at her sister, and any remnants of laughter died in her throat. The severity of her situation remained. The owner's of the voices were closer now, and they had stopped talking, but their footsteps were not far away.

Well, no matter who these people were, what mattered right now more than anything was her sister's wellbeing. _Here goes nothing, _she thought. _Don't think, just do. _

"Help!" she called. "Please help!"

The group suddenly turned around in surprise, and she sucked in a gasp. Even from afar, the people looked oddly familiar, as if she had met them or seen them somewhere. Suddenly, Estela felt the dull pain in the back of her head more sharply than she had before. She gasped, clutching her head. Her thoughts blurred. She was dimly aware of the group steadily approaching her. Several of them pulled out things that looked like weapons. _Weapons? What the heck? _The pain in her head suddenly intensified.

"Why were you calling for help?" A voice reached her ears, suspicious and wary. Her vision wavered, and she feared she would pass out again.

And then she remembered her sister, and suddenly felt a wave of inexplicable anger pulse through her. Her sister could be dying and she was allowing herself to succumb to weakness. A feeling of strength and boldness encompassed her, and she forced herself to ignore the throbbing in her head and turn toward the group.

"It's my sister," she said, making eye contact with the man who had spoken. She motioned toward Adonnenniel's still form. Estela thought fast. There was no way she could tell these people the truth. "We were horseback riding, and she fell off and hurt her arm. She's injured and I don't have bandages with me."

"You are hurt too, My Lady," said a small person with curly black hair and wide blue eyes. _My Lady? What? _

"I'm fine," she snapped. Could they not see Adonnenniel lying motionless on the ground? She moved aside. "It's my sister who needs help. She's not conscious." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she gasped in pain. Her head felt as if it were imploding.

"My Lady, your head is bleeding." A tall blonde man emerged from the group and looked at her with bewilderment and concern. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it registered that he was extraordinarily good looking, but his beauty had no effect on her at the moment.

"_My sister!" _she shrieked. "Help her, please! I'm _fine_." Another tall man stepped forward, this one with dark wavy hair.

"She is hysterical, Legolas," he whispered to the blonde. Recognition swept over Estela like a wave.

"_Legolas?_" Estela shrieked. "As in Greenleaf? The Prince of Mirkwood? Oh my God. _Oh my God_." She started shaking uncontrollably. "And you must be Aragorn then," she said, addressing the tall one with dark wavy hair. "Or are you still going by Strider at this point?" A hysterical laugh escaped her lips. Legolas and Aragorn were staring at her with pure shock etched on their features.

"How did you know our names?" Legolas asked sharply. His voice did not register in Estela's mind.

Her gaze wondered to the short black haired one. "_Frodo?_ Oh my God. This isn't real, this isn't happening." She backed up, pulling Adonnenniel with her on the ground. She felt hysteria pulling her down like a heavy weight. Her mind was scrambled, disoriented, and the pain in her head was intensifying. Her gaze fell on each of the men, and names and memories as if from a past life rose within her. _Gandalf, Boromir, Sam. Merry and Pippin. Aragorn and Legolas and Gimli and Frodo. Oh my God, it's the Fellowship. _

It was too much. She couldn't process all of this at once. She felt darkness pressing down on her for the second time that day. She looked at Adonnenniel. She was engulfed by that feeling of helplessness once more.

"_My sister_," she whispered, before blacking out.


	2. The Plot Moves Forward Imperceptibly

_**Chapter Two: On Vegetarians, Glasses, Small Talk, and Other **_

_**Miscellaneous Devices that Do Little to Move the Plot Forward **_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Umm…I still don't own Lord of the Rings. I just own Estela, Adonnenniel, and the voices in my head that keep talking to each other, thus inspiring my dialogue. Sadly, they are not enough to get you money or a movie contract with Orlando Bloom. Apparently insanity doesn't pay well.

* * *

**Random Quote:** "Accept that some days you are the pigeon, and some days you are the statue." ~A fortune cookie I ate today. Thank you, profound Confucian philosophy.

* * *

When Estela woke again, the first thing she was aware of was a bandage secured tightly around her head. She didn't move, simply lay in silence, trying to take in as much of her surroundings as possible without alerting anyone she was awake yet. Her mind needed time to sort things out. Flashes of yesterday kept replaying in her mind like a film, and she couldn't seem to piece them together.

She hesitantly opened her eyes, and saw that it was dark outside and she was still in the forest. Two feet in front of her lay Adonnenniel. She was relieved to see that her sister's arm was bandaged. Suddenly, voices reached her ears and Estela squeezed her eyes shut.

"Who do you think they are, Aragorn? And how did the one who was conscious know our names?" a voice said. She recognized it immediately as belonging to Legolas.

"I do not know. They are dressed quite strangely, especially the red haired one." _Overalls_, Estrela thought gruffly, remembering her sister's words earlier in the stable.

"It is a strange twist of fate that we should find two women in the forest on the morning of our departure from Rivendell. Perhaps it was meant to be," Legolas mused. _So the Fellowship has just begun,_ she realized.

"It is indeed strange," agreed Aragorn. "It is odd. They both appear to be human, yet they have Elvish features."

Just then, Adonnenniel's eyes flickered open. She gazed at Estela intently, who put a finger to her lips.

"What are we going to do? We cannot have two women traveling with us into Mordor," Legolas said. Despite herself and despite the situation they were in, Estela found herself wondering what difference he possibly thought I meant if they were women. There were plenty of brave and powerful women, in human history and in Middle Earth.

"I know," Aragorn sighed. "Perhaps Gandalf will know what to do come morning. We should be getting to sleep. These troubles should be taken step by step."

Ten minutes later, Legolas and Aragorn were asleep, as was Adonnenniel. Estela was restless, though, and sleep evaded her for nearly the entire night.

* * *

Adonnenniel woke to the smell of sizzling meat. Images of yesterday kept flitting through her mind, insubstantial and disorienting. She slowly raised her head.

"Well, hello there," said a cheerful voice. "Finally decided to join the living, have you?" Adonnenniel rubbed her eyes, and looked for the source of the voice. At first she thought he was a child because of his height, but then realized that his face was that of an adult's. He held an apple in one hand and held a frying pan in the other, intently focused on cooking a large slice of meat.

"Umm, hello," she said. "Who are you?"

"Merry. Meriadoc Brandybuck, if you will. But just call me Merry, everyone else does. And this is Peregrin Took, but he's just called Pippin," he said, motioning to another small figure at his side, who waved cheerfully.

"And what's your name?" Pippin asked.

"Adonnenniel."

"That's an Elvish name, that is. You sure you're human?" Merry asked between bites.

"Yes, the last time I checked I was. What else would I be?" Adonnenniel was confused, and questions began surfacing in her mind along with fear.

Pippin answered her. "Well, technically you _could_ be a hobbit. But you're much too tall. So that leaves Elves, humans, Orcs, and trolls. But since your ears aren't pointed, we can rule out Elves. And forgive me for saying so, m'Lady, but your looks are far too beautiful for you to be an Orc or a troll."

"_What?_" she shrieked. "Where am I? Where's my sister?"

"Didn't mean to frighten you, sorry. Your sister is over there, talking with some of the others." Merry pointed to a clearing in the forest some distance away.

"I want to see her," Adonnenniel announced, and stood up. Pain shot through her arm, and she gasped.

"Are you alright?" Merry wore a look of concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said through her teeth, willing herself to ignore the pain.

"Would you like some meat before you go, My Lady?" asked Pippin. "You must be rather hungry."

"No, I'm a vegetarian, but thank you," she said. Merry and Pippin looked at her oddly.

"What's a vegetarian?" Merry asked. Adonnenniel looked at him with amusement.

"I'll explain later," she laughed, and walked off toward her sister.

* * *

"_Yes_," Estela said for what felt like the millionth time. "I've told you already. I read about all of you in a history book." This morning, as soon as she had woken, Legolas and Aragorn had wanted her to speak with them and the rest of the Fellowship.

"Where are we going?" she had asked them groggily, still not quite awake.

"We wish for you to speak with Gandalf and the rest of our company," Legolas had responded.

"I suppose you want to know how I knew who you were and who me and my sister are," Estela said. She worked to keep her face calm as she mentally devised a story to tell them.

"Yes," said Aragorn, "We would very much like to know that." He eyed her suspiciously.

"You are suspicious of me," she had said. "You're probably wondering if I'm a spy for Sauron. Well, I suppose it's perfectly normal of you to be cautious. You'd be stupid to trust any random person." Her bluntness seemed to surprise them. They froze in their tracks, staring at her intently.

"Well I'm not a spy," she insisted, looking Aragorn in the eye.

"How do we know we can trust you? You know too much. You speak of things said only in the utmost of secret," Legolas said sternly. Aragorn nodded.

"I don't lie." She looked at them levelly, willing them to contradict her. Something in her expression must have made them believe her somewhat, because they averted their gazes and kept walking.

It was the truth, though. For her entire life, Estela had made a point to not lie to people. Back home when her friends asked her opinion on things like makeup and outfits, she would be bluntly honest and tell them her opinion. It was part of her nature, and she would not give it up now. She would tell these people the truth, or as much of it as she could risk.

She had then spent the next hour trying to convince Boromir, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Sam, and Frodo that she was from the future and had read about them in a history book. She covered up the fact that Adonnenniel would not be in on this by saying that her sister was never into history, and where they come from, studying it in depth as Estela did was optional. When they asked her about how they can come here, she didn't skip a beat. She told them the entire horseback riding story, and how her sister had wanted to learn. When she told them about the tiara, Legolas inhaled sharply.

"What did this tiara look like? What metal was it made from and what was the design?" he asked.

"Adonnenniel would be better fit to answer that than me. She knows more about jewelry." Just then, Adonnenniel herself appeared in the clearing. Her face lit into a brilliant smile when she saw her sister. Estela forgot about all her current troubles, and rushed toward Adonnenniel.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, got it?" Estela said, allowing herself to be smothered in a hug. Then, in a lower voice Estela whispered, "We're in Middle Earth. You know, like from _Lord of the Rings_? I don't know how it happened, but I guess we have to just go along with it for now. I'm kind of playing it by ear. If they ask, we are from the future and I know who they are because I read about them in a history book. You know some things about them, but only vaguely, since I've told them I've studied about them more in depth. Besides that, I have told them truthfully everything that happened." Adonnenniel squeezed her hand to let her sister know she had gotten the message.

Together, they approached the Fellowship. Silence fell over the group. All the men, save for Gandalf and the hobbits, were staring at Adonnenniel in awe, taking in her beauty. Although the moment was over in an instant, Estela rolled her eyes. _I guess whether we're in high school or Middle Earth, male hormones still exist. _She felt annoyance and exasperation surge through her.

"They were just asking about the tiara you found, Adonnenniel," Estela said tersely, breaking the silence.

"Adonnenniel?" Gandalf said with surprise. "That is an Elvish name, child. And yet you say you do not come from this time period. What is your name?" he asked, addressing Estela, who realized with a jolt that she hadn't even told these people her name yet.

"Estela," she said. Aragorn looked at her sharply when she said it. "Is that also an Elvish name?"

"Yes, it is," said Legolas. "It means 'Hope' or 'Lady Hope' in the Elvish tongue. And Adonnenniel means 'Reborn'." Legolas sounded intrigued. He whispered something to Aragorn, who still looked surprised.

"You guys don't need to whisper," Estela said.

Aragorn stared at her for a long moment. "Legolas was simply commenting on how your name is a female version of my name in Elvish."

"Oh. Umm, okay." Estela dimly wondered why that hadn't been in the movies. Maybe it had been in the books, but she had never read them.

"I wonder how it is that if they are not from here and not even Elves that they posses Elvish names," grumbled Gimli.

"What?" Estela snapped, suddenly angry. They were still questioning her honesty. "Do you seriously still not believe me?" She threw her hands up exasperatedly. "You," she said, pointing at Aragorn. "Your lover is Arwen, the Evenstar of her people. Boromir, your brother's name is Faramir, and your father is the steward of Gondor. Your brother is second to you in your father's eyes, and this bothers you in ways. Frodo and Sam, you come from the Shire. Sam is crushing on Rosie Cotton, and Frodo's uncle is Biblo Baggins, who went on an adventure with Gandalf and fought the dragon Smaug. He's writing a book about it. Is that enough?" she growled.

Everyone looked shocked at her outburst.

"Everything she says is true," said Adonnenniel. All eyes turned to her. "What? I was right there with her in the forest. Ask me anything you want, our stories will align."

"If what you say is true," said Gandalf, holding Estela's gaze tightly, "You must not ever give away any events that are to yet take place. Do you understand me? We must not alter the course of history."

Estela nodded. "Yep. I've read enough time-slip novels to know that you shouldn't mess with the sequence of events in the past."

"What's a time-slip novel?" Sam asked.

"It's a story in which the main character is transported back into some point in history. Some of them are my favorite books because you get to read about history as if you're actually witnessing it, and not just an outsider looking in from a textbook. It's like historical fiction but you get it from the perspective of someone who has been in the present as well." Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli were looking at her with strange expressions, as if their facial features couldn't decide between amusement and annoyance.

"Fascinating," Boromir interjected. "Now about the tiara…"

"I can tell you about that," Adonnenniel said cheerfully.

"What metals were used to forge it? And what design did it fashion?" Legolas asked.

"I couldn't identify the metal. It certainly wasn't a dull metal, though. Like, it was really shiny. It definitely had a kind of golden hue but if you looked at it under the sunlight it turned more silverish. The texture was perfect, it was unblemished and in prime condition. Heck, if I'd sold that thing on eBay or something it could've gone for a fortune." Adonnenniel seemed unaware of the questioning looks she was receiving. "Anyways, the design was all these leaves, intertwining in a circle. So yup. That was Tiara101 coming to you live from Adonnenniel. Dang, I could write a commercial for that thing."

Estela stifled a laugh and locked eyes with Gandalf, who looked amused.

"I do not know what tiara it is that you speak of," Legolas said, turning to Gandalf. "At first it thought it had to do something with Galadriel's prophecy, but I think I was mistaken." He said this last part so softly that only Gandalf could hear it.

"Ah, I see," Gandalf murmured. "Interesting. Very interesting."

Gandalf looked up at everyone else. "Well, suffice it to say that for the time being, we can trust these two," he said simply, as if Legolas' words had made up his mind.

"Are they coming with us then?" Frodo asked. He was looking at Estela and Adonnenniel fixedly. "I do not think they would be able to find their way back to where they came from."

"And unless we willing to risk being seen by people, I don't think we should get near any towns or cities where we could leave them," Sam added.

Gandalf closed his eyes, pondering. "Yes," he said after a moment. "They will come with us."

* * *

There was so much _walking_, thought Adonnenniel. For three days, they had been journeying over fairly redundant scenery. They walked over endless streams of rolling, green hills with a backdrop of snow-capped mountains always present in the distance. At first the scenery was pretty, but it got old real fast. And not only was the walking redundant and boring, but the members of the Fellowship insisted on assuming a stony silence in her or Estela's presence.

Estela and Adonnenniel stayed close to each other, sometimes filling the gaping silences with small talk. Whenever Adonnenniel tried to make conversation with someone else, they would talk for a minute and then would have nothing else to say. All except the hobbits, that is. The hobbits were intensely fascinated by 'the future', and had a seemingly endless supply of questions. It seemed as if the more information the hobbits had, the more insatiable their thirst for more was.

It had started with Estela's glasses. On the day when they had left the forest, Estela had asked Adonnenniel to hand them back to her. When she had put them on, everyone in the group turned to look at her with varying degrees of confusion etched on their faces.

"What are those?" asked Pippin.

"Umm…they're called glasses," Estela had muttered. Just like it was back home, Adonnenniel realized that her sister had taken to not talking very much.

"And what exactly do they do? They look kind of strange," said Sam.

"Well," said Estela, "In the future, there are people who have poor eyesight. Glasses magnify everything so you can see properly."

"That is bizarre," said Gimli gruffly.

"You did not seem to have an urgent need to wear them, though," stated Legolas. It was one of the first times he had directly addressed one of the sisters for the whole trip.

"Yeah, but that's just cuz her vision isn't that terrible. Back home, she only really needs them for reading. And she reads a_ lot_. Like, seriously. During the summer when everyone else is shopping or at the pool, she's in her room reading. Reading _textbooks_, for that matter. Like, if you're gonna read during summer, then at least read books for fun. I mean, really. We get enough of reading history textbooks in school." The group suddenly stopped walking, and stared at Adonnenniel with vast confusion.

"What is shopping? And swimming pool?" Frodo asked, voicing questions that were clearly present in everyone else's mind. Adonnenniel burst out laughing, and a small smile played on Estela's lips.

So Adonnenniel launched into a lengthy explanation of shopping and swimming pools. The hobbits and sometimes even one of the others would often interrupt her with questions, asking her to define things like escalators or diving boards. It was times like this when the silences were broken, and they began tentatively becoming friends with the hobbits, and at the least polite and cheerful acquaintances with everyone else. Adonnenniel basked in this newfound friendship. She had hated the stony silences and was immensely glad the Fellowship was over not talking to her and Estela.

* * *

**Coming Up Next!**

-A history lesson on Byzantium!

-Broken glasses!

-Sappy things that will make you snicker!

* * *

**Author's Note**: Incase you haven't figured it out yet...Though, I'm sure most of you have...This is a _parody_ of your typical girl falls into Middle Earth story. I'm making it as ridiculous as I can on purpose!


	3. The Ridiculously Long Chapter

_**Chapter Three: The Ridiculously Long Chapter in Which **__**Estela **__**Gives **_

_**the Fellowship **__**a **__**History Lesson and Extreme Feminism is Provoked**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** This chapter was written under the influence of poptarts and watching Stardust.

* * *

**Random Quote:** "Through humor, you can soften some of the worst blows that life delivers. And once you find laughter, no matter how painful your situation might be, you can survive it." ~Bill Cosby

* * *

Estela loved the landscape. It was so beautiful and ethereal, as if God's lips had touched the earth and deposited luscious green hills and towering misty mountains. As they walked further into the heart of Middle Earth, the landscape merged from greenery and into rocky terrain. Sometimes Estela would find herself become so enraptured in the beauty of the scenery that without realizing it she would stop walking for a moment to stare in awe. Oddly, it was not Adonnenniel who would notice her short lived absence, as her sister was too busy talking non-stop to the hobbits, but it was always either Aragorn or Legolas.

"My Lady." Estela jumped. "Sorry, I did not mean to frighten you." It was Legolas. Of course. Only an Elf could walk up behind you without you hearing and scare the living daylights out of you.

"You have stopped walking again." He sounded both amused and exasperated. "The others are further away now. Why do you keep stopping? Are you tired?"

"I'm not tired." Estela came close to snapping at him. She disliked how he could sometimes be so patronizing. "I'm just enjoying the scenery. It's not like anything back home. At home, I live in a city. It all looks the same, the air is polluted, and it's way too crowded."

"Come," Legolas said, motioning for her to walk. "We should keep pace with the others." When Estela did not move, he lightly grabbed hold of her wrist and led her back to the group. When they returned, Adonnenniel was speaking excitedly to the hobbits.

"No! Absolutely not," she laughed. "I like it here, but there's just way too much _green._"

"Your sister does not seem as affected by the landscape as you are," Legolas commented to Estela.

"Yes, well, Adonnenniel is in love with the city," she said shortly. "I am not."

"Do you not wish that you were home? Certainly there must be something that you miss." Estela stared at him. She hadn't known that he would have any interest in her thoughts.

She answered honestly. "I miss my horse, Theodora." He stared at her, eyebrows arched, clearly waiting for more of a response. Estela took a deep breath, and then spoke again. "I grew up with Theodora. She's been the one constant in my life. I've been taking riding lessons since I was seven, and she was the first horse I ever owned. When I got a bit older, the owner of the farm told me I could buy her and name her if I wanted." She laughed. "I had to beg my parents for weeks, but they finally let me have her."

"Theodora is a strange name," Legolas said. Estela almost laughed. Out of all of that, that was the one thing he had noticed. Figures.

"She's named after a Byzantine Empress."

"A Byzantine Empress?" Legolas echoed. He stared probingly at her, again not content with such a simple answer. She hoped he wouldn't bombard her with questions like this constantly.

She sighed. "I suppose you want to know who she was." She looked at him again, half-hoping he would politely say no. She felt slightly uncomfortable with talking so much.

But Legolas just looked at her levelly. "When one asks a question, receiving an answer is in most cases the general idea," he pointed out, looking amused. "Though I have noticed that oftentimes humans, especially women, can be quite elusive in their thought process." His expression remained mostly unreadable, but his mouth twitched as if he were trying not to laugh. Estela refrained from snapping at him. He was being condescending again. And sexist. She thought back to that first night when they had come here. _We cannot have two women coming with us into Mordor, _he had said.

She glared at him, and then spoke fiercely.

"In my opinion, Theodora was one of the most amazing and influential _women_ in history. Her husband was Justinian, the Emperor of a powerful kingdom. When tax rebellions broke out in his city, and the rebels were nearing Justinian's home_, he_ acted like a coward. He wanted to flee the city and allow himself to give up his throne in order to escape death. But Theodora, a _woman_, stood up and gave an incredible speech which convinced her rather spineless husband to stand and fight. She said, 'If, now, it is your wish to save yourself, O Emperor, there is no difficulty. For we have much money, and there is the sea, here the boats. However consider whether it will not come about after you have been saved that you would gladly exchange that safety for death. For as for myself, I approve a certain ancient saying that royalty is a good burial-shroud.'"

Legolas was staring at her intently, but she barely noticed him. She was becoming enraptured in the story as she always did when talking about history, and somewhat forget his presence. Her previous annoyance with him waned until it was a mere shadow compared to her enthusiasm about the topic.

"Anyway, they stayed and fought, and won. After they won, Justinian began changing the laws to give women more rights. It was because of Theodora's determination and courage that the Byzantine Empire thrived for another one thousand years and women had more rights than ever before in history. And at that time, being a woman and having such a profound impact on the world was unheard of."

"But don't get me wrong. She had her faults, too." Estela laughed. "Before she caught Justinian's attention, she was actually a…well, one of a traveling General's multiple lady friends. She was also an actress, which for women at that time was synonymous with…ah…certain demeaning expletives. I guess that just goes to show that you can go from being, well, what she was, to becoming one of the most influential women in history."

Estela stopped talking. Everyone in the group had stopped walking and was staring at her intently. She looked at them. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, My Lady," said Aragorn. "We are just intrigued by your tale."

"It is no tale," she said, somewhat defensively. "It actually happened."

"Wow," laughed Adonnenniel, "I never knew you could get so worked up over history. I mean, I knew you liked it and all, because you named like nearly all your horses after some weird famous person, but I never realized how much you're…passionate about it, I guess."

A minute of silence ensued, in which Estela silently prayed that they might just forget the incident. She felt suddenly shy…She barely knew these people, after all. She fell slightly behind the group, walking at her own pace. After a moment, she was joined by Legolas. Her spark of anger directed towards him had faded, and she merely rolled her eyes as he approached.

"I must apologize for my earlier rudeness," he said pointedly, sounding somewhat bashful. "I needn't have spoken to you in such an insolent manner."

"Well, you certainly don't mince words," she laughed. "I can appreciate that."

He looked at her oddly. "Umm…not mincing words is an expression," she explained. "It just means that you got right to the point and didn't sugar coat your words or make excuses. Normally when people apologize, it comes with a _but._ Like, I'm sorry, but I was tired and didn't mean it. Or I'm sorry, but I was stressed about something. Or sorry, but I was raised in a patriarchal society and sexism is deeply engraved in my nature."

"At the most it sounds as if you respect my apology," he commented. Estela looked up at his face. He looked slightly put out, and she suddenly felt like maybe she had been rude. After all, he wasn't used to females like herself.

"Umm…but I suppose chivalry is also a part of your society," she added tentatively. "I mean, where I come from, patriarchy is dead but so is chivalry."

"You think of me as chivalrous, then?" he asked bemusedly.

Estela started. His train of thought was so foreign to her. He seemed to extract alternate meanings from everything she said, forcing her to think in different ways.

"Hey," she said after a moment, "don't push your luck. And I have no need for chivalry. Remember? If chivalry exists then so does patriarchy." She offered him a small smile to show that she was just being playful. He returned her smile, and they walked in silence for several moments, catching up with the rest of the Fellowship. When they reached them, Estela saw that Adonnenniel was talking excitedly to the hobbits. They were talking about food.

"What precisely is a candy corn?" Pippin asked.

"It sounds unnatural," Sam commented.

Estela smirked, and contented herself for the rest of afternoon by listening to their odd conversations. It seemed as if Adonnenniel never ran out of things to talk about with the hobbits. Silences were filled quickly by her never-ending stream of talk. Or blabber as Estela tended to think of it as sometimes. After a while of listening to her sister consuming most of the conversation, Estela fell had an urge to talk to someone else. She ruled out Gandalf and Aragorn immediately, because they were leading the group and seemed intently focused on going the right way. Legolas made her nervous for some reason, and Gimli tended to assume a stony silence in her presence. So Estela tentatively approached Boromir.

"Hey," she said.

"Hello," he replied.

They walked in awkward silence for several long moments, and then Estela spoke without thinking. "You seem really depressed," she said candidly. Boromir seemed to imperceptibly flinch from her words.

"Sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't mean to…"

"No offense taken, Lady Estela. I was simply surprised by your bluntness."

Estela laughed. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Apparently my mental filters are defective."

Boromir looked at her oddly. "You know…filters?" she said. "Kind of like coffee filters, except in your brain." He looked even more confused. Estela sighed, and tried to explain in a way he might understand it. "Like, if you're with, say, your father, then you would act differently than if you were in Faramir's company. You wouldn't say things to him that you might say to your brother."

Boromir suddenly chuckled. "You are quite right about that."

"What do you mean?" Estela asked, though she thought she may already know the answer.

"That is somewhat personal," he told her, sounding startled by her behavior.

"Sorry. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Boromir went silent for a long pause, but then to Estela's suprise he spoke. "I meant regarding my mother."

"Huh?" Estela said. She had never heard of Boromir's mother. She had assumed he had been referring to his father's favoritism of him over Faramir. "What about your mother?"

Another long silence stretched between them, in which Estela wondered if maybe he had not heard her. But then he spoke again, this time in barely a whisper.

"She died when Faramir and I were but children."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Estela said, dumbfounded. How had she not known this?

"What are you sorry for?" Boromir asked confusedly. "I will never understand why you and your sister apologize for things that are not of your fault."

"Umm…Where I come from, it's just a way of empathizing," she said.

"Empathizing?" he echoed. "Empathy embodies some degree of understanding due to a similar experience." He glanced sideways at her.

Estela sighed. "Well, it's completely different, but I guess I get what it's like to miss someone. My mother left us when we were children. We don't know where she went. My father always said she was a wandering soul, who came and left as it pleased her. Then one time she just didn't come back. But it doesn't matter," she said briskly. "It happened so long ago. Tell me more about your mother."

Boromir looked for a moment as if he were going to argue with her, but seemed to decide against it. "Her name was Finduilas, and she was a beautiful and gentle-hearted woman. Her soft qualities mirror those of Faramir, actually."

"How did she die?" Estela asked softly.

Boromir looked away. "She was unhappy in Minas Tirith, and she greatly feared the rising Shadow in Mordor. She fell ill with despair, and passed away when I was ten."

"How did your father deal with it?"

"He became grim and remote, refusing to leave the castle or converse with friends. My father never spoke of her again, and I learned as a child not to mention her in his presence. Yet when Faramir and I are alone, we oftentimes discuss her." He paused. "I think it was because of her death that he raised Faramir and I in a purely mechanical way, though never with any true affection." Boromir looked forlorn, but in a detached way. "It is not what she would have wanted."

"She would have been proud of you and Faramir, though," Estela said. "Any mother would have been. You have great courage and valor, and Faramir is kind-hearted and wise."

"How do you know so much about us?" Boromir asked.

"History book, remember?" she smiled.

"Aah, of course," he smiled back.

As they walked further into the afternoon, the sun steadily began slipping beneath the mountains. Soon, they reached a rocky formation overlooking a cliff, protruding awkwardly from the rest of the landscape.

"Why don't we stop here for the afternoon?" suggested Gandalf suddenly, to everyone's surprise. It was rare that Gandalf encouraged resting breaks. "We can have a meal and then continue walking."

* * *

After they had eaten lunch, Boromir suggested that the hobbits start learning to fight. Everyone watched them with amusement as they brandished their hobbit sized swords about, and tackled Boromir when he whacked Merry by accident.

Meanwhile, Adonnenniel sat with Gandalf. She loved talking to him. He spoke in riddles often, but she liked working them out for herself and finding meaning in his words.

Though right now she was trying to figure something out.

"So…let me get this straight. Frodo was a simple character who was content to live in his home, until he stumbled on a powerful magical object and went on an adventure with you, a clever old man."

"That is correct, in essence," Gandalf replied.

"Well, I've never been into books and stuff as much as Estela, but she did force me to read a few of her dorky books. Like Eragon. You know that you sound exactly like Brom? Who's a bit too much like Obi-Wan for my taste. You know what I mean? It's like there's no new ideas out there anymore." Adonnenniel sighed.

Gandalf looked bemused. "Child, I do not know of what you speak."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Adonnenniel realized. "Sorry about that. I just keep forgetting that you guys don't know all the stuff we do from the future." She suddenly felt sad. "I miss my home," she whispered.

"There is little need to ache for your home," Gandalf said comfortingly. "One's home is an abstract concept, something they carry with them regardless of their physical location."

Adonnenniel took a moment to process this. "So…" she mused, "You mean kind of the like the whole 'home is where the heart is' idea?"

"If you wish to phrase it so," Gandalf said, looking amused. A moment of silence fell between them.

"So," Adonnenniel said, deciding to change the topic. Profound discussions weren't her forte. "I've noticed that Aragorn's got a pretty nifty looking sword."

Aragorn heard her, and walked over to join them. He unsheated his sword. "This is Anduril, the blade that was broken. It has a long history and belongs solely to Isildur's heir."

"Oh. That's cool. You know," she said to Gandalf, "Eragon had a sword too. It's name was Brisingr and it burst into flames whenever he told it to."

Aragorn looked slightly put out. "Who is this Eragon? He very nearly shares my name."

Adonnenniel laughed. "Don't worry about it, he doesn't exist." She paused, thinking. "At least, I hope not. He was so whiny."

Aragorn arched an eyebrow at her, and then excused himself, leaving Adonnenniel to further bewilder Gandalf. He walked past where the hobbits practiced sword fighting, and then spotted Estela sitting alone.

"Do you have any skill with a weapon, My Lady?" asked Aragorn, approaching where she sat.

"Yes," she replied. "I took archery lessons for three consecutive summers, along with horseback riding. I'm actually quite proficient at it."

"Would you like if I could lend you some instruction, My Lady?" asked Legolas, walking towards them. Just then, Adonnenniel looked up from her conversation with Gandalf. Before Estela could respond to Legolas, Adonnenniel broke in.

"Okay, really? What's up with the whole 'My Lady' thing?" she said.

"It is merely a proper title for a woman whom you are not close friends or family with." Legolas said, sounding slightly affronted. _Not close friends with? _Estela some reason, this phrase invoked a feeling of hurt in Estela. She realized with a jolt that she would like to get to know them better, to the point where they would not address her so formally.

"Well, it's kind of strange. You should just call us by our first names. I mean, you don't call each other 'My Lord'," Adonnenniel said. Gimli laughed at this.

"Do you have an opinion on this matter?" Aragorn turned to Estela, who shrugged and looked away so they couldn't read her face.

"It does not matter," she said, getting up. "I would like to practice my archery, if you don't mind." She approached Legolas, who made no move to lend her his equipment. "I do not desire instruction, but thank you. I would just like to practice."

Slowly, as if it pained him to do so, Legolas handed her his bow and arrows. "Please be careful, these weapons could be the difference between life and death if we are confronted with battle."

"You'd better not give them to her, laddie," interjected Gimli. "She's a human girl. I doubt she can even notch an arrow." Estela ignored the anger that was sweeping over her, and skillfully notched an arrow.

"What was that, Gimli?" she said, pointing the bow precariously close to him. Aragorn laughed and Legolas smiled.

"Don't mess with her," suggested Adonnenniel. "Trust me, she knows how to use that thing."

"Prove it," grunted Gimli. "Hit that cluster of shrubbery atop the cliff over yonder," he said, pointing. It was a fair distance away.

"Alright, but let's make this interesting," said Estela. "If I hit it, you will have to stop acting like just because I'm a girl I can't do things as competently as anyone of you." Gimli just laughed.

Calmly, Estela aimed Legolas' bow, and fired. It missed its mark by a bit, hitting the side of the cliff with a dull thud. "Darn it," she muttered. "Well whatever. I haven't shot in like five months anyway." She turned around, to see them staring at her with pure shock. Apparently none of them had thought she could even get close to hitting it.

"Why so surprised?" she raised her eyebrows at them.

It was Legolas who answered. "Honestly, My Lady, we did doubt your abilities. You are human after all. And a female."

"That has nothing to do with it! And I missed anyway!" she sputtered. "Men," she muttered darkly, rolling her eyes.

Just then, Boromir and the hobbits joined them. "There is something in the sky," said Boromir, looking worried. They followed his gaze to see a dark wisp of cloud.

"Well, duh there's something in the sky," laughed Adonnenniel. "It's called a cloud."

"It's moving fast, and against the wind," exclaimed Aragorn, jumping up.

"Oh!" said Estela. "I forget the name, but they are spies for Saruman," she said loudly, suddenly remembering this scene from the movie.

"Crebain from Dunland!" shouted Legolas. "Hide!" Estela's first instinct was to look for Adonnenniel, who to her relief had hidden beneath a cluster of rocks. It's strange, she thought. She hadn't realized how much of the story was just _walking_. They had been walking for so long, she had forgotten that there was an actual plot and events to look out for. She would have to be more alert from now on.

"Estela!" a voice broke through her thoughts. And then arms were around her, scooping her up and then gently placing her down beneath a slope of rocks. "Stay down!" It was Legolas. They remained still, breathing as silently as possible, as the birds flew over the area. Suddenly, Estela became very aware of how close she and Legolas were. His arm was pressing down lightly on her shoulder, as if he were afraid she might stand up or do something rash.

_He called me Estela_, she realized suddenly. Not 'My Lady'. The thought was strangely pleasing. Too pleasing, she realized. She turned her face upwards and looked at him. Dear God, he was gorgeous. Not that she'd be interested in him personality wise, but why had she not noticed his looks before? His hair was the color of the palest and purest gold, his face striking and his features absolutely dazzling. His eyes were an intensely bright green, flecked with gray….and were looking right at her.

"What?" he asked. She gaped at him. "You were staring at me. Is something the matter?"

"No, I was just thinking about how stupid it was of me not to remember those birds. I had read about them, and for some reason I didn't recall it until they were nearly upon us. Something could have happened." She bit her bottom lip. It was a half-truth. She _had_ been wondering that, after all, but just slightly earlier.

His face softened as he stood up, pulling her with him. "It is not your fault. And nothing bad did happen, so do not let it worry you."

Estela started. Something was missing, she realized with a jolt. She felt different. "Where are my glasses?" she asked frantically, getting back down to look for them. They were nowhere to be found.

"Shoot," she cursed. "I think they must have flown off my face when you grabbed me." Legolas looked slightly affronted.

"Sorry, My Lady." There is was again. The M word. "Though you do not require them to see far away, am I correct?" She nodded. "Then do not be too distraught. It fares your face better to not wear them."

_Was that a compliment? _Estela thought. She then realized that he was staring at her, directly in her eyes, as if seeing them for the first time. He had the same expression on his face she imagined she must have had when he caught her staring at him. _Or it could just be my imagination_, she thought. _Yes, it's most definitely just my imagination. What was I thinking? _She stifled a laugh, realizing how silly she had been. Estela made to walk away from him, wishing to join the rest of the group and forget whatever it was that had just happened.

"Estela," Legolas said, grabbing a hold her arm before she could walk away. He turned her around to face him, holding her lightly by her shoulders. He moved closer to her face, staring at her intently. "There is something about you…I just noticed…This is quite unheard of…" He seemed to be half talking to himself, as if he had forgotten her presence. Estela looked at him in confusion, and saw that his face wore an expression of utmost perplexion and awe.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. He didn't answer right away, but simply continued to stare at her fixedly. For the second time that day, she became suddenly aware of how close they were to each other. His face was mere inches away from hers. If she moved a step closer…

"Your ears," Legolas said suddenly.

"What?" Estela asked confusedly. It took her a moment to realize that he was staring at her ears. Her _ears_. Good lord.

"They are not fully…" Legolas trailed off.

"They're not fully what?" she asked, exasperated.

"Human." Legolas removed one his hands from her shoulders, and lightly fingered the tip of her ear. "This is unheard of…" he murmured. Estela reached up and grabbed a hold of his hand, placing it at his side and then quickly letting go.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"They are slightly pointed," he said, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He paused. "And your eyes appear more glasslike and translucent. And you carry an Elvish name...Estela, who are your parents?" he asked.

Estela stared at him in shock, realizing suddenly what he was suggesting. "My parents are human, Legolas," she said flatly. "There's no way I'm…one of your kind."

Legolas looked slightly put out. "Are you quite sure, My Lady? What are your parents like?" he asked.

"Well, my dad is actually really boring. He does accounting at a bank, and likes to read non-fiction books. And my mom…" Estela trailed off, a sudden possibility dawning on her. "My mom vanished when I was five," she said. "My dad still doesn't know where she went." Estela looked up, and saw that Legolas was staring at her intently.

"Estela! Legolas!" A sudden voice broke through Estela's scrambled thoughts. Adonnenniel was staring at them from a fair distance away. "We're leaving. You guys need to catch up," she called.

"Come," Legolas said softly. "We must not dwell on this topic any longer for now. We can discuss it once this quest is over."

_That'll be a while, _Estela thought gruffly as they walked over and joined the rest of the group again.

"The passage south is being watched!" Gandalf shouted above the wind. "We will take the Pass of Caradhras, over the mountains!"

* * *

**Coming Up Next!**

-Lots of lethal fluffy white stuff!

-An obscure dorky reference that nobody will get!

-A completely irrelevant monologue!

-_More walking! _(They'll get to Moria eventually. But really…walking to Moria takes about 100 pages in the book, so I didn't want to rush it too much…)

* * *

**Author's Note**: Mental note: Must remember to stay away from Boromir/Estela dialogue just in case my Muse starts forcing me to pair them. This is supposed to be a parody. Wouldn't want to do anything other than a Legomance!


	4. Enter More Dorkiness and Irrelevancy

_**Chapter Four: The Author's Muse Goes Haywire and **_

_**Refuses to Write Coherently Because of Midterm Exams **_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Staying up all night and studying for midterm exams three nights in a row does strange things to my brain. I apologize for this chapter in advance.

* * *

**Author's Note****:** Adonnenniel's name is pronounced like this: Ah-don-nen-nee-ell. Or as I think of it, 'ah' and then 'da' and then 'nenniel'. If that makes any sense ^.^

* * *

**Random Quote:** "Drink cactus juice. It'll quench ya! Nothing's quenchier. It's the quenchiest!" ~Sokka from Avatar the Last Airbender

* * *

The journey to the Pass of Caradhras was long and even more trying than the previous walking they had endured. The mountains became gray and devoid of greenery, the air colder and harsher. A thin layer of snow was beginning to layer their path as they traveled closer to the mountains. But despite the weather and dreary landscape, the hobbits still found time to lighten everyone's mood.

"So what do you do in the future? What's it like there?" Merry asked Adonnenniel and Estela. This became a default question that they resorted to asking when conversation was scarce. Each time, Adonnenniel was the one to answer, and each time she answered differently.

"Well, it's very different from here," said Adonnenniel. "Me and Estela are students in high school right now. Once we graduate, we'll go to college and then get jobs. I want to go to New York to study acting and drama, and Estela wants to major in history."

Estela suddenly laughed. "Look at their faces," she whispered to her sister. The hobbits and everyone else were staring at Adonnenniel with varying degrees of confusion.

"What is high school?" asked Sam, breaking the silence. "And what's graduate and college?"

So Adonnenniel launched into and lively and long winded explanation of high school. She mentioned everything from Algebra to cliques, and teachers to the cafeteria food. The Fellowship watched her with rapt attention. Even Gimli and Gandalf seemed to be interested.

"That is quite a place," said Aragorn when at last she finished.

"Yes," nodded Estela. It was the first time she had spoken all afternoon. "It seems so silly now, looking back on it. This place is so much more real to me."

"Yeah, but there are some good things about the future…" Adonnenniel interjected.

"No, there's not." Estela said it so quietly that nobody heard her but Legolas.

"…Like musicals and going on dates and homecoming dances. And chocolate. I definitely miss chocolate. Don't you miss chocolate, Estela? And waffles. God, I would kill for some syrup and waffles right about now. And I really, really miss acting. I want to be on_ stage_ again, Estela. I want to be in the spotlight singing and dancing. You know, I was in the middle of a production of Romeo and Juliet before we came here."

"What's that?" asked Sam.

"It's a Shakespeare play. Though, you probably don't know who Shakespeare was either. You wanna explain that, Estela? I just know him cuz of his plays; you probably know who he actually was better."

Estela took a deep breath. "He was a poet and playwright who wrote comedies, tragedies, and histories. His tragedies are my favorite, even though they are always the darkest and always end sadly. Whenever I watch one of his tragedies, I feel like I'm there with the characters, experiencing their pain as well as their elation. The happy feelings are so much more tangible when you have depressing aspects of the play that make it seem more realistic." Estela looked up. She had gotten so worked up talking, she hadn't realized that they had stopped walking. Everyone was staring at her.

"You know what's funny about Shakespeare, though?" she continued, ignoring her audience. "He was the most famous playwright ever to have lived, but his name was not known to the world until after he died. He never got to see one of his plays performed." Estela's voice was excited and intoxicating.

"That is, assuming they were all his plays. There is some controversy that his wife, Anne Hathaway, actually contributed to writing some of his plays. You see, his style is so different is all of his plays, and that discrepancy in writing is what fuels those types of questions. His most famous play is Romeo and Juliet."

"And what's that about exactly?" asked Frodo.

"Two star-crossed lovers. Star-crossed is a way of saying that fate, which the stars personify in many of his plays, dictated that Romeo and Juliet were destined to love each other, but that their love would also be their downfall."

"How does it end?" asked Gimli.

"Well, it ends as a tragedy does. Sadly." When Estela did not speak again, Adonnenniel picked up her thread.

"Romeo and Juliet kill themselves because they cannot be together. It's so romantic!"

"It's not romantic! It's downright depressing. How is it romantic to slay yourself when the one you loved would have wanted you to live?" Estela said sharply. "In some ways I think Romeo and Juliet is more of a black comedy than a tragedy. Everything that could possibly go wrong in the story does, and at a certain point it gets kind of ridiculous. And their love is the only thing binding all the turbulence together. When they kill themselves, it's like that thread is broken, and nothing is left." Estela surprised herself with the outburst. She grinned ruefully. "Sorry. Got too passionate for a moment there."

"No, no, no! I love it when you get overly zealous about history or something you have a strong opinion on. It's really inspirational," Adonnenniel gushed. Estela cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What part do you play?" asked Aragorn to Adonnenniel after a long moment of silence.

"I'm Juliet," she said proudly.

"Oh! Excellent!" proclaimed Pippin excitedly, "Will you recite us some lines?"

"Yes!" Adonnenniel said eagerly. "Here's one of my favorite monologues. It's abridged because we had to do the play in under one hundred minutes, which is_ not_ easy. But here goes." And she launched into the monologue. It was incredible, as if she were Juliet in Verona, awaiting Romeo on her wedding night, not Adonnenniel in Middle Earth. Everyone was transfixed.

"Gallop apace, you fiery-footed steeds,

And bring in cloudy night immediately.

Come, civil night, Thou sober-suited matron,

And learn me how to lose a winning match,

Played for a pair of stainless maidenhoods.

Come, night; come, Romeo; come, thou day in night;

Come, gentle night; come, loving, black-browed night;

Give me my Romeo; and, when he shall die,

Take him and cut him out in little stars,

And he will make the face of heaven so fine

That all the world will be in love with night."

A long moment of awed silence ensued.

"That was extraordinary," Boromir finally said.

"Absolutely amazing!" Merry chirped.

"It was as if you were actually the character," Gandalf added.

Adonnenniel was appropriately basking in the praise. "Thanks guys!" she said.

"What was it about exactly, though?" asked Frodo.

"Well," said Adonnenniel, "That monologue takes place on her wedding night, so I think you can figure the rest out, Frodo. Hence the whole 'come night' thing that's repeated a bunch of times." Everyone laughed.

"I love the way you worked with the poetry in it," said Estela. "The meter was just perfect, and fit so well with your emotions."

"Who wants to hear another one?" Adonnenniel asked, her face absolutely glowing. It was followed by an enthusiastic chorus of yeses, and she enthusiastically launched into a monologue from A Midsummer Night's Dream.

And this was how they passed the days preceding the Pass of Caradhras. With light banter and silly stories, and occasionally with deeper conversation. And despite the hours of endless trudging through snow, compared to what Estela knew was to come, this was easy. Fun, even.

Estela mostly spent the time being silent, letting her sister take the spotlight. Occasionally, when Adonnenniel or one of the hobbits said something amusing or bizarre, Estela would smile to herself and look up and find her eyes resting Legolas' face, which wore the same amused expression as her own. At times like this they would stare at each other for several seconds, joined in mutual amusement. And then Estela would look away and the moment would be gone.

Much to her surprise, she slowly found that her favorite person to talk to in the group was Legolas, simply because he knew so much about Middle Earth and its history. The stories he told were enthralling, and intrigued her greatly. It was like Earth's history, but more exotic and dramatic, infused with magic and adventure. They would sometimes talk for hours at a time, reciprocating historical stories from their worlds. Both were equally fascinated by the others' tales. Often he would approach her at any random moment, and ask her to tell a story about the future.

"So," he said, falling into step with her the next day, "Your sister's heart has clearly been captured by plays. What interest in your world has captured your heart?" Estela's breath caught for a moment. He had just asked her what has 'captured her heart'. For some reason the phrase made her cheeks flush. She looked him in the eye, and felt something stir within her, something she'd never felt before and only read about in books. But for the time being, she willed the feeling away and answered Legolas' question.

"History, literature, and horseback riding. But mainly history," she said.

"And what fascinates you about history?"

"Well, I love how it all fits together like a puzzle. An incredible, depressing, and broken, though somehow magical and beautiful puzzle. Kind of like a person," she realized. He was staring at her intently, drinking in her words.

"I also just love the little strange happenings in history. The inspirational stories and people who make you think that humanity is redeemable after all, despite all the wars and violence." Estela's voice swelled with enthusiasm and passion.

"Who is your favorite historical figure?" Legolas asked.

"Winston Churchill," she replied immediately.

"And who was he?" Legolas asked seriously.

Estela looked at him with amusement. "Winston Churchill was the leader of a nation; I guess you would call it. During one of the world wars, when all other nations around him were succumbing to surrender and defeat by evil forces, he remained strong and continued fighting. I think bravery in the face of opposition is the most important quality a person can have," she said.

At times like this, Estela would surprise even herself with her words. She never knew that she had this much depth, that she could say such things and interest others. Talking like this for hours at a time was like unraveling and exploring the layers of herself that she never even knew existed. She also found that sometimes when she was in his presence, there was some intangible feeling stirring within her, unfamiliar yet pleasant and curious.

"He also possessed great wit," she said, smiling now.

"How so?" asked Legolas.

"Well, once when he was at a party, one of the guests got kind of rude because she disagreed with something he had said. She said to him, 'Mr. Churchill, if you were my husband I'd poison your tea!' And he looked at her and said, 'Lady, if you were my wife, I would drink it!'" Estela laughed.

And then, Estela heard a sound she had never heard before. It was musical and enchanting. Legolas was laughing. Actually _laughing._ At something she had said. The knowledge rekindled that strange feeling within her.

"He sounds like quite a character," Legolas smiled.

"Yes, he was." Estela looked up at him, and he held her gaze. They stopped walking, and the moment lengthened. _What was he thinking? _she wondered.

"Come," he said softly, "We should catch up with the others." He grasped her wrist lightly, and walked back with her to the group.

Hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks. As time passed and they neared the Pass of Caradhras, the landscape merged from stony, slightly snowy terrains to being mountainous and bitingly cold. A thick blanket of snow layered the ground, now at least half a foot deep. Conversation became extremely scarce, simply because opening one's mouth to speak involved getting a flurry of snow in your mouth.

Meanwhile, Adonnenniel's and Estela's bonds with the Fellowship became more concrete and deepened with each passing day. It wasn't until weeks into their travels that the Fellowship's bonds of friendship were tested. It happened when they were half a mile from the Pass of Caradhras, when Adonnenniel turned around to see that Aragorn, Frodo, and Boromir had stopped walking.

"Stop!" she shouted over the wind to the rest of the group, and the Fellowship froze in their tracks and turned to watch the scene playing out behind them. Estela remembered this part in the movie, and knew what was happening. Boromir was hesitating in returning the ring to Frodo. The way in which the ring so deeply affected him was beginning to show. But the danger passed, as she knew it would, and Boromir, Aragorn, and Frodo caught back up with the group.

It was then that Estela remembered that once they reached the mountains, a ferocious display of Saruman's power would be unleashed, causing a mini avalanche on the mountainside. Gandalf had told her numerous times that she was not to give away anything that was to come. Yet she considered, just for a moment, confiding in Aragorn or Legolas. That way at least someone else would be privy to the knowledge and she would not be solely to blame when it happened without warning.

"What's going on with you?" Adonnenniel asked, falling into step with Estela.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said dismissively. Adonnenniel gazed at her.

"Estela, I know when something's up with you. You start biting your bottom lip and looking at your feet. You're doing that right now, and you might wanna stop. Your lip's gonna start bleeding and that'll look gross."

Estela rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Adonnenniel."

"No, but seriously, what's going on with you?" Adonnenniel asked. Estela hesitated, knowing her sister wasn't exactly the best person to come to with problems. She oftentimes dismissed things as trivial, or found a way to change the subject to avoid talking about uncomfortable things.

"Well," she said tentatively, "It's just that there are certain events that are about to take place. Certain events that are bad, but if I tell anyone about them then it will mess up the timeline of this whole thing."

"Timeline…That's a weird word," Adonnenniel said seriously. "I mean, what the heck? Time isn't made of lines, it's made of circles. That's why clocks are round."

_Yep_, Estela thought ruefully. _Knew that was going to happen_. She looked at Adonnenniel, amusement and annoyance mingling on her face. After a moment, Adonnenniel shrugged and caught back up with the hobbits, leaving Estela to her thoughts.

She found her thoughts wandering back to the avalanche that was about to occur, and how she could do nothing to prevent it. This train of thought led to others. What was she going to do with Gandalf 'died'? They would all blame her, knowing that she knew it was going to happen but did not prevent it. And she would be incapable of telling them that Gandalf isn't technically dead because that knowledge could mess up the plotline. Estela groaned. What was she going to do?

"Is anything wrong?" It was Aragorn. "You look nervous." He voiced his concern in few words, as it was difficult to speak while trudging through the deep snow.

Estela nodded, deciding to be honest with him. Hopefully he'd be more helpful that her sister had been. "What's the point of knowing what's going to happen if I can do nothing to prevent it?"

"Is something bad about to happen?"

"Yes, right about now, in fact. And then later something even worse. I hate feeling so helpless. If I tell you what's going to happen, it could mess up the sequence of events. But if I don't…" Estela looked up to see that once more she had an audience. Gimli, Gandalf, and Legolas were staring at her intently.

Gandalf spoke first. "It is best not to worry yourself with this. Let it leave your thoughts. You must not tell us anything that has yet to pass. Promise me this," he insisted. Estela bit her lip, looking down.

"Estela?" said Gandalf. "Promise me." He had stopped and was looking at her sharply. His gaze was penetrating and fierce, but she locked eyes with him as she spoke.

"I promise," she whispered. As Gandalf looked away, she felt something inside of her break. He was going to 'die'. And there was nothing she could do to prevent the grief that would ensue. To her surprise, Estela felt something wet crawl into her eye. _Great,_ she thought, _now I'm crying. _

It was Boromir who noticed. He looked at her oddly, as if unsure of what to say.

"It's alright," he muttered, patting her arm awkwardly. This gesture and the absurdity of his words made Estela want to laugh. She looked up at Boromir and saw Legolas standing behind him. He was watching her worriedly. The thought of him seeing her cry was beyond embarrassing.

"Thanks," she said, trying to assume a tone of flippancy, "But it's just the dry air. I'm fine."

* * *

**Coming Up Next!**

-A chapter that actually moves the plot forward!

-A really bad pun I won't be able to restrain myself from using!

-_The long dark of Moria!_ (finally! except they'll probably only get barely past the door though...)

* * *

…Review? Por favor? Per favore? Bitte? S'il te plait? Umm…제발?


	5. Moria is Entered and the Walking Ends

_**Chapter Five: Moria is Entered and **_

_**the Seemingly Endless Walking Ends **_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Credit for the pun in this chapter does not go to me. I've seen it used and referenced multiple times, but I simply had to include it :)

* * *

**Random Quote:** "Today, I got in trouble for calling my little brother a moron. When he asked what a moron was, I told him it was someone who didn't wear enough clothes and needed to put 'more on'. He proceeded to take off his pants and run around screaming 'I'm a moron'. I love my brother. MLIA." ~mylifeisaverage dot com (Such a distracting site when I'm trying to get work done!)

* * *

After another week of walking, Adonnenniel realized that this was the worst possible thing to be doing. Ever. She wished in some ways that they had never reached the Pass of Caradhras. That they could have remained skirting the edges of the mountains where at least some sunlight reached.

She utterly hated this. The bitterly cold wind relentlessly pounded her face, her legs felt as if they were on fire, and she couldn't see two feet in front of her. All she could do was blindly follow Estela's footsteps, occasionally stumbling and then latching onto her sister, who was clearly faring better than she was.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Adonnenniel errantly wished she had done track with her sister at school. At least then all this walking wouldn't feel so unfamiliar to her muscles. She was forcing parts of her body that had never had a day of rigorous exercise to climb this horrid mountain. She also felt the beginnings of a cough in the back of her throat, and her stomach constantly felt as if it were threatening to empty itself.

The hours of this never ending torture blurred together, and Adonnenniel could not tell what time of day it was because everywhere she looked, the mountains loomed over the land like an eternal shadow, casting darkness everywhere. She felt as if it had been years since she had last seen the sun. It had remained hidden behind dark snow clouds ever since they had entered the Pass of Caradhras.

Suddenly, there was a break in the monotony, and Adonnenniel felt like something was wrong.

"There is a fell voice on the air," said a voice some distance in front of her, muffled by the wind. _What the heck does he mean by a fell voice? Why does everyone here have to talk with funny words? _Adonnenniel wondered briefly. She then felt a new horror dawn. The mountain was _shaking. _She started to panic.

"It's Saruman!" yelled Gandalf. "He's trying to bring down the mountain!"

And then chaos erupted in a frenzied blur of sound and motion. Adonnenniel stood still, paralyzed by fear and unable to make her limbs respond. And then she felt her sister's hand enclosing around hers. They watched as dark clouds began gathering on the horizon, pushing their way toward the mountain with an unnatural speed.

"It'll be alright," Estela whispered to her. "Gandalf is going to counter Saruman, and we will leave this mountain shortly. Don't tell anyone I told you that." Adonnenniel relaxed. She tried to ignore the relentless shaking that consumed her, and tried to be like her sister, brave and strong. A moment later, she heard Gandalf's voice yelling words in another language, countering Saruman's attack. Adonnenniel felt Estela wrapping her arms around her.

"Hold onto me," Estela murmured calmly, and then the mountain's shaking increased tenfold, and large piles of snow cascaded down the mountainside, heading straight for them. Adonnenniel closed her eyes, bracing herself.

And then the snow was upon them. It was unlike anything Adonnenniel had ever experienced. It engulfed them underneath wave after wave of biting coldness, pressing them further into the snow which already layered the ground. Adonnenniel found herself taking deep breaths every time they resurfaced, only to be forced under again by another deposit of snow. The sensation was like drowning, and her sister's strong arms were a lifeline she clung to desperately.

And then it was over, and her sister was pulling her up from the depths of the snow. When she opened her eyes, she saw they were the first ones to emerge from the snow. Worry swept over her when the others did not appear instantly. But a moment later Legolas appeared. Estela let go of Adonnenniel, and with Legolas started digging through the snow for the others.

A hand emerged, and Estela pulled it up. It belonged to Sam, who promptly pulled Frodo up with him. They were soon followed by Merry and Pippin, and then Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir and Gandalf. By the time everyone was standing again, Estela was breathing hard and coughing. Adonnenniel walked over to her, and this time it was her arms that wrapped around her sister, comforting and supporting her.

"We cannot pass over the mountain! Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimli was arguing several feet ahead. A long silence ensued.

"Let the ring-bearer decide," Gandalf finally said. Adonnenniel crossed her fingers behind her back. _Moria, Moria, Moria. Please, please please! I don't know what that is but anything to get off these flippin' mountains!_ she thought.

"We will go through the mines," said Frodo. Adonnenniel breathed a sigh of relief, but noticed that her sister had suddenly tensed.

"So be it. Come now, we still have a ways to walk," Gandalf said.

* * *

Walking to Moria was like knowingly heading towards one's doom.

Estela tried to stay calm, to ignore the turmoil that raged within her. In the movie, the climax of the plot was nearing with each step they took. This journey was not like the others. A stony silence and a nameless fear seemed to be pressing down on the Fellowship like a heavy weight. No comfort was to be found, and nobody spoke.

But as much as she tried to hide it, Estela's nervousness was apparently showing.

"What troubles you, My Lady?" asked Legolas, falling in step with her. She mentally groaned. _There we go again with the 'My Lady' thing, _she errantly thought.

"Future events," Estela replied tersely. She looked down and saw that her hands were shaking. She tried to control them, but waves of fear engulfed her, pulling her under their all consuming tide.

"What is it that you are afraid of?" he asked.

"Well if you remember, I promised Gandalf that I wouldn't give away anything, so I really can't properly answer that," she reminded him.

"In that case, why don't you tell me what it is you fear in general? Perhaps that would help ease your tension." Estela felt the insane urge to laugh, but answered truthfully.

"I'm afraid of many things," she said honestly. "I'm afraid of roller coasters, spiders, bridges, and family reunions." She ignored his probing gaze, and kept talking. "But mostly I'm afraid of the dark. I know, it's such a cliché fear. But it's more than that. Darkness is losing control of your senses, and being rendered incapable of fighting back. I fear helplessness, and being unable to protect the ones I love." She looked at him, trying to decipher his expression. "That is what this is like. I know what is to come, but I am unable to prevent it. I can only stand by and watch." Legolas was gazing at her intently. He paused for a long moment before responding.

"I saw you during the avalanche. You are brave, My Lady, and when the time comes, I believe that bravery will show. I do not yet know what role you have to play in the fate of Middle Earth, but I do know that it will not be to merely stand by and do nothing."

But before Estela could answer, Gimli exclaimed, "Behold, the walls of Moria!" They had reached Moria.

* * *

"Itidin…It mirrors only starlight and moonlight," said Gandalf, looking at the grand door. Adonnenniel giggled.

"Sorry," she said, when everyone turned to look at her. "It's just that's so sappy…I mean really, starlight and moonlight? Haha." Ten pairs of eyes questioned her sanity. "Never mind," she muttered.

Then, a large moon rose over the lake. The markings on the door were illuminated, forming a glowing arch of interlacing letters and symbols. "Well that was unbelievably convenient," grumbled Adonnenniel. She wondered if it had literally happened that way in the movie.

"It reads, 'Speak, friend, and enter,'" Gandalf said. He raised his arms dramatically, staff in hand, and spoke again, this time in another language. The door remained stubbornly closed.

"We might as well settle in," Adonnenniel heard Estela saying to Legolas. "It's going to be a while," she sighed.

"Estela!" Gandalf chided, sounding frustrated. "I heard that. You promised not to give anything away. Even the smallest detail could alter the course of history."

"Sorry," Estela mumbled. Gandalf turned toward the door once more, uttering words in Elvish.

Earlier, Estela had been thinking about preventing the hobbits from throwing stones at the water and waking the monster she knew resided in its murky depths. Now she gritted her teeth, watching as Merry and Pippin threw the rocks.

"Do you know the password?" Gimli asked, sitting down beside Legolas and Estela.

"Yes," she said.

"Well what is it then? At least give Gandalf a hint," he muttered.

"You know I can't do that," she said. "But I'll tell you a secret. It's a type of fruit."

"What?" exclaimed Gimli. "That's absurd!"

"Wait…It's a riddle." Frodo's voice rang loud and clear. "What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"_Mellon_," said Gandalf. With that, the doors swung open, revealing a penetrating darkness.

Gimli chuckled grudgingly. "That was a poor pun."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Estela smiled.

"Come, Estela. Gimli." Gandalf had already walked into Moria. Estela froze. It was so dark in there. She took a deep breath, and forced her feet to move. When she passed through the doors, she clenched her shaking hands and forced herself not to look down. She felt someone's hand slide into hers, and assumed it was Adonnenniel. She squeezed her sister's hand and willed herself to stop trembling and to be brave for her sake.

"Soon you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves!" Gimli said. "Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This is the home of my cousin, Balin."

And then Gandalf's staff shone brightly, illuminating the mine. Estela did not look down, but kept her eyes trained in front of her, focusing on the back of Adonnenniel's head. She felt something twist inside of her as the Fellowship recoiled and the anguished cries of Gimli echoed through the mine.

Estela looked at her sister, wondering how she was taking this. But to her immense surprise, Adonnenniel seemed just fine. She was holding hands with Merry and Pippin, muttering comforting words to them. Her sister seemed to be better off when she could distract herself by helping others.

And then a sudden thought dawned on Estela.

_Wait a second. Adonnenniel's in front of me. Holding the hobbits' hands. It's not her who grabbed my hand in the dark, _she realized with a start. Estela looked up, and saw that it Legolas. Shocked, she jerked away from him. He looked at her, but she could not see his expression in the dark. "My Lady?" he asked.

"What was that about?" she replied, flustered. She was suddenly glad for the darkness, because she felt an inexplicable blush rising in her cheeks. It took her a moment to compose herself and remember to be annoyed at him for calling her the M word again.

"You are afraid of the dark," he stated.

"Yes, I am," she acknowledged, "But I think I can manage on my own, thanks." Estela knew she sounded harsh, but that had been completely uncalled for. Didn't that convey the same message here as it did back home?

As if he had read her thoughts, Legolas looked away from her pointedly. "I meant no offense, and I hope you do not misinterpret my intentions."

For some reason, his words made her mentally cringe. Estela peered up at him, and then suddenly felt that strange feeling rise within her again. It seemed that no matter how hard she tried to suppress it, it kept coming back, stronger each time. She tried to pin the feeling down, to give it a label and make it comprehensible, but it was elusive and fleeting, like trying to catch thin air. She didn't understand it. Estela thought about her friendship with him, and remembered all those long days of endless walking, and how they had found solace in each other's company, oftentimes talking for hours at a time.

In front of her, the hobbits and Adonnenniel had stopped walking, and she nearly bumped into them. Estela realized with a jolt that this was no time to be thinking about this. Painfully, she forced herself to ignore her feelings once more, shoving them deeper and deeper within herself.

"This is no mine…It's a tomb," Boromir, his voice heavy with dread and repulsion.

"No, no, no, no…" Gimli's cries rang loud and clear. Aragorn was looking intently at one of the skeletons. He reached down, and extracted a small object from between the skeletons' ribcage.

"Goblins!" Aragorn shouted.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan! We never should have come here," Boromir said loudly.

Frenzied movement erupted around Estela. Everyone was pulling out their weapons, preparing for a possible attack. In front of her, Adonnenniel was standing still, utterly petrified. Estela suddenly felt helpless. She wished she had something, anything to use as a weapon…

And then she spied a sword, lying on the ground underneath one of the skeletons. Sucking in her breath and willing herself to just do it rather than think about it, she reached beneath the skeleton and pulled out the blade in one fluid motion. It was a small sword, heavy and thick. The weight and the pommel felt strange and foreign in her hand, and she would have much rather preferred a bow and arrow. But she could handle it. She would have to.

Suddenly, Frodo let out a cry. Estela turned around. A long, sinuous tentacle had wrapped itself around his ankle. It was dragging him back toward the lake.

"Frodo!" Aragorn and Boromir rushed forward, grabbing his legs. In one swift motion, Aragorn severed the tentacle and Boromir pulled Frodo to safety. Three more tentacles emerged from the lake, flailing about aimlessly and sending ripples through the lake. One of them snatched Frodo a second time, and he screamed. He was torn from Boromir's arms and flung helplessly into the air. Aragorn and Boromir began hacking at the remaining tentacles, trying to distract the creature so it would drop Frodo.

And then, the monster itself emerged from the lake. It was even scarier than it had been in the movies. Its head was scaly like a reptile's, its eyes two dark orbs. When it opened its mouth, Estela heard Adonnenniel scream.

Estela knew she should do nothing and just stand watching. Let the events play out on their own as Gandalf had wanted. But some kind of primitive instinct swept over Estela, and without thinking, she raised her sword in one hand and threw it straight at the creature's head. By sheer luck, it struck the monster. Grayish green liquid seeped profusely from where it had punctured its skin. She had been aiming for one of the tentacles, but the sword had pierced one of the monster's eyes instead. The creature recoiled and screeched, and then the tentacle holding Frodo flew over top where the others stood and unceremoniously deposited him into Boromir's outstretched arms.

_That was not how it was supposed to happen_, she thought. But it didn't seem to be affecting anything. Just as had occurred in the movie, the Fellowship ran through the doors, and were promptly enclosed in the dark mines by the monster's still fighting tentacles that pulled a large pile of rocks over the entrance.

The darkness was all consuming. Suddenly, Estela started shaking and felt as if she couldn't breathe. But then someone's arms were around her, holding her tight. _Okay_, she thought, _No way that's Legolas this time. If it is, then he's getting elbowed. Hard._

But sure enough, when Gandalf's staff lit up and the mines were illuminated, she saw that it was Adonnenniel holding her.

"And now, we must face the long dark of Moria," Gandalf said grimly. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

"Well that's lovely," Adonnenniel grumbled.

* * *

**Coming Up Next!**

-Another horrible pun! (That I can actually take credit for!)

-More historical references, most likely regarding Greece or Rome!

**-**Less than subtle foreshadowing about future plot twists!

* * *

...Review?


	6. On Inane Dialogue and Much Awkwardness

_**Chapter Six: A Strange Combination of Dorky Puns, Awkward Flirting, and Foreshadowing**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I had way too much fun with some of the dialogue in this chapter ^.^

* * *

**Random Quote:** "I dream of a better tomorrow, where chickens can cross the road and not have their motives questioned." ~Author Unknown

* * *

The first thing Adonnenniel noticed is that it was just like it had been earlier in their journey, when Estela would become enraptured by the scenery. Despite the gloom that hung over Moria like a veil, Estela just couldn't seem to help herself. Every time she saw something that intrigued her, she would stop without even seeming to realize it. They passed painting on the walls that had survived the slaughter, depicting historical events and renowned dwarves. And the architecture of Moria was magnificent, unmatched by anything she had seen in the real world. She could see why her sister was so interested.

"I wish I could have seen it before it was vandalized," Estela said to Gimli, sighing. He grunted in agreement.

In time, they reached a bridge hanging above deep mine workings.

"It's a four day journey to the other side," Gandalf informed them, eyeing the bridge warily. "Let us hope that our presence will continue to go unnoticed." And they walked. For hour after hour after hour. Adonnenniel had never realized how much of the actual story were cut scenes in the movies. She had never actually watched all the movies from beginning to end, but she had popped in on occasion when her sister had been watching them. And from what she had seen, the movies were full of intense battle scenes and epic monologues. But they had so not shown how much flippin' walking there was.

As they walked over the bridge, nobody spoke for fear of being heard. She noticed that Estela kept alternating between walking beside herself and Legolas, as if their presence made her feel calmer. She vaguely wondered if her sister was becoming infatuated with the Elf. He _was _drop dead gorgeous. Just not for Adonnenniel. If given a choice between him and someone more like Aragorn, she would choose Aragorn in a second. Legolas was just too…girlish, quite frankly. She liked men that balanced out her own soft traits.

But her sister seemed content in his presence, and somehow he consistently managed to get her to talk. Contentment and talkativeness were two very un-Estela-like traits. As they continued walking, Adonnenniel realized that her own behavior was changing. Or not so much changing as developing and maturing.

She was cool and collected, and the hobbits found solace in her company. Since the beginning of their journey, she had assumed an air of calmness and cheerfulness to lift their spirits, and it was starting to stick. _I guess if you pretend to be something for long enough, you eventually become it_, she thought. _Huh, that was deep! Haha! _

Earlier, the hobbits had seemed so frightened. Oddly, comforting them had lent her comfort as well. She never knew that she could be so compassionate or that she had the ability to affect and help others. She basked in this newfound feeling, and thought of how silly it was that she had to come all the way to Middle Earth to find these traits that had been inside her all along.

Only when she started talking to Estela did remnants of her former scared and helpless self resurface. Her sister reminded her too much of home. Every time she thought of what might be going on back in the real world, her thoughts darkened and she felt like crying. She missed her home with a biting intensity that couldn't be softened by anything. Eventually it was going to spill over.

After walking awhile, they came to a clearing in the center of a circle of winding staircases. The pathway split off into three passages, each disappearing into dark tunnels. The Fellowship froze.

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf said after a moment. "We may as well take a short break until I remember the way." Everyone gratefully deposited their belongings onto the ground.

Aragorn and Legolas walked some ways away together, and began conversing quietly. Adonnenniel, Gimli, and the hobbits sat down together. Estela stood amidst the dispersing groups, wondering who to join.

And then she spotted Boromir drifting away from the rest of the group. He sat down on the ground, and leaned against the tunnel's wall. Estela made to follow him.

"Hey," she said, sitting down next to him.

"Hello," he muttered. Estela noticed then that his hands were shaking, and he appeared to be sweating slightly.

"You seem a bit flustered," she noted. "What's wrong?"

Boromir appraised her bemusedly. "My Lady, you have a rather disconcerting habit of being quite blunt in voicing your thoughts."

"Umm…sorry?" she said confusedly.

"No, no," he said dismissively. "Do not apologize. I was merely surprised by your honesty." Boromir's voice sunk to a whisper. "You are not like the others."

"What do you mean?" Estela asked.

Boromir clenched his hands. "They see day by day that discontent and confusion is brewing within me, yet they do not question it. And yet you of all people ask what troubles me." He laughed, but there was no joy in it. "Let me ask you something. Do you and your sister feel as if you are outsiders amongst them? Because believe me, whatever shred of misplacement you may feel in their company, I feel it tenfold."

"What is it that causes you to be unhappy and confused?" Estela asked softly.

Boromir paused a long moment before responding. "It is the Ring."

"It affects me unlike anyone else. I long for it as much as I long for the return of glory to Minas Tirith. The need, the constant desire for it fills me and I cannot repress it." Boromir looked away from her, as if ashamed by what he was saying. "I am weak," he whispered.

Estela had no idea what to say. In what she hoped he would perceive as a comforting gesture, she placed a hand on his shoulder. He tensed under her touch and for a moment she thought he was going to shrug her off. But then he simply closed his eyes and said, "Thank you."

Estela wanted desperately to say something, but she couldn't find the right words. She could say nothing to him without giving away future events. And she could not tell him that it would be alright. Boromir was going to die. Estela cringed at the thought. And then a plan suddenly materialized in her mind, as if it had been there all along but only needed some prompting to form.

She decided right then that she would not allow Boromir's death to happen. She wouldn't be able to handle the guilt. Estela ignored a warning in her mind against the repercussions this could cause. This was her decision, and the one thing that she would have control over.

"Boromir, look at me," she said sharply. He slowly turned around to face her, and she gazed at him intently. "It will be alright. I promise." Something in her voice must have gotten through to him, because a small smile lit his face.

"Thank you," he said again, clasping his hand over hers.

Estela could think of nothing else to say, and so she stood up and walked away. She approached where Adonnenniel and the hobbits were. She needed the comfort of their childish innocence, of their good humor that shone even in the face of darkness. As Estela approached them, she neared where Aragorn and Legolas stood several feet away, conversing quietly.

"Gandalf intends to make for Lothlorien after we leave this place," she heard Aragorn whisper to Legolas. "Perhaps Galadriel will hold the answers to your questions." Legolas and Aragorn looked up, and spotted Estela walking toward them. They abruptly stopped talking and walked over to join the hobbits and Adonnenniel. Estela wondered if they had been talking about her.

"That was incredible aim back there," Frodo said, referring to how Estela had hit the monster's eye.

"I didn't know you could throw so well," Sam added. Merry and Pippin nodded.

"Oh, not you too!" Estela groaned. "Look, just because I'm human and because I'm_ female_, does not mean that I can't aim properly or do anything the men can." The hobbits looked somewhat offended, and she realized she sounded way too defensive.

"Sorry," she grinned. "I didn't mean to get so defensive. You guys were just complimenting me, and I snapped."

"Don't worry about it," Frodo said, answering for all of them.

"And in all honesty," Estela said with a smile, "It was actually luck. I've never thrown a sword in my life, and I wasn't even aiming for the eye."

"What do you think is going on at home?" Adonnenniel asked after a pause. "I miss it so much right now, especially in this horrible place." Estela gave her sister a warm hug.

"I don't know." She figured honesty was better than sugar coating the truth. "Maybe time stopped, and it's frozen until we get back. Or maybe not, and everyone is looking for us. They may even think we're dead." She looked at Adonnenniel and realized that she was crying.

"Please don't cry," Estela murmured soothingly. She felt somewhat awkward. She had never been good at comforting people. She decided to talk about what made her feel at ease. "You know, not everything here is horrible, even in this place. You have to admit the architecture is incredible. It reminds me of Ancient Greece. You see that column over there?" she pointed.

"If we were in Ancient Greece, it would be called a Corinthian Column. You can tell by the intricate design at the top. And that one over there is an Ionic Column. Its top is circular, like an eye. And you see all the arches and how they align with the doorways? If that doesn't remind you of Ancient Greece I don't know what will." Estela's voice started sounding passionate as it did whenever she talked about history.

"And you see those swirly things lining the walls? The tall spires with an onion shaped top? They remind me of minarets, like on a mosque or in Russian architecture. And you see the way the ceiling slopes inward? It reminds me of Cathedrals, or of the Pantheon. It gives the illusion that it is taller than it really is. It's beautiful, actually."

Gimli looked at Estela with newfound respect. Legolas and Aragorn were staring at her with amusement. Adonnenniel had stopped crying, and was laughing.

"What?" asked Estela, vaguely wondering if her sister was going crazy.

"Only you, Estela. Only you could get worked up over something like world history in this place. Only you." Adonnenniel was grinning. Estela looked up, and saw that the others' expressions mirrored her sister's amusement. Estela rolled her eyes.

"What's Ancient Greece?" asked Sam. Just then, Frodo stood up, passed by where Boromir was seated, and sat down next to Gandalf. Estela knew that Gandalf was about to identify Gollum and say something heartwarming and profound to Frodo.

Meanwhile, she launched into a short explanation of Greece, explaining everything from philosophy and Sparta, to the Persian War and Mythology. The hobbits were particularly mystified about the Mythology, asking her endless questions.

"What did these so called gods wear?" Pippin asked.

"What did they _wear_? That may be the strangest question you have yet asked me." Estela laughed. She thought about it. "I honestly don't know. I suppose that Zeus wore purple."

"Why purple?" asked Merry.

"Because purple is a symbol of royalty. Oftentimes in history, different colors symbolize different things. Actually, a lot of ethnic groups and wars were named after colors or articles of clothing. Like the White Huns in the steppes of Eurasia, or the Yellow Turban Uprising in Han China." She paused, trying to think of more color or clothing related things. A thought dawned on her. "And the Boxer Rebellion later on in Chinese history." Estela laughed. "You know, the Boxer Rebellion was very brief."

An awkward silence ensued.

"Umm…I guess you guys don't use those here? Umm, excuse me," Estela said, blushing.

She got up and walked toward Gandalf and Frodo, silently praying the others would just forget she had ever said anything. But then, she heard laughter coming from behind her. Adonnenniel was giggling, and the others' were staring at her with varying degrees of amusement. Gimli was outright laughing, and Aragorn even cracked a smile. Estela wondered if they were laughing at her or at her horrible pun.

"…And that is an encouraging thought, no doubt," Gandalf was saying to Frodo with a smile as Estela approached them. Gandalf looked up at her. He suddenly assumed an air of seriousness.

"Estela," he said sternly. She knew what was coming next. He was going to scold her for interfering in the fight with the monster in the lake. "You swore to me you would never again do anything to alter the course of events."

Unexpected anger swept over her. "Well sorry!" she snapped. "Do you really just expect me to stand by and doing nothing when a battle is going on? I can't do that Gandalf," she said, shaking her head. "It's too much to ask of me to simply stay on the sidelines and do nothing when my friends are in danger." She glared fiercely at him.

To her surprise, Gandalf seemed to soften. "I suppose that your participation in minor skirmishes will not so drastically alter the fate of Middle Earth. You may fight during battles." Estela was shocked. She had thought he was going to argue more.

"Um, alright then," she said. "Sorry I snapped." She smiled ruefully at him.

"However," he said, "You must never confide in me or any of the others of events that have yet to come. You have given your word on this matter, and I trust you, but I must emphasize the importance of this."

Estela suddenly thought of his 'death', and hesitated briefly before nodding. Gandalf seemed to relax slightly at her consent. He turned away from her, standing up.

"Ah!" he said suddenly. "It is that way." Gandalf pointed to the middle passageway and the Fellowship scrambled to their feet, scooping up their belongings.

"He's remembered!" said Merry.

"No," Gandalf admitted, "But the air doesn't smell quite as foul down there. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always trust your nose," he said wisely.

"Trust your nose?" mused Adonnenniel. "I'd rather trust mapquest. Or a GPS. But you guys probably don't have that here, right? I feel like it would have kind of killed the whole story if you had technology. Like, if you had an airplane, you could've just flown to Mount Evil or whatever it's called."

Estela spared her sister an exasperated look. "It's Mount Doom."

"Yeah, because that's so much more less cheesy sounding."

"Much more less?" Estela echoed. "That's grammatically in—"

"Oh, just shush," Adonnenniel said dismissively. "We're in a flippin _mine _filled with_ dead things _and you've got your pants in a bunch over my grammar."

"Who says pants in a bunch anymore? Where'd that come from?" Estela laughed.

"Well at least I'm not talking like someone out of a tenth century novel like everyone else here does," Adonnenniel retorted.

"Tenth century? That would be the medieval ages, darling. Nobody was writing novels then."

"That's not endearing, you know. _Darling_,_" _she mimicked.

"Do you even know what endearing means?"

"Hey, my mind might not have a built in dictionary like yours does, but I think I know what simple words like endearing mean," Adonnenniel said defensively.

"What does basophobia mean?" Estela smirked.

"How the heck am I supposed to know? That's much more complicateder than endearing."

"Complicateder is not a word. And basophobia is the fear of walking."

"You know what? I think I'm slowly developing it…If we don't stop walking soon, I'm gonna go insane," Adonnenniel huffed.

"Ever heard the expression 'be careful what you wish for'? Trust me, you'll get your share of not walking pretty soon," Estela sighed. "Aaah…Don't tell Gandalf I told you that," she added.

Adonnenniel rolled her eyes. "Fine, be all secretive." She walked away from Estela and joined the hobbits.

Estela walked in solitude for several minutes, and then heard footsteps falling into step with hers. She looked up and saw that Legolas had joined her.

"How are you faring, Lady Estela?" he asked.

"I fare well, Lord Legolas," she said, mimicking his formal tone.

Legolas stopped walking and looked at her in shock. "What?" she asked, wondering if maybe he was offended by her words.

But then he smiled at her. "It is nothing. You simply amuse me."

Estela gaped at him. "I _amuse _you?"

"Indeed. Somehow you manage to amuse, mystify, and disconcert me at the same time."

"How exactly do I disconcert you?" Estela was bewildered.

Legolas stopped walking, and looked at her seriously. "I am unable to predict your actions."

"So normally you're able to predict what people are going to do? That's a little odd, you know," Estela laughed.

"Perhaps I phrased it poorly," he admitted. "Comparatively, I have lived much longer than you. And after having been alive for so long, you begin to pick up on how humans typically react. Also, I have been in your company for months now, and at times I have spoken with you for hours. I have grown quite accustomed to your presence and should by now be able to predict your behavior."

His words made Estela think of all those days spent outside Moria, when they would talk with each other continuously. Here in the darkness of Moria, those days felt like another lifetime. Yet being with him made her remember, and staved off the fear that had been growing in her since they had entered the mines.

She suddenly thought of Adonnenniel, and how she had described her first relationship. _It's simple, _she had said, _When I'm with him, we never run out of things to talk about. And even if there are silences in our conversations, they're not uncomfortable or awkward. They're just like an acknowledgment that we don't need words because we both know that they're not necessary. _Estela remembered that she had told Adonnenniel that made no sense, but now she was beginning to understand the feeling. That was what all those endless days of walking had been like with him. She figured the idea applied to mere friendship as well.

Estela smiled. "So you're saying that my mind is on a different frequency than most people's, and you're not quite tuned in yet. Like, everybody else is on FM and I'm on AM."

He stared at her with blank confusion.

"What were you and Aragorn whispering about before?" she asked suddenly.

Legolas started. "That is what I mean, My Lady," he said, shaking his head and sounding very much amused. "Your thoughts do no align with what one would expect. It is quite strange."

Forgetting her question, Estela smirked and whacked his arm lightly. "Shush up. My thoughts are not _strange_. You know, you're pretty predictable yourself."

"Are you quite sure about that?" he smiled. "Tell me, why did you pull away from me?"

It took Estela a moment to figure out what he was referring to. "Oh, that. Well, where I come from, holding someone's hand suggests that you're…aaah…interested in them."

"I have taken an interest in you," Legolas said.

Estela looked at him in shock. She couldn't tell if he meant interested as in amused and intrigued by her thoughts, or as in something else. She looked at him pointedly, hoping for more of an answer. But his lips were sealed in a small smile, and his expression betrayed nothing.

_Well fine_, she thought wildly, _if he wants to be all confusing about it, then two can play at that game. _

She spoke bluntly. "Well, I'm interested in you too."

This time it was him who looked at her with incredulity. "As in, I'm interested in your thoughts and I enjoy talking with you," she clarified after a moment with a small smile.

And then Legolas did something that Estela had not been expecting. He _laughed_.

"You have proven my point once more, Lady Estela," he said through his laughter.

Estela grinned, forgetting for a moment what exactly it was that he was laughing at, and then suddenly found that Legolas' laugh was quite contagious. Estela started laughing as well, and then neither of them could stop. Every time one of them came close to stopping, they would glance at the other and then start laughing again.

"What are you two dorks giggling about?" Adonnenniel called from the front of the group.

"I'm not quite sure," Estela admitted.

"Weirdos," Adonnenniel said.

"Hey, shush."

"Or what?" Adonnenniel laughed. "You'll prattle off more fancy words at me?"

"At least my vocabulary is broader than two syllable words," Estela smiled.

"Oh really? You did not just go there. Now you're insulting my vocabulary," Adonnenniel huffed. "Well, I think you're being _pretentious_. And that's three syllables. So ha. And I think you're being _pompous_ and _ostrichacus_."

Estela burst out laughing. "Do you mean ostentatious?"

Adonnenniel did the whole girly hands-on-hips thing. "Whatever, major loser," she said with an air of prissiness.

"I feel like your level of maturity just took a plunge…No, wait. Maturity and Adonnenniel is an oxymoron. You never had any degree of maturity to begin with. "

"Oh, so now you're tossing big words like oxymoron at me. I think you like confusing me. And you know what else I think? I think that your maturity right now isn't so great either," Adonnenniel scoffed.

"Well, I think that artificial intelligence beats real stupidity."

"Where'd you read that? A bumper sticker?"

Suffice it to say that for the next few hours of walking, the inane banter continued as thus. At some point, the Author became worried that detailing the mindless chatter would bore her readers. So she dutifully concluded the chapter by randomly referring to herself in the third person, and then went on her merry way.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have this random urge to make somebody pass out in the next chapter.

* * *

Pretty please review? :)


	7. In Which Plot Points are Addressed

_**Chapter Seven: Estela Tries to Mess With the Plot and Adonnenniel **_

_**Has Other Emotions Outside of Ditsy Blondeness **_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I have two new obsessions that are intruding on my ability to focus: Bubble tea and Doctor Who. This chapter was written while simultaneously engaging in both of them.

* * *

**Brief Recap**: The Fellowship is walking through Moria…This chapter starts in the midst of that, so I figured I needed a recap because otherwise the first sentence might seem random.

* * *

**Random Quote:** "Teller of untruths, your trousers have combusted!" ~'Liar, liar pants on fire' translated into French and then back into English.

* * *

Several hours later, the Fellowship passed through a dark doorway.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said quietly. As his staff illuminated the room, Adonnenniel gasped. Her sister had been right. The architecture was incredible.

The vast ceiling above them was almost sky-like, encompassing them beneath an expansive dome hewn of stone and supported by mighty pillars. Before them stretched an immense empty hall with black walls, polished and smooth as glass.

"Well there's an eye opener," said Sam in awe, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Adonnenniel looked around, and nearly jumped. Ahead of them there was a wooden door leading to another chamber. Black arrows were embedded in the door, and two skeletons lay in the entrance. Suddenly, Gimli broke free from the group and ran into the room.

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted, as the rest of the Fellowship followed him into the chamber. It was lit with a narrow shaft of light, beaming in from a small hole in the roof.

Intermingled dwarf and goblin skeletons lined the walls and lay strewn about the room in piles. In the center of the chamber was a walled in stone well. Next to the well, a shaft of light fell directly on a stone table, a single oblong block topped with a great slab of white stone. A skeleton lay leaning against it.

Gimli fell to his knees in front of it. Gandalf leaned over the tomb, and read out loud the inscription of runes carved into the white stone.

"'Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then."

"No, no, no!" Gimli cried, sobbing profusely. Overcome by sudden compassion, Adonnenniel rushed towards Gimli and kneeled down beside him.

"It's alright," she murmured. "He was your friend, right? And your cousin?" Gimli nodded through his tears. "Well, he wouldn't want you to cry." She realized she sounded really cheesy, but it seemed to be having an effect on Gimli. His crying slowed, and suddenly she knew the right thing to say. "He would want you to remember him how he was when he was alive. His courage, his valor. He would want you to be brave like him and get up so you can fight when the time comes and avenge his death." Adonnenniel sucked in a breath, wondering if he would laugh at this. She sounded just so…_sappy._

But then Gimli looked at her with respect and dim amusement in his eyes. And then he laughed, though not in a mocking way. "It is strange that a human girl has the ability to rouse me from my grief and lend me courage." As he said it, Adonnenniel felt courage sweep through her as well. She looked up, and saw that the entire group was staring at her. She couldn't read their expressions, save for Estela, who looked proud.

Adonnenniel looked at Gandalf. He was watching her kindly, his eyes twinkling. And then the moment was over and the mood turned somber once more. Gandalf lifted the wilted remains of some sort of book from the ground beside the white stone slab. It was smashed and worn, and a layer of dried blood coated its pages. Adonnenniel winced_. Gross_, she thought.

As Gandalf opened the book, the fragile pages cracked and broke. He opened to a somewhat clean page, and read. "They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums sound in the deep. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."

With these words, a nameless fear seemed to engulf the group. Unnerved, Pippin backed away nervously, accidently stumbling into the well. Before anyone could stop him, he had knocked into a precariously placed skeleton, and had sent it falling into the depths of the well. The Fellowship froze in stunned silence as the skeleton clattered down the deep well, echoing eerily and clattering loudly through the mines.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf said angrily, turning to Pippin. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." Pippin winced.

A low, rolling sound rose from the depths of the mines, and a horn blasted nearby. More followed, answering its call. Drum beats, running feet, and inhuman cries filled the air.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam said. "Your sword!" It was glowing a brilliant blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas shouted.

"Get back!" Aragorn said frantically to the hobbits and Adonnenniel. "Stay close to Gandalf."

And then all burst into pandemonium. Adonnenniel was aware of the door crashing open and the numerous goblins and Orcs that spilled into the room like an endless tide. She saw Aragorn and Boromir brandishing their swords about, fighting ferociously. She saw Legolas notching arrow after arrow, each one bringing down an enemy. And she saw Estela. Her sister was fighting just as fiercely as the men. She wielded a slim sword, and though her movements were clumsy, she held her own. She saw Gimli, who was fighting wilder than all of them, revenge consuming him.

Adonnenniel felt suddenly light headed. She had never seen a real battle before, and it was unnerving her. The hobbits had wielded their swords and were preparing to fight. She wanted to tell them _no_, but words would not rise. A wave of dizziness overcame her. All this violence was just too much. She watched Aragorn slice off an Orc's head, and it rolled to where she was standing. Adonnenniel shrieked.

Just then, an Orc appeared behind the pillar where Adonnenniel was standing. "Estela!" she screamed. Her sister whipped around, and ran at lightning speed toward Adonnenniel. In one swift motion, she drove her blade through the Orc's stomach. The thing recoiled, then fell to the floor.

"Stay here," Estela said urgently, before rushing back into the midst of the battle.

Adonnenniel gulped. The Orc lay at her feet. Its blood was everywhere, and even in death it still seemed frightening. Adonnenniel felt a wave of nauseousness sweep through her. Her knees felt weak and her eyesight blurred. She sank to the ground, gasping in shock and fear, and then she closed her eyes as darkness fell over her.

* * *

_This is the most wonderful, horrible, and invigorating feeling in the world_, thought Estela. She was barely aware of her actions as she fought on the outskirts of the battle. She had picked up another sword from an errant skeleton as soon as they had heard the Orcs coming. It felt strange in her hand, unbalanced and clumsy. But simple need drove her to suck it up and fight. An animalistic instinct took over her, driving her to act on pure impulse.

"They have a cave troll!" Boromir shouted above the cacophony of the battle. A moment later, the door burst open in a starburst of wooden fragments, and another wave of goblins swept into the room, followed by a huge troll. Estela felt faint. Her resolve to continue fighting wavered and she leaned heavily against a stone pillar, closing her eyes and gasping for breath. Boromir, Gandalf, and Legolas began attacking the troll. Boromir sliced his sword through its stomach, and Legolas began shooting arrows at its head. Estela knew what was about to happen. _Come on, Legolas_, she thought. _Kill it already. _

But she knew that the events would not play out so smoothly. Just as she thought this, she turned around to see the cave troll run Frodo through with a spear. She winced, even though she knew Frodo would be fine. The Fellowship's reactions were frightening. Merry and Pippin screamed and blindly ran toward the troll, stabbing it wherever their small swords happened to make contact. Sam rushed over to Frodo's side.

And then after what seemed like an eternity, Legolas delivered the final blow. He sent two arrows into the cave troll's throat, and the monster fell. It was over. Estela stood back to watch the others gather around Frodo and discover he was alive.

A sudden thought dawned on her. _Wait a minute. Where is Adonnenniel?_ She looked around frantically, and then spied her sister lying motionless on the ground behind a large pillar. Dropping her sword, Estela ran to her sister. Panic threatened to overwhelm her. She started shaking, so much so that when she put two fingers to her sister's wrist, she could not tell if there was a pulse or not.

"Estela." A voice broke through her panic. She turned around, and saw it was Aragorn, closely followed by Legolas. They knelt down beside her and Legolas placed a hand on Adonnenniel's neck.

"She breathes," he said after a moment. Estela felt herself relax. She watched in relief as Adonnenniel's eyelids flickered open.

"Orlando Bloom?" she said in confusion, looking at Legolas' face. "You have blood on your face. You know, your hair is way too shiny. You look kind of like a fairy. I think I liked you better as a pirate. But I think Estela likes you as an Elf. She _loooooooves_ you as an Elf! Hehe."

Estela rolled her eyes dismissively. Now was so not the time for this. "Better get you up before you say something that you'll regret later," she said. Legolas scooped Adonnenniel's small form into his arms, looking thoroughly confused. He peered at Estela with questions brewing on his features.

"Don't ask," Estela suggested.

"There is blood on your arm," Legolas said as they walked to rejoin the rest of the group.

"It's not mine," she said shortly.

"Yes, it is," he argued.

Estela stopped walking. She couldn't decide whether to be amused or annoyed by his behavior. "Legolas,_ it's not mine_. I promise." She smiled at him briefly.

"Yes, it is," he repeated, looking stern. "Orc blood is black, goblin blood blue, and cave troll blood green. The blood on your arm is red, My Lady. You are bleeding."

Estela suddenly became aware of a throbbing pain in her left arm. She remembered how once during a track meet, she had tripped on the pavement while running, skinning her knee. She had been so caught up in the excitement of the match, so focused on the instinct to just keep running, that she hadn't noticed the blood flowing down her leg until she had finished the race.

"Well," she said, gritting her teeth. "It didn't hurt until you pointed it out, so I'll just leave it for now. After all, you're bleeding too," she pointed out. "And besides, we have to get going. Any moment now Gandalf is going to tell us to get moving." She paused. "Don't tell him I told you that," she added as an afterthought.

"You fought bravely," Legolas said. _Okay, did he not just hear a word I said? What is it with his train of thought? Does it always go in random directions like this? _Estela thought.

"Umm…Thanks?" she said. She looked up and saw that he was looking at her intently, in a way that seemed probing and intimate at the same time. It was an odd, almost detached look. He took a small step closer to her. Estela sucked in a breath, and felt suddenly bold. She stepped even closer to him.

"You do have blood on your face, you know. Adonnenniel was right." Estela lifted a hand to his face and wiped it off. "It's Orc blood," she noticed. "It's black." Estela's heart was pounding in her chest. She felt lighted headed and her thoughts here suddenly very scattered for some reason. She looked at Legolas' face, and saw that he looked not shocked or affronted as she might have expected, but his face was relaxed.

"Come, Estela," he said softly. "We should rejoin the others."

"You said my name," she realized with a start. "My real name. You didn't call me 'My Lady.'"

"Well," he said, "It is customary to address close friends by their first names. And you have a beautiful name." He was smiling now. _Good lord,_ she thought. _Is he flirting with me?_ Estela suddenly wished she had done more dating in high school. She was quite uncertain of how to respond, but then found that she didn't have to.

"Oh my God! Could you guys get any _mushier_?" Adonnenniel suddenly said, apparently having fully regained consciousness. She squirmed in Legolas' arms. "Seriously, if this were a musical you guys would be breaking out into some cheesy lovey-dovey song right about now. Three words: Slow. It. Down." Estela gaped, mortified. Her cheeks flushed. She chanced a glance at Legolas. He looked suddenly withdrawn, and his expression was unreadable.

"You can put me down now," Adonnenniel said impatiently. "Or, on second thought, I guess this isn't so horrible," she mused, leaning back against Legolas. He gently lowered her to the ground, steadying her when she wavered slightly.

"Can you stand?" Estela asked.

"Yes, yes," she trilled dismissively. "I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Let's catch back up with everyone else." Adonnenniel was embarrassed and flustered. Suddenly, drums sounded in the distance once more. _Not again_, thought Adonnenniel.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf shouted, fleeing the chamber and leading the Fellowship back into the Dwarrow Delf hall. They were running towards a door in the far end of the long hall when it happened.

Hundreds of goblins began surrounding them. They crawled down the great pillars, flooded through the side doors, and formed a rough circle around the Fellowship. Adonnenniel felt faint. _This is it_, she thought, _we're all going to die here._

The others seemed to realize it too. Though they wielded their weapons and prepared for battle, their solemn faces revealed that they were all thinking the same thing. And then suddenly, miraculously, the goblins dispersed. Adonnenniel could do nothing but stand there, amazed and more relieved than she had ever been in her life.

And then, just as she started wondering why the goblins had fled, she found out why. A deafening roar filled the air, more primitive and fierce than anything she had ever heard before. A fiery light danced in the hallway, casting strange shadows on the pillars. A huge shadow, engulfed in flames, fell across the hall as an unearthly sound rumbled in the bowels of the mine.

"What is this new deviltry?" Boromir gasped. The fear in his voice was contagious.

"It is a Balrog," Gandalf said. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!"

Adonnenniel ran faster than she ever had before. Her surroundings were a hazy blur, and her feet seemed to carry her on their own accord. Her muscles burned, but she ignored it, determined to not fall behind. Finally, they reached the stairway of Khazad-dum, and began climbing its dangerously steep and winding steps.

When they had nearly reached the top of the staircase and had begun crossing the bridge, the Balrog rose from the seemingly endless chasm beneath the bridge. In one hand it brandished a blade, like a tongue of fire, and in the other a whip wreathed in flames.

Adonnenniel bit back a scream. She followed the rest of the group with Aragorn in the lead, and they made for the top of another dizzying staircase. Ahead of her, Gandalf was saying something to Aragorn, who looked hesitant and fearful.

"Do as I say!" Gandalf insisted. "Swords are no use here."

The Fellowship raced up the stairway, until they came to a vast opening where the bridge had been split in two. Goblin archers appeared on the walls lining the bridge, and began firing. Aragorn picked up Frodo, and together they jumped to the other side. The others followed, until only Estela remained on the other side.

When it came time for her to jump, she started trembling. She was going to personally _kill_ Peter Jackson for this. And then suddenly she felt a piercing pain erupt in her right leg. She looked down to see that her leg had been grazed by an arrow and was bleeding slightly.

"Estela!" screamed Adonnenniel. "Jump!" Estela closed her eyes, and leapt, willing herself to forget the pain for now. She landed in Legolas' outstretched arms, and he held her tightly.

"How is your leg?" he asked worriedly.

"I'll live," she said grimly. "It startled me, but it's not bleeding too much."

"I remember you mentioned you were afraid of bridges," he said to her as they ran across the rest of the bridge.

"Yes, well, now would be a good time for me to get over that," she said, panting. "If I just don't look down, then I'm fine."

After they crossed the bridge and ran into another hall, a new horror awaited them. The floor was split by fissures that spewed flame, and the very walls of the hall seemed to be set on fire. Smoke surrounded them in a haze, and Estela began to cough.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf shouted, running toward the edge of the hall. The rest of the running was a blur for Estela. The smoke blurred her eyesight, and coughs racked her body. Only when she heard Gandalf yelling, "_You cannot pass!"_ did she regain her senses. They were at the other end of another bridge, and Gandalf was in the middle of it. He stood between them and the Balrog, wielding his staff powerfully.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf yelled. The Balrog slashed at him with its sword of flame, and Gandalf blocked his stroke. A ringing clash resonated throughout the mines as the Balrog's sword shattered into molten fragments. Estela felt tears already streaming down her cheeks, knowing what was about to happen.

Frustration swept over her, along with the knowledge that she could do absolutely nothing to prevent the following events. Irrationally, as if her body were making the decision rather her mind, she broke free from the group and started rushing toward Gandalf. But before she even made it to the bridge, strong arms were around her, pulling her back.

"Let me go!" she screeched, struggling ferociously. She whipped around and saw it was Aragorn holding her.

"You must not interfere!" he said quietly but firmly. "Calm yourself!" Estela felt herself go limp in his arms. _Oh my God, that was so stupid,_ she thought. _What the hell was I thinking?_

"I…I…I'm sorry," she sputtered. Aragorn released her tentatively. "I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." She was still shaking. And then she felt a small hand slip into her own, and another hand on her back. Legolas and Adonnenniel stood on either side of her, and their presence gave her immense comfort.

And then it happened. A blinding sheet of white sprung up from Gandalf's staff. The bridge broke and fell away into the depths of the mines along with the Balrog. Gandalf stood still perched on the edge of the now broken bridge, and then from the chasm emerged the Balrog's whip, flailing about and catching Gandalf unaware. He dangled precariously on the edge of the broken bridge for a moment.

"Fly, you fools!" he said fiercely. And then his grip slackened and he fell, following the Balrog into the bottomless abyss.

All burst into confusion and anguish. The Fellowship blindly ran and eventually tumbled out of the mines onto a grassy sunlit hillside. The hobbits fell to the ground, weeping. Adonnenniel stood off to the side, crying softly. Estela realized with a jolt that Adonnenniel not only looked intensely sad, but also angry. Every time Estela tried to make eye contact with her sister, she would look away with simmering anger etched on her features.

Meanwhile, Aragorn turned to Legolas and Gimli.

"Get them up," he said urgently.

"Oh, give them a moment, for pity's sake!" cried Boromir.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs," Aragorn insisted. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Get them up!"

* * *

They walked to Lothlorien in pure, uninterrupted silence. Grief hung over them like an endless and sunless sky, casting shadows on all their thoughts. Adonnenniel walked a noticeable distance away from her sister, as if being near her stung. She was just so _angry_. More so than she had ever been in her whole life. It was a horrible feeling, so consuming and relentless.

Her sister had simply allowed Gandalf's death. She had not warned him, but had allowed the scene to play out as it was meant to. _But how could it have been meant to be like this? _Adonnenniel wondered. Maybe her sister's purpose in coming here had been to prevent Gandalf's death, and now she had failed.

And why, oh why, hadn't Estela at least confided in her? They told each other everything. They were as close as sisters could be. But Estela had betrayed her trust in not telling her. Somewhere in the back of her mind Adonnenniel knew that this anger was misdirected, but she couldn't control it. It swept over her like a tide, growing stronger with each wave.

* * *

"Brace yourself." He said it so quietly that Estela wondered if she had imagined it. But then she looked up, and saw that Legolas was staring at her intently, worry etched on his face.

"Why?" she whispered back. It was the first time she had spoken since departing Moria. They were now very close to Lothlorien.

"I cannot tell you," he said softly.

"Well alright then," she said, too exhausted to be annoyed or curious about his never-ending bizarre behavior.

* * *

**Coming Up Next! **

**-**Lothlorien will be entered!

-Someone will get yelled at!

-Legolas' bizarre behavior at the end of this chapter may or may not be explained!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have a newfound addiction to bubble tea. If you have never had bubble tea, then go to the closest Asian restaurant and order a strawberry. I also recommend mochi…It's mushed up red bean paste in a yummy white doughy thing. …I'm not exactly doing it poetic justice, but it's really tasty.

* * *

Review? I'll send you some imaginary bubble tea :)


	8. Character Traits are Distorted

_**Chapter Eight: Adonnenniel Gets Angry and Estela Gets Girly **_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **My characters had a secret meeting and conspired against me. They decided that Estela needed to embrace some inner streak of girliness and Adonnenniel needed to be more three dimensional and have some negative emotions for once. I claim no responsibility for this. My characters have a mind of their own at this point.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Haha random side note: according to spellcheck, Estela needs to embrace an inner streak of grisliness.

* * *

**Random Quote:** "Today, I was feeling really down so I talked to one of my extremely bubbly friends on how she handled bad days. She looked at me with a serious face and said, 'I think of what babies would look like with mustaches' then walked away. I couldn't stop smiling the rest of the day. MLIA" ~mylifeisaverage dot com

* * *

It was like nothing Estela had ever seen or even read about. Unlike Moria, the architecture of Lothlorien had no counterpart in the human world to which she could compare it, and the movies had failed to capture the heavenly beauty and ethereal aura surrounding Lothlorien in a dreamlike haze. She felt as if she had stepped into another world all together. She was absolutely enchanted. Estela wished she could stay here forever, basking in the magic and beauty that surrounded the woods like a veil, shielding the place from the rest of the world.

Time itself seemed to pass in a different way. The Elves did everything slowly and gracefully, and the forests' lights were glasslike, and tinted with deep blue and shades of purple, casting unearthly shadows on the towering trees. Wrapped around the trees were magnificent staircases, winding in perfect symmetry.

Up above the staircases were the chambers in which the Fellowship would be staying for the time being. Estela was to be sharing a room with Adonnenniel. _It was strange_, thought Estela. Adonnenniel seemed to be keeping a stony distance between them. Ever since Moria, Adonnenniel had not spoken one word to her sister. Estela figured she should just let it go, thinking that perhaps Adonnenniel was still in shock after having been through so much horror in Moria.

After having been admitted to the woodland by Haldir and introduced to Galadriel, they had been shown to the rooms in which she and the others would be living for the time being. Estela and Adonnenniel's room was grand. At the far end of the room, there was a large washroom with a bathtub, mirror, and sink. In the center of the room stood a wooden table. Bordering the table were two large beds, supported by pillars of intricately carved cedar. The walls had a type of metal embedded in them, designed into swirling silver lines. There was no ceiling, and in the weeks to come Estela would come to love the freedom of being able to feel the winter wind and see the star strewn sky.

But right now, nothing else was on Estela's mind but a relentless replaying of when the Fellowship had been introduced to Galadriel. Everything had played out just as it had in the movie. Galadriel had acknowledged Gandalf's death, Boromir had winced when she spoke to him in his mind, and Galadriel had told the Fellowship how 'The quest stands upon the edge of a knife'.

But afterwards, just as they were walking away from Celeborn and Galadriel, Estela had heard the Queen's voice in her mind, resonating and poignant.

_Come to me tonight. To the Mirror. You know of where I speak. Come when Frodo returns. Bring your sister. You must come. _

Estela had turned around, to see Galadriel staring at her with those piercing blue eyes.

* * *

The first thing Adonnenniel did when she reached her room was to head straight for the bed, and lay down, savoring the feeling of an actual mattress beneath her body. She was dimly aware of Estela standing off to the side, staring intently out the window. The anger she had felt earlier toward her sister had somewhat dissipated, but it was still there, strong and very much present in her thoughts.

Sometime later, a young and pretty Elf woman tapped on the door of their room. She had long blonde hair and cat-like green eyes.

"Greetings," she said in a lilting voice, entering and inclining her head slightly. "I have brought clothes, bandages, and dinner for you. The bandages are for your abrasion," she said, handing them to Estela. She then set a pile of beautiful, clean gowns atop Adonnenniel's bed, and lay a platter of assorted fruits and cheeses on the table.

"Thanks!" said Adonnenniel cheerfully. "Say, these gowns are really pretty!" She had picked up a blue one, and was eyeing it excitedly. "This'll look great with my eyes. What's your name?" she asked.

"I am Bellethiel." The Elf looked slightly flustered, but responded cheerfully enough.

"That's a pretty name, but can I just call you Belle?" Adonnenniel asked.

"If you wish," Bellethiel said, now sounding amused. She smiled tentatively at Adonnenniel, who smiled back widely.

"This place is way cool, by the way," Adonnenniel said. "Did you grow up here?"

"Yes, I did. My father belongs to the unit of the Marchwarden's archers. I have been here since birth."

"That is way cool."

"What do you mean by use of the word 'cool'?" asked Bellethiel suddenly.

Adonnenniel laughed. "Where I come from, it means the same thing as awesome, or amazing."

"Well, then yes," Belle mused, "I suppose it is very cool here. If you wish, I will be more than happy to show you the sites of Lothlorien after the sun rises," she offered. _Wow_, Estela thought. _Only Adonnenniel could make immediate friends with a random elf lady in Middle Earth just as easily as she could with people back in high school. _

"I would so totally love that!" Adonnenniel said. Estela walked over to her bed and randomly chose a dress from the pile. As Adonnenniel and Bellethiel talked to each other, Estela sat down on the bed and busied herself with trying to figure out how to use the bandage. The material was thick, and there was no discernable way to make it actually stay on her skin. _Ugh, _she thought as she struggled with wrapping it around her leg, _Why haven't band aids been invented yet? _It was only after several minutes of fumbling with it did she realize that she should probably clean her wound before putting on a bandage. She went into the washroom.

When Estela closed the washroom's door and turned around, she gasped in pure shock. She had glimpsed herself in the room's mirror. _Oh my God, _she thought. She looked so…different. For several long moments, all she could do was stare at the near stranger in the mirror. It was so bizarre, seeing herself for the first time in months.

After staring at her reflection for a moment, however, she realized that the changes in herself were more subtle than she had initially thought. Her facial features were more defined, and her hazel eyes seemed almost glasslike or translucent. Her hair was lighter and streaked with a coppery color. _The sun must have done that to me,_ she thought running her fingers through the colored streaks. Just as she thought it, she realized that unless she was imagining things, her skin was also paler. The sun wouldn't do that. Not usually at least.

Estela shook herself mentally. She must be imagining things. Maybe the stress of being here was finally getting to her. Willing herself to look away from her reflection, Estela focused on bathing and then getting dressed, which turned out to be just about as stressful and intimidating as fighting Orcs had been. She had never worn a dress in her life, having avoided homecoming and any other fancy occasions like the plague. After she put the dress on, she once more struggled with the bandage. It took her several long and frustrated minutes, but eventually she managed to secure it around her leg by tying it tightly in an unwieldy knot.

When she was finished, she chanced a glance at herself in the mirror again. Estela couldn't believe her eyes. The dress looked gorgeous on her. It was a pale, silvery color that shimmered like droplets of a waterfall caught in the sun's rays when she moved. Although wet from bathing, her auburn hair looked absolutely striking against its color, and her eyes seemed wider and flashed a sheen bronze. The silky fabric hugged her body in the right places, showing off assets she had never known could look so good before. _Maybe there is something in not wearing jeans and a t-shirt every day_, she thought. If she ever got back home maybe she'd take a leaf out of Adonnenniel's clothing philosophy.

Overcome by a sudden impulse, Estela spun around in front of the mirror. She watched as the dress flared out and twirled, feeling more girly than she ever had before. And then, mid-twirl, the dress caught beneath her feet and Estela lost her balance and face planted on the ground.

As she stood up, Estela started laughing. Apparently she could handle miles of torturous walking, the endless darkness of Moria, and battling multiple Orcs. But when it came to wearing a dress, she was utterly hopeless.

Estela came out of the washroom five minutes later to find that Bellethiel had left, and Adonnenniel had resumed her unyielding silence. Without saying a word to her, her sister walked into the washroom to change. Estela sat in solidarity for a while, errantly wondering if her sister was going to take as long as she did at home to wash up and get dressed.

Adonnenniel took a full hour. Estela imagined that her sister was fumbling over the washing part, and was probably quite annoyed about the notable lack of an actual shower. And she had brought a hairbrush with her into the washroom. _This could be a while_, Estela thought, sighing.

And then Estela heard something in the distance. She approached the window, and the sound became louder. It was singing, she realized. The sound was beautiful and heavenly. Listening to it felt otherworldly, and filled Estela with poignant emotions. Waves of sadness swept over her, and she felt inexplicable tears rise. Eventually, the music subsided, and left a lingering feeling of sadness in the room.

When Adonnenniel at last emerged from the washroom, Estela nearly gasped. _And I thought I had looked beautiful_, she thought resentfully. There was no other way to describe it: Her sister looked like a model straight out of a magazine. Her beauty was striking and eye catching, and outshone even Bellethiel's._ Heck, _Estela thought, _forget Bellethiel. Adonnenniel is prettier than Arwen._ Jealousy swept over Estela, powerful and consuming. It just wasn't fair.

"That looks nice on you," Estela said tentatively, shoving her jealousy away. "The blue makes your hair look darker and your eyes grayer." Adonnenniel did not respond, and they sat down and ate dinner in utter silence. Occasionally Estela would say something random and errant, and her sister would either glare at her or not respond. After half an hour of this, Estela couldn't bear it anymore.

"It's nice to be wearing normal clothes again, right? I mean, not they're exactly normal for us, because they're Elfish gowns and all, but you know what I mean." Still Adonnenniel remained quiet. "I mean, I was in those dorky overalls the whole time. Come to think of it, I don't think we stopped to bathe and wash our clothes more than five or six times in our months of walking. Eeew. I bet we smelled worse than my horses back home." Estela realized suddenly that she was rambling quite incoherently, and stopped.

She gazed at Adonnenniel intently. "Look," she started. "If you're mad at me for something, please tell me what it is." She didn't except her sister to respond, and was surprised when she did.

"You let him die, you _jerk._" Adonnenniel's voice was sharp. "You could have prevented it, but you didn't. Do you honestly think that this was how it was supposed to happen? Maybe the whole reason we were sent her was to stop Gandalf's death. And now you failed." Estela felt as if she had slapped her.

"Look…" Estela trailed off, knowing there was nothing she could say without giving away future events.

"And couldn't you have at least told _me_, if not any of the others?" Adonnenniel's voice rose higher. She stood up, looking fiercely beautiful and equally livid.

"I wanted to!" Estela snapped, shedding her calm demeanor as anger swept over her. "Do you really think I wanted him to die? Trust me, Adonnenniel, there is a reason Gandalf had to die. He did not die in vain. I promise." Estela stopped and closed her eyes momentarily. "I can give nothing more away."

"Just get out!" Adonnenniel shrieked. "I want to go home and you're just making everything worse. Just LEAVE." Estela backed away, numb and shocked.

"Okay," she whispered. "Just please think about what I said." Estela walked out of the room and then broke into a run down the staircase, stumbling down the steps two at a time. She nearly tripped over her dress again, and decidedly hitched it up a bit. Estela wandered blindly through the forest, not quite sure where she was going. And then she remembered what Galadriel had said to her earlier. It was late now, Frodo must have returned to the others by now. Estela made a split second decision, and then, without her sister, headed toward where she knew the Mirror was.

* * *

As it turned out, Estela had no idea where to find Galadriel's Mirror. She stumbled around Lothlorien, lost and confused and disoriented. It was night, and a pale blue light filtered in a dispersed haze through the treetops. It gave the forest an otherworldly and trancelike feeling. As she walked through the forest, she occasionally saw Elves treading lightly through the forest and peering curiously at her. They walked quietly, and usually Estela saw them before she heard them. After a while, Estela sunk to the ground and put her head in her hands. She was angry and hurt, confused and guilty.

"Lady Estela?" asked a hesitant voice. Estela's head shot up, and she saw Legolas standing in front of her. He looked slightly shocked at her appearance.

Estela turned away from him and wiped her eyes furiously. "You snuck up on me again," she told him after she regained her composure. She looked at his expression and saw that he seemed perplexed. "I mean, I didn't hear you approaching, and you startled me," she clarified.

He did not reply, and a long silence stretched between them. She wasn't sure how long the silence was. It could have been mere minutes or an hour. Time had felt different on entering Lothlorien, and in her current state of exhaustion it seemed to blur even more so.

Legolas broke the silence. "Why were you crying?" he asked softly.

"I…I wasn't crying," Estela sputtered.

"Estela, your eyes are still quite red. You were crying," he said with assertion. "Why?"

"Gandalf," she said briefly. It was a half truth. She was upset about Gandalf's 'death', but not as much as the others since she knew he would return. She was mostly just upset about Adonnenniel's outburst earlier.

"Ah," Legolas said delicately. "He did not die in vain, Estela. He fought bravely, and in doing so enabled the rest of us to escape without farther fatalities. Do not be disheartened. He would not wish for us to mourn him excessively."

"You're right." Estela closed her eyes and said no more. Another long silence stretched between them. The silence was not awkward or uncomfortable, but simply present. Estela felt her earlier confusion and hurt dissipate slightly. Though they were not speaking much, his presence was oddly comforting.

"What is on your leg?" Legolas asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Estela said, startled. "Oh. You mean the bandage? What about it?"

Legolas laughed. "Who assisted you in wrapping it?"

"Nobody," she said defensively. "I did it myself."

"Ah. That explains much," Legolas said, his lips twitching.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Estela raised her eyebrows at him.

"Indeed," he admitted. Estela gaped at him. Without another word, Legolas sat down beside her on the ground and before she could protest, had swiftly unbound the bandage in one fluid motion.

Estela gasped when she felt the bandage suddenly removed. It stung her wound. "What…What are you doing?" she sputtered.

He did not reply, but rather began untangling the bandage and then deftly rewrapping it around her leg. His fingers were gentle and soft where they brushed her skin. In but minutes, he had refashioned the bandage perfectly.

"When you return to your room, you should wash the abrasion with warm water so it does not become infected," Legolas said once he had finished.

The pain on her leg had faded, and Estela stared at the bandage bemusedly. "Where'd you learn how to do that? I thought only women knew how to do things like bandaging and such."

"It is necessary for both genders to have knowledge of such things. Is that not so where you come from?"

"No," Estela smiled. "It's not. Do you also know how to cook and knit?"

"Yes, I do," he said with a trace of defensiveness.

Estela laughed. "Pansy," she scoffed.

"You are…aah…making fun of me, as you so phrased it," Legolas said with a smile.

"Yep, that's right," she acknowledged with a grin. "It's called payback. You make fun of my ability to wrap a piece of cloth around my leg, and I subtly question your masculinity. It's a two way street."

Legolas smiled. "I fear I will never comprehend certain phrases which you and your sister invoke. May I inquire as to what a two way street is?"

Estela burst out laughing. "It's kind of hard to explain," she told him. Estela then remembered what she was supposed to be doing right now. Talking with him was quite distracting. "Umm…I'll tell you some other time, though. I have to go somewhere."

Estela made to stand up. A part of her dress was caught beneath her feet, and for the second time that day, she tripped over the hem quite ungraciously.

"You are not accustomed to wearing a dress." Legolas appraised her with poorly concealed amusement.

"Nope," she confirmed. "I usually avoid them. I think that tomorrow I'm going to find some trousers or something to wear." Estela stayed resolutely on the ground. She was wary of standing now.

After a moment, Legolas offered her a hand, and Estela decidedly grasped it. He pulled her up so she was standing face to face with him. "Do not be too eager to change your attire. The dress fares you well," he said.

"Thanks," she smiled. "But it's really too much of a hassle."

Legolas looked slightly put out, but let the matter go. They stood in silence for several minutes. Somewhere in the distance, Estela heard music reverberating softly through the forest, intertwining melodies and harmonies drifting ethereally through the trees like a whisper.

"May I inquire as to what you were doing wandering the forest at night?" Legolas asked after a moment.

"I…I have to do something," she sputtered. Estela did not know if Galadriel had wanted her to tell anyone else. After all, she had spoken in her mind instead of voicing her wishes out loud.

Legolas was unperturbed by her vagueness. "Well, would you be open to company? Wandering an unfamiliar place after sundown is not…"

"No, Legolas," Estela interrupted, shaking her head and suddenly certain that Galadriel had wanted her to come by herself. "I have to go alone."

He froze. "You are going to Galadriel."

"Well, I was, but I have no idea how to get there," she admitted. And then a sudden thought dawned on her. "Wait a minute, how did you know that?"

Legolas' expression was guarded and faintly sad. He spoke slowly. "You will find her if you continue east into the heart of this section of the realm."

"Aaah," Estela said, feigning comprehension. "Umm…Which way is east?"

"Through the trees, Estela." He seemed quite distracted and uneasy, shuffling slightly and avoiding eye contact with her.

Estela stared at him probingly. _No duh it's through the trees, _she thought.

"In that direction," he pointed after a moment.

"Right. Thanks for clearing that up," she said. Estela looked closely at him, and saw that beneath his outwardly lighthearted demeanor, there was something darker brewing on his features. He seemed…wary. And sad. He took a step closer to her, and for a fleeting moment Estela thought he was going to reach out his hand and grasp hers once more. But then that dark look appeared on his face again, and he backed away from her.

"Brace yourself, Estela." Without another word, Legolas turned around and walked away, vanishing into the recesses of the forest and leaving Estela standing alone. A feeling of foreboding crept through her as she turned the other way and walked toward Galadriel's Mirror.

* * *

**Coming Up Next! In the Climax of The Part of the Story that Takes Place during The Fellowship! **

-Tears will be shed!

-A destiny will be unearthed!

-Someone will get tackled!

…Sound melodramatic enough? :)


	9. Galadriel Makes the Plot Get Serious

_**Chapter Nine: Galadriel Makes the Plot Get Serious**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **You know, I should probably be serious in my author notes/random quote/disclaimer for this chapter, given that it's the climax and lots of important stuff happens. Eeeh, probably was the key word there ^.^

* * *

**Brief Recap**: Adonnenniel and Estela had an argument, Legolas has been giving off some majorly eerie vibes, and the last time we saw Estela she was walking towards Galadriel's Mirror.

* * *

**Random Quote:** "Don't forget to keep breathing!" ~Wii fit trainer. Thank you for your profoundness. It is much appreciated. The next time I forget to breathe, I will remember your excellent advice.

* * *

"You have come." Galadriel's voice was gentle yet somehow foreboding and fear inducing.

"Yes," Estela said levelly, trying to control her emotions and focus on Galadriel. Her frustration at watching the Fellowship grieve while she knew Gandalf was not actually dead and her persistent anger at Adonnenniel for blaming her for his 'death' were dully present in her thoughts.

"Yet you have not brought your sister as I requested."

"We had an argument," Estela said truthfully. "I doubt she will listen to anything I say right now. She is blaming me for Gandalf's death, since I knew about it in advance. She will not speak to me."

Galadriel sighed. "Perhaps it is best she is not present here. Your sister seemed fragile and innocent." Galadriel paused. "It is interesting," she said suddenly. "You speak as one of us."

"What do you mean?" Estela asked, confused. "I've stopped using contractions as frequently?" Galadriel watched in stillness and did not reply, then turned towards her Mirror. _So I guess Legolas isn't the only one with an unpredictable and just plain bizarre train of thought_, Estela thought._ Maybe it's an Elf thing. _

"So," said Galadriel, "You know of what is to come in the quest to destroy the Ring. Aragorn spoke with me regarding yourself and your sister after our initial meeting."

"Yes, I know of what is to pass. And I know everything that is occurring in the present, and mostly everything that has already happened. But I don't want to look in the Mirror. I think that not knowing one's fate is better than having warning." Estela realized this only as she spoke. She truly did not wish to glimpse her own future or see what it held.

"You are wise, child, yet you have much to learn. I shall not have you look in the Mirror if you do not wish, but there is something I must tell you. It regards a certain Prophecy, one I made myself one hundred years ago."

Estela was shaking her head. "If it has anything to do with myself or Adonnenniel, I really just don't want to know."

"You must." Galadriel's was firm. "I must know if it is you to whom the Prophecy is referring. Listen." And then Estela heard Galadriel's voice in her head for the second time that day.

_On the night of the silver moon shall the veil be lifted_

_And the existence of two from the Unseen Realm _

_shall cross into Middle Earth by means of _

_A lost twin heirloom to the Queen of Lothlorien _

_The one bound by the crown will remain _

_In the starless domain of Middle Earth_

_And be joined in hand with the race _

_Her anatomy shall embrace with fervor _

_The one bound to the Unseen shall _

_Fade, unable to sustain a life here_

_She shall abandon hope, and pass away_

_On the second day of the silver moon _

A long, pregnant silence ensued.

"Umm…I'm going to be honest with you and say that I have no idea what you just said and am thoroughly confused," Estela admitted.

"As am I, child. These words can be interpreted in a multitude of ways and none of them are concrete. I shall explain it to you the best I can, however." Galadriel stared at her piercingly. "It is said in ancient Elvish folklore that there are other worlds coexisting with our own. Legend holds that when the moons of our world and the others align in their cycles, the line between our worlds is blurred. These other worlds are referred to as the 'Unseen Realms'."

"What about the lost heirloom part? What did that mean?" Estela asked.

"Eight thousand years ago, our most talented craftsmen fashioned two identical tiaras to crown the new Queen and King of Lothlorien, or rather, myself and Lord Celeborn. It is said that they created them during a night in which the lines between the worlds were blurred, and by using the light of the moon, they infused the tiaras with the ability to transcend worlds. The one referenced in the Prophecy is 'lost' because it has not been seen since the day it was fashioned. Its disappearance remains shrouded in mystery. And I am surprised you have not noticed yet, child, but I am wearing one of these as we speak."

Estela gasped. _How had she not noticed it before? _Sitting atop Galadriel's head was a tiara identical to the one they had found on the farm.

"Oh my God," Estela whispered. "It's me and Adonnenniel the Prophecy is referring to, isn't it?"

"I could not certainly conclude so until I saw your reaction to this information, but now I am certain. It is yourself and your sister being referenced."

"And the tiara we found in the farm back home…It's the one the Prophecy's talking about. The one that disappeared." Estela felt strange, as if somehow detached from herself. Out of all the things they had gone through so far in Middle Earth, this was by far the strangest and most unnerving.

"That much is surmise-able," said Galadriel. "The rest we can only hope to guess at."

"What does the rest of it mean?" Estela asked suddenly, harshness creeping into her voice. She was suddenly frightened.

"I do not know. I can only speculate as to its meaning. I have spoken at length with the wisest of my kind of this matter, and we can only suppose," Galadriel admitted.

"Yes, well, what do you_ think_ it means?" Estela nearly snapped. Fear was dawning on her, cold and penetrating. If her rudeness was affecting Galadriel, it did not show on her timeless and impassive features.

"I think we can safely assume that the next two parts of the Prophecy are referring to yourself and your sister. One of you, I do not know which, is 'bound by the crown', and the other is 'bound to the Unseen', meaning your world. I do not know how this is possible and I know not whether it speaks literally or figuratively. As for the one bound by the crown, speculation has simply led to more questions. I do not know what it means, nor can I guess. Oftentimes Prophecies are only made clear after they have been fulfilled."

_Then what's the use of it?_ Estela thought angrily. Galadriel reached into a pocket of her pure white dress, and extracted a sheet of paper with small, spidery script on it. She handed it to Estela, who saw that it was a copy of the Prophecy.

"As for the one bound to the Unseen," said Galadriel, an unreadable look dawning on her face, "I can discern with certainty the meaning of one line. Brace yourself." Estela thought back to what Legolas had said earlier today._ Is it possible he somehow knew about this beforehand? _she wondered.

Then Galadriel spoke in her mind once more.

'_The one bound to the Unseen shall fade, unable to sustain a life.' _She said, quoting the Prophecy. _Can you not guess the meaning of this, Estela? Before this quest has come to an end, either you or your sister shall no longer be living. _

"NO! You're wrong!" Estela screamed, recoiling.

"Look in the Mirror, child," Galadriel said. "See the possible paths that have yet to come in your life. But do not despair, for the Mirror has also been known to show the deepest desires and fears of our hearts. Not all you see shall come to pass." Her voice faded into the mists that seemed to cloud Estela's mind.

_What could I possibly see that's worse than what she's already told me? _Trembling uncontrollably, Estela approached the Mirror. Upon a low stone pedestal, carved like a tree branching out, was the shallow silver basin she knew was the Mirror.

And then before she could change her mind, Estela leaned over its smooth surface, and looked. The experience was strange. Everything she saw seemed blurred by wisps of blue and purple smoke, distorting the images as if through a foggy haze.

_Her and the Fellowship crossing a long, flowing river on small boats...A battle with Orcs in a forest she had never seen before…Standing helpless, watching as her sister is carried away by the monsters along with Merry and Pippin…_

_A woman with flame red hair who resembles Estela's mother…She is extraordinarily beautiful, and has Elvish features…She stands in an empty room with the door and windows locked…She walks over to a chest in the middle of the room and extracts a tiara from its depths…She places it on her head and vanishes from the room…_

_Adonnenniel lying dead on the ground with red flowers strewn over her body…Her small, lifeless form being placed in a stone tomb…It is winter, and the trees are barren…She is beautiful even in death, and Estela watches her sister helplessly…_

_Fleeting images of Legolas …Him speaking with Haldir in Lothlorien: "They will fulfill Galadriel's Prophecy"…Estela and Legolas locked in a passionate embrace… Legolas closing a small box with a ring enclosed inside …"The fates have willed it," he murmured…And then just his face…Withdrawn and beautiful and immortally sad…_

Estela yanked herself free from the visions. She fell backwards onto the ground, gasping and clutching her sides.

"What is it you saw?" Galadriel asked, making no move help her up.

"I…I saw my sister…dead. I saw her funeral…I saw someone who looked like my mother, except she was an Elf, and she had a tiara…I saw…" Estela's voice trailed off into nothing.

"Tell me more about your mother. What kind of a woman was she?"

Estela shook her head. "I don't really know, actually. She left us when I was five, and my family never saw her again."

"And what else did you see in the Mirror, child?"

"No…Nothing…" Estela stammered.

"Will you divulge no more to me? Perhaps I can help discern the meaning behind these things. As for your mother, I have suspected this since I first saw you. You are not fully human, Estela. Neither is your sister. As your time in Middle Earth lengthens, your features will become more Elf-like by the day. Now it is confirmed." Galadriel sounded tired.

"And if your mother had the lost tiara, then she could have had the ability to travel from our world into your own at will. Or she may have chanced upon the tiara by pure accident, unbeknownst of its powers. Unless you return to your world, I do not think we shall ever know that particular part of the story. All we know for certain is that your mother had the tiara, and she was Elf-kind, as are you and your sister. You are _Pereðil, _neither fully human nor fully Elf."

"Does…does that mean I'm immortal?" Estela gasped.

"Whether or not to embrace immortality is a choice you must make yourself further down the road," Galadriel told her.

"So…so you…you think my father was human then? And my mother an Elf?" Estela's thoughts were a thick and disoriented haze.

"Again, child. "I do not know, nor do I think we will ever know that side of this story." Galadriel said, shaking her head. She seemed to have retreated into her own thoughts, and her gaze was withdrawn. She seemed to speak more to herself than to Estela. "Regardless, I can see that this knowledge has upset you. It would be best for now if you were to retire and rest. I have much to think about tonight. Come morning, many things will have changed."

With that, Galadriel walked away, leaving Estela dumfounded on the forest floor. She didn't know how long she just sat there, numb and in shock. But eventually, she got herself up and ran blindly back to her room. As Estela ran, her surroundings were a blur. She cried freely, all the pent up emotions and stress pouring out of her wildly.

Everything negative she had been feeling in the past few months converged all at once and ruthlessly tore through her, unrelenting and powerful…Her anger and confusion at Adonnenniel's outburst now mingling with guilt…The simmering jealousy she felt for her sister's beauty…Her worries about what was going on back at home, and even worse, her fear that she might not be able to stay in Middle Earth forever…Her anger at Legolas for not telling her about the Prophecy beforehand…And now, her fear of the future and her destiny. Either her or her sister was going to die. Uncertainty and fear whirled inside her like a storm. It was too much.

She dashed up the winding staircase, not looking where she was going. As she rounded the last corner leading to her chamber, she collided with someone. Before they could be sent tumbling to the ground, the person agilely caught and steadied her. She didn't know who it was and she didn't care.

"Lady Estela? What's wrong?" A voice tight with concern and worry asked.

"Nothing…" she sputtered, trying to hastily wipe the tears from her cheeks. She looked up and saw it was Aragorn.

"Come," he said gently. "Go to your chamber and sleep. Perhaps whatever it is will pass and seem better by morning." He led her down the hallway, past his own room, and then Gimli's and Legolas'. Estela saw Legolas standing in his doorway, watching her with sadness etched on his face. A sudden wave of anger overcame her.

"_You!"_ she screeched, wrenching herself free from Aragorn's grasp. "You knew all along, and you didn't tell me!" She rushed toward him, not quite sure what she was doing. She stopped a foot away from him, assuming a slightly calmer demeanor.

"Did you know?" she whispered.

Legolas met her gaze, but his face had gone still and stone-like. "Yes. Many of Galadriel's Prophecies are common knowledge amongst our people. I have never read it before, but I knew the meaning of it. That two from another world would come into our own."

"Did you know one of us is going to die?" she asked. Her voice was deadly calm and icy. As she spoke, she walked into his room, dimly noticing how its layout was the same as hers and Adonnenniel's room. He turned around and watched her warily.

"Yes, I knew. And that, My Lady, is all I knew. I swear."

Estela wasn't sure what made her do it. All she could think was about those endless, wonderful hours in which they had spoken at length about all sorts of things. She had opened herself up to him, and he had kept this to himself. And he had just called her _My Lady_ again.

Moving fast, she seized an empty flower vase off the table and flung it at him. Shock flickered across his face, but he managed to dodge it, and the vase shattered on the wall in a starburst of broken glass. Estela snatched a plate off the table, but suddenly it didn't seem like enough. She threw plate down on the floor and launched herself at him, knowing it would be the last thing he'd expect her to do.

Her sudden attack caught him unprepared. When she slammed into him, he staggered backwards and his back pressed heavily against the wall. She fell hard against him and drew back her arm blindly, not quite sure what she intended to do—

She had forgotten how fast he could be. Her fist slammed not into his face, but into his hand. He wrapped his fingers gently but firmly around her fist, forcing her to retreat. They stood like this for a moment, her breathing heavily and him staring at her cautiously, as if she were a fragile piece of glass he might break if he did something wrong.

Estela was suddenly aware of how close they were standing. She was leaning against him, pressing him back against the wall with the slight weight of her body. Something in his expression was unnerving her. He looked not angry, but simply sad and somehow broken. _It's the same expression I saw on him in the Mirror, _she realized_._ And then a different emotion swept over her, electrified by her anger. She was abruptly aware of how close their faces were, and of the up and down movement of his chest beneath her as he breathed.

"Estela?" he said softly. "If I let go of your hand, will you promise not to strike at me again?" She nodded. But instead of letting go of her, he simply loosened his grip and entwined his fingers with hers. They stood like this for a long moment, and for a second Estela could have sworn he moved closer, as if to kiss her. But then he released her hand and the moment was gone. She backed away from him, embarrassment flooding her cheeks.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she sputtered. "I…I don't know what came over me. "I…I was just hurt that you hadn't confided in me."

"Estela," he said sharply. He moved closer still towards her, and held her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him directly. "In the same way you could not tell the Fellowship of their destiny, I could no sooner tell you of yours." His gaze was imploring and gentle, and Estela felt herself soften.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I understand, it's just…What are we, Legolas? I mean, I know we're friends, but…"

"We are friends," he said firmly, releasing her face. "Close friends. Not in all my life have I talked to anyone as much as I did with you during our travels. I trust you, and I wish you would trust me." He paused, as if wanting to say more but unsure of himself. "And I admire you. You are inspiring and intelligent, more so than any of your kind."

Estela was shaking her head. "That's because I'm not fully human," she said. "Galadriel told me. I'm half, if not fully, Elf." If Legolas was surprised, it did not show. "You must have noticed. I look different now than I did when we first arrived in Middle Earth."

"Yes, your appearance has been changed. However, I was referring to your personality. That is not something which changing into an Elf refines."

Just then, Aragorn walked in. Legolas and Estela had forgotten about him, and they realized with a jolt that he had probably been standing there the entire time.

"Lady Estela," he said, "Your sister is asking for you. She heard you yelling and wants to know what's going on. She seemed quite exhausted and I think she fell back asleep after I left, so there is no rush. But you should see her soon regardless." _Thank God_, thought Estela, _if he was talking with Adonnenniel that means he wasn't standing in the doorway the whole time._

"I should go," she said to Legolas. She turned around to walk away, but he caught her hand and pulled her back.

"Would you like to meet me here tomorrow? We can go to the armory and obtain a set of bow and arrows for you. Lothlorien has an archery range on the other side of the forest."

For a moment, Estela was slightly startled and didn't know what to say. "Yes, I would like that," she said slowly, smiling tentatively at him. He returned her smile, and she followed Aragorn out the door.

When she left Legolas' room, her previously raging emotions faded into a dull throb that coursed through her as she walked. She began thinking of the Prophecy, and fear coursed through her, sharp and poignant.

* * *

**Coming Up Next! **

-Something from Legolas' point of view!

-A bunch of things I really shouldn't hint at!

-Something from Adonnenniel's POV!

* * *

YAY! I HAZ 100+ REVIEWS! You guys have no idea how happy this makes me ^.^ Thank you so much to all who have reviewed thus far! Have some brownies with hot fudge sauce and vanilla ice cream :)


	10. Everybody Calms Down a Bit

_**Chapter Ten: Everybody Calms Down a Bit **_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I can't think of anything clever for a disclaimer today. Darn it!

* * *

**Brief Recap: **Prophecy. Nuff said.

* * *

**Random Quote:** "The early bird gets the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese." ~ Author Unknown

* * *

After Estela left, Legolas made to clean up the mess she had made in throwing a flower vase at him. He sighed as he picked up the fragments, thinking about how strange his relationship with her was. There was no counterpart in any aspect of his life with which he could compare her to. She was utterly unlike anyone he had ever encountered, and he was becoming more wary of his feelings for her by the day.

He had known from the moment she had mentioned the tiara to him, so long ago in the woods, that either she or her sister were doomed to die. He had tried to keep his distance from her at first, knowing that any amount of even simple friendship could end drastically. But she had been so intriguing. He had become unable to keep his distance from her after a while. Listening to her talk was like nothing he had ever experienced before. She was fascinating and opinionated, unique and intelligent. She was a mystery, and the more he was in her presence the more he craved to understand her and be closer with her.

Just as he was thinking this, Aragorn stepped back into the room.

"It is true then?" he asked. "They are the ones to whom the Prophecy refers to?"

"Yes, Aragorn. It is true." Legolas was suddenly exhausted. He had never had to deal with such raw emotion in his life before, especially coming from someone like Estela.

"You are somewhat infatuated with her," Aragorn said. "I could tell by the way you two…Well, were fighting." He was grinning now.

Legolas shrugged. "I find her intriguing, is all. She is not of this world, though. And if you have indeed read the Prophecy, then you know what is to come for either her or Adonnenniel."

"Actually," said Aragorn, "I have a copy of the Prophecy with me right now. She must have dropped it in the hall when she rushed into you room. I found it just now." He held it out to Legolas. "It is quite interesting."

Legolas looked at Aragorn intently, and walked over to where he stood. Hesitantly, as if it were his own destiny he was about to glimpse and not someone else's, he picked it up and read it aloud.

His voice waned to a whisper as he reached the last line, and he looked up to find Aragorn staring at him.

"Legolas, there are many ways in which Prophecies can be interpreted, and nothing is set in stone." Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas' shoulder.

Legolas clenched his hand, crunching the Prophecy between his fingers. He knew his expression must look pained and weak, but he did not care. He was trying to ignore a strange feeling crawling into his eyes. He had not cried in a long time, and the feeling was foreign.

"Do not despair just yet," continued Aragorn. "Why don't you keep that for tonight? You can return it to her tomorrow. Sleep well." With that, Aragorn left, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

Estela returned to her room feeling quite confused but in slightly better spirits. Emotions swirled through her like a summer storm, powerful and sweeping. For a reason she couldn't quite pinpoint, beneath her sadness and fear and turmoil there was an inexplicable underlying current of elation that seemed somehow linked to her encounter with Legolas. Images kept flashing through her mind, fleeting but poignant at the same time. Legolas asking her to meet him the following morning, Galadriel walking away from her in the forest, Legolas grasping her hand, the woman in the Mirror with flame red hair placing the tiara on her head, Adonnenniel's unmoving figure in the Mirror…

Estela turned around, and saw Adonnenniel was sprawled over her bed, asleep. Her face looked peaceful and innocent, all remnants of anger and worry erased from her beautiful features. Everything that had happened before her encounter with Legolas came swarming back even more powerfully, clouding her thoughts and bringing tears to her eyes. Her sister, now so peaceful in sleep, might die before their time in Middle Earth ended.

_Or_, Estela thought,_ it might be me who dies_. She had never thought about her death before, and the thought was strange and frightening. She felt lost in its depths, and all the fear residing there like an endless abyss. She sat down on her bed, putting her head in her hands, trying to control the tumultuous emotions raging through her like a storm. She looked at her sister's face once more, at her innocence and purity and frailty, and that was when she knew what she was going to do. The idea formed in her mind quickly, as if it had been there all along but only needed a slight prompting to materialize.

She would not tell Adonnenniel about the Prophecy. If what Galadriel said was true, then the events in the Prophecy would come true no matter what they did to try and prevent them. If this was the case, then wouldn't it be better for her sister to live in peace and not have this horrible knowledge and all the awful emotions that came with it?

Thinking of the Prophecy, Estela reached into her dress' front pocket, intending to read it again. Perhaps now in the quiet of her own room she could decipher its meaning. But her pocket was empty. Estela looked around frantically, thinking perhaps she had dropped it, but it was nowhere to be found in her room.

She went noiselessly from the room, closing the door softly behind her as to not wake Adonnenniel.

* * *

Adonnenniel woke with a jolt. She had been having a really weird dream. In her dream, she was back in her own world, and in Disney World of all places. She had been sauntering through the concrete streets of the amusement park somewhere near the It's a Small World ride, eating a scoop of butter pecan ice cream. She had then somehow bonked into a guy dressed up as Pluto. Feeling horrible for causing him to face plant on the ground, she helped him up and then realized she had spilled ice cream down his front.

Adonnenniel giggled. _What a weird dream, _she thought. _What was up with the whole butter pecan thing? I don't even like butter pecan! I mean, really, who thought of mixing butter and mushed up pecans and sticking them in ice cream? Gross. And why was it in Disney World? Can't my subconscious send me to Disney_ Land_? That's so much cooler…Or couldn't I have been transported to France or something? So much more snazzy than creepy singing dolls and dudes dressed up as Pluto. Is Pluto even a planet anymore…?_

Adonnenniel realized that, not for the first time, her thoughts were rambling. She was always like this whenever she first woke up. She sighed and rolled out of bed, feeling groggy and disoriented. Looking lethargically around the room, Adonnenniel realized dimly that the other bed was empty. The previous momentary happy feeling dissipated quickly, and left her feeling hollow and confused and guilty. She had had such a confusing and horrible past few days. Adonnenniel pressed her fingers to her forehead, feeling suddenly nauseous by the waves of memories that flickered beneath her eyelids, forcing her to relieve their time in Moria.

She was in utter shock regarding Gandalf's death. Up until then, she had still thought on some level that this was all just some big game and that nobody could actually get hurt. But Gandalf had _died._ Someone who she spent months with, someone who she spoken with and laughed with and shared meals with, was gone. The concepts of things such as death had always seemed remote and intangible to her, as if they may plague others but were not relevant to her. Now that illusion was shattered, and Adonnenniel was scared and confused. On top of all this, she felt horrible for lashing out at her sister. She had never really blamed Estela for Gandalf's death, but on some level had acted out of anger at herself for being too innocent, too naïve to understand something like death.

Then Adonnenniel suddenly remembered hearing Estela yelling before she had fallen asleep again. She stood up fast, wondering what could have possibly happened. A sudden wave of exhaustion hit her hard, but she stumbled out the door and went to find her sister.

* * *

Estela walked silently down the long winding hallway, skimming the ground for the slim sheet of paper. As she passed by Legolas' room, a thought occurred to her. Maybe she had dropped it when she had flung herself at him or something.

Hesitantly, she knocked on his door. "Legolas?" she said softly after a moment of silence. She was about to walk away and go back to sleep, figuring she could find it come morning, when she heard the door open behind her.

"Estela. You should be in bed. You have had a long night," he said.

Something was different about him, she noticed suddenly. He looked flustered and unhinged, and his eyes were tinged with red. Estela felt something inside her wrench at seeing his distress. She took it upon herself to walk into his room. The room was dark now, bathed in subtle moonlight.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I am fine. It is you whom I worry about." He said it fast, too fast, and Estela knew the first part wasn't true.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." Estela drew closer to him, until they were mere feet apart. "Please." Legolas looked away from her and walked to where his window was, gazing out at the starry night. He placed his hands on the window sill and stood in silence for a few long moments.

"I am scared, Estela." He said it so quietly, Estela was almost certain she hadn't heard him right. But then he turned around to face her, and she knew it was true. He looked fearful, more so than she had ever seen him before.

She walked over to where he stood, and took his hands in hers, turning him around to face her. She looked at him piercingly, and then said, "What is it that frightens you?"

He did not answer right away. In the quiet, Estela became aware of the soft nighttime wind blowing through the room, flitting through the treetops and rustling the leaves. Somewhere in the distance, she could hear music, ethereal and poignant. It grew louder and louder, more intoxicating and sweet, as more voices joined. The atmosphere in the room became mesmerizing and dreamlike. Still Legolas had not spoken. A long silence gaped between them, a void that was filled when he spoke, closing the intangible spaces between them.

"I fear the possibility of your death. I fear that my affection for you will end in sadness."

Estela then did the simplest thing she could think of, something that conveyed so much with so little. She hugged him, embracing him warmly. At first he seemed startled, but after a moment he hugged her back. Immediately, Estela felt as if the atmosphere in the room seemed to have somehow shifted again. It was calmer and stiller, and the faint music from earlier swelled, beautiful and heavenly. A gentle nighttime breeze wafted through the windows and swirled around them.

Suddenly, a knock at the door broke through the serene atmosphere, and the magic was broken. Legolas and Estela jerked away from each other, startled.

"Estela?" A voice heavy with sleep said. Adonnenniel stumbled into the room. "Where are you? It's, like, really dark in here. I can't see."

"I'm right here," Estela said. Her limbs felt momentarily non responsive, but she forced herself to move away from Legolas and toward her sister.

"Where were you? I started getting really freaked when you didn't come back right away. I'm really, really sorry about before, by the way. I thought about what you said, and I feel like an idiot. I was just really upset and stuff." Adonnenniel sounded worried. "You're not mad at me, right?"

"No, of course not," Estela murmured, embracing her sister in a tight hug. "I could never stay mad at you."

"Are you alright? You seem kind of frazzled." Adonnenniel suddenly noticed Legolas. "Hey," she said cheerfully. Legolas smiled at her. All of a sudden, Estela felt really tired. So much had happened tonight.

"Come on, Adonnenniel. We should go to sleep. It's late," said Estela, ushering her sister out the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Legolas." She paused. "Actually, make that later today. It's probably past midnight by now."

"Goodnight, Estela," he said softly as they walked out the door.

"Estela?" Adonnenniel asked sleepily. They had returned to their beds and were nearly asleep.

"Yes?"

"What exactly were you doing with Legolas?"

"What do you mean?" Estela asked, confused.

"Well, you guys were alone for so long. And at night too…" Adonnenniel said.

Estela laughed. "Nothing. Really. We were just…hugging."

"Hugging," Adonnenniel mused. "Whatever you say."

Estela rolled her eyes and turned over.

As she began to drift off to sleep, her thoughts wandered to all that had happened tonight. So much had changed within so little time. She felt as if every moment, every day of walking and journeying, had been leading up to tonight. Estela had known since they had come to Middle Earth that there must have been some larger picture and a specific reason for why her and Adonnenniel had been brought here. Yet it had always been a fleeting and nearly subconscious thought. Now that it had been forcibly thrust upon her, Estela realized that she wished she had remained oblivious.

It was then that Estela decided that, as much as possible, she would not allow her knowledge of the Prophecy to interfere with her life. She told herself that if what it said was inevitable anyway, then it would be utterly pointless to waste time wallowing in self pity about it. She would wake up tomorrow and proceed with her life as normally as she could.

This decision gave her another motive, something tangible that she could strive for, and helped to abate her fear and sadness. Within moments she was asleep.

* * *

**Coming Up Next! **

-A history lesson…On something to do with Middle Earth this time!

-Swordsmanship training for Estela and Adonnenniel because I feel like they should probably learn how to fight if they're going to be proper Sues!

-A library! Yay! I love books!

* * *

**Author's Notes: **It's been a while since I've read a really good book. The last book I read was 'The Worst-Case Scenario Survival Handbook'. I now know how to escape from a sinking car, fend off a shark, deliver a baby in a taxicab, get to the surface if my scuba tank runs out of air, jump from a building into a dumpster, how to leap from a motorcycle to a car, and how to survive if my parachute refuses to open.

…I think I need some new books. Any recommendations? :) I like historical fiction, fantasy, some romance, realistic fiction…I'll read pretty much anything as long as it's written well ^.^


	11. Another Irrationally Long Chapter

_**Chapter Eleven: On Swordsmanship, Mirkwood, and a Library**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I had way too much fun with certain parts of this chapter.

* * *

**Random Quote:** "Once you kill a cow you gotta make a burger!" ~Lady Gaga

* * *

Morning in Lothlorien was vastly different from the night. The air was crisper, and you could hear birds chirping throughout the forest. The sun shone brighter, filtering through the trees in dispersed rays of light. Legolas and Estela walked beneath the canopy of the forest, heading toward the archery range.

"It's so beautiful here," Estela sighed. "I wish we could just stay here forever."

"As do I. But the quest still looms in our near future. I was speaking with Aragorn before we arrived in Lothlorien, and we agreed to linger here for no longer than two fortnights."

"What's Mirkwood like?" Estela asked, voicing something that she had been wondering lately. "Is it similar to this place?"

"No, it differs greatly," he said. "To understand Mirkwood in the present, you also need an understanding of its past. Yet it is somewhat confusing, especially to those who were not born in Mirkwood and did not grow up with a basic knowledge of its history."

"Tell me. I can keep up."

Legolas stopped walking. He sat down on the forest floor against a tree, and motioned for her to join him. She sat down on the ground next to him, and felt the cool grass beneath her skin and the hard bark of the tree against her back.

"It is not a short story, Estela."

"It's fine. We have all day, after all," she urged. With that, Legolas launched into an excited description of Mirkwood. While listening to him, it became clear to Estela that he took much pride in his home, but that the pride was tainted with an underlying sadness.

"During the Years of the Trees, a small band of Teleri decided to settle in the great forest of Anduin. There, they began forging a life and building a home, eventually naming the land Greenwood for its vast array of green trees. Later, during the time of the Second Age, my grandfather, Oropher, established the Woodland Realm. Five thousand years later, the Elves of Greenwood fought in the War of the Last Alliance, in which Oropher was slain. My father, Thranduil, returned to rule Greenwood after Sauron's defeat." Legolas paused, looking at Estela to see if she were following him.

"Well, go on," she said, raising her eyebrows at him.

He regarded her with mild amusement, and then continued. "During the beginnings of Third Age, Sauron secretly built a stronghold at Dol Guldur, also known as the Hill of Black Magic. A shadow fell over Greenwood, and it became known at Mirkwood, which means 'forest under night' in Sindarin. Until Sauron is defeated and the One Ring destroyed, Mirkwood will remain as it is, decrepit in comparison with its former grandeur."

"Do you speak literally or figuratively when you say that a shadow fell over Greenwood?" Estela asked.

"Both, actually. Mirkwood became darker and gloomier, even during the daytime. The forest air became still and polluted, like water left lingering in an empty vase. The trees grew, spreading their gnarled tangles of branches to encompass my father's realm beneath a vast canvas that to this day keeps daylight from touching Mirkwood. When one is in the forests of Mirkwood, you cannot feel the rain falling from the sky, nor see the stars in the heavens. Attracted by the darkness, evil creatures came to live in the woods, including the Great Spiders."

"What are the Great Spiders?" Estela asked, thinking that she may already know the answer.

"They are creatures of colossal size, monsters who dwell deep below the treetops. They live in large webs which they weave in the forest, and feed on living creatures. The Elves of the Woodland Realm showed these cretins no mercy, but could not entirely extirpate them from Mirkwood." Legolas suddenly looked forlorn and distant.

Estela sensed the sudden change in his expression. "What's wrong?"

He spoke detachedly. "The Great Spiders killed my mother."

"I'm sorry," Estela said. He looked like he could use a hug, but Estela refrained, knowing that last nights' events were no measure of how she should normally behave around him. So she settled with empathizing. "I never knew my mother very well. She abandoned us when I was five. How old were you when it happened?"

"I was the age that would be equivalent to how old you are right now." The distant look suddenly vanished from his features, and he gazed at her intently. "Do not pity me, Estela. It happened so long ago, and she was not the only one. The Great Spiders killed many of my kind."

"Our kind," said Estela suddenly. Legolas looked at her questionly.

"You said the Great Spiders killed many of _my _kind. Technically, since now I'm turning into an Elf and all, that would make it_ our_ kind."

Legolas smiled at this. "Yes," he mused, "I suppose it would." They sat in silence for a moment, and then Estela spoke again.

"Tell me more about Sauron's stronghold at Dol Guldur. What exactly did he do there? How did it create such drastic changes in Mirkwood?"

After Legolas explained, Estela had another fresh slew of questions. They seemed to never end, as if her curiosity was an insatiable force that only became hungrier with more information. Legolas willingly answered her questions, and in fact seemed quite pleased with her interest in his people's history and culture. He kept thinking of how she was going to fit in perfectly with his people. _Or rather, _their _people_, he thought with a smile.

Several hours later, Estela and Legolas finally went to the archery range after acquiring a bow and arrows for Estela. They shot in silence for a full hour, their arrows hitting the golden markings on the trees with nearly every shot. Legolas never missed, but Estela sometimes did.

"Estela?" Legolas asked as they were shooting.

"Yes?"

"I know not how to say this subtly…"

"Then say it bluntly," she suggested.

Legolas lowered his bow and looked sharply at her. "Very well. You have said nothing regarding what happened last night. I find it quite strange."

Estela started. "Oh. That. Well, I figured that if I can't change anything about the Prophecy, then why bother letting it make me depressed and paranoid?" she said dismissively. "And do you mind not mentioning it to Adonnenniel? I decided not to tell her." Estela held his gaze levelly. Legolas looked as if he were about to argue, so she said, "Look. It's my decision."

"As you wish," he said uncertainly. "But know that if you ever do wish to speak of it, then I am here."

"Thanks," she said, somewhat surprised at the gesture.

They shot in silence for some more time, and then after a while gathered their gear and starting walking back through the forest.

"I was thinking," Estela said, "I want to learn how to fight with a sword."

"Aragorn or Boromir would be better suited to teach you the ways of the sword than myself. Come, we will ask them to instruct you." They walked back to their rooms, where they found Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir.

Estela appraised them excitedly. Using a bow and arrows in battle seemed unrealistic for her. Shooting at a golden target in a pleasant forest was entirely different than aiming at moving targets during a battle. A sword would be better suited for her to use in an actual fight.

"Hello," Aragorn nodded at her and Legolas. He walked over to them, and then started speaking in rapid Elvish to Legolas. Estela looked back and forth between them, occasionally catching words such as 'Haldir' and 'hobbits'. They appeared to not be talking about anything serious, because Legolas started laughing and Aragorn grinned widely at him.

Boromir locked eyes with Estela, and they both shrugged in a gesture of mutual confusion. Estela spared Legolas and Aragorn an amused glance, and then walked away from them and joined Boromir.

"So," she sighed, "Do you happen to speak Spanish?"

Boromir shook his head. "I have never heard of that language."

"Darn. We could have totally given them a run for their money with the whole talking so nobody else can understand us thing they have going on."

Catching her drift despite the small amount of slang she had used, Boromir said, "That would be quite satisfying indeed." He frowned, and lowered his voice. "It is somewhat rude of them to speak in such a way that we cannot understand, do you not think so?"

Estela shrugged. "I guess that all my foreign language teachers back home are the epitome of rudeness in that case," she said with a short laugh. Estela looked up at him, and saw with some surprise that he appeared genuinely annoyed.

"How are you doing, Boromir?" she asked seriously, thinking about how he had told her the Ring affected him.

For a moment, he looked as if he was going to respond, but then Aragorn and Legolas abruptly ended their conversation and walked towards them. Boromir looked at her pointedly. "We can talk later, Lady Estela."

Estela nodded, and then turned her attention to Aragorn and Legolas. She was overcome with a sudden urge to confuse them. Payback time. "Lemme guess," she started, "You guys were talking about top secret government things. Politics? Global warming maybe? Child obesity problems in one of the world's superpowers? Endangered polar bear species? UFO sightings in Nebraska?"

Judging from their expressions, she had indeed succeeded in confusing them. "Umm…never mind," she muttered. Estela wished Adonnenniel was here. She needed someone to appreciate her selective sense of humor.

Still looking bemused, Aragorn spoke to her. "Lady Estela, Legolas tells me that you wish to learn swordsmanship. Myself, and Boromir if he's willing, can assist you in this if you wish."

"Alright," Boromir said immediately. "I am not busy with much. Would you like to start today?"

"Yes, please," Estela nodded, "But how about after lunch? I'm really hungry."

"I think that would be ideal for us as well," said Boromir, looking to Aragorn for agreement. "Perhaps then the hobbits and your sister could join us. It would be useful for all of them to refine their swordsmanship."

Just then, Adonnenniel and the hobbits appeared.

"What's up, guys?" Adonnenniel said cheerfully. Without waiting for a response, she barreled on. "I just had the funnest morning ever. Bellethiel showed us around here. It's _amazing!_ So is it time for lunch yet? I'm seriously starved. We had, like, fruit and bread last night." Adonnenniel made a face.

"We were just about to eat," Gimli said, sounding amused. "Better get used to bread and fruit, though," he said gruffly. "It's all these darned Elves eat." His words earned a glare from Legolas.

As it turned out, however, bread and fruit was all the Elves ate. Adonnenniel didn't mind it too much though, since she was a vegetarian. Their lunch consisted of bread, fruit, and assorted cheeses, and much conversation. She loved talking to the hobbits. They were fun to talk to, and their innocence and cheerfulness reminded her of herself in ways. Plus, it was just so darn funny to make random conversation with them.

"So," Adonnenniel started, breaking a short lived silence lingering over the table, "Did I ever tell you guys about the time I went on a blind date with this really weird tall guy?"

Sam stared at her with confusion, as he often resorted to doing when she said something quite out of context.

"What exactly is a blind date?" Frodo asked innocently as he reached for some bread.

Adonnenniel chuckled. "It's when a bunch of your crazy friends decide to try and hook you up with some random guy you've never met before. Don't ever try it."

"What happened?" Merry asked. He was becoming steadily accustomed to the way Adonnenniel spoke, and thought he understood her somewhat.

"Well…See, he picks me up in this big yellow Jeep, and for the whole car ride to the restaurant all he said to me was 'hi'. And then when we got to the restaurant, I tried to talk to him, but he would just nod his head and stuff. The longest sentence I heard him say was something along the lines of 'these sweet potatoes are really cold'."

Four small pairs of eyes stared at her bemusedly.

Adonnenniel laughed. "You guys have no idea what I just said, did you?"

"I caught the sweet potatoes part," Pippin chirped.

"Have you seen him since?" Merry asked curiously, having understood some of what she had said.

"Naah," Adonnenniel said dismissively. "I think he's off making a living as a mime now," she mused.

They sat in silence for a moment, and then it was broken by Frodo, who was smiling at Sam. "Did I ever tell you about the time when Sam danced with Rosie Cotton?"

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam said, his cheeks turning a deep shade of scarlet.

"No way!" Adonnenniel gushed excitedly. "Sam's got himself a girl? Who is she?"

Sam seemed to recover from his embarrassment momentarily, as a dreamy look appeared on his face. "She is the most beautiful girl I e'er laid eyes on."

Adonnenniel let out a very girly and high pitched '_aaaawww!'. _"That's so sweet!" she said quite squeakily.

Sam looked at her with a small smile.

Struck with a sudden thought, Adonnenniel tried to catch her sisters' attention. Estela was seated at the other end of the table, looking as if she were in deep conversation with Legolas and Aragorn. Adonnenniel watched them with amusement for a moment, noticing how Estela's eyes keep drifting towards Legolas, and vice versa.

"Hey, Estela!" she called.

Estela looked up from her conversation, startled. "Yes?" she called back.

Adonnenniel spoke loudly. "You remember that time when we were back home and I asked you which guy from this…err…world…I would be most compatible with?"

Estela's lips twitched with amusement. "Yes, I remember that."

"Who was it again?"

Estela started laughing, and it took a moment for her to compose herself enough to answer. "Figwit," she said shortly before bursting into a fresh fit of laughter.

"Right…Who's that?"

"Umm…I'll tell you later," Estela grinned.

"Alright then," Adonnenniel huffed. She turned to the hobbits. "Do you guys know who Figwit is?"

They gave her blank looks, and then slowly moved onto more normal topics.

At the other end of the table, Estela was receiving questioning looks from Aragorn and Legolas.

"So…" Estela began, trying to ignore their probing gazes. She turned toward Boromir, lowering her voice. "So how are you doing?" she asked. "We got interrupted the last time I asked that."

"I am fine," he said somewhat stiffly. She stared probingly at him, raising her eyebrows and silently conveying that she wanted more of an answer.

He sighed, and idly fingered a piece of bread. "Truly, Lady Estela, I am fine. I am actually rather partial to this place. However, I oftentimes wish we could continue with our quest. I see no purpose in lingering here longer."

"Hey," Estela grinned, "At least if we stay here for a while, then Adonnenniel and I can pick up some fighting skills."

"Yes," Boromir agreed readily, "That would be good. I say that in your current state, you would last ten, perhaps twenty seconds in a battle."

"Oh, you're just being nice," she joked. "I'd give myself five seconds tops."

"I am certain that with practice, your chances of imminent survival will increase," he said seriously.

"Lady Estela," Aragorn interjected suddenly, "Do you wish to learn swordsmanship with an Elvish sword or a short broader sword such as the ones Men more often use?"

"Elvish swords are lighter, right?" Estela asked.

"Yes," Legolas told her. "They are also curved and thinner."

"Better go with one of those then," Estela said.

"Very well," Aragorn nodded. He stood up from the table. "Come with us to the armory and we will obtain you an appropriate training weapon to begin with."

* * *

"No, no, no! You have to be light on your feet." Aragorn's voice was bordering on impatience. They had been at it for a full hour, and Estela could not even get the basics of sword fighting down. "Relax your arms, you are far too tense." Estela took a feeble swipe in his general direction.

"You may want to try holding the sword on the hilt instead of the end of the pommel," suggested Boromir. "That might improve your aim a bit."

"You look like a penguin," Adonnenniel added. Everyone stared at her. "I mean, just the way you're walking. It's more like waddling, like you're swaying from side to side. And you have your hands so close to your sides."

Estela gritted her teeth. Adonnenniel had picked up on sword fighting instantly, while she was struggling immensely. Her sister and the hobbits had been sparing together for a while now, while Estela had been rotating with Boromir and Aragorn as they each ran out of patience with her. She was dimly aware of Legolas watching her. Unlike Aragorn, he didn't seem exasperated at her inability to even hold a sword properly, but just slightly amused.

"Ugh," she moaned, dropping her sword and sitting down. Aragorn looked momentarily distraught at her careless handling of the Elvish weapon. He picked up the sword and eased it gently against a tree. "This is impossible!"

"It's alright," Adonnenniel said as she skillfully blocked a low strike from Sam. "You just need some more practice is all."

Estela rolled her eyes and sat down resolutely on the outskirts of the practice grounds. Her body felt worn out, more so than it had since their days of walking to Moria. Archery had been strenuous enough, and now sword fighting was exerting her energy both physically and mentally.

Legolas approached her. "Would you like to leave?" he asked.

"Yes, actually," she nodded. "Thanks."

"Come with me. I wish to show you a place here I think you will love." He helped her up, and together they left the practice grounds.

* * *

"Oh my God," Estela gasped. Before her, stretching out as far into the distance as she could see, was the most beautiful thing she had seen since coming to Middle Earth. Even more awe inspiring than the scenery and architecture. It was a library.

An endless array of books stood on wooden shelves supported by large tree trunks. A ceiling of intertwining branches was above them, letting in light that poured into the library, illuminating the precious books. "This is amazing!" she exclaimed. Estela approached one of the wooden shelves, and picked up a book at random. It smelled of oak. She tentatively fingered the binding of the book, and then opened it.

Her face fell immediately. "Are they all in Elvish?"

"Yes, they are all written in Sindarin," Legolas answered.

"Well," Estela said with fierce determination, "You'll just have to teach me Elvish then." She picked up three books at random. "We can start with these. Just read it out loud to me and then go back and translate it word by word." She paused, thinking. "Oh, and I should probably get some sort of paper and a writing utensil so I can record some basic words, like greetings and such. Do you know where we could get some paper?" She turned around to find him staring at her with a mixture of amusement and admiration, an expression she was getting used to seeing from him.

"There is a section of blank books for the purpose of writing on the other side of the library." Legolas said slowly. He looked at her intently. "Estela, learning Sindarin is no meager task. It is a long and strenuous process, especially for those who have not grown up hearing it spoken. It is not a task to be embarked on lightly."

"Hey, I picked up Spanish and French fast enough back home. Heck, I even took a semester in Japanese."

Legolas just stared at her.

"Look, I want to learn," Estela insisted. She then knew what the right thing to say was. "I'm intelligent enough to learn it. And besides, I'm an_ Elf_, Legolas. I'm part of your world and your culture. I should be able to learn your language as well. The reason I took all those languages back home was because I wanted to someday travel to the places I had only read about in history textbooks, and be able to communicate with the people there."

"Very well," Legolas relented. "Stay here. I will return in a moment with paper." He walked off. The library seemed to stretch endlessly into the recesses of the forest. She watched him vanish, and then a few minutes later he reappeared with a book and a writing tool. They found a quiet place in library and sat down.

"I will introduce you to simple phonetics and pronunciation today," Legolas told her. "And perhaps we may start some basic phrases. Are you still certain you wish to do this?"

"Yes, I am," she nodded.

Legolas smiled. "I supposed you would say so. Let us begin."

"Alright," Estela said happily.

And so Estela spent the rest of the afternoon being introduced to Elvish. It was a magical and enchanting language, and she often became distracted by asking Legolas repeat certain words that were particularly pleasing to hear. As she had with other languages back home, she started catching on quickly.

Legolas spent the first hour or so introducing her to pronunciation. It was extremely difficult, but Estela found it much easier and more rewarding than sword fighting had been. She found that she was able to pronounce the words as if they had been there in the back of her mind all along, and she was simply being reminded of how to say them. After a while, pleased with her grasp of basic pronunciation, he moved onto words and phrases.

"If you wish to introduce yourself, say_ eem_ or _estannen_, and then your name. Try it."

After nearly two hours, Estela had written copious notes on pronunciation, basic phrases such as greetings, and miscellaneous words. At some point during the afternoon, Estela realized with a jolt that she was looking at the small words without her glasses, and they were flawlessly clear. _Perfect eyesight must be one of the benefits of turning into an Elf_, she thought cheerfully.

The books which Legolas read to her were as enchanting as the language itself. They revolved around Elvish myths and legends, as well as some true historical stories, all of which Estela found vastly intriguing. She loved learning the language while simultaneously increasing her knowledge of Elvish culture and history.

However, as much as she loved learning, after several hours her head felt like it might implode. Random assortments of Elvish words and names and places flitted through her mind, jumbled and disorienting.

"You look as if you are ready to retire," Legolas commented.

"Yes," she sighed, closing her writing book and mentally resolving to study them on her own later tonight. She had filled a full five pages with vocabulary, basic phrases, and their translations. "I'm getting pretty exhausted, actually."

Legolas looked upwards, staring at the treetops. "Time has passed faster than I realized. The sun is low in the sky," he noted.

"Alright," Estela groaned, standing up laboriously. Her muscles screamed in protest, still spent from archery and sword fighting.

"Come," he said once she had stood up. "Let us go to dinner. Tonight we dine in Lothlorien's grand hall with Haldir and his acquaintances."

* * *

**Coming Up Next! **

-A dinner with Haldir! Yay!

-More sword fighting and learning Elvish!

-Adonnenniel will rant about…food!

* * *

**Another Author's Notes: **So, I was going to make Estela be absolutely amazing at swordsmanship, like every Sue should be, but it was just too much fun to watch her completely fail at it! About Legolas' mother being killed by the Great Spiders, that is not in Lord of the Rings. None of Tolkien's' books give any amount of information regarding Thranduil's husband/Legolas' mother…She's not mentioned even in passing. So I decided I wanted to give her a story :)


	12. Utter Frivolity Makes a Reappearance

_**Chapter Twelve: On Disney Princesses, More Shakespeare, and Utter Frivolity **_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **This chapter was written under the influence of small children and sugar. This is a highly toxic and oftentimes lethal combination. In case of an overdose, do not try writing fanfiction.

* * *

**Big Author's Note: Hello all! Let me just start with saying that initially this chapter was going to be just an Author's Note, but then I decided to post a very short snippet of the next chapter with it just for fun. It's all from Adonnenniel's POV, so it's...aaah...interesting to say the least. **

**Anyways, what I was going to say in my just Author Note's chapter is that due to a variety of reasons, I will be unable to write more and update until sometime after May 20****th****. One of the reasons is that I need some time to consolidate all the ideas I have floating around for where to go with this story. I have literally written six entire pages of possible plot twists and endings. Lol. **

**But to hold people over until I can update an actual chapter again, I'm going to do something I've never done before but have always wanted to: I'm hosting a question and answer talk show! **

**You may ask me, Estela, or Adonnenniel any type of question, and I/they will answer it. Questions can be related to the actual story, or can just be anything random. Funny questions as well as ligit questions are naturually appreciated, and multiple questions per person are highly encouraged ^.^ **

**I'll compile all the questions/answers, and post them as a chapter sometime between now and May 15****th**** :) **

**And, as the disclaimer indirectly implies, I was babysitting while writing what you're about to read. Babysitting=a legalized form of slavery. The midgets were watching a movie, and I kept pausing in my writing to watch certain parts. I found myself actually getting caught up in the movie and thinking about it way too deeply. Philosophically contemplating children's movies can be fun on some level, but I claim no responsibly for the affect this has had on this chapter. You'll see what I mean. Blame the midgets. **

* * *

**Random Quote:** "Today, I thought I'd look up weird laws for Minnesota. I have discovered that it is illegal to cross state lines with a duck atop your head. They've foiled my plans again. MLIA." ~mylifeisaverage dot com

* * *

Dinner consisted of bread, fruit, and cheeses. Again. _Okay,_ thought Adonnenniel, _Not like I'm craving meat or anything, but this is getting ridiculous. Don't they have pasta or something? _

They also ate in silence, another thing that bugged Adonnenniel to no end. She believed that people should always be talking, and silences should be nonexistent. She was trying to restrain herself from letting out a long stream of one-sided conversation. But the Elves ate _slowly._ Freakishly slow. And after half an hour of this, Adonnenniel lost it.

"Okay, really. What is up with the whole not talking thing? Is it some weird Elvish rule? Or did you guys all come down with a sore throat at the same time?" Everyone was staring at her. Some of the Elves dining with them looked up, their features freezing in varying degrees of shock. But Adonnenniel was on a roll now.

"And no offense, but don't you guys eat anything besides bread, fruit, and cheese? I mean, I don't eat meat myself, but I still have _some _variation in my diet. Like, do you guys have dessert here? Ever heard of ice cream or cake? No? Crème brulee? _Rice cakes?_ Come on, work with me here." She paused for a moment. The Elves were staring at her as if he had never seen anything quite so strange before.

"You know, in all the movies and stuff with Elves I've ever seen, they're like, really happy and joyful all the time. Don't you guys at least sing or something? I know! You should all have a karaoke night or something. Seriously, ya'll need to loosen up." She opened her mouth to speak once more, but Estela bumped in.

"_Adonnenniel."_ Her sister's voice sounded slightly annoyed. Just slightly. "You…"

"It is fine," said Haldir suddenly. "She is correct, in part. I apologize. We have not had strangers in Lothlorien for a long while, especially those from another world. We served you common foods because we did not know what it was that you were accustomed to eating. And we did not know if it was customary for your people in dine in silence. It is actually most unlike our kind to assume silence during meals."

"Well, can we agree to unassume it right about now?" Adonnenniel suggested. "It was seriously weirding me out." She fingered her bread, happily oblivious to the strange looks she was getting.

"You speak oddly," commented a petite female Elf sitting a few chairs down the table.

"Nice to meet you too," Adonnenniel said gruffly.

"I meant no offense," said the Elf lady, smiling at her tentatively.

Adonnenniel made a dismissive noise and cheerfully smiled back. "Don't worry about it, none taken. So what's your name?"

"I am Aaeriel."

"Coolios. You know, your name sounds like a Disney Princess." The words were out before Adonnenniel realized it. "Umm….I guess you guys don't know what those are…" She looked at Estela helplessly.

Estela was sorely tempted to start laughing, but she instead composed herself and answered factually. "What she means is that in our world, there are certain stories that are very well known everywhere. They are called fairytales, and they often involve things like princesses, dragons, and knights. They're told to children to teach morals and lessons. Like, what goes around comes back around and treat others how you want to be treated. The story of Ariel is the title of one of those famous stories, and she is the protagonist. It's actually quite a unique story, different from all the other really cliché ones."

An Elf who Estela did not recognize then spoke from the other end of the table. "Would you be interested in reciting this tale?"

"Yes," said Sam between a mouthful of bread, "Why don't you?" Frodo and the other hobbits nodded.

Estela blushed. "No, but I'm sure Adonnenniel will. She'll probably even act it out for you if you want. She was in the musical version of it last year."

And then, without further prompting, Adonnenniel stood up and shamelessly began telling the story of Ariel to a group of Elves. Estela was very much aware of how strange this was. Dining with Elves while simultaneously watching her sister act out The Little Mermaid as a one man show was definitely not up there on her list of normal things to do.

And yet, either the Elves were as good at acting as Adonnenniel, or they were truly and utterly enraptured by her. The food lay forgotten on the table, every head turned to watch Adonnenniel. She slipped into all the characters easily, and told the story with enthusiasm and passion. Estela almost expected her to burst out into song, but thankfully, she did not.

After her performance, Adonnenniel sat down, grinning widely.

"Well, that was fun," she said happily. "It's been, like, way too long since I've been able to act in front of people." She looked at her audience, and laughed. "You guys are staring at me like I've grown another head or something. It wasn't_ that_ amazing."

"I thought it was," Merry said. "It was very strange, but also fascinating. You should do this every night for us." Adonnenniel began giggling. All around the table, the Elves and the rest of the Fellowship were nodding.

"You know, by the time I leave here, my ego will be so ridiculously inflated it won't even be funny anymore," she said. Again, she was oblivious to the questioning looks she was receiving. The Elves seemed to view her as an eccentric and bizarre creature, but also as lively and fascinating.

"You mentioned that these types of tales contained morals," Frodo said. "What exactly was the moral of that story?"

Adonnenniel thought for a moment. "I don't know if there is one," she admitted. "What do you think?" she asked Estela.

"Well," she said, "I guess you could say that it's about how love, specifically selfless love, can overcome all obstacles." Estela nearly laughed, realizing how cheesy she sounded. _God, what is wrong with me?_ she thought. She glanced around the table, and saw that Legolas was staring at her. Flustered, she looked away and mentally shook herself.

"Another theme is self sacrifice," Aragorn said. Estela looked at him in surprise. Out of all the people here to have an opinion on a silly children's story, he was one of the least she would have expected.

"The woman sacrifices everything for her lover simply because she wants to be with him," he continued. "She disobeys her own father and rebels against the traditional ways of her people. She also becomes vulnerable in doing so, and willingly allows herself to become another race altogether. Even though they are two very different people, their love prevails in the end."

"You sure we're still talking about Ariel?" Estela whispered sympathetically to him.

"You are quite perceptive," Aragorn whispered back. He sounded sad, but also faintly hopeful.

"I think it is also about innocence," a pretty female Elf sitting beside Boromir said softly.

"Yes," Estela nodded, surprised. Geez, this was weird. "You could say one of the themes is standing by your friends when they're in distress and enjoying life the way it should be."

Sam chirped in. "Like how sometimes it's best to view things simply like children do."

"It also reminds me of Romeo and Juliet," said Adonnenniel, looking at the members of the Fellowship. "Like how they were star-crossed lovers and all. Except the lovers don't end up dead in a children's story," she noted wisely.

"What is Romeo and Juliet?" asked a pretty blonde female Elf seated beside Haldir.

"It's a play," Adonnenniel said. A moment of silence ensued, which she promptly filled. "So what's your name?" she asked the Elf who had asked her about Romeo and Juliet.

"I am Lalaith, wife of Haldir and sister of Aaeriel," she said politely.

"Congrats," Adonnenniel smiled. She looked contemplatively at Haldir for a moment. "Does every Elf have blonde hair? I mean, first Galadriel, then Bellethiel. And of course Legolas." She looked around the table. "Geez, all of you have blonde hair! The heck is up with that? No wonder everyone keeps staring at me here." She fingered her own dark hair. "Ha! I must look like an alien to you guys."

"Your hair is quite exquisite, actually," Lalaith said warmly.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Would you care to tell us more about this play you mentioned earlier?" Lalaith asked.

"Estela would probably be able to tell ya'll about that better than me. She's got Shakespeare down." Adonnenniel was still oblivious to the strange looks she was the object of.

Estela sighed, then once more launched into explaining Shakespeare. The Elves stared at her with deep interest and slight amusement. Estela dimly wondered if that was just some sort of default look they gave every outsider. After she explained Romeo and Juliet, Merry and Pippin asked Adonnenniel to once more recite her monologue. She did, and the Elves were absolutely enthralled by her again. They spent the remainder of dinner lavishing her with praise, asking more questions about the play, and occasionally coming back to the topic of Ariel. The conversation seemed inexhaustible.

When the night was over, Estela and Adonnenniel walked back to their rooms together to retire. They were both glad to have become acquainted with the Lothlorien Elves, though Estela was still unsure of what to make of the whole episode. _Well,_ she thought before falling asleep,_ that was certainly a strange ice breaker._

* * *

**Coming Up Next! **

-A question and answer talk show featuring Estela, Adonnenniel, myself, and anyone who asks questions!

* * *

**Another Author's Note: **I just realized that I spent a Friday night drawing parallels between a Disney Princess movie and Lord of the Rings. Lovely. Anyways, don't forget to ask questions! I'm gonna have so much fun with the next 'chapter'.


	13. Fun With Interviews: Talk Show

_Hello all! I am your host, Luna Elen, and this is AskACharacter101. With me today are guest speakers Estela and Adonnenniel. They are very excited to be here, and have asked me to relay a special shout out to all of you in the audience who asked questions and made this show possible. Thank you! _

_Alright, so this is how it's going down: The interview will be divided up into three separate sections. I will first interview Estela with questions from the readers, and then Adonnenniel. At the end, I will answer questions that were directed at me. This interview will be written in script style. You'll see what I mean. Happy reading! _

* * *

_Lights up to reveal a small stage. A coffee table with a green tablecloth is center stage and around it are two beige reclining chairs and a large green couch. Coffee mugs sit on the table, along with a tray of finger food. Luna walks onstage, and is followed by Estela and Adonnenniel. Adonnenniel plops down on the couch, while Luna and Estela take the chairs. Adonnenniel looks curiously at the finger food. Estela watches Luna warily. Luna smiles widely, and launches into the show…_

LUNA: Thanks for meeting with me today, girls! I'm so excited you joined me!

ESTELA: Someone's bubbly. Too much coffee perhaps?

LUNA: Nope, that's just job criteria. I'm serving as a talk show host. A smile and a cherry voice are mandated.

ESTELA: Then what's the difference between a talk show host and a solicitor?

LUNA: One compliments you because they want to sell you something, and the other compliments you because you're on live TV.

ESTELA: What? We're on live? How'd that happen?

LUNA: Hey, hey, I ask the questions here. And I was just kidding. We're not really live.

ADONNENNIEL: Hey, Luna, what's up with this finger food?

LUNA (_confused_): What do you mean?

ADONNENNIEL: Well…It's bread, fruit, and cheese. Remind you of anything?

LUNA: Oh dear. I'm sorry. Just a sec.

(_Luna stands up and runs backstage_)

ESTELA _(sighing_): Why exactly did we agree to do this? I don't think Luna's very professional with this kind of thing.

ADONNENNIEL: Lighten up, girl! You gotta chillax. This is gonna be fun. As long as she brings me something that's not reminiscent of Lothlorien dinners.

LUNA (_running back onstage_): I come bearing food! _(dramatically swoops over the table and puts another tray down) _This one contains sweets!

ADONNENNIEL (_shamelessly diving into the food_): Yes! This is so much better! Thank you.

LUNA: Now that we've got that worked out, are you ladies ready to start?

ADONNENNIEL: This chocolate's great! What is it, Swiss?

ESTELA: It's Hershey. Look at the wrapper. _(turning towards Luna_) I'm ready to start.

LUNA: Good. I'm going to interview you first, Estela, and then your sister. So Adonnenniel, I'm going to have to ask you to go backstage for the next ten minutes or so.

ADONNENNIEL: Why?

LUNA: Because we have certain questions that your sister should be allowed to answer without you being here.

ADONNENNIEL: Well then. Fine. Do your top secret stuff. Can I take the food with me though?

LUNA: Yes.

ADONNENNIEL: Great. See you guys in ten. _(Grabs food and walks back stage_)

LUNA (_picks up a coffee mug and sips slowly_): Alright, Estela, let's begin. My first question for you comes from Miss Cuttlefish, who has been following the story for quite some time now. She is wondering what your favorite book is.

ESTELA: Oh my God! Naturally this would be the first question!

LUNA: Is there a problem with the question?

ESTELA: No, no, not at all! It's a great question, it's just that I don't think I can properly answer. And I have a personal vendetta not with the question itself, but with when it's asked. See, it's just that the second I tell people I love reading, that's the first thing they ask! And at summer camps or on the first day of school, counselors and teachers always do the whole 'tell us your first name, a hobby, and your favorite book' thing. It drives me insane! Because truth be told, choosing a favorite book is unreservedly, utterly, wholly, and irrevocably impossible.

LUNA: Umm…Would you like to try some tiramisu, Estela? It's quite good.

ESTELA: Oh. Yes, please. In a minute. Sorry about that rant.

LUNA: It's alright. How about you just tell our audience a few books you really love? Or books you have read multiple times?

ESTELA (_nodding_): Okay. Not to sound cliché, but I love Harry Potter. The Goblet of Fire is my favorite. I also love, though I'm willing to bet that nobody has heard of this one, The Princess and the Hound by Mette Ivie Harrison. It's a retelling of Beauty and the Beast. Her writing style is just so beautiful and fluid, and her dialogue is some of the best I've ever read. Another book I thought was wonderfully written was The Book Thief. It's a Holocaust novel, so it was not a light read obviously. It's written from the perspective of Death, which I thought gave the book such a unique texture. Another Holocaust book I liked, and I am certain nobody has heard of this one either, is Anne Frank and Me. It's a fast read, but very moving. I cried several times while reading it, particularly because the main character's relationship with her little sister reminded me intensely of myself and Adonnenniel. After reading it, I always feel kinder to my sister because it really makes you reconsider how pointless things such as jealousy are. But I'm getting off topic.

LUNA: Any other books you enjoy before we move onto the next question?

ESTELA: Yes. I enjoy anything by Ann Rinaldi. She writes historical fiction, and weaves her research into the books seamlessly. My current favorite by her is Hang a Thousand Trees with Ribbons. I think I've mentioned all the contemporary authors I currently like. I also enjoy classical literature, however. A Tale of Two Cities was particularly good, and I thought Lord of the Flies and Wuthering Heights were alright. But in general, I prefer contemporary novels to classics.

LUNA: I hated Lord of the Flies.

ESTELA: Yeah, it wasn't the best. I liked the writing style, but I argued with my ninth grade English teacher that it should have been called Symbolism for Dummies.

LUNA _(laughing_): True that. Well, that question certainly got you talking.

ESTELA (_picking up coffee mug and drinking_): Yep. Time for the next question?

LUNA: Do you still want some tiramisu?

ESTELA (_takes the tiramisu and eats slowly_): Sure.

LUNA: Alright. This question changes topics just slightly. DorkynessOnSteroids is wondering if you are attracted to Boromir.

ESTELA (_drops tiramisu on the floor and looks shocked_): No, not at all.

LUNA: You had a pretty strong reaction there. Are you sure?

ESTELA (_cleaning up mess and nodding_): Absolutely. Let me tell you something about my personality: I am very picky where it comes to males. I only dated two people in high school, but they were both semi long term relationships. I wouldn't ever get with someone who I have any reservations about.

LUNA: And what are your reservations about Boromir?

ESTELA: Well, first of all, even though I want to save him, I don't know how the whole messing with the plot thing will work. He could die anyway. And if he doesn't, don't you think the Ring will continue to affect him? I bet it would become even worse, because he wouldn't have had that moment of epiphany with Aragorn. Also, a very simple reason is that he and I don't share any common interests and we haven't talked about anything except personal problems before. Not that I don't mind him, that is. I think he's perfectly nice when he's not letting the Ring and his daddy issues get to him.

LUNA: You sound like you've thought a lot on this, though.

ESTELA _(chuckling): _Are you trying to get me to say that I like him? Because I don't. Really.

LUNA (_clearing throat_): Here's a less personal question, Estela. This one's from Mei. What kind of people do you hang out with in school?

ESTELA: The dorks. You probably could've guessed that. But I hang out with the_ quiet_ dorks. See, there are two types of dorks. Dorks who are in theatre, who make inappropriate jokes, sing songs from musicals during lunch, and are generally loud and shameless. Then there are the quiet and more reserved dorks, who have neat rooms, like to study, but also make dorky references quite often. I contently fit on with quiet dork side, but I do have friends on the other end of the spectrum as well. I'm quiet during school, and talkative on weekends when I hang out with my friends. Though sometimes it's fun to talk with the jocks or the popular girls if I happen to be sitting next to them in classes. Some of them can be pretentious and annoying, but others are willing to be door to door friends. You know what that means? Friends who will talk with you a lot during class, but then the second you walk out the door they ignore you. But I guess that's just the way high school works.

LUNA: Unfortunately, I think that's true. Here's another question from Mei. This one goes back to sensitive topics. Sorry. Here's how she phrased it: About your looks, are you not pretty, or do you just consider yourself not pretty in comparison with your sister?

ESTELA _(looking shocked): _Umm…I mean, I'm not ugly, I suppose, I mean, all girls are pretty in one way or another. But I'm not drop dead gorgeous or strikingly attractive. I don't have perfect skin, my hair is sometimes unmanageable, and my eyes are kind of small. But I mean, I am slender. And when my hair's cooperating it looks fine, and I like its color. Same with my eyes. I'm sorry, I'm being incoherent. That question just shocked me.

LUNA: Here's a question from another reader, Erugalatha, that ties in with the previous one. Why are you jealous of your sister? She says that you two are very different, and that you are better than Adonnenniel in some ways even if they are more subtle.

ESTELA: It's her looks. Any girl would be jealous and consider themselves unattractive if they were standing next to Adonnenniel. The key words there are _any girl_ and _consider_. It's not like I'm a normally jealous person, but living with someone who could be a supermodel eventually starts hurting your ego and fostering jealousy. Let me paint a picture for you. Imagine the prettiest girl you know, someone who's figure or hair or whatever you might envy, and then imagine living with her. You have to see her when you wake up every morning. She looks gorgeous even without any makeup on. You watch her put on makeup and nice clothes, and transform into something with an almost alien beauty. You see her in the halls at school with a circle of other good looking friends surrounding her. You see her at lunch, laughing and flipping her hair and sitting with a bunch of other people, particularly boys, who vie for her attention. On weekends, it's a Friday night and you're home alone. You're eating Nutella off a spoon and re-watching Star Wars while she's out at some party.

LUNA: But do you deny your own, as Erugalatha phrased it, less subtle attributes?

ESTELA: No, not at all! Don't get me wrong. I like myself and am content with the way I am. I can't imagine myself without my love of history or my books. Sure, I might fit in with Adonnenniel's group of friends I wanted to, but it just wouldn't be me.

LUNA: I see what you mean. Do you think your jealousy of Adonnenniel is going to play a farther part in this story?

ESTELA: Oh, of course. I'm not sure in what way, but I definitely think it will.

LUNA (_grinning_): Only I know the answer to that one, huh?

ESTELA: For now. Next question?

LUNA: Yes. I have an interesting one from Erugalatha. She asked if you like the architecture in Middle Earth or earth better.

ESTELA: Oh! Great question, but it's difficult to say. The architecture in Middle Earth, as you know, is infused with magic and therefore grander. However, the history behind the architecture back home is incredible. I mean, I suppose that anybody could build a large wall, but it takes five hundred years of Mongol attacks, aggressive conscription, and almost fairy tale like stories of Emperors to make a wall worth visiting. You know what I mean? The architecture here, or at least what I've seen so far, is far more visually impressive than that of earth's. But the history surrounding the different aspects of human architecture is so fascinating.

LUNA: Erugalatha also asked if you have seen any architecture in Middle Earth that reminded you of Egyptian architecture, as in pyramids.

ESTELA (_sighing_): I wish. That would be so neat. But remember that pyramids were actually used as elaborate tombs for royalty. I don't know if they would serve the same purpose here if there is anything like them. I'll be on the lookout though.

LUNA (_shuffling papers_) : Sorry about this, Estela, but I have another question regarding Boromir.

ESTELA: Oh dear.

LUNA: Song in the woods is wondering if you still care enough about Boromir to save him.

ESTELA (_nodding vigorously_): Yes. There's no doubt about it. I'm going to do everything within my power to save him. Absolutely. He might be depressing and brooding at times, but it's really not his fault. And even if it was, I would still save him.

LUNA: Alright, we're going to change topics again.

ESTELA (_nodding_): Please do.

LUNA: Another reader, Iellwen Silima, is curious as to what classes in school you enjoy other than history and English.

ESTELA: Hmmm. That's a tricky question, because except for history and English, I like all of my other classes equally. But there is one class I'm slightly more partial to, though it might sound blasphemous to all of you creative folks out there in the audience. I like algebra. See, it's just all logic, and it makes sense to me. But don't get me wrong. I'm not deeply passionate about math, and I don't spend my free time mulling over equations. It's just a predictable and easy subject for me.

LUNA: That is indeed blasphemous.

ESTELA: Oh well. We all have our secret pleasures.

LUNA: Changing topics again…I have a question from restoringthehistory, who is wondering if you have ever seen an Elf with less than perfect hair. She says that it seems the wardens, even after climbing out of the trees, seem to not have one hair out of place.

ESTELA (_bursting out laughing_): Give a minute, please. (_more laughter_)

LUNA (_after a moment_): Are you done laughing, Estela?

ESTELA: Haha. Yes. Great question. I have actually not seen an Elf with less than perfect hair! It's ridiculous! If this story was switched around, and some Elves from Middle Earth got sent to our world instead, then they could all go into hair modeling. Also, whenever there's been a battle or when we're sword fighting, Aragorn' hair gets all sweaty. Legolas', however, is still impeccably shiny and clean. Even if he doesn't wash it for days, it's still gorgeous. Oh God, I _love_ his hair. There have been so many times when I really just want to touch it, you know? And sometimes I wonder if his face…

LUNA: Estela. Stop. You're revealing internal thoughts that have not yet been fully revealed for the audience.

ESTELA: …Is also as soft as it looks. You know, normally I don't have these kinds of thoughts about guys. I'm not the type of girl who swoons over romance novels. He's just kind of grown on me slowly. I mean, at first I really didn't like him at all. For instance, I found his habit of stating the obvious to be kind of weird and annoying, but it's just kind of endearing now, and I think….

LUNA: ESTELA!

ESTELA (_blinking_) : …Yes?

LUNA: STOP.

ESTELA (_blushing intensely_): Oh dear! I didn't mean any of that! I…I just got carried away.

LUNA: Next question. NOW. Blue Dragon of Rivendell wants to know what your favorite food is.

ESTELA: Oh…Umm…food…

LUNA (sighing): Yes, Estela. Food. Now answer the question.

ESTELA: Crepes. I love crepes. Nutella and banana is the best.

LUNA: Thank you. She is also wondering what your opinion of Adonnenniel is.

ESTELA (_surprised_): Adonnenniel? She's my sister, what can I say? I love her, and I can be a bit overprotective of her at times, and of course there's the whole jealousy issue we delved into earlier. Although jealousy tends to make me feel mad at myself for being so petty. Not towards Adonnenniel herself. I also think she's a bit of a blonde. No offense to actual blondes in the audience. But I can't imagine Adonnenniel without her innocent ditzyness, and she can be intelligent when she wants to be.

LUNA (_looking at papers_): Oh dear.

ESTELA: What's wrong?

LUNA: I have another question involving Legolas. Do you think you can handle it?

ESTELA: Yes. Sorry about earlier, by the way.

LUNA: That's taboo now, Estela. We will not speak of what you said earlier.

ESTELA (_nodding_): Like Voldemort's name in the Deathly Hallows.

LUNA: This one is from Scylla's revenge. Does the age difference between you and Legolas bother you? Even without the immortality part, Legolas would still be about ten years older than you.

ESTELA (_long silence before answering_): You know, that's an interesting question. I really haven't even thought about the age difference until now. Not once. But I suppose the answer would be no, it doesn't bother me, simply because I really don't think about it. Do you think it bothers him?

LUNA: Actually, in Elvish culture, an age difference in companions or spouses means less than it does in human culture. So I don't think it would bother him. Especially considering what Galadriel told you back in chapter nine about you and Adonnenniel turning into Elves.

ESTELA: I see.

LUNA: Scylla's revenge has another question for you. If given a choice, would you want to stay in Middle Earth or go home?

ESTELA: Well, to stay in Middle Earth would be my immediate answer, but it would really depend on the circumstances.

LUNA: I would ask you farther questions about what circumstances would prompt you to make that decision, but we're running out of time. And also, I just don't want to give anything away…See, she also asked me if you will have to make this choice sometime down the road. And my answer to that is no comment. Sorry.

ESTELA: I'm guessing I will. That would create some great dramatic suspense.

LUNA (_clearing her throat_): Blue Dragon of Rivendell has one more question that I missed earlier. Here it is. What can't you live without?

ESTELA: Books.

LUNA: That was a pretty immediate response.

ESTELA: Well, it's true. Books encompass everything from fantasy and pleasure reading to history textbooks and realistic fiction. There's no way I could live without them.

LUNA: Alright, next question. Sorry we're kind of barreling through them right now, this interview is getting long.

ESTELA (_grinning_): Barrel away!

LUNA: asked what you are most looking forward to in the events to come.

ESTELA: Hmm. I think I'd have to say Rohan, actually, and for several reasons. I miss my horses, and I've been dying to go riding just for pleasure. Also, I would get to meet Eowyn! That's pretty exciting right there.

LUNA: also has some plot related questions for you, one of which you don't have the answer for because I do. Muwahahaha.

ESTELA: Nice evil laugh.

LUNA: You think? I've been practicing. So here's the first question. Could you possibly save Haldir or some other Elves during the Elvish massacre at Helms' Deep later on in the story?

ESTELA _(sighing_): You know, that's always been my least favorite part of the story, and if I could change it that would be great. But I don't exactly know how it would work if I tried to change the original plot. It might not affect it at all, or it might have drastic unintentional consequences. I think I'm already pushing the envelope a bit with deciding to save Boromir. I don't even know if that will work.

LUNA: Only I know if it will work. (_laughs evilly again_)

ESTELA: Humph. Fine. Be like that. What's the second question?

LUNA: The second question is if you will go with Frodo and Sam or with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli after the breaking of the Fellowship. Only I know the answer to this, but you can guess if you want.

ESTELA: Hmm. I'm guessing that I'll go with Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli, and maybe Adonnenniel will go with Sam and Frodo.

LUNA: …Umm…No comment. Next question. Now. iLikePie is wondering if you've ever had a boyfriend before.

ESTELA (_surprised_): Yes. Two, actually. Both during my senior year of high school. I never considered dating before then, but they were both very close to me to begin with. We broke up just because we decided being in a relationship was kind of awkward and we just wanted to be friends. It was the same in both cases.

LUNA (_shuffling through papers_): Hmmm. It appears I missed a question earlier.

ESTELA: From who?

LUNA: Miss Cuttlefish. She had asked two, and I forgot to ask you the second one. It's Legolas related again.

ESTELA (_solemnly_): I can contain myself.

LUNA: Alright then. Who do you think it hotter-Legolas or Aragorn?

ESTELA (_gaping_): What do you mean by 'hot'?

LUNA: Umm…that would be slang, Estela.

ESTELA: Yes, yes, I know that. It's just…I can't think of them as _hot._ You know?

LUNA: Alright then. Allow me to rephrase it. Which one do you find most attractive?

ESTELA: Isn't it obvious?

LUNA: Yes. And I really don't want you to start rambling again, so let's move on.

ESTELA: Okay.

LUNA: Here's an interesting question from Punk Rocker Fairy. She phrased it quite bluntly, but please don't show your character flaw and get defensive, okay?

ESTELA: Umm…Alright.

LUNA: She's wondering when you're going to tell your sister about the Prophecy and that avoiding the problem won't make it go away.

ESTELA (_barely containing frustration):_ Next question. NOW.

LUNA: Aaah, but I can't do that. You agreed to answer every question.

ESTELA: This is personal. I have the right to remain silent.

LUNA: We're not in court, Estela. Just answer the question.

ESTELA (_fuming_): And this isn't the freaking Spanish Inquisition! I'm not answering it!

LUNA: Okay, okay, calm down. I'll answer for you then.

ESTELA (_standing up suddenly_): No, you won't. Don't you dare!

LUNA (_rolling her eyes_): Estela, the other reasons you're not telling her is going to be revealed soon anyway. Spoiler alert: A certain blonde person isn't done bothering you about your decision not to tell Adonnenniel.

ESTELA: Great. Lovely. Now I have _that_ to look forward to. Next question. _Please._ Don't make me answer this right now, I'm not ready.

LUNA (_shaking her head_): Geez! I'm never writing a defensive character again. But you know what, I'll drop it for now. Please sit back down.

ESTELA (_frowning_): Fine. (_sits down stiffly_)

LUNA: Would you like some more tiramisu?

ESTELA (_tentatively_): Sure. But exotic desserts aren't going to make me calm down and answer, you know.

LUNA: Yes, they will. I spiked them with Polyjuice Potion.

ESTELA (_smiling slowly_): Don't you mean Veritaserum?

LUNA: Oh shoot! I always get those two confused.

ESTELA: That's fine. Try serving it in pumpkin juice next time though. More classy.

LUNA: Aaah. That's Snape style, right?

ESTELA: Indeed. Next question? You've broken 3,900 words…

LUNA: Hey. This is allowed to be long. I'm taking a while to post it, after all. Plus, my Muse is just going wild right now! I keep getting idea after idea about character development, dialogue, and plot twists. But you're right, next question. Lord-of-the-ringsworm asked if you ever changed back into your overalls after you put on a dress in Lothlorien.

ESTELA (_dawning realization_): You know what? I don't even know what happened to my overalls! I took them off while I was changing, folded them, and draped them in the bathroom. I'll have to ask Adonnenniel if she has any idea what happened to them. Hmmm.

LUNA _(laughing_): I think I might know what happened to them.

ESTELA: Really? What?

LUNA: I'll tell you later. (_standing up_) And we are out of time for Estela, folks!

ESTELA (_muttering_): Only took you 4,000 words.

LUNA (_not having heard Estela):_ We will resume this interview after a brief intermission. Now would be a good time for a bathroom break, or raiding your kitchen for something to munch on. I know I always do the latter while reading stories on this site. I know I'm going to get some ice cream. See you again in fifteen minutes!

_Black out. Curtains close. Cue random music...Jazzy piano drift. _

* * *

_Lights up. Curtains open to reveal the same coffee table, reclining chairs, and couch. Adonnenniel is lounging on the couch, looking quite content, and Luna is sitting in one of the reclining chairs. _

ADONNENNIEL: Oh, my gosh! This is so exciting! I've never done an interview before. I mean, I've done main stage performances, a bunch of musicals, and of course Shakespeare. But this is a first for me!

LUNA (_grinning_): I'm glad you think so.

ADONNENNIEL: You sound relieved, Luna. Did Estela give you a hard time?

LUNA: Somewhat. Though I'm sure you will, too. We're going to touch on some pretty sensitive issues.

ADONNENNIEL: I'm totally cool with sensitive issues. Don't worry about me.

LUNA: Good.

ADONNENNIEL (_eyeing the coffee table_): Say, is that tiramisu?

LUNA: Yes. It served as a calming device in my last interview.

ADONNENNIEL: Never deny the powers of desserts. They can do wonders. A girls' happiness is directly proportional to how much sugar is careening through her blood stream.

LUNA: …Where'd that come from? You said careening. And proportional.

ADONNENNIEL: I read that in a book, actually. It's called Model. You should read it. Or at least include a random quote from in at the beginning of the next chapter. It's like, the only book I read more than once.

LUNA: That explains it. You ready for some questions now?

ADONNENNIEL: Totally!

LUNA: Miss Cuttlefish has asked the following: Who do you think is hotter-Legolas or Aragorn?

ADONNENNIEL: Oh my God. Are all the questions going to be this hard? They're both gorgeous, of course, but I think I'd have to go with Aragorn. I mean, Legolas is pretty and all, but he's just so…soft somehow. Aragorn is more badass. Excuse the language.

LUNA _(laughing_): Okay. You're excused. She is also wondering what you think of the nickname 'Enni'.

ADONNENNIEL: Enni? How did you know? That used to be my nickname in grade school before any of my classmates could pronounce my real name. It wore off in like fifth grade because I realized I actually _liked_ my real name. It's pretty and unique. Like_ moi_.

LUNA: It's also very modest.

ADONNENNIEL (_contemplatively_): Modest? You think so?

LUNA (_scoffing_): Of course. And just as a side note to Miss Cuttlefish, the suggested nickname will appear sometime later in the story. Much later. But I know which character I'm going to have mispronounce Adonnenniel's name and then have to resort to using a nickname. Thanks for the suggestion, it'll spice up that part of the story. Alright, Adonnenniel. Here's a question from DorkynessOnSteroids, who wants to know what your favorite role in a play or musical has been so far.

ADONNENNIEL: Oh! That's even harder than the Aragorn vs Legolas one! Ugh.

LUNA: Just try your best, sweetie.

ADONNENNIEL: Okay. This might sound morbid, but I think my favorite role has to be Lady Macbeth. She was just such a special part. It really expanded my acting horizons, and I found some sort of weird appeal in playing a crazy murderer. And I feel like…

LUNA: What's wrong? You stopped talking.

ADONNENNIEL (_wide eyed_): Oh no.

LUNA: What?

ADONNENNIEL: We're all doomed. You should stop the interview.

LUNA: What are you talking about? Do I need to give you some tiramisu?

ADONNENNIEL: No. Desserts won't help. Not this time. _I said the M word!_

LUNA (_confused_): I don't think I quite…

ADONNENNIEL (_standing up, pacing_): Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. The last time this happened, I was performing in Oklahoma. Ado Annie's pushup bra broke, and nobody had one that fit her, so we had a flat Ado Annie for the rest of the play after scene three. We couldn't find the hair spray between one of the dance numbers, so Curly's hair deflated. One of the set pieces for the Dream Ballet fell. And it was elevated, so that was really bad. And it was all my fault! And now it's going to happen again.

LUNA: Adonnenniel. Nobody on this set is using hair spray or push up bras. And we don't have any set pieces except for the coffee table. Now sit down.

ADONNENNIEL: You still don't get it, do you? I said…I said…Lady…Well, you know! In a theatre!

LUNA: Lady Macbeth?

ADONNENNIEL _(shrilly_): Don't say it again!

LUNA: What's the big deal?

ADONNENNIEL: You don't know? Anyone who's in theatre knows this. The name is _cursed._ Like, when the play was first performed at the Globe Theatre, the stage caught on fire. Ever since then, there's been this myth that saying the M word will ruin a production.

LUNA (_sighing_): That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Please just sit down. If something happens, then I'll claim responsibility for it.

ADONNENNIEL: Humph. Fine. Just don't blame me when something explodes or disappears.

LUNA: Thank you. Here's the next question. Mei is wondering how many boyfriends you've had.

ADONNENNIEL: Hmm…Let me think a minute. (_counts on fingers, and then promptly runs out of fingers_) I think about twelve. But I started dating when I was in like seventh grade, and a lot of them were only one week things.

LUNA: Good Lord. That's a lot of boys.

ADONNENNIEL: Yeah. After a while they kinda start blurring together.

LUNA: Oh dear. Adonnenniel, I'm really sorry, but we're going to have to speed things up a bit. See, I've broken 5,000 words, which is longer than an actual chapter! So here's what we're going to do. I'm going to ask you a question, and then you answer. No more getting sidetracked.

ADONNENNIEL: Aaaaw. But getting sidetracked is half the fun! But fine. Whatever.

LUNA: Erugalatha has asked the following: If you were to compare Middle Earth to our Earth which one would be the best? And where in which areas would it win? In which areas are Middle Earth best and in which are Earth best?

ADONNENNIEL: Earth is the best. By far. It wins in every area. Even in things such as scenery. I mean, they've got the Misty Mountains or whatever, and we've got Scotland. Scotland is beautiful! I've always wanted to go there. And of course, now I'm afraid I'll never get the chance to if we're stuck in Magic Dark Lord Ruling Land forever. I mean, sure, I can appreciate the architecture of Moria, but then on the flip side we've got things trying to kill us. The mountainous scenery was incredible, but the snow put a damper on it. I think I'd like this place better if we weren't doing the whole quest thing. And Earth is better technology wise, of course. I really miss facebook, youtube, and even google at this point! I want my cell phone, internet access, all my friends, a party, normal clothes, my own room back…

LUNA: Okay. Got it. Song in the woods asked if you hated having to learn how to spell your name. She says that hers is long, but not as long as yours.

ADONNENNIEL: Actually, I had no problem learning how to spell it. Nobody believes me when I say that, so I won't blame you if you don't, but it's true. I've always loved my name. I mean, of course when I was in like first grade, it threw me off a little. I'd be sitting next to Lucy, John, and Bob, and they'd all be staring at me like I had three heads. That's why I changed it to Enni for grade school.

LUNA: Gotcha. Restoringthehistory asked the following: You have spent sometime with the elves. I know that their singing is beautiful, but have you gotten sick of it yet? Do you ever just want to belt something out like a gospel singer, just to break the mold?

ADONNENNIEL: Oh. My God. Girl, you totally read my mind! YES! There have been so many times at dinner when I want to break out into broad way songs, like from Wicked or something. I mean, their singing is great and all, and I'm not sick of it per say, but I would like some variety. Not gospel music, though. Gospel music scares me.

LUNA (_laughing_): I would ask you why Gospel music scares you, but I need to move on. Blue Dragon of Rivendell has asked what your favorite food is.

ADONNENNIEL: Mushroom lasagna with goat cheese.

LUNA: …Goat cheese?

ADONNENNIEL: Yes, goat cheese! Why are you looking at me like that? It's flavor is light, but it leaves a rich after taste, and its texture is so fluffy. Excuse me for having refined culinary tastes.

LUNA: Alright then. She also asked what your opinion of Estela is.

ADONNENNIEL: Oh, gosh. That's a personal one, isn't it? Well, I think she's so intelligent. I kind of envy and admire her intelligence at the same time, you know? But don't get me wrong, I'd rather be out a party in the summer than sitting under a tree and reading a freaking textbook. And on the flip side, I think she can be way to uptight. Sometimes she just needs to relax and take a breather. Not everything revolves around SAT scores, taking a million AP classes, and knowing all the little facts about world history. Even though I admire that part of her, I wish she'd loosen up and come with me to a party or something.

LUNA: Next question. Scylla's revenge is wondering what's the deal with the tiara you found in the woods back in chapter one. She thinks it might be important for future events.

ADONNENNIEL: Man. I was wondering exactly the same thing! Should've given that question to Luna. She's like God in this story. She knows everything that's going to happen. She could smite me right now if she wanted. It's kind of freaky. But in answer to your question, I've thought about it myself a lot, and I have some predictions if you wanna hear them.

LUNA: Go ahead. No offense, but I don't think that anything you say will come close to how it's actually going to be involved in future events, if at all.

ADONNENNIEL: Okay. So here's my prediction: Aliens. No joke. It's gonna turn out being one of those cross fanfictions, and someone from E.T. will pop up and explain everything. It's either aliens or drugs…If it's drugs, then this is all a trip and I need to not drink anything I see lying around at parties anymore.

LUNA (_laughing_): You're way off.

ADONNENNIEL: Well, I have another prediction. I think that whether it's drugs or aliens, somehow Estela and I will get back home. I mean, obviously that tiara thing somehow brought us to Middle Earth. So maybe we'll find it again and it can get us back. Though I didn't see it after we initially came here in the woods…But that could just be because I had passed out and all. And by the way, Luna, if I don't get to go back home somehow I'm going to _kill _you. Seriously. The only thing keeping me going here is hoping that somehow me and Estela will get back home.

LUNA: Okay, okay, next question… has asked the this: Why are you a vegetarian? Did you have some gruesome incident involving a hot dog and a bloody finger?

ADONNENNIEL: EEEW! No. That's disgusting! Hot dogs and bloody fingers? Sounds like something from a really bad horror movie. The reason I'm a vegetarian is simple. I don't believe in eating anything with a face. It's inhumane. I mean, would you eat your dog? No! So how is a pig or a cow any different? Oh, right, they're not as_ cute_. So what does that say about humans? Nothing good! So we can, like, eat animals based on their cuteness. That's like saying if the world were reversed, then all the ugly humans would get eaten.

LUNA: Hmmm. I've never thought of it that way.

ADONNENNIEL: Well, you should. Just consider it. If anyone in the audience chooses to convert to vegetarianism because of this interview, then I will love you forever.

LUNA: Ponderwhethertogetanaccount is also wondering the following: What has been the most enjoyable part of the journey so far, besides the walking?

ADONNENNIEL: Haha, sarcasm. That's funny. Well, besides the walking, I must say that the 'long dark of Moria' was pretty high up there on my favorites list. Just kidding. My favorite part is right now, in Lothlorien. It's relaxed and we're not constantly running from things that want to kill us.

LUNA: And she's also wondering who your favorite member of the Fellowship is, and why?

ADONNENNIEL: The hobbits! They're just so much fun to talk to, and they're the only people in the group who have a good sense of humor on a regular basis. It's hard to say who my favorite of them is, but I'm leaning towards Pippin. He's the funniest of all of them, and he reminds me of myself in ways.

LUNA: You're in for a lot of character development, then.

ADONNENNIEL: What's that?

LUNA (_sighing_) : …Never mind. Now, that's all the questions from readers and we have to close in a minute, but I have one more question for you.

ADONNENNIEL: Okey dokey.

LUNA (_leans forward in chair_): What did you do with Estela's overalls?

ADONNENNIEL: Oh, umm….Nothing….Not guilty! I have the right to remain silent! I didn't do it!

LUNA: If you keep talking, then that defeats the purpose of having the right to remain silent, you know. Just tell me. What did you do with them? Because it was without my knowledge, and I'm honestly very curious.

ADONNENNIEL: Okay, fine. I kind of stole them so that she wouldn't wear them again. I mean, she looks great in a dress and I was scared she would wear those ratty things again.

LUNA: And what exactly did you do with them?

ADONNENNIEL: Umm…I brought them with me one morning while going places in Lothlorien with Bellethiel and the hobbits. And then I kind of threw them in the river.

LUNA _(laughing_): You threw a pair of overalls in the Anduin? They're probably half way across Middle Earth by now!

ADONNENNIEL: Hey, this was really her fault, you know. If she wasn't so prickly about wearing nice clothes…

LUNA (_standing_): And we are out of time for Adonnenniel, folks! Let's take a ten minute break, and then I'll come back for the next section.

_Luna and Adonnenniel walk backstage together. Lights off, curtains close. Celtic music plays. _

* * *

_Lights up. Curtains open to reveal the same coffee table and couch, but the chair is now gone. A large tub of ice cream sits on the coffee table. _

LUNA (_digging into the ice cream with a spoon_): Welcome back, everyone! For this part of the interview, I'll do it so that you guys ask the questions. I apologize if I put words in anyone's mouth, as the saying goes. I'm going to sort of breeze through this part, since there are a lot of questions and not so much time. So let's put the spotlight on Miss Cuttlefish, so she can ask the first question!

MISS CUTTLEFISH: When and how did you come up with the idea for this story? And who's hotter in your opinion: Legolas or Aragorn?

LUNA: I'll be rebellious and answer the second question first. I'm with Adonnenniel on this one, actually. And that's partially just because Aragorn is a much more prominent figure in the book. His character changes and develops so much. Looks wise, I also have to say Aragorn. What can I say, I like shaggy guys.

MISS CUTTLEFISH: And the first question?

LUNA: Hmmm…That's a tricky one. It wasn't like a sudden epiphany or anything. This is what happened: I got home from school after a major geometry test, brought my laptob with me outside, and then just started typing. At first, I had no idea where these two girls standing in a smelly stable were going. Then the tiara idea just somehow appeared, and then they were in Middle Earth. It's like the story had a mind of its own. I didn't start writing this thinking that it's a Lord of the Rings fanfiction, and I'm going to have two OCs fall into Middle Earth. I started writing it thinking 'my brain is fried from staring at circles and I need to write something that I wouldn't normally write'. Which is in fact what I ended up doing. Next question!

DORKYNESSONSTEROIDS: Are Aaeriel and Bellethiel more OCs, or are they actual characters?

LUNA: Nope, they're more OCs. Though I don't think of them as such. There's so many Elves in Lothlorien, of course, so I just gave two of them a name and a minor place in the story.

MEI: I'm hoping this question won't sound creepy, but I'm honestly just curious. What do you look like, Luna?

LUNA (l_aughs_): That is a bit creepy, but I guess I'll tell you. I have long, somewhat wavy brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses. I'm pretty skinny, and of normal height for my age. I'm part French, Italian, German, and Polish. I'm considering dying my hair bright red.

MEI: One more question. What's your favorite color?

LUNA: Pink, goddamn it! My favorite color is pink and I'm not ashamed to admit it!

MEI: Whoa there. Calm down.

LUNA: Sorry. It's just that whenever I tell people that pink is my favorite color, they automatically think I'm a girly girl. Which I'm definitely not.

ERUGALATHA: Okay then. I have a question referring to your author notes for the last chapter. Why do you dislike children?

LUNA: I don't mind children. Some of them are the devil's spawn, however. I've been locked in a bathroom for three hours, blamed for breaking a plasma TV, and have had to call 911 twice. Babysitting is a dangerous job.

SONG IN THE WOODS: I have a question! Are you going to have the girls teach them about slap stick?

LUNA (_laughs_): Haha! That's sounding like an appealing idea right now.

SONG IN THE WOODS: Indeed. You should try it.

LUNA: Only thing is, I don't know much about slap stick comedy. That would be another thing to research. Google has been my friend for parts of this story.

IELLWEN SILIMA: How old are you?

LUNA: Yay, another stalker question! I'm old enough to have my driver's permit, but young enough to still be taking geometry and chemistry in school. I'll let you figure that out.

ILIKEPIE: Besides writing this story, what makes you laugh?

LUNA: Haha! That's a funny question. Well, life in general makes me crack up. People can just be so darn funny, especially when it's unintentional. But also sites such as mylifeisaverage dot com, and damnyouautocorrect dot com. I believe I wasted at least half an hour everyday on the said sites. And the comics in the newspaper also make me crack up. I'm a sucker for bad puns.

ROSE: What was the last text message you sent?

LUNA: …Stalker!

ROSE: Sorry.

LUNA: My last text was 'lalala. like thatll get you anywhere. orange juice is the only substitute.'

ROSE: What?

LUNA: Yeah, you probably need context there. Next question!

BLUE DRAGON OF RIVENDELL: Can you tell us more about Estela and Adonnenniel's mother?

LUNA: Sorry, but that's ultra classified information. But I will say that her part in the story is not over yet. Good question. I was wondering when someone was going to ask about that.

ILIKEPIE: I have another question! Why aren't you updating for a month?

LUNA: Alas, some of those reasons are also classified information. But I can tell you that one of the reasons was my AP World exam. Thank God it's over. I was studying nonstop for weeks and had no time for anything. And now that that's over, I have SOLs and finals coming up. So school work's a big part of it. And another main reason is that I wanted to take some time off of posting to figure out which ending I wanted to do for this story…I had four possible ones, and I've chosen one of them and know exactly how I'm getting there now.

READER: Does the ending you chose involve Adonnenniel dying?

LUNA: Classified! Sorry!

READER: Okay then. At least tell me something about the Prophecy, then.

LUNA: It's like an onion. It has a ton of layers. Some of them might make you cry.

READER: …Come again?

LUNA: Umm…There are a lot of subtle meanings in the Prophecy, that nobody has touched on quite yet. There's an obvious interpretation, and then there's multiple layers of subtle interpretations. They will all play a part in the outcome of the story.

ILUVSPRING: Is there anyone who Adonnenniel will like? And is she Elvish as well?

LUNA: Yes, she is Elvish. But remember, she still has to face the decision between a mortal life and immortality. Like Arwen did in the books, since she was also half elf and half human. And in answer to your first question, I don't think she's going to fall in love with anyone in Middle Earth. She's so attached to her own home.

LORD-OF-THE-RINGSWORM: I have several questions…What happened to the tiara the girls found in the farm in the first chapter?

LUNA: Classified! Sorry! But I will tell you that it didn't drop off the face of the story. I know exactly what happened to it, but I can't tell you without spoiling the story.

LORD-OF-THE-RINGSWORM: Is the relationship between Estela and Legolas going to evolve into anything serious?

LUNA: Okay, since I feel really bad for saying 'Classified!' to all of these questions, I'll give you a straight up answer for this one: Yes. But I'm not saying anything more.

LORD-OF-THE-RINGSWORM: Is the end of the story drawing to a close? And are you going to write about Return of the King and the Two Towers?

LUNA: Nope to the first question, and yes to the second one! This story is going to end sometime after Return of the King. We've still got some of the Fellowship and the entirety of the Two Towers and Return of the King to get through.

LORD-OF-THE-RINGSWORM: Will the events in the Prophecy that Galadriel made ever happen?

LUNA: Classified! But the short answer is yes, all of the events will happen.

LORD-OF-THE-RINGSWORM: Okay, last question. Do you have a facebook?

LUNA: More stalkers! Eeek! Just kidding, I'm sure you're not a stalker. Actually, I deactivated my facebook account a while ago. It just got really boring. I have one more question to answer, and then we can close this interview!

ADDICTED READER: Do you have a basic outline for the rest of the story, so that you keep writing?

LUNA: I have an ultra detailed, three and a half page long mega outline.

ADDICTED READER: Awesome.

LUNA: And that concludes this interview! I hope all of you stuck with it for the entire 7,000 words! I'm now going to go add some things to my outline, because this interview has given me many excellent ideas. I will have the review replies for chapter 12 and this chapter in the next chapter, which I will hopefully be able to post next weekend. Bye!

_Luna exits stage left. Lights off. Stage ninjas dressed in black swiftly remove props. Curtains close dramatically. Bohemian Rhapsody plays in the back around. _


	14. The Plot Lingers in Lothlorien

_**Chapter Thirteen: On French Food, Scientific Laws, and Swirly Ceiling Designs **_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Baklava+extra honey=sugar high.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm back from the dead. I have resurrected from a self imposed locking my computer in a closet death. I had finals.

* * *

**Brief Recap: **They are in Lothlorien. Adonnenniel is beast at sword fighting, and Estela is learning Sindarin.

* * *

**Random Quote:** "Dear Waldo: Please return my invisibility cloak ASAP. Sincerely, H. Potter." ~dearblankpleaseblank dot com

* * *

The next morning was dark and hazy. Tendrils of mist circled through the trees and the entire forest seemed bathed in a languid fog. Early in the morning, when the sun had barely begun to peek out from the gray curtain of the sky, Estela had woken up and met Legolas to once again practice archery. The golden targets on the trees seemed blurred by the mist, and the forest was calmingly still and silent, it's surreal tranquility broken only by sporadic conversation.

Estela found the time to be relaxing, and knew that Legolas felt the same way. He certainly did not need to practice, and Estela knew she would more than likely never use a bow and arrow in an actual battle, so there was no urgency or necessity involved. She shot the arrows slowly, listening to the delicate twang they made as they fled the bow, and the sharp thud when they made contact with the targets. Legolas' demeanor was likewise, his movements relaxed and fluid.

They shot together until the sun had fully risen and the mist had dissipated. Estela then proceeded to seek out Boromir and Aragorn in an attempt to redeem herself from yesterday's horrible swordsmanship.

When she found them, they were on the practice grounds, already sparring with Adonnenniel and the hobbits. Here the sunlight shone brighter than it had in the recesses of the forest, and the air was filled with the sharp clanging of metal. Estela stared in awe at her sister, watching as she skillfully parried Boromir. Even though she could tell instantly that Boromir was not by any means going hard on her, in fact he wasn't even breaking a sweat, she still thought it was amazing that her sister could actually hold the sword without dropping it while simultaneously parrying another person. _Why can't I do that?_ Estela thought jealously.

"Lady Estela!" Aragorn called, having spotted her and Legolas. He walked forward brusquely to meet them. "Would you like to practice? Perhaps you have improved since yesterday." He grinned, as though the thought of her having improved was comical.

"Yep," she said jokingly, "Maybe I'll manage to hold the sword on the pommel this time."

"That would be quite an improvement indeed," Aragorn said seriously. He turned towards Legolas. "Do you wish to join us? At the least, it will prove to be entertaining."

Estela glared reproachfully at him, but chose to ignore the jibe.

"No, I will simply watch," Legolas said. He walked closer to Aragorn, and whispered something to him. Both men started chuckling.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Estela raised her eyebrows at them.

"Nothing," Aragorn said quickly.

Estela rolled her eyes. "You guys are laughing at me, aren't you? It's kind of obvious."

Legolas and Aragorn exchanged a glance, and then Aragorn spoke. "He merely informed me that simply watching you attempt to wield a sword would prove entertaining in and of itself. I apologize, but swordsmanship is simply not your strongpoint."

Estela gaped at them, unsure of how to respond to that. She tried to think of some witty comeback, but nothing came to mind.

"Come," Aragorn said, laughter still evident in his voice, "Your sister has been asking for you all morning."

* * *

They approached Adonnenniel at the practice grounds where she was sparing back and the forth with the hobbits. Estela watched as she fought with Pippin, their swords clanging sharply.

"En garde!" Adonnenniel laughed. She appeared to be quite enjoying herself and not taking it very seriously at all.

"What does en garde mean?" Pippin asked as they both paused for a moment.

"It's French. It means you'd better pull out your sword unless you wanna get smote." Adonnenniel giggled. "Did I seriously just say _smote_?"

Sam looked at her curiously. "What is French?"

"Umm…it's a language. From a country called France that always loses in wars. Right, Estela?" Adonnenniel called, having spotted her sister.

"Come again?" Estela said as her, Legolas, and Aragorn reached the practice grounds.

"The French always lose."

Estela nearly fell over laughing. Legolas and Aragorn stared at her with a mixture of confusion and concern. "Aaaah…I suppose so, yes. Where'd that come from?"

"Well, Pippin asked me what en garde meant, and I told him it was French. And then Sam asked what French meant."

Estela approached her sister, and looked at her seriously. "Adonnenniel, when a hobbit asks you about France, don't tell them about the wars. Tell them about the_ food_."

Adonnenniel grinned. "Alright then. Hey, Merry!" she called. "Ever heard of crème brulee? French fries? Waffles? No wait, those are from Belgium…"

Estela rolled her eyes and turned around to face Aragorn. "French fries aren't French," she said pointedly, knowing full well that he had no idea what she was talking about. "And the French are actually quite smart. They spend all their time on agriculture instead of warfare, which enables them to garner mass amounts of food and numerous varieties of foods. Then they're able to simply_ buy_ their way out of war by bribing the enemy with some form of tribute."

"Interesting," Aragorn said briefly.

"Sorry," Estela smiled. "Random history tangent. We can start now."

"Let's try this again, shall we?" He handed Estela the same sword she had used yesterday. She wrapped her fingers around it, and immediately it felt ungainly and awkward in her grip.

"Pommel, Estela," Legolas reminded her.

"Right…"

* * *

A mere ten minutes later, Aragorn was pretty much fuming with exasperation. "No, no, no! You cannot point the sword at the ground unless you are blocking your legs, in which case you should have it tilted sideways."

Despite her obvious physical and mental handicap with sword fighting, Estela kept at it and refused to give up. Her efforts weren't exactly paying off, though, and she was beginning to become annoyed with herself. Every once in a while, she would glance up and see Adonnenniel disarm someone or parry a blow, and then become even more frustrated.

On some level, Estela was quite confused about her inability to sword fight. After all, back in Moria she had held her own pretty well when using a makeshift weapon. As she thought on this more, she came to the conclusion that perhaps when battle was imminent and the primal need and instinct to fight were present, she could pull herself together and fight half way decently. Perhaps she reacted better to urgent situations. Or at least, that was what she kept telling herself so she wouldn't feel so bad.

After a while, Aragorn looked about ready to explode on her, so Estela called it quits. "How about you go help Adonnenniel? I'm getting pretty tired anyway."

"Very well," Aragorn said, poorly concealing his relief. With that, he walked away, and Estela went to the outskirts of the practice grounds where Legolas stood.

"Did you fare better today, Lady Estela?" he asked.

"You tell me," she said. "You were watching."

He looked at her seriously. "In all honestly, you did improve acutely. You held the sword by the pommel, after all."

Estela couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "Umm…thanks?" A moment of silence fell between them briefly.

"Would you like to accompany me to the library? We can embark on a task which I feel you are much better suited to."

"Embark on a task?" she echoed. "You mean teaching me Elvish?"

"Yes," Legolas nodded.

She smiled. "I would very much like that."

Ten minutes later, Estela and Legolas were once again seated on the library floor, in the same place they had been yesterday. As Estela read the words over his shoulder, she felt exhilarated with the familiar thrill of learning.

"_Suilaid,_" Legolas said. "Do you recall what it means?"

"_Suilaid,_" Estela repeated. "Umm…hello? No, no, that was something else with a different connotation. Oh! It means greetings," she said with certainty.

"Very good. However, your pronunciation is somewhat off. The last syllable is pronounced 'lied', not 'laid'."

"Okay," she nodded, and then repeated the word with the correct pronunciation. "And what was hello? I remember it started with an M."

"_Mára aurë,"_ he said.

Estela repeated the phrase.

As she learned new words and phrases, she wrote them down and each night studied them vigorously. It was a much more rewarding process than sword fighting. As their time in Lothlorien continued, each day she and Legolas spent virtually the entire afternoon, from lunch until dinner, in the library. Some days they would return to the library even after dinner. On their third day, Legolas asked her to repeat the basic phrases of greetings she had learned previously.

"_Suilaid _means greetings, and it is a formal way of speaking. _Mára aurë_ is a more familiar way of saying hello," she said. "And _elen síla lumenn' omentielvo _means 'a star shines on the hour of our meeting," she said proudly. "Pronunciation wise, the _tiel _in_ omentielvo _is slurred together."

"Excellent!" he exclaimed.

"I studied on my own," she told him.

"Would you like to try a conversation sometime soon? It a greater challenge because you must actually produce the words without being prompted."

"Sure!" Estela said excitedly. This was what she loved about learning. If you worked hard enough, then you could see the results rapidly. She was confident in her abilities to have a conversation.

"For now," Legolas continued, "I would like to test your knowledge of general vocabulary and phrases."

Estela glanced upwards at the treetops. A faint golden light had wound itself through the green of the treetops, and its light was fading fast. "Alright," she said, "But let's make it quick. The sun's almost set."

Legolas looked up, startled. "I did not realize so much time had passed." He tilted his head sideways, and stared at Estela. "Time seems to have a different meaning in Lothlorien, and it is even more distorted when I am with you." A distant look passed over him.

Legolas shook his head, and the strange look vanished from his features. "Let us return to our lesson."

"Okay," Estela nodded. She mentally shifted through the list of words she had been vigorously committing to memory. "Do you want me to spell the words or just say them?"

"Saying them will suffice. I would like to hear your pronunciation as well. Simply translate what I say in Westron into Sindarin. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Estela said.

"Yes," Legolas said.

"Umm…I just said that."

He glanced sideways at her. "No, Estela, I meant for you to translate the word."

"Oh!" she realized. "Yes is_ mae_."

"No."

"Yes it is!" she said indignantly.

Legolas sighed.

"Oh," she said again. "Sorry. No is _lau_."

"May the Valar be with you."

"_Belain na le_," she translated.

"Good. Raise the last syllable slightly, and it will be perfect."

And so for the next half hour, Estela's verbal knowledge of Westron to Sindarin was put to the test. Every word and phrase came easily, and she felt acutely perplexed by this. She hadn't studied on her own _that_ much. However, she basked in her clear affinity for the language, and she could tell that Legolas was pleased with her progress.

As they studied, the golden light in the treetops gradually unwound itself, retreating into the horizon along with the sun. The stars peeped out from their dark curtain, tentatively at first, and then shed their clear glow over Lothlorien. The moon was not present, but the stars sufficed in lighting the forest. They painted the trees a bright silver that reflected everywhere like a room full of mirrors. A stark silence hung over the forest, broken only by the soft whisper of the wind brushing the trees, and the faint sound of rivers in the distance. Gradually, the other Elves in the library closed their books with a slight shuffling of paper, and left. Neither Legolas nor Estela seemed to realize that night had fallen, and so absorbed were they in their lesson that the silence pervading the rest of the forest did not affect them.

After having her translate Westron into Sindarin, Legolas reverted back to translating Sindarin into Westron. Estela found this slightly more difficult, and ended up second guessing herself a lot.

"_No ce ammaer ab lû thent_," Legolas said.

"May you…Errr…Feel better?"

"In essence," he responded. "The exact translation is 'may you be better soon'."

"_Heca, firimar!"_ he continued.

Estela laughed. "Doesn't that mean 'stand aside, mortals'? When exactly would you say that?"

Instead of answering her question, he smiled at her and said, "_Melin ceni hin lîn síla i 'eladhach_." (I love the way your eyes shine when you laugh)

She stared at him in shock, and then felt an intense blush color her cheeks.

"Do you not know what it means?" he raised an eyebrow at her, and she could have sworn that he was trying not to laugh.

"N…No…" she stammered. "You…umm…You spoke too fast."

"Estela," he said, assuming an air of seriousness, "You are horrible at lying."

For a moment she let her flustered thoughts run their course, and then tried to compose herself. "You really shouldn't tease me, you know. _Ya línna ambanna tulinuva nan, Legolas."_

It happened suddenly: Legolas threw his head back and laughed. As in, compared to his normally melodic and light hearted laughter, he completely and utterly lost it. Estela stared at him with apprehension and confusion. She had never seen him laugh so hard before. She glanced around the library, and saw that they had attracted the attention of several other Elves who had lingered in the library after sundown.

"Legolas," she tentatively touched his shoulder, and felt his body shaking with laughter beneath her touch. "They're all staring at us," she whispered.

"Estela…" Laughter. "Do you…" More laughter. "Have any idea what you just said?"

She looked at him with farther confusion. "Yes. I told you that you shouldn't tease me, because what goes around comes around."

Legolas calmed down slightly, but a large smile remained plastered on his face. "Is that what you thought you said?"

"Well then, what did I say?" she asked.

"You told me that I should refrain from teasing you because what goes up must come down."

Estela laughed. "Is that all? I think I know your weak spot now. I'll just recite scientific laws in Sindarin, and you'll keel over laughing. But I don't think I quite understand how that was funny enough for you to…well…completely lose your regal composure like you just did."

Legolas shook his head. "I do not know exactly. It may have just been the way you said it. You sounded so serious. Also, I suppose I am not accustomed to, as you so phrased it, losing my regal composure. Once I began laughing, I could not stop, and it was like a powerful force I could not contain."

"Like dominoes," Estela said wisely.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind…Should we commence the actual lesson now?"

"No," he said decidedly. "You have more than proven yourself today." He stood up, and then extended a hand to help her up. For some reason, Estela found herself trying not to laugh as she grasped his hand and stood.

"Estela," Legolas began, "There is a place in Lothlorien that is particularly beautiful after night fall. I wish to show it to you, if you will accompany me. And if not tonight, then at least before we leave Lorien."

Estela again fought the urge to laugh, this time because of his extremely polite tone of voice. "I would love to, but just not right now. It's already late, and Adonnenniel is probably wondering where I am. But I would like to eventually. Between archery, sword fighting, and these lessons, I haven't seen much of Lothlorien at all."

Legolas smiled as they started walking. "We will have to remedy that. Perhaps you should accompany your sister and the hobbits in the mornings once in a while. I have heard from Haldir and others that they can be seen daily wandering about Lothlorien." He suddenly laughed. "Most whom I've spoken with about them have commented on your sister."

"Really? What do they say about her?" Estela asked.

"That she is as peculiar as she is beautiful. They also wonder at her appearance, and how it is she has such dark hair and fair skin."

"Well, I think she's probably wondering why all the Elves she's ever met have blonde hair."

"I suppose so. Did you know that Rivendell Elves have darker hair than those who hail from the Woodland Realm or Lothlorien?"

"Why exactly is that? You'd think it would be the other way around, since those who live in Rivendell are exposed to the sun more."

Legolas looked perplexed at this. "I do not know…"

* * *

After she reached her room, Estela closed the door softly behind her, so as to not wake her sister. Adonnenniel was sprawled across the still made bed, her dark hair brushing the floor and her arms outstretched. She looked a bit comical.

Estela quietly went into the washroom to bathe and change her clothes. She was slowly becoming more accustomed to changing in and out of these dresses, but this one was proving to be particularly consternating. She gradually pulled the dress over her head, and half way through doing so remembered that she should probably have unlaced the strings on the back first. She tried to pull it back on, and then realized that she had already removed her arms from the sleeves. She stood there frowning for a moment, and then counted to three and yanked the dress upwards.

"Ow!" she shrieked.

She had caught her hair between the strings. She grimaced as it pulled her hair, and then slowly turned her head to assess the problem. Estela nearly laughed_. How does something like that even happen?_ she thought. She was standing in a Lothlorien washroom in Middle Earth, half naked with a dress tangled in her hair. However, the comical aspect of it vanished in a second, as she realized that this was a bit of a serious problem. Her hair was completely tangled with the strings, and she couldn't even turn her head all the way because she had yanked the dress up past her head.

For a moment she just stood there, breathing deeply and trying to calm herself. She felt quite trapped. After a while, she composed herself enough to think coherently. Slowly, she brought her hands to the back of the dress and began meticulously untangling her hair. It was a tedious process, but she eventually managed. Next, instead of pulling the dress_ over_ her head, she brought it down to her waist and let it fall to the floor so she could simply step out of it.

Estela was tempted to burn the dress, but instead neatly folded it and then bathed. When she at last emerged from the washroom, she spotted her sister sitting on her bed, arms folded across her chest and a small frown plastered on her face.

"Hey," Adonnenniel nodded. "Where were you?

"I was in the washroom." Estela glanced at her suspiciously. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was. But you woke me up. Good thing, too, because I meant to be awake when you got back. We need to talk, Estela. Where were you?" she repeated. "And I don't mean just now. I mean before you came back to our room."

"Why do you want to know?"

Adonnenniel narrowed her eyes as she spoke. "Do you have something to tell me, Estela?"

Estela's thoughts instantly turned towards the Prophecy. "No," she said hastily. Her gaze darted around the room fearfully, refusing to meet her sisters' eyes.

"Yes, you do."

Estela bit her bottom lip, and sat down on her bed. She nervously ran her fingers through her hair. She spoke waveringly. "No, I don't.

"You're biting your bottom lip, Estela. I know that look. You're either really nervous or you're trying to keep a secret. You suck at lying, you know."

Estela felt a strong urge to bolt out of the room.

Adonnenniel spoke without looking at her. "Just tell me where you were right now."

Estela took a deep breath, and then told her sister the truth. "I was with Legolas. And, Adonnenniel, there's something I should tell you but I…"

Suddenly, Adonnenniel stood up. "Ha!" she said. "I so totally_ knew_ it! So you and him are like a thing now?"

Estela blinked.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Adonnenniel whined. "I thought you were pissed at me or something. Ever since we've been here you've been acting weird around me and now I know why. For whatever demented reason, you were trying to keep _him _secret!" She sat down next to Estela, and glared fiercely at her. "From now on, missy, you tell me everything. And you'd better not start hanging out with him all the time and ignoring me. Remember: Sisters before misters. I actually will get mad at you if you don't follow that little piece of girl code."

"Girl code?" Estela said faintly. She hadn't quite processed what had just happened yet.

"Yeah, you know, those unspoken rules. Like, if you break up with someone then you don't date again for at least three months and two weeks. And you have to date someone for at least a month before responding to his text messages right away, because otherwise you seem jealous."

"You know," Estela said, her voice shaking, "For a moment there I thought you were actually angry with me."

Adonnenniel looked confused. "Angry? Naah. Just slightly annoyed. I just wanted you think I was angry so that I'd scare you and you wouldn't ever do that again."

"Do what?" Estela asked, bewildered.

"Not telling me! That's what! You really should have told me first thing, you know. If I even get one whiff of you doing things with him without my knowledge, then I will smite you." Adonnenniel paused. "That's the second time I've said some form of the word _smite_ today," she mused. "I hope the weird word usage here isn't rubbing off on me. Anyway, I need to educate you on How to Behave With a Boy. Because no offense, but I'm way more experienced than you. Step one…"

Estela burst out laughing. "Adonnenniel…Legolas and I are just friends."

Adonnenniel narrowed her eyes. "Don't give me that crap, Estela."

"I'm being serious," Estela insisted.

Adonnenniel seemed to consider this briefly. "If you're lying to me about this…"

"I'm not lying!" she laughed. "Really. We're just friends. I promise."

"Oh. Okay then," Adonnenniel shrugged. "Glad we got that straightened out. I just have one more question for you, and I want you to swear that you'll answer honestly."

Estela rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"Will you answer honestly?"

"Yes."

"Good." Adonnenniel took a breath, and then spoke slowly. "Do you have any interest in him whatsoever? As in, being more than friends? Are there ever moments when you just want to lean in, and you know, _kiss_ him? "

Estela felt an intense blush color her cheeks. "That was more than one question."

Adonnenniel sighed. "Fine. I can see you're not ready to tell me yet. It's alright." She stood up, and went back to her own bed. She lay down and rolled over, pulling the blankets up to her chin. "Just let me know when you do feel like sharing."

Estela slipped into bed, and did not answer her sister. She looked up at the ceiling, becoming dully absorbed in its' design. Though the lighting in the room was dark, she could still vaguely make out the carvings. The wood had one large circle encompassing the entire span of the ceiling, and then a seemingly random pattern of numerous other smaller circles. As she stared at it longer, she noticed that the little circles had even smaller circles within them, and so on.

Estela sighed, and willed herself to remove her thoughts from ceiling designs.

And then without warning, her thoughts turned towards Legolas. Images of him flashed through her mind, insubstantial and fleeting…Walking with him on their way to Moria…Sitting with him on the forest floor in Lothlorien…Reading over his shoulder in the library... Discussing everything from history to their childhoods…Exchanging a laugh or a smile with him…

She realized that as more images of him filled her mind, she was filled with a strange emotion that she couldn't quite figure out. She tried to pin the feeling down, to give it a label and make it comprehensible, but it was elusive and fleeting, like trying to catch thin air. And beneath the elusive feeling, was an even deeper emotion. It was a sense of simple warmth and comfort, that for a moment filled her so completely that she backed away from it instead of embracing it.

It was in that moment that Estela shook herself, and willed herself to close her eyes and sleep. She shut her eyes tightly, and somehow managed to quickly fall asleep.

* * *

**Coming Up Next! **

-Bellethiel, Adonnenniel, and the hobbits will hang out!

-Something about the Estela's and Adonnenniel's mother!

-GIMLI! Who's normally very much neglected in Sue stories, but I feel like I have to include him somewhere!

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** I'm part French. I therefore feel no guilt for poking fun at them. Hehe ^.^


	15. In Which Dialogue is Vastly Overused

_**Chapter Fourteen: Adonnenniel's POV Takes the **_

_**Spotlight and Dialogue is Vastly Overused **_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **The fact that this chapter is way too long is not my fault. My characters started talking to each other, particularly while I was trying to sleep at night. I simply had to write down what they were saying. Hence the ridiculous amount of dialogue in this chapter. Also, at the request of several reviewers, much of this chapter is from Adonnenniel's point of view. Hence how incredibly quirky certain parts of it are.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Guess what I spent my Friday afternoon doing? Baking cookies with my best friend. After that we walked to a playground and had a who can swing the highest contest. Then, we went on a walk in the woods and pretended we were in Narnia. Once we got to a really secluded area, we pulled out our iPods and blasted songs from Disney Princess movies. We danced and sang along loudly. Afterwards, we went back to her house, locked ourselves in the basement, and watched Star Wars for the tenth time while painting our nails rainbow and eating frozen yogurt. We're just that cool.

**Okay. So I think this is the longest chapter yet. I could have easily divided it into two separate ones ^.^ Let me know if you like the chapters when they're lengthy, or if you prefer them concise so there's not too much going on at once. Obviously there will be fewer chapters in the story overall if I do the first option, but there will be a lot of chapters if I do the latter. Just let me know what you guys prefer. I put this in bold because I want people to see it and give me their opinion. Thanks :) **

* * *

**Brief Recap: **They are still in Lothlorien.

* * *

**Random Quote:** "Today, I discovered that its illegal to take your flamingo into a barber shop in Alaska. So. Tempted." ~mylifeisaverage dot com

* * *

"Lady, you have slept past sunrise!"

Adonnenniel groggily opened her eyes. She squinted around the room and saw a petite figure dressed in white opening the curtains.

"No, please don't!" Adonnenniel shrieked, but it was too late. The light poured into the room, effectively waking her up. "God, I am so not a morning person…" she groaned.

"Adonnenniel!" said a second voice. She raised her head from beneath the blankets, and saw Merry standing in her doorway. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Where to?" she asked, sitting up straight and yawning.

Pippin appeared behind Merry, closely followed by Sam and Frodo. "On a walk," Pippin told her. "I'm not quite sure exactly where we're going, but it's better than lazing around all day," he said pointedly.

Adonnenniel gawked at him. "But…but…It's_ summer _back home! Is it really such a crime to sleep in past sunrise?"

"Not a crime, Lady, but certainly unusual," said the person who had opened her windows. Adonnenniel peered up suspiciously at them, and then realized it was Bellethiel. She gracefully walked over to Adonnenniel. "You should get out of bed," she suggested.

"Hello, Belle," Adonnenniel said cheerfully. "Are you coming with us again?"

Bellethiel looked pleased. "If you wish. I know the Lorien realm quite well, and have been wishing to show you a certain place I think you will find fascinating."

Adonnenniel nodded. "Thanks! We've got a local tour guide again, guys," she said to the hobbits. "Thanks, Belleth…Belley…"

"You may simply call me Belle, Lady," said Bellethiel in her lilting voice, smiling warmly at her.

"Okay, cool." Adonnenniel was beginning to perk up. "I just need to get dressed, and then I'll meet you guys outside my room in ten."

After the hobbits and Bellethiel filed out of the room, Adonnenniel went into the bathroom. She splashed water on her face, speedily ran a brush through her hair, and then glanced at the pile of dresses draped over a chair in the washroom. Estela had taken the sleeveless pale green dress she had been planning on wearing. _That's what I get for being the last one to wake up, _she thought. _Ugh. I have to wear the yellow one instead. Gross._

Adonnenniel was slightly disgruntled, but emerged from the washroom ten minutes later wearing a bright yellow dress with small sunflower embroideries on the lacy sleeves.

"Ugh. I look like a freaking Barbie doll," she muttered as she joined the hobbits and Bellethiel outside her room.

"A Barbie doll?" Bellethiel said as they started walking down the staircase.

"Yep," Adonnenniel said. "They're these dolls that children back home play with. It's deceiving though, because if Barbie were a real person, then she wouldn't be able to stand. Her feet would be too tiny to support the rest of her body, and the weight from her...umm…_bosom_…would make her fall forward on her face because the rest of her is stick skinny." The others were staring at her as if she had three heads, but Adonnenniel was oblivious. "I'm ashamed to admit it, but I had a major Barbie doll phase when I was a kid. Estela never did. She had a fuzzy sock phase, though. In winter, she would run around the house on the rugs and static shock people. It was a weird phase."

Adonnenniel looked up to see five very confused people staring at her. "Umm…you guys don't have to respond to that. Never mind."

"Where exactly are we going, miss?" Frodo interjected, addressing Bellethiel.

"I am taking you to the Nimrodel stream that flows along the edge of Lorien. You and your companions crossed it while entering our realm. However, I wish to show you a part of the stream that is not guarded by the March Wardens."

"How long is the walk?" Sam asked.

"Oh, not too long," Bellethiel replied. "Perhaps several hours there and back at the most."

Adonnenniel froze. "Walking?" she said faintly. "For more than an hour at a time?" This time she was not oblivious to the strange looks she was getting, and decidedly didn't say more.

That was when it started raining.

_Ugh,_ thought Adonnenniel as she trudged through the forest. It made her wish she were back home, sitting in her room on her bed. Preferably facebooking on her laptop, or texting multiple people at the same time while blasting pop music.

* * *

An hour or so later, they arrived at the stream.

Adonnenniel gasped, and decided immediately that it had been worth the walk. It was beautiful…The Nimrodel stream ran through two layers of trees with pale white trunks, and a waterfall poured into the stream. Even over the patter of the rain, Adonnenniel could hear the water softly lapping over the rocks.

"Come on, guys," she laughed. She removed her shoes, and waded into the water. Instantaneously she felt refreshed and lively. She felt as if it could walk ten miles without breaking a sweat.

"It is said that these waters have healing properties," Frodo told her. He and Sam stood next to her in the stream.

Adonnenniel closed her eyes, and waded further into the river. She felt the water gently lapping against her legs.

"Do not venture in too far, Lady," Bellethiel said. "The river may seem tame now, but it has a mighty current at times."

"Okay," Adonnenniel said. She looked at Frodo next to her, and saw that he likewise seemed at peace. It was the first time she had seen him look truly relaxed since before Moria.

Suddenly, something splashed in the water and broke Adonnenniel's serenity. She glanced around fearfully, wondering what had made the noise, and then spotted Merry and Pippin. They were standing on the shore, throwing rocks into the river and watching them skip across its surface. Laughing, Adonnenniel pulled up her dress and walked briskly out of the water.

"I used to be pretty good at this," she said as she picked up a smooth stone. "I had this one boyfriend who was a real outdoorsy type, and we went camping a lot." She threw the stone, and it skipped once before sinking. "Aaaw," she said, her face falling.

"It's all in the wrist," Pippin said as he expertly threw one that skipped five times and then landed on the other shore of the stream. "Try putting your index finger against the edge of the rock."

Adonnenniel did as instructed, and this time it bounced three times. "Yes!" she said happily.

Merry challenged her. "I'll bet I can get four!"

"You wanna bet tonight's dessert on that, shortie?" Adonnenniel grinned.

Ten minutes later, Merry, Pippin, and Adonnenniel were having a full fledged rock skipping contest. Bellethiel was leaning against one of the white trees, watching their antics amusedly. Sam and Frodo remained in the water, and looked as if they were having a deep conversation.

In the end, Pippin won the contest, along with two extra desserts.

As they trekked back through the forest, the rain slowly receded into a drizzle, and then stopped altogether. The sun peeked out tentatively at first, and then shed its brilliant light across the forest in dispersed rays that lit the trees and warmed the ground. Adonnenniel felt her spirits lifting.

* * *

When they arrived back in the center of Lothlorien, Bellethiel departed and the hobbits went to the practice grounds. Adonnenniel returned to her room, hoping to find Estela. As had happened for the past few days, when she woke up this morning, Estela had not been there.

Adonnenniel climbed the winding staircase, taking the steps two at a time, and the burst into her room. No Estela. Adonnenniel's face fell. She felt as if she never saw her sister anymore since they had been here. Back home, her and Estela were inseparable, except while they were in school. Here, the only time she got to see her sister was at dinner and sometimes at night before they went to bed. Adonnenniel sighed, and then decided to join the hobbits for sword fighting.

When she got there, she spotted Aragorn and Gimli, and asked if they had seen Estela.

"No, I have not, but if I see her then I will mention you were looking for her," he told her.

"I will as well," Gimli said gruffly.

"Okay," Adonnenniel sighed, feeling somewhat annoyed with her sister. "Would you like to practice?" she asked Aragorn.

"If you wish," he replied. He handed her a sword, and Adonnenniel grasped it. Its metal felt cool and familiar beneath her fingertips.

As her and Aragorn practiced, Adonnenniel felt her annoyance with her sister fade. Sword fighting was a unique experience for her…At home, she did not play any sports and the only exercise she ever got was walking to the bus stop every morning. It had therefore shocked her when she had discovered that she possessed some amount of hand eye coordination. She found that she was best at sword fighting when she simply let go and let instinct take over instead of focusing too hard.

Also, it was just plain enjoyable for her. She loved the moment of anticipation before their swords met. She loved the elated feeling that engulfed her when she parried a strike or made a good offensive maneuver.

"Excellent," Aragorn nodded. "You are improving rapidly. I admit that I was surprised when you showed an interest in swordsmanship."

"It's very fun," she replied.

Gimli let out a noise that sounded like a laugh. "You had better pray it remains simply for your enjoyment. A real sword fight…Now that is something I would not describe as _fun_."

Adonnenniel made a face at him. "Don't be raining on my parade, Gimli."

"Excuse me?" he said gruffly.

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind." The fact that nobody understood half the things she said could be really annoying sometimes.

She refocused on parrying Aragorn, and she skillfully blocked him and then swept his sword to the side with a flick of her wrist. She knew that he was not trying very hard at all, and was in all honesty letting her win so she could practice offensive maneuvers, but the small victory made her ecstatic and renewed her efforts. When she paused for a breather, Aragorn said, "You have improved rapidly."

"Thanks," she panted.

"I happen to think that you would stand a chance of momentary survival if we were confronted with a real fight," he continued graciously.

"Momentary survival? Jeez, thanks..."

Aragorn grinned and came at her stronger this time. She thought ahead, trying to predict and mirror his fluid movements. At some point during their practice, Adonnenniel had this incredible moment where the sword felt as if it were an extension of her arm instead of just a piece of metal.

Though after another hour or so of practicing with him, Adonnenniel was spent. She panted heavily as she slipped her sword into her belt.

"Ugh," she groaned. "My arms feel like jello. You know what I mean? And I think my legs are gonna explode. Like confetti."

Aragorn and Gimli exchanged a 'she's crazy' look. Adonnenniel had grown to recognize that look lately. She sighed, and then without thinking about it walked over near the trees and sat down on the ground.

"Eeew!" she screeched, jumping up and being careful not to turn around.

Aragorn looked concerned. "What is the matter?"

"Mud," she whimpered. "I forgot it had rained, and I just sat in it. Ugh. I know I was hating on this dress earlier, but now I feel bad for ruining it." Adonnenniel shuffled slightly, embarrassed to turn around because of the large brown blob on her butt.

Figuring out her dilemma, Aragorn laughed. "I suppose that Gimli was correct in saying that swordsmanship has its risks. You were weary, so you did not think before sitting."

"Humph," Adonnenniel huffed. "I don't know if this is worth it." She shuffled back to her room with Aragorn's laughs following her. "Women," muttered Gimli.

Despite this occurrence, Adonnenniel continued to return to the practice grounds daily. She was improving quickly, and basked in this newfound talent. As their stay in Lothlorien lengthened, she progressed to more rapid fights and felt her usually stick like arms becoming more muscular. She found that she could actually walk around Lothlorien with Bellethiel and the hobbits every morning without getting tired right away.

Meanwhile, Estela was improving with Sindarin at the same pace her sister was with sword fighting. After another two days of teaching her, Legolas started a conversation in Elvish with her as they were walking back to their rooms at night. It had been a long day…Estela had done archery with Legolas in the morning, practiced sword fighting until she had depleted Boromir's patience, and then studied in the library. She was continuing to rapidly improve in Elvish, and Legolas was taking to starting spontaneous conversation with her in the language.

"_Mára aurë, Estela_," he said.

Catching his drift, Estela responded, "_Suilaid, Legolas." _

"_Manen nalyë_?" (How are you?)

"_Im maer, le hannon," _she said. (I am well, thank you)

Legolas appraised her approvingly. "_Man tolthant i 'waew?"_ (How is the weather?)

She felt an urge to laugh at the randomness of the question, but responded appropriately. "_Hû nîn mant han,__ man sâd telil_." (The sun shone earlier, but now it is slightly cold)

He smiled. "Excellent, Estela! Now try asking me a question."

"Ummm…. _Manen orchal le?" _(How tall are you?)

Legolas laughed.

"_Daro i_!" Estela smiled. (Stop that!)

"_Estela, lasto lalaith nîn," _Legolas admitted. (I am laughing at you)

Estela gaped at him, unsure of what to say. She decided to go with prattling off a random phrase. "Hey, Legolas, _tiro na i ninniach vanui!" _(Look at the beautiful rainbow)

Legolas' head shot up. "Where?"

Estela grinned at him. "You do realize we're standing in the middle of a forest, right? And given the time of day, the only celestial objects in the sky right now are the moon and stars."

"Aaah," he said slowly. "I thought you were being serious. Oftentimes it is difficult to tell with you."

"Oh. Sorry. So you like rainbows, then?" Estela said.

"Yes, I suppose so," he said decidedly.

"Do you also like fluffy clouds, prancing bunnies, and poetry?" Estela bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing.

Legolas narrowed his eyes at her, as if trying to decide if she was making fun of him or not. "Yes, I am rather partial to such things," he said carefully. "Particularly poetry."

"Lovely," Estela said, trying her hardest not to lose her composure entirely. "Though I suppose enjoying poetry is admirable."

Legolas shook his head. "I fear I will never quite understand you. Returning to Sindarin, Estela, your word choice was somewhat strange, though I suppose it worked."

"Okay. Strange word choice. I can fix that. Anything else?"

"Yes," he nodded. "What happened to your pronunciation? It began excellently and then deteriorated."

"_Hû nîn mant han, Legolas,_" she said seriously. (My dog ate it)

Legolas laughed. "Do you know what you just said, Estela?"

Estela found, not for the first time, that his laughter was quite contagious. "Yes, I know what I said." She joined in with his laughter, and for a while neither of them could stop.

"Okay, okay," Estela said after a few minutes, regaining her composure slightly. "It wasn't_ that_ funny."

"Truly, Lady Estela, it was," Legolas smiled.

"Not as funny as Newton's law was to you," she joked.

Legolas did not respond. She at him and saw that a distant look had passed over his face. From spending time with him, she had learned that usually when this happened, he was contemplating something profound. Estela left him to his thoughts and did not speak.

They walked in silence for a moment, and then at last he spoke again. "Teaching you is quite strange."

She gaped at him. "Um…thanks?"

"No, no," Legolas said quickly. "Do not take it the wrong way. I am not referring to your…aahhh…peculiarities. What I meant is that it is not as if I am teaching you another language which you have never heard before. It is as if you know what I am teaching you already, and I am merely awakening your memories. I have thought on this for a while, and I think it possible that someone, perhaps your mother, spoke Sindarin to you when you were a child, and you simply do not recall. And yet you must recall it on some level, because clearly you have retained knowledge of the language subconsciously."

Estela started. "That's an interesting theory."

"I think it quite plausible. It is an incredible feat that you are able to have a conversation in Sindarin, however short, and also retain excellent pronunciation without prior knowledge to the language."

Estela mulled over his theory for a moment. "You know what?" she said finally, "I think you might be right. I…I don't exactly remember my mother, but the language did sound familiar when I first heard it spoken here."

Legolas did not respond, but merely nodded in her direction. He appeared to be lost in thought again, and Estela didn't speak again so she wouldn't disturb him. They walked in silence back to their rooms, but the silence wasn't awkward or unpleasant. It was simply present, and Estela knew that she didn't need to fill it with words.

When they reached the bottom of the winding staircase, Estela looked around. This night was particularly beautiful. The silver light fell in shimmering pools on the staircase, and reflected softly on the trees. "It's pretty here," she said suddenly.

Legolas smiled. "One would think you might have noticed that by now."

Estela rolled her eyes. "Of course I've noticed. I just felt like reiterating it. It's worth extra emphasis, don't you think? Especially after Moria."

"Moria was indeed horrible," Legolas said, suddenly looking forlorn. In that moment, Estela was more tempted than she had yet been to tell him that Gandalf was not actually dead. She bit her lip, and looked away from him.

"I wish I could have seen it before the war started," she settled with saying.

"Me too," Legolas nodded. "It would certainly have been quite a spectacle."

"Like one of the Seven Wonders of the World," she said without thinking.

Legolas raised his eyebrows. "Pardon?"

Estela laughed briefly. "Back home, there are these stunning places referred to as the Seven Wonders of the World, because they are the most notable sites of our world."

"What are they?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"All seven of them?" she said with a wry smile. "I'm not sure I can name all of them, actually. Let me think…The pyramids of ancient Egypt are one. I don't think there are pyramids in Middle Earth, but imagine a colossal triangular shaped building with steep steps leading up to the top, and then imagine many of these structures scattered across a desert. And of course the Great Wall of China. It's what it sounds like…A large wall that stretches for four thousand miles over a range of mountains. Also, there's the Taj Mahal, which is a pure white tomb made of marble, jade, and crystal." Estela paused. "This is sad. I can't think of any more. I can think of a million amazing places, but I'm not quite sure which of them are one of the Seven Wonders." She laughed. "I could probably name the seven deadly sins easier."

Legolas did not speak for a moment. "Your home sounds beautiful, Estela," he said after a minute. "Do you wish to return?"

Estela could've sworn that she detected worry in his voice. "I don't know," she said honestly. "I would have to be confronted with the decision and then think about it. My immediate answer is that I absolutely wish to stay here."

"I think this world suites you," he said. "You are eager to learn of my peoples' customs and show a clear affinity for our language."

"And don't forget that I'm turning into an Elf. I think my ears are getting more pointed," she joked.

Legolas took her seriously. He reached out a hand, brushed her hair aside, and lightly touched her ear. "They are," he said, sounding surprised and withdrawing his hand.

"Really?" Estela felt her ear. To her surprise, it actually did feel slightly less rounded on the tip. She suddenly found herself smiling widely. She had a strong urge to say something along the lines of _Oh my gosh that's so freaking cool! _but restrained, knowing he would stare at her like she had two heads. She contented herself with continuing to smile widely.

Legolas laughed at her expression. "You seem suddenly cheerful."

She shrugged. "I think it's pretty neat. I wonder if I'll grow a few inches as well," she mused.

"I think your height is fine, Estela. I would not wish for you to surpass me in height," he said seriously.

Estela grinned. "Hey, just keep the hobbits and Gimli around. Then you'll feel tall all the time."

Legolas laughed again. "You are of quite a cheerful disposition tonight. It is somewhat contagious."

Estela pantomimed tipping a hat to him. "Glad to be of service. I once got a fortune cookie that told me "Your happy outlook is one of your assets."

"I do not know what a fortune cookie is, but I think it is correct in saying so," he smiled.

They did not speak for a moment. Estela looked around the forest, suddenly noticing just how dark it was. "It's late," she said, abruptly feeling tired. "Adonnenniel is probably wondering where I am. Assuming she's still awake at all. I should probably go to my room."

Legolas nodded. "You should get sufficient sleep. We tend to wake earlier here than I think you and your sister are accustomed to."

"That's true," she nodded. "At home, I sleep in until long past sunrise whenever possible." Estela yawned as another wave of exhaustion roll over her. "Goodnight, Legolas."

She started walking up the steps, but he grasped her hand and pulled her back. She whirled around to face him, and their faces were mere inches apart. "Goodnight, Estela," he said. He raised her hand, and fleetingly brushed the top of it with his lips. Estela's eyes widened. "I will see you tomorrow morning?" he asked, releasing her hand.

Estela was suddenly glad for the darkness, for she was certain she had never blushed so profusely in her life. "Yes, you will," she said, keeping her voice steady.

She walked up the stairs and returned to her room in very, very cheerful spirits.

* * *

As Estela bathed and changed out of her dress and into a nightgown, a ceaseless replaying of what had just happened filled her mind. Oddly, despite her initial shock, it had somehow felt perfectly normal and expected. It had certainly surprised her, but it had also felt completely natural. She found herself engulfed with an extremely giddy emotion. She was smiling way too much and had an urge to sing or dance. It was a very strange emotion…It was just simple happiness, coupled with a strong wish to express itself. Estela laughed. This was ridiculous. She needed to just go to sleep.

Later that night after she had bathed and changed into a night gown, Estela lay in bed wide awake. She could simply not sleep, and found her thoughts not only wandering to the obvious, but also to her earlier conversation with Legolas. She kept thinking of what he had said about the possibility of her being able to pick up Sindarin relatively fast. Her thoughts wandered to her mother, and she suddenly felt like talking about it, as if voicing her thoughts out loud would help her make sense of the issue.

"Adonnenniel?" she asked, hoping her sister hadn't fallen asleep quite yet.

"Yes?" her sister replied groggily.

"Do you remember our mom at all?"

Adonnenniel was silent for quite some time. "No. Not at all. Do you?"

"I remember what she looked like."

"Oh. What did she look like?"

"She had long bright red hair, and gray eyes. A strange combination, but she was beautiful."

"Oh," came Adonnenniel's response.

Estela waited for her to say more, but she didn't, and she figured her sister had fallen asleep. She thought briefly of how strange and sad it must be for Adonnenniel to remember nothing at all of their mother. Estela at least had a vague memory of her appearance.

"Estela," Adonnenniel said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"What have you been doing since we've been here? I feel like I hardly see you. Whenever I wake up, you're gone already, and then at night I'm always back to our room before you."

Estela was startled. "I've been going to the archery range every morning with Legolas, actually. I'm a lot better at it than sword fighting." She laughed briefly.

"And then what are you doing all afternoon every day?"

"I haven't told you yet?" Estela realized with a jolt that she really hadn't spoken very much to Adonnenniel since they'd been in Lothlorien. "I'm learning Sindarin."

"Come again?"

"Elvish," she clarified.

"Oh. And I'm assuming Legolas is helping you with that?"

"Yes. I'm also learning about Elvish culture and such. It's really fascinating. You could come with us if you want."

Adonnenniel spoke quickly. "No thanks."

"Why not?" Estela asked, surprised.

"Because…because…" she stammered. "That just seems kind of…final, doesn't it? It's like you're just…giving in."

Estela looked at her sister. "What do you mean?"

Adonnenniel closed her eyes. "I mean that if you're learning languages and cultures from this place, then you're thinking about fitting in here. You're not thinking about going home."

"But I do want to go home." Estela realized even as she said it that the words sounded false.

Adonnenniel seemed to have not heard her. "So no. I won't come with you."

For a long time, neither of them spoke. Estela kept waiting for her sister to fill the silence, but when she didn't, Estela couldn't think of anything to say. She glanced over at her sister, and saw that Adonnenniel had turned away from her to face the wall. Estela sighed and rolled over.

After a while, Adonnenniel suddenly spoke again. "You've changed," she said quietly.

Estela pretended to be asleep and did not reply. She was scared of where this conversation was going. What her sister had just said disconcerted her…The idea that Adonnenniel was clinging to the possibility of going home so tightly caused a mixture of guilt and sadness to arise in Estela.

"It's not a bad thing," Adonnenniel continued, "But it's surprising and strange to me." She rolled back over on her back. "I know you're still awake, Estela."

"How do you think I've changed?" Estela said after a moment.

"You're more talkative and happy. Especially when you're around you know who." Adonnenniel's tone changed, and she suddenly sounded amused.

Estela groaned. "What is this, Harry Potter? You can refer to people by their names, you know."

"Will you kill me in my sleep if I admit that I didn't understand that?" Adonnenniel asked guiltily.

"No, but I will cast an Imperius charm and coerce you into reading Harry Potter."

"…Coerce?"

Estela laughed. "It means to force, compel, or strongly persuade."

Adonnenniel made shushing motions in her general direction. "Stop sounding like a dictionary, it's weird."

"Stop not understanding my dorky references, it's annoying."

"Well sorry," Adonnenniel huffed. "I can't help it."

They did not speak for several moments. Adonnenniel rolled back over, and tried to go to sleep.

"Adonnenniel?" Estela said suddenly.

"What?" she groaned. "I wanna sleep. I've had a busy day." She didn't mind rooming with her sister, but if Estela was gonna keep talking like this every night…

"Sorry," Estela said. "I was just wondering something, and I'd like for you to answer honestly."

"Oh right. Like I'd do that after you didn't answer my question last night." She sighed. "Whatever. What do you want?"

Estela spoke quickly. "If someone told you that you could return home right now, would you do it?"

"Yes," Adonnenniel said instantly. "Absolutely."

"Why?"

"What do you mean_ why_? It's pretty here and all, but I miss my home so much. I miss my friends, my laptop, our dad, my music, certain foods…For goodness' sake, I even miss school at this point. I'd give anything to return home."

Estela considered for but a fleeting moment telling her sister of the Prophecy. But then something selfish rose within her…If she told Adonnenniel, then she would have to face the decision herself on whether to return home or not. Also, revealing that there is a way for them to return home would involve telling Adonnenniel of the Prophecy's dark prediction. Estela couldn't do that to her yet. Adonnenniel was so innocent, so fragile.

"Good night, Estela," Adonnenniel yawned. "I'll see you in the morning. Hopefully nobody wakes me up freakishly early tomorrow."

Estela closed her eyes, but had difficulty falling asleep. Her previous cheerfulness had vanished, leaving her feeling confused and guilty regarding her sister.

* * *

**Coming Up Next! **

-Lots of character tension!

-MORE GIMLI!

-Exotic pink fruit!

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** Remember to let me know: Lots of short chapters vs fewer long chapters. Thanks!


	16. On Character Tension and Pink Fruit

_**Chapter Fifteen: On Character Tension, **_

_**a Brief Dorky Reference, and Exotic Pink Fruit **_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Yeah! Wooh! Music! I'm jamming while writing this! *dances*

* * *

**Author's Note:** I have a serious random quote for the first time…Yay! I am destroying the status quo, because the status is not quo. The world is a mess and I just need to rule it.

* * *

**Brief Recap: **Ermm…Lothlorien. Still. They'll leave. Eventually. I pinky swear.

* * *

**Random Quote:** "A pessimist sees the difficulty in every opportunity; an optimist sees the opportunity in every difficulty." ~Winston Churchill

* * *

"You are uncharacteristically quiet," Legolas said as he and Estela walked to the archery range alone the next morning. Estela had woken Adonnenniel up early so to ask if she wished to accompany them, but it hadn't exactly worked.

"Adonnenniel?" Estela had said, nudging her sister gently.

Adonnenniel had stirred imperceptibly, and without opening her eyes, said, "Five more minutes, Dad. I have an algebra test today and need more sleep. Can I miss first period? I promise it'll be the last time."

Estela fought a strong urge to laugh, and then said, "No, you may not miss first period!"

"Pleeeeease! It's just history. I won't be missing anything important. Who cares about ancient China. That's so yesterday."

Thoroughly offended at this point, Estela had given up and left. Now as she walked with Legolas, thoughts of what her sister had said last night rose in her mind, worrying and upsetting.

"Estela? Did you hear me?" Legolas asked.

She blinked. "What?"

"Something is troubling you. You are uncharacteristically quiet," he repeated.

Estela decided to be honest with him. "Something is troubling me," she sighed. "Adonnenniel and I had a conversation last night that bothered me." The words came fast. "She's desperate to go home, and she can tell that I'm not quite as eager. After talking with Galadriel I know there's a possibility that we could be sent home. But if I tell her that part of it, then I would have to explain the Prophecy. And I just can't to do that to her."

Legolas' answer was immediate. "I cannot say I agree with you on this, Estela. Your sister is clearly intent on returning home, and you deprive her of hope by concealing from her that there is a possibility of returning."

Estela stopped walking. "I don't want to tell her, though."

The second the words were out of her mouth, she realized how childish they sounded. She tried to explain herself. "It's…it's…just that…all my life I've been so focused on protecting her. At school, I constantly had to ward off guys. She was so innocent, almost to the point of sheer naivety, and would sometimes let the wrong people get to close with her. Even with her girlfriends this would happen. They would play stupid drama games with each other, and somehow Adonnenniel always got caught up in the middle of it. Every time I tried to tell her that they were all just manipulating her, she would be angry with me or not believe me. Also, when our mom left us my dad and I concealed it from her for the longest time. And when I say a long time, I mean several years. We told her our mother had taken a brief trip, and would be back soon. When we told her what had actually happened, she had a complete meltdown. She locked herself in her room and wouldn't eat or talk to anyone for a week. I can't let that happen again. Especially not here. She just doesn't handle bad news in the best way. Keeping her oblivious is best."

Legolas spoke gently, but with firm certainty evident in his voice. "I will say it once more, Estela. I do not agree with your course of action regarding this. It sounds to me as if you are overly protective of your sister, and perhaps this is the reason she is so sheltered and vulnerable to strong emotions. It is understandable that you would shield her from certain things, given what happened with your mother. You did not wish for her to experience the emotions you did, so you hid something as important as your mother's leaving." Legolas shook his head. "Estela, you are the type of personality who accepts a problem and then moves on. Because your sister has been sheltered, she has not developed this trait. This is why you fear to tell her of the Prophecy, even when she has every right to be made aware of her own fate."

Estela turned away from him so he wouldn't see the tears rising in her eyes. She didn't understand the emotion that caused her tears. It was anger, guilt, and sadness mingled together so seamlessly she could not tell one from the other.

"Why do you turn away from me, Estela? It is not my intention to override your decision in this matter, but you must understand that I speak the truth when I say you should tell your sister."

Estela furiously rubbed her eyes, and then turned around to face him. She spoke steadily. "I will. When I'm comfortable with it. I promise." She stared at him levelly, willing him to rebuke her, but thankfully he did not. He lowered his eyes, and then abruptly started walking again. Estela stayed rooted where she was, and watched him walk further away from her.

She was suddenly furious. He had no right to tell her what she should and shouldn't do! This was her problem, not his, and he shouldn't be investing so much in it. She hadn't asked for his opinion or advice, after all. Who was he to judge her decision?

Tears rose in her eyes again, though this time out of anger. She whirled around, and ran back through the forest. For a while, she just wandered, letting the anger slowly seep out of her. After ten minutes or so of this, she deliberated about where to go. She didn't want to join the others at the practice grounds, and she didn't feel like going back to her room incase Adonnenniel was still there.

Estela made a split second decision, and went to the library.

* * *

When Estela reached the library, she chose a book at random, and sat down on the floor. The cover of the book she had chosen depicted a maiden with silvery hair standing in a stream. A waterfall flowed in the back around, and the trees were a soft white. The place looked vaguely familiar for some reason. Estela opened the book, and tried to make sense of it. She recognized individual words, but could not understand the entire story. The words _duin, mela,_ and_ vanima_, which meant river, love, and beautiful, stood out to her. The words around them nearly seemed an indecipherable blur unless she concentrated really hard on them, which she was too exhausted to do presently.

As she flipped through the book, she recognized _Valaraukar, gurtha, _and _ear_, which translated as Balrog, death, and sea. Slowly, the story began weaving together vaguely. She inferred that it was about a maiden who was somehow separated from her lover and sailed away to the Undying Lands. It didn't look like a light read. Estela set the book down, and closed her eyes. The sunlight in the library was bright and clear, and Estela felt it warm her face. Her thoughts began to drift to her argument with Legolas. As she thought it over, she abruptly realized how childishly immature she must have sounded. As the scene replayed in her mind, she mentally cringed. She had acted irrationally and out fear, but there was no excuse for snapping at him and then leaving. Perhaps she should apologize to him later.

Her thoughts landed on the dilemma with Adonnenniel and the Prophecy. Although Estela knew on some level that the right thing to do would be to tell her sister, she just couldn't bring herself to make that decision. She knew it was selfish and horribly wrong, but she couldn't tell her sister. Not yet.

Estela suddenly felt very tired. The warmth of the sun lulled her into a detached sort of peacefulness. The library was still silent, save for the occasional rustle of papers or the quiet whisper of Elves. Sometime during the afternoon, Estela closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * *

Estela slowly opened her eyes, and saw someone standing over her.

"Hello, Aragorn," she said groggily, forcing herself to stand up. "What time is it?

"It is well into the afternoon, Lady. Your sister asked after your whereabouts, and I had a feeling I might find you here."

"Well, you found me," she said. "Where's Adonnenniel?"

"She is in the dining hall, as is most everyone else."

"We should probably go join them, in that case," she said.

"Indeed." They began walking. "How are you faring in learning Sindarin?"

Estela laughed briefly. "Pretty well. I can speak it better than I can read it, I think. I was trying to make sense of a book on my own, and it didn't work too well."

Aragorn smiled. "You were reading the Tale of Nimrodel. I placed it back on the shelf for you."

"Thanks," she said. "What was the story about exactly?"

"It tells the tale of an Elf maiden who once lived near the Nimrodel waterfall, which was then named for her. Her lover's name was Amroth. The story says that after the Balrog awoke in Moria during the Third Age, Nimrodel left Lothlorien and became lost in the southlands. Amroth perished at sea trying to return to her. It is said in folklore that her voice could still be heard in the falls of the Nimrodel in springtime. We actually crossed the Nimrodel stream on our way into Lothlorien."

Estela did not speak for a moment. "That's a very sad tale," she said after a while.

"If you do not mind my asking, you seem somewhat distracted," Aragorn said suddenly. "Is something bothering you?"

Estela was startled. "I…I had an argument with Legolas," she said, deciding to be honest with him for some reason. "I feel bad about it now, but I'm afraid to confront him about it. I do not know what he will say. I'm not that great with things like confrontation or apologizes."

"I advise you to simply talk about it with him. Regardless of what you argued about, it cannot be worth jeopardizing your friendship. He talks about you a lot, you know."

Estela was surprised. "He does?"

"Yes," Aragorn grinned. "It is somewhat amusing, actually. I do not mean to pry, Lady Estela, but what manner of things did you argue with him about?"

They had almost reached the dining hall. Estela stopped walking, and then suddenly the words were flowing before she could stop them. "I decided not to tell my sister about Galadriel's Prophecy, and he disagrees with me on this. I know I should listen to him, considering that it does involve Adonnenniel's fate, but I just can't bring myself to tell her."

"I must agree with Legolas on this matter," Aragorn said immediately. "However, if you are utterly incapable of telling your sister, then settle on a compromise. Tell her when you feel ready to. If not today, then tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then after we leave Lorien. Allow her to enjoy her days here without the knowledge of the Prophecy burdening her if you wish. However, you must tell her eventually, and be prepared for her anger when you do."

Estela took a moment to process what he had said. "Alright," she said slowly. "Though I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk with Legolas about it right now." In truth, Estela felt horribly embarrassed, and did not wish to speak with him about this in front of everyone else. "Do you think I should just skip dinner and talk with him tomorrow?"

"No," Aragorn said, shaking his head. "I do not think you should refrain from attending dinner, but if you are adamant in not discussing the matter with him until later, then simply sit with your sister instead. She did ask for you, after all."

Estela nodded. Aragorn was good with girl advice. "That's a good idea. Thank you, Aragorn."

"You are very welcome," he said, sounding sincere.

They started walking again, and soon reached the dining hall. Estela gazed around the long table, and then seized an open spot across from her sister.

* * *

Adonnenniel was amused, though somewhat annoyed.

It was dinner time, and it appeared that everybody had somehow played musical chairs. She was awkwardly wedged between Boromir and Gimli, while the hobbits were on the other end of the table with Aragorn and Legolas. Estela was seated across from her, and for some reason was really quiet.

Adonnenniel eyed her fellow table mates. For one of the first times in her life, she was unsure of how to make easy conversation. Estela didn't seem responsive to anything, Boromir looked kind of depressed, and Gimli was just sat there and snarfed down meat. Adonnenniel sighed, wondering who had decided to mess with the seating chart. She glanced around the table, trying to find the culprit, and that was when she saw something pink lying on the centerpiece plate.

"What is that?" she exclaimed.

"Pardon?" said Boromir, looking surprised.

"That…that thing! The pink blob with green things coming out of it. Is that some kind of food?"

Gimli grunted. "That is known as dragon fruit, lad. Have you not seen it before?"

"No, I haven't. It looks kind of scary. Could you pass me one of them, Boromir?"

A brief grin flickered across Boromir's face as he handed one of the pink fruits to her. Adonnenniel put it down on her plate, trying to figure out how to eat it. "Do I peel the green things off?"

"No, you simply slice it in half with a knife, My Lady." Boromir handed her a knife.

"Oh," Adonnenniel said. "Hot dog or hamburger style?" She looked up to see Gimli and Boromir staring at her with utter confusion. Estela still seemed distant, but was now looking slightly amused.

"Umm…Horizontally or vertically?" Adonnenniel remedied.

"Vertically," Boromir sighed. "Here." He took the knife and dragon fruit from her, and then sliced it in half. After doing so, he sliced it again and again into small wedges. "Try it." He handed her a piece.

The inside of the fruit was pure white, with black seeds scattered throughout it. Sort of like a slice of watermelon, the outer pink part was still there. Adonnenniel hesitantly took a nibble.

"Oh my gosh! This is incredible!" she exclaimed. It tasted kind of like kiwi, except sweeter and with a softer texture.

Gimli and Boromir exchanged a glance. "I am glad you enjoy it," Boromir said after a moment. "I find it odd that you had not tasted it before."

Adonnenniel shrugged, and reached for another piece. "Say, Boromir. I've been wondering something. Why do you carry around that big shield with you all the time? Doesn't it get heavy?"

He stared at her with confusion. "For the same reason I carry a sword. It is a weapon."

"Yeah, I get that, but how exactly would you use a large chunk of metal to win a fight?"

"It is not for disarming your opponent or use in an offensive attack. A shield is for defense."

A look of dawning apprehension appeared on Adonnenniel's face. "Oh. I sorta get it."

Estela suddenly bumped into the conversation. "Adonnenniel, haven't you ever seen a movie with sword fighting? Shields are for blocking arrows and swords."

"Umm…I think I saw that one about 500 shirtless guys who died because some creepy dude with a lot of bling had a crapload of elephants. Oh, and the main character had a black beard and lotsa anger management issues. He shoved some poor skinny guy into a well."

"Do you mean 300?" Estela laughed.

"Oh, yeah, whatever. They used shields in it, though."

Estela nodded. "The Greek phalanx battle technique. They would…"

"No," Adonnenniel groaned. "No more history, Estela. I'm so not in the mood for it right now. Last night I had this horrible dream that I had to take a history test in school, and I failed."

"Was it on China by any chance?"

Adonnenniel's eyes widened. "You can read my mind!"

"Yep," Estela smirked.

Adonnenniel looked frightened, and abruptly turned away from her sister. "Hi, Gimli."

Gimli looked startled that she had addressed him directly. "Hello," he said gruffly. "What do you want?"

"That side of the table was really creeping me out, so now I'm talking to you."

He chuckled. "A worthy reason."

"So how are you liking the food now that they loosened up and started giving us better stuff?"

"Everything here is prepared so finely," he grunted. "The bread should the tougher, the meat rawer."

Adonnenniel gasped. "Eeew. No way. If they served raw meat, then I would so ditch the joint."

"You would do what?"

"Umm….I'd leave. See, I don't eat meat. At all. And raw meat…That's just inhumane."

"We are not of the same mind in this. Meat is delicious!" He reached for a large chunk of meat, and bit into it unabashedly.

"There's no way I could convince you otherwise?"

"None, My Lady, there is none."

"Hmmm. Okay then. So tell me. What's your weapon of choice? Aragorn has his fancy smancy sword, Legolas has those bows and arrows, and Boromir's got his sword and shield. How about you? A mace, perhaps? I thought I saw you swinging around something metal when we were in Moria."

"I wield an axe," Gimli said, sounding proud.

"You know what's really weird?" Adonnenniel said. "All of you guys have weapons that sorta reflect your personalities. You're blunt like an axe. Boromir seems kind of defensive and guarded, like his shield. Legolas can be pretty distant, and you use bows and arrows to fight from a distance. And I feel like Aragorn faces problems head on like how you face your opponent when sword fighting."

Gimli looked amused. "An interesting observation, no doubt."

"Yep," Adonnenniel nodded. "I bet someone did that on purpose…"

* * *

"Legolas?" Estela said quietly. It was after dinner, and most of the others had dispersed, leaving her and Legolas alone at the table. "I'm sorry."

He did not reply for a moment, and then spoke stiffly. "It is fine."

"I really, truly am sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you or avoided you for the rest of the day."

Something in his features softened. "Walk with me, Estela." He stood up, and pushed his chair under the table. Though confused, Estela followed him as he left the dining hall.

"Where are we going?" she said tentatively.

"To the library," he replied without looking at her.

"How come?" she asked, surprised.

"You have not studied Sindarin today. I do not wish for you to fall behind."

Estela stopped walking. "Legolas, please look at me."

He stopped walking, and stared at her. "Yes?"

"I…I acted so childish and immature earlier. I hope you don't think of me that way now."

"Estela, one minor argument does not alter the way I think of you. It is of course understandable that you acted erratically. Ever since Galadriel told you of her Prophecy, I have expected you to be saddened. Yet you remain as cheerful as ever. I believe that your pent up emotions spilled into our conversation."

Estela shook her head. "There's no excuse for how I behaved. If I blamed it on the Prophecy every time I acted out, that would be unfair."

"Regardless of the reasons for your behavior, consider yourself forgiven, Estela." Legolas started walking again, and she hurried to match his pace.

They walked in silence until they reached the library, and then began their usual routine of studying. Sometime during the lesson, Estela felt the tension between them noticeably dissipate. Soon, they were talking and laughing together again.

* * *

Estela returned to her room that night in much better spirits. When she got there, she saw Adonnenniel sitting awake on her bed wide awake.

"Hey," Estela said. "How was your day?"

Adonnenniel narrowed her eyes. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Come again?"

"You're the reason everybody played musical chairs at dinner tonight. You sat across from me, where the hobbits normally sit. So then they moved to the other end of the table where Boromir and Gimli normally sit. So then they moved next to me."

Estela laughed. "I thought dinner was entertaining," she said as she sat down on her bed and fumbled with the strings on the back of her dress.

"It was," Adonnenniel admitted, "But I think I like sitting with Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo better. They're better conversationalists than Gimli or Boromir."

Estela just rolled her eyes. "Could you help me with this?" she asked. Wearing dresses all the time was really starting to become a hassle. Adonnenniel sighed, and walked over to her sister. She deftly undid the strings.

Adonnenniel pulled the last string. "There you go. You should really learn how to do that yourself, you know."

"I stink with dresses," Estela sighed. "I really wish my overalls hadn't vanished."

Adonnenniel giggled.

"What?" Estela said suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing…"

* * *

**Coming Up Next! **

-A short chapter. Sorry. Finals+SOLs+family visiting+a new season of Dr. Who=No time.

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** I realize that I've had them in Lothlorien for way too long. I'm just enjoying writing my own scenes instead of sticking strictly to the ones from the movie/book.


	17. A Time Lapse of Lothlorien Weeks

_**Chapter Sixteen: A Time Lapse of Lothlorien Weeks **_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing that Tolkien invented.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There. I actually wrote a real disclaimer for the first time since chapter one! Anyway, this chapter is written like a time lapse. I did this because I need to stop detailing every day they spend in Lothlorien. I think I had way too much fun with character development and light hearted interactions. They're leaving within the next two chapters though. FINALLY!

* * *

**Random Quote:** "Wow, sarcasm. That's original." ~Dr. Horrible

* * *

The days in Lothlorien began blurring together into a pattern. Without realizing it, Adonnenniel and Estela had effortlessly slipped into a daily routine that they followed like a pre-organized schedule.

Every morning, Estela would wake up before Adonnenniel and then meet up with Legolas. They would walk together through the beautiful forest, taking a longer route to the archery range. Estela cherished these moments alone with him. Sometimes, though, Adonnenniel would tag along with them to the archery range. Though it became clear after the first several times she did this that she was absolutely incapable of shooting.

"OOW!" she screeched. "I thought that vambrace thingy was supposed to protect my skin."

"It protects your arm, My Lady, but not your shoulder. How ever did you manage to shoot the arrow backwards while simultaneously hitting yourself over your shoulder with the bow?" Legolas asked.

"I don't know," she whimpered.

"Just try again, I'm sure you'll get it eventually," Estela told her soothingly. In truth, she was secretly basking in the fact that her sister had not picked up on archery immediately like she could do with everything else in life. Adonnenniel raised her bow.

"Not so high!" Legolas said urgently, but it was too late. With a violent twang, the arrow wobbly whisked directly above where they stood, disappearing into the branches a tree. It didn't come back down. After a while, Adonnenniel stopped accompanying them to the archery range, content to just sleep in or spend time with the hobbits and Bellethiel.

After practicing archery until midday, Legolas and Estela would meet up with the rest of the group for lunch. Every day after they had eaten, the Fellowship practiced swordsmanship together as they had on the first few days. Adonnenniel was still improving rapidly.

"Gothca!" she squealed in delight as she disarmed Sam one day.

"Not fair!" he laughed. "You were using your height as an advantage."

"Yes, and you were using yours to try and whack at my ankles," she countered, smiling.

Meanwhile, Estela's swordsmanship was actually starting to improve, but at a much slower pace.

"Your arms look like limp spaghetti noodles. And somehow you've managed to look like you're having a seizure at the same time," Adonnenniel informed her on a daily basis. Estela vaguely wondered if this was payback for the archery lessons.

"You know what I think it is?" Estela said one day, commenting on how she seemed unable to excel at swordsmanship. "In battle, when the urgency and utmost need to fight is present, it's easier for me to relax. Here, where there's no need to be really aggressive and the only thing I have to worry about is making myself look like an idiot, I'm all tense. Does that make any sense? No, I suppose it doesn't," she sighed.

After an hour or so of sword fighting, Legolas would suggest that they leave to study in the library, and Estela would be more than happy to oblige. Estela found that as time progressed, she could speak Sindarin much better than she could read it. On paper, the words seemed to blur and not make as much sense as when they were spoken. Also, reading it gave her a headache and put her mental endurance to the test. At the end of every day, Estela always had a horrible headache and sometimes ended up not talking much at dinner.

At one point during their lessons, Legolas decided that she was only allowed to speak in Sindarin for three days, and that Aragorn and Legolas would speak only Sindarin to her. Sometimes Estela would understand what they were trying to convey, and be able to think of responses. At other times, she was utterly confused and a bit frustrated. Despite her love of the language, she found she was glad when the three days were over.

However, it was a rewarding process, and she slowly began to see the results of her hard work. One day when they were several weeks into their stay at Lothlorien, Legolas and her were in the library as usual. It was a beautiful day…The sunlight streamed in blurred ribbons through the trees, illuminating the spidery words on the book Legolas was reading to her. It had rained lightly the night before; the kind of rain that left a lingering coolness and made the ground damp but not too wet.

Estela was sitting beside Legolas on the ground, leaning against one of the many trees scattered throughout the library. The moment happened abruptly: She was reading over his shoulder as he read out loud from the book. Suddenly, the words started looking less like a confusing jumble of letters and more like actual words and sentences. She started reading out loud with him, and he gasped in surprise.

"Have I read this one before to you?" he asked.

"No, I can read it," she said proudly. "You're a great teacher. It took me a full year to pick up Spanish."

Legolas smiled at her. "I am proud of you, Estela. Now we must further work on your conversation skills."

Not for the first time, Estela glanced up at him and her breath caught. The emotion had hit her fast: It was a combination of elation and sudden, warm desire…His face was mere inches from her. The sunlight highlighted the gold in his eyes, and seemed to fall into his eyelashes and brighten his cheekbones. His lips were parted slightly. It would be so easy, so natural to lean in and close the space between them...

For a moment Legolas seemed to look at her contemplatively with a sort of detached curiosity, as if his thoughts were starting to drift in the same direction as hers. But then he turned his eyes back to the book. Estela blinked and then the moment was all but forgotten for the remainder of their lesson.

"I truly am proud of you, Estela," he told her again after the lesson concluded. "You have excelled rapidly, and I have no doubt that soon you will be able to speak the language fluently."

Since then, invigorated by this small success, she began studying Elvish twice as hard.

Sometimes at dinner when the other Elves spoke to each other in Sindarin, she was able to understand some of what they were saying. If she listened closely, then she could even catch full sentences. Slowly, she found the language unraveling and the conversations gradually piecing together. Once, she heard Haldir speaking to Lalaith, and was shocked to find herself following their entire conversation.

"I agree with you," Haldir said in Elvish, "Yet as was the case with Aragorn, I find them to be more intelligent than any others raised by humans I have met."

"Despite their strangeness, I am fascinated by them," Lalaith said. "Once you start hearing one of them speak, it is as if you are almost enchanted. I can see why Legolas appears to have an interest in the one girl." Lalaith said this so softly that it was lost amidst the general cacophony of noise and only Haldir and Estela heard her say it.

"Do you think he is wanting to eat her?" whispered Haldir discreetly.

_Wait a sec, _thought Estela, _there's no way I heard that right_. Paca_…what does that mean? _Paca_…_paca_…Oh…!_

"Do you think he means to court her?" whispered Haldir discreetly.

"I know not," whispered Lalaith. "I doubt the child knows of our ways and customs in this matter. He could be courting her right now without her even being aware of it."

Estela pondered this for a moment, and then felt like it probably wasn't fair for her to be eavesdropping on such a conversation.

"_Pelin pedi i lam edhellen_," she said suddenly. Lalaith squeaked a very un-Elvish squeak, and Haldir nearly fell out of his seat. (I speak the Elvish language)

"Why did you not tell us, child?" he asked, regaining his composure.

"_Goheno nin_," she said. Now the entire table was silent. Legolas looked as if he was trying not to laugh. "_Ta nea tyalie. Lasto lalaith nîn._" She smiled. (Forgive me. It was funny. I'm trying not to laugh)

It felt absolutely exhilarating to be speaking the language aloud for the first time to someone other than Legolas. It filled Estela with a palpable sense of pride and accomplishment. She had done it! All those long days of toiling endlessly in the library had actually paid off.

"Where did you learn to speak our language? It is not common for outsiders to speak it," an Elf whose name she could not remember said to her in Sindarin. He sounded hostile, and Estela suddenly felt defensive. She had spent countless hours working her hardest to master Elvish, and this was the kind of reaction she got once people heard her speak it for the first time.

"_Oh, labo vi Orodruin_," she snapped. "Just because I'm not one of you doesn't mean I'm not intelligent enough to speak your language," she said, reverting to Westron. (Go jump in Mount Doom)

There was an awkward pause in which Estela briefly wondered if she had gone too far. But then, the entire table started laughing. She had never heard so many Elves laughing at once, and the sound of it was melodic and delightful. She looked at Legolas and saw that he was staring at her proudly, a smile flickering across his face. Aragorn was laughing hardest, and promptly dropped his drink on his lap. Adonnenniel, the hobbits, Gimli, and Boromir looked appropriately confused.

Regardless of Estela's outburst, dinner from then on ran much smoother. As always, the flow of conversation seemed unstoppable. Estela loved talking to the Elves. Each one of them was unique and had a different perspective on the world. Occasionally, Adonnenniel would do some kind of performance, and always received lavish praise from the Elves. And each night, one of the Elves would sing a song or recite a poem. Afterwards, Estela would bombard them with questions about the origins of the poem or song. As the days past and she found herself becoming more and more interested by and attached to this amazing culture.

After dining with the Elves each day, Estela and Adonnenniel would return to their rooms together.

"Can you teach me some insults in Elvish?" Adonnenniel asked her sister on the same day of Estela's outburst at dinner.

"Why?" Estela asked.

"They might come in useful sometime. It was so funny to watch that guys' face when you dissed him like that," she laughed.

"How do you know I insulted him if you couldn't understand what I was saying?" Estela asked, raising her eyebrows.

Adonnenniel rolled her eyes. "It was kind of obvious, Estela. He looked chastised and everyone else started cracking up. I know an insult when I hear one, regardless of what language you say it in. So will you teach me?"

Estela grinned. "Okay, young Padawan, let us begin your lesson."

So with that, she spent the next hour teaching Adonnenniel Elvish insults. It was an amusing experience to say the least. Adonnenniel's pronunciation was surprisingly good, but her ability to memorize and repeat the phrases proved dismal.

"Ugh," Adonnenniel groaned. "I can't memorize all of these words! They're like a jumble of letters that won't stick in my head. Plus they just sound so…_foreign_, you know?"

Estela rolled her eyes.

It proved to be a difficult task, but after several nights Adonnenniel had effectively mastered several insults in Sindarin. After they stayed up talking for a while each night, they were utterly exhausted and always fell asleep immediately.

And that was how they spent the remainder of their days in Lothlorien. With archery, strenuous sword fighting, interesting dinner conversations, and learning to speak Sindarin on Estela's part. Before they knew it, nearly a full month had passed.

Estela remembered Legolas' words from earlier_. I was speaking with Aragorn before we arrived in Lothlorien, and we agreed to linger here for no longer than two fortnights. _Their time in Lothlorien was coming to an end.

* * *

**Coming Up Next! **

-Some major embarrassment on Estela's part!

-_A major plot twist!_ *insert evil laugh here*

-A Twilight reference! May or may not be complementary!

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** I love Dr. Horrible! I just had to quote him ^.^ If you have some free time or if you're sitting at home with nothing to do, then go to youtube and watch it. It's so worth forty something minutes of your life :)


	18. Enter Seriousness and Plot Points

_**Chapter Seventeen: Enter Cliffhangers and Plot Points**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Today, I ate a bowl of cheerios using only chopsticks. Enough said.

* * *

**Author's Note:** YAY! IT'S SUMMER! I got out of school an hour ago and I'm not going back for three months :D Do you guys wanna hear my plans for summer? Of course you do! Because one sided conversations rock!

Here goes: Tomorrow, I'm getting on a plane and going to a beach for a week. After that, I come back home and have a month of blissful nothingness (aka watching Doctor Who and Merlin, writing, sleeping way too much, and re reading Harry Potter like I do every summer). Then I have two different writing camps I'm going to. One's at a local college and lasts for two weeks, and the other is in an entirely different state. I will get to live on a college campus in a dorm for three weeks. It will be the longest I've ever been away from home before. I'm so excited!

* * *

**Random Quote:** "The government of England was a limited mockery. Queen Elizabeth was the "Vir-gin Queen but still produced hairs. As a queen she was a success. For example, her and her navy went out and defeated the Spanish Armadillo." ~Student Bloopers

* * *

Estela and Adonnenniel woke early on the morning before the day of their departure from Lothlorien.

"I can't believe that we're leaving tomorrow. I actually liked it here," Adonnenniel sighed.

"Yes," Estela agreed. "Being here was like taking a break from reality and living in a dream momentarily. Now we must leave and face the quest once more."

Adonnenniel giggled. "You're talking like an Elf again. Stop it, it's weird."

Estela laughed. "I am not doing it intentionally. It simply slips from my tongue as smoothly as morning dew melting from a flower…"

"Alrighty then, now you're doing that on purpose. You're weird. If anyone asks, we're not related."

"Yes, I believe we have established that already. That I'm weird, I mean. And just for the record, I totally just alliterated on purpose."

Adonnenniel snorted. "Dork."

"So are you coming with me and Legolas to the archery range?" Estela asked doubtfully.

"Uh, thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to hang out with Belle and the hobbits. Have fun with Legolas." Adonnenniel wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Estela rolled her eyes. "Shush up. It's not like we're dating or anything. We're just…friends. Close friends who—"

"—Who have talked for hours nonstop, take long walks in a forest together, spend three hours every day in a library, and blatantly flirt. Close friends who have a completely dorky but somehow adorable relationship. Close friends who I'm pretty sure made out that one night—"

"We did not make out!" Estela fumed. "I told you already, we were just hugging. Seriously."

Adonnenniel put her hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, whatever you say. But you are so digging him. You know you want to do more than _hug _him, sweetheart."

Estela flushed. "So what if I do? It's none of your business."

"Ha!" Adonnenniel jumped up. "So you admit it! You so want to kiss him. You're in love. Ha! Who would have thought it? You! You're the most cynical, logical, and anti-romantic person I know. Remember that time when we were watching_ Stardust_ and you puked?"

"I did so not puke, just stop. And I actually liked that movie."

"Well, you looked like you were going to. Right during one of Yvaine's monologues. Remember? Or what about that time when I got you a set of Twilight Barbie dolls for your birthday as a joke and you snapped Bella in half to symbolize how spineless her character was. And then you stripped Edward and stuck him in Hufflepuff robes. Admit it. You have gone from being a freaky feminist to falling in love with a guy who looks like a gay fairy."

Estela glared at her sister momentarily.

Just then, a knock sounded at their door.

"You get it!" Estela hissed. "I'm still in my nightgown!"

Adonnenniel walked to the door. As soon as she opened it, she started laughing. "Well, doesn't that just figure." She giggled immoderately. "Hey, Estela!" she called. "Guess who it is?"

Estela rushed over to her sister, yanking her back from the doorway. She looked up, her face flushed, and saw Legolas staring at her with an amused expression.

"I came to your room because normally you meet me half an hour before this time. Do you still wish to go?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Umm…I…Just give me a minute, I'll be right out," she squeaked, very aware that she was wearing only a sheer nightgown. She hastily shut the door and spun around to face her sister. "_You_! I am going to kill you when I get back. You are so dead." Adonnenniel exploded into a fresh fit of giggles.

"Come on, you have to admit that was hilarious! And besides, it's not like he didn't already know you like him." Adonnenniel trilled. Estela pulled a fresh dress on, and made shushing motions in her sister's general direction. She went to the mirror, and tried to make her hair somewhat presentable.

"See? Now you're messing with your hair before you see him. You are so in _loooooove_!"

Estela walked resolutely from the room, trying to ignore her sister's laughter following her and Legolas as they walked down the hallway.

They walked in silence until they reached the path to the archery range. Estela was embarrassed beyond belief, and too afraid to speak. Occasionally she peered up at Legolas, and saw that he too looked distracted, though it did not seem to be for the same reason. Every time he so much as glanced in her direction, Estela looked away and felt her face flush.

"What is the matter?" Legolas suddenly stopped walking. "Your looks are distraught."

Estela, caught up in her thoughts and not having anticipated his sudden stop, promptly bumped into him and fell backwards. She landed ungracefully on her back. "Ouch," she muttered, sitting up and brushing the grass off her back.

Legolas reached out a hand to help her up, and she accepted it. For a moment, his lips twitched as if he were trying not to laugh, and then that distracted look appeared on his features again.

"Well, that was embarrassing," she said. They walked in silence for a moment, and then he spoke suddenly.

"Estela, you are acting somewhat distant. Please tell me what is bothering you. Are you upset we are leaving Lothlorien tomorrow?"

Estela decided honesty was the best policy. She suddenly thought of all the romance novels she had read in which the heroine never told the guy what she was actually thinking. She definitely did not want to be like that.

She took a deep breath. "I'm upset because we're leaving, but also because…Well, did you hear what my sister and I were saying before?"

"Yes. I heard your entire conversation, actually," he said bluntly.

"_What?" _

"Do not feel embarrassed." Legolas laughed. "It was amusing and informative. I am grateful to have heard it."

"Informative," she repeated faintly.

"Come, let us go to the archery range. We will have less time today as it is." They walked in silence the rest of way, and Estela spent nearly the entire archery practice praying that Legolas would just forget everything that had happened earlier.

And yet beneath her thoughts and lingering embarrassment, she dimly noticed that Legolas seemed different, somehow. She couldn't place her finger on it, but he seemed to look almost guilty…Every time she looked at him directly, he would avert his gaze. When they walked back through the forest later, he did not initiate conversation with her, but rather looked pointedly ahead and remained silent.

* * *

"This is our last lunch here, guys," Adonnenniel said solemnly.

"I wish we were not leaving quite so soon," Frodo said.

"I agree," Adonnenniel sighed. "This has been my favorite part of our little adventure so far. I'm scared of what will happen once we leave. I definitely don't want another Moria experience."

A distant look passed over Frodo's face, and Adonnenniel watched as he closed his eyes and stood up from the table. He walked away, and then Sam put down the piece of bread he had been nibbling on and hurriedly followed him.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked, bewildered and concerned.

"No," Pippin replied. "Mr. Frodo has much to deal with. It's best to let him be."

"Oh," she realized. "You mean the Ring?"

Merry nodded in response.

Sensing it was a sensitive subject, Adonnenniel let the topic drop. She glanced over the table, looking for more dragon fruit. She must have eaten at least three full ones since she'd been here.

"Ah ha!" she said happily, reaching for one she spotted on the other end of the table. She had by now mastered the art of slicing them. She made one skillful incision vertically, and then sliced it into smaller wedges. She looked up, and saw Merry staring at her.

"Want one?" she offered.

"No, thank you. I'm sorry. Excuse me," he said. Abruptly, him and Pippin stood up and left.

Adonnenniel sighed, and ate her dragon fruit in solitude.

* * *

At the other end of the table, Estela was sitting across from Boromir and Aragorn, with Legolas beside her. She kept glancing up at Boromir, and then averting her eyes. Fear was building within her. She hadn't even thought of Boromir's death until just now…It's imminence had hit her in a wave of undiluted shock and fear. She had not forgotten her resolve to save him, and now that they were leaving tomorrow and the dilemma was impending, she was scared…Scared that it would not work, and frightened of the consequences if it did work. What if it meant that Merry and Pippin weren't taken by the Orcs? Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas might not meet Gandalf in Fangorn. Merry might not convince Treebeard to entice the Ents to join the battle against Saruman…

Or if Merry and Pippin were taken and all else played out as it should, would Boromir's obsession with the Ring begin to increase? He might never have that pivotal moment of repentance and epiphany. He might endanger the quest, or try to attack Frodo again…And if her plan to save him did not work…She did not even want to start thinking about that. It would be unbearable, and she would never forgive herself.

So caught up in these thoughts was Estela that she failed to notice Legolas was likewise distracted, as he had been earlier this morning. He would not so much as look at her, and he left the table early.

After she had finished eating lunch, Estela went back to her room instead of going to the library or to the practice grounds. They were leaving Lothlorien at dawn the following morning, and she still needed to pack.

* * *

Adonnenniel and Estela met in their room, and gathered the few items they might need for the quest.

"You really don't need that," Estela sighed as Adonnenniel tried to stuff a second hairbrush into her bag.

"Yes, I do. And you'll be glad I brought it. What if I lose one of them?"

Estela rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Trust me. You'll thank me for this later. Also, I'm packing some of the towels. I know you're not supposed to give away anything major, but will there be places where we can bathe for this part of the journey? Like rivers or something?"

Estela hesitated briefly, and then said, "Yes. There will be. But we will also need to travel quite lightly at times. I don't recommend bringing so many things."

Adonnenniel seemed not to have heard her. "Belle told me we could pack dresses if we wanted to. Do you want me to pack the pink one or the brown one for you?"

"Brown," Estela said briefly, returning to her own packing. She didn't have that much to pack. Since her overalls had vanished, she literally had nothing from her journey…Nothing at all from back home.

Feeling unexpectedly emotional, Estela excused herself and went into the washroom. She stared at herself in the mirror, and realized suddenly that she was an entirely different person now…She even looked different, even more so than when she had first glimpsed her reflection when they had first arrived in Lothlorien. Her eyes looked as if someone had painted over them with a richer hue of bronze. Her hair was likewise a more vivid auburn color, and had grown even longer.

Estela shook herself mentally, and splashed water on her face before emerging from the washroom.

"Do you think I should bring a pillow?" Adonnenniel asked her. "I would stuff the whole freaking mattress in here if I could. Sleeping on the ground was _not_ fun."

"No, I don't think a pillow is necessary," Estela replied as she returned to her bag. "You should save the room for a cloak or a light blanket. And be sure to pack only long sleeved dresses, by the way. It will be cold at night."

"Alright," Adonnenniel sighed, unpacking the pink dress.

Estela stared at it. "What did you do to that dress?" she laughed. "It looks like you took a knife to it."

"Long dresses get annoying," Adonnenniel said defensively. She suddenly looked worried. "Do you think anyone will be offended that I cut it, though?"

Estela shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Just pack the blue one you wore while we were first here instead."

"Okay," Adonnenniel nodded.

"Estela?" said a sudden voice. Estela looked up from her packing, and saw Legolas at the door for the second time that day. "I wish to speak with you," he said stiffly, sounding unusually formal.

"You may speak with me," she said, matching his tone and giving him a smile which he did not return. He led her out the door and down the hallway in silence. When they reached the top of the staircase, he abruptly stopped walking. She promptly bonked into him. Again.

"You really need to stop doing that," she mumbled.

"Estela, there is something I must tell you, though I fear you will not take it well." He sounded strange, and somehow distant. He looked not at her but at the staircase stretching out beneath them.

"Just tell me," Estela said, bracing herself. Knowing someone's thoughts was always better than having to guess at them.

"Aragorn and I have discussed this matter at length and we have agreed that it would be best if you and your sister did not accompany us tomorrow morning. You should stay here, where you will be safe and not endanger the Fellowship," he said blandly.

Estela laughed. "You realize that's ridiculous, right? I will not be left behind." She paused. "And I will miss your company."

He spoke slowly. "Yes, and that is another matter which I mean to talk with you about. We have grown close throughout our travels and during our time in Lothlorien. But I fear that you misperceive my intents in our friendship."

Estela felt like he had slapped her. She nearly flinched away from him, but instead stood her ground and stared at him levelly.

"I am interested in nothing more than friendship with you, Estela." He looked at her directly. "Tomorrow morning, you will stay here with your sister. Galadriel has agreed to devise a way to return you and Adonnenniel home."

"You don't mean that," Estela said. She searched his face some kind of softness, but all she found was blank impassiveness.

"Yes, I do. This world is not for you. Stay here, Estela. Stay here and then return home."

Estela felt something in her snap. Yet somehow, despite the situation, she found herself thinking coherently and forming a plan. She did not cry, and did not allow her emotions to get the better of her.

"_Ae anírach_," she said plainly. "_Mára mesta, Legolas_." With that, she walked away from him, willing herself to not look back.

_(If you wish) (Farewell) _

* * *

**Coming Up Next! **

-Not telling!

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** There's this hilarious interview between Dominic Monaghan (Merry) and Elijah Wood (Frodo) that they put on the special features DVD for the Two Towers. It's on youtube and you should watch it beacuse it's absolutely hilarious :)


	19. Cerin Amroth

_**Chapter Eighteen: Cerin Amroth **_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **I think that this is one of those chapters where you have to remember that it is a parody.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm at the beach right now :) I have a wristwatch tan. And an awkwardly rectangular tan on my legs from having a book on my lap for so long.

* * *

**Brief Recap: **Legolas just told Estela that he wants her to stay in Lothlorien. This chapter picks up right where the last one left off.

* * *

**Random Quote:** "Dear Noah: We could have sworn you said the ark wasn't leaving till 5. Sincerely, Unicorns." ~dearblankpleaseblank dot com

* * *

Legolas descended the staircase in a daze. He was stunned that Estela had believed him so readily. How could she after all the time they had spent together? Did she not know him better than that? And not only had she believed him instantly, but she also had matched his impassive mannerism. He had expected her to be angry or cry, and yet she spoke to him blandly, as if his words had not surprised her. Legolas shook himself mentally. His plan had worked, and he needn't regret it. If lying to Estela meant she would be angry enough at him to stay in Lothlorien and be safe, then her reaction was worth it. He would not risk her accompanying them and being killed.

* * *

Estela felt tears pooling behind her eyes as she walked slowly but purposely to her room. Despite the plan she was mentally forming and her dawning suspicions on the reason behind Legolas' behavior, she couldn't help crying and feeling fiercely angry.

When she reached her room, she opened the door and found Adonnenniel sitting on her bed. She wore a livid expression, and her posture was tense.

"Aragorn just talked to me," Adonnenniel said tersely. "He says that the Fellowship agreed we should stay here. I'm kind of pissed at all of them, so I decided to stay here instead of going to dinner." She paused and looked at Estela. "Oh," she said quietly, her expression shifting from anger to sympathy. "I guess Legolas just told you. That's why he wanted to talk with you, right?"

Estela nodded mutely.

Adonnenniel stared at her. "Well, you look pretty upset. Anything else happen?"

"He…he told me that he does not have any feelings for me besides those of friendship." It felt strange saying the words out loud, as if voicing them made them real.

"HE _WHAT_? OH MY GOD, WHAT A JERK!" Adonnenniel leaped up. "I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind. Don't try to stop me, it won't work." She ran out the door.

Estela followed her, mortified but somehow oddly pleased. Adonnenniel had always been better at confrontation that her. Maybe she would voice what Estela was thinking…

"LEGOLAS! GET YOUR STUPID ELF BUTT OUT HERE OR I'M GONNA BREAK DOWN YOUR FLIPPIN' DOOR AND GET ALL MEDIEVAL ON YOUR FACE."

…Or not. Adonnenniel started banging on his door loudly.

"I'M GONNA START CURISNG YOU OUT IN ELVISH AND WAKE UP THIS WHOLE FLIPPIN FOREST OF FAIRIES IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR _NOW!"_

"Adonnenniel, stop it," Estela nearly shrieked, trying to wrench her sister away from the door. Adonnenniel shrugged her off, and then turned around to face her, looking irate.

"NO, ESTELA, I WILL NOT STOP IT. THIS GUY IS JUST LIKE ALL THOSE IDIOTS IN HIGH SCHOOL. I'M GONNA SCREAM AT HIM AS MUCH AS I LIKE AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

Estela backed away, absolutely mortified. She felt like she was dreaming, as if this were happening to someone else and not to her.

"_NAI VALARAUKAR TYE-MATAR_," screeched Adonnenniel, resuming her pounding on his door. (May Balrogs eat you)

She had lowered her slightly voice to accommodate her poor pronunciation of Elvish, but she was still shouting loudly enough to wake the whole of Lothlorien. Just then, Estela heard footsteps sounding on the stairs. Aragorn was running toward them.

"Adonnenniel!" Aragorn said loudly. "Stop at once! We can hear you all the way from the dinner table. Legolas is not in his room, but believe me, he heard everything you shouted. As did Haldir and every other person present at dinner." He sounded a bit angry.

"Good!" Adonnenniel screeched. "Do you know what he just told Estela? He said that he doesn't care about her except for_ friendship_, and now he wants her to stay behind with me. How can he possibly expect her to just stay? She's coming, and so am I, and there's nothing you can do about it so deal with it!"

Suddenly, Legolas appeared at the top of the staircase. Adonnenniel fixed him with an icy stare. "_Nostach be orch gaer_,_" _she informed him. With that, she turned around and dramatically walked back to her room. (You smell like ten Orcs)

Estela sank to the ground, putting her face in her hands. "I didn't put her up to that," she said hopelessly. "She just…" Estela looked up and saw that Aragorn had vanished. Another person stood at the top of the stairs.

At the initial sight of him Estela froze. She simply looked at him in a distant sort of way, wishing that he would speak first. He regarded her cautiously. Estela closed her eyes.

"What do you want, Legolas?" she asked tiredly.

For a long moment he did not speak or move. But then he walked towards her until he was standing mere feet away from her. "Come," he said softly, reaching down to help her up. She ignored his outstretched hand and stood up herself.

Legolas appraised her wearily. "Do you recall when I asked if you would accompany me to a place here I wished to show you before we left? It is our last night here, and you have not yet seen it," he said simply.

Estela stared at him in shock. She had been expecting him to talk with her sensibly or perhaps apologize and explain the reasons for his behavior. This was just preposterous. "You just told me that I am not allowed to come with you and the others after you leave Lothlorien. And now you're asking me to go _sightseeing_ with you? Why should I come with you? I am still angry."

"Please just come, I will explain my behavior as we walk."

Something in his expression made Estela follow him as he descended the winding staircase.

For a long while, they walked in silence, keeping a noticeable distance between them. Estela's thoughts were raging through her mind, replaying everything that had happened that day. She was so confused. What was going on? And why the heck did she agree to follow him to God knows where? As she thought it, she became aware of their surroundings.

They were walking deeper into the heart of Lothlorien than they ever had before. Slowly, the trees became scarcer, and the forest floor began merging into a lighter color.

"You said you would explain your behavior to me," she reminded him.

When he didn't answer, she kept talking. "Look, I've read enough romance novels to know what your demented and completely unreasonable thought process was behind what you just told me. You didn't mean a thing you said back there, did you? You just didn't want me to come with you because you wanted to protect me."

Legolas stopped walking, and fixed her with a stare.

She glared at him. "But I was planning something too, you know. I was going to pretend that I believed you and then sneak out tomorrow morning when you wouldn't be able to stop me." There was a long pause after she spoke.

"You are correct," Legolas said finally. "I was shocked when you believed me so readily. I am sorry to have said such things. Please understand, Estela, I only did it because I care about you. It was a matter of life and death, I did not want you to endanger yourself by coming with us."

She was shaking her head. "Look, that's not your decision. I am accompanying you and the rest of the Fellowship, as is Adonnenniel if she so wishes. You're correct in saying that it's a matter of life and death, but it's _my_ life or death. Therefore, it's my decision to make, and you don't have a right to take it away from me. Even though I fear for Adonnenniel coming with us, I'm not going to force her to stay behind if she doesn't want to. You shouldn't try to make me stay."

"Very well," he consented. "I did not think I would be able to keep you here no matter what I did, but I had to try." He paused. "Where did your sister learn to speak Sindarin?" he said suddenly.

She rolled her eyes and spoke tersely. "Way to subtly change the subject. Adonnenniel doesn't speak Elvish. She only knows a few phrases I taught her. She wanted to learn some insults in Elvish after that night I told that snobby Elf to go jump in Mount Doom at dinner."

Legolas smiled. "I remember that. It was quite funny. I was proud of you for having understood and spoken Sindarin without my help."

Estela stared at him incredulously. She trusted the sincerity of his apology, but she simply couldn't understand how he could be talking with her as if everything between them was already fixed. She did not reply for quite some time, and he made no effort to further the conversation. After a while of walking in stony silence, Estela chanced a glance up at him. He looked simply saddened. She felt an inexplicable guiltiness wash over her, and tried to imagine what she would have done if she had been in his situation. Nearly instantly, she came to the conclusion that she would have acted in the same manner…She would have wanted to protect him rather than be with him and risk him being killed.

Somewhat against her will, Estela felt her anger with him waning fast.

"Well," she said slowly, "You were a great teacher."

Legolas' expression noticeably brightened when she spoke. "Thank you," he said simply, and then glanced at her with curiosity. "What exactly was it that Haldir and Lalaith were saying when you interrupted them?" he asked.

"They were talking about Adonnenniel and me," Estela said candidly. "They seemed to think that we were strange yet also intriguing." As she spoke, she realized that her anger had nearly vanished. She felt comfortable in his presence again, at least.

Legolas smiled again. "That was my first impression of you, actually," he admitted.

"Great," she groaned. "Glad I amused you."

"You still amuse me," he confessed, his face assuming a serious look. "And I doubt it is entirely intentional most of the time."

Estela had to fight a sudden urge to laugh. "Shut up! You're pretty amusing yourself, you know."

"How so?"

She looked at him seriously. "Legolas, you wear your hair in braids and know how to sew and fix bandages."

"I still fail to see why you find that so quaintly droll," he said, looking quite confused.

Estela fought the urge to laugh again. "And your vocabulary and manner of speaking is entertaining as well."

Legolas raised his eyebrows. "Actually, Estela, it is you and your sister's manner of speaking that I find to be quite unconventional." He paused, reconsidering. "Though mostly your sister's," he said decidedly.

This time she laughed. "That has got to be one of the only honest things you've said tonight. Adonnenniel is quite eccentric, that much we can agree upon."

He smiled, and abruptly stopped walking. She collided with him for the third time that day.

"Okay, really?" she muttered. "Are you making this a habit or something?"

"We are here," he said suddenly, looking at their surroundings.

"Oh!" Estela gasped. They had come to a clearing in the forest at the top of a hill. She had been so caught up in their conversation and her thoughts that she had failed to notice they had been walking steadily uphill.

The slopes of the hill were grassy and covered in a blanket of white flowers, dusted with sporadic specks of gold. The spread of white flowers gave the illusion that it had snowed, and made the ground shimmer like mist. On the summit of the hill were two circles of trees; the outer ring of trees had pure white bark and the inner trees were adorned with vivid golden leaves. The moonlight bathed the trees in soft light, casting pale silvery shadows on the ground.

Like the rest of Lothlorien, the place felt dreamlike and enchanting, but in a more pure and nature-like way. On either side of the hills lay two rivers, stretching endlessly into the distance. Estela could hear the sound of the rivers flowing down the hillside and disappearing beneath the backdrop of mountains in the distance.

"What is this place?" she asked breathlessly.

"We are standing on the slopes of Cerin Amroth," he responded. He looked at her. "I suppose you want a history lesson now, along with an explanation of the landscape," he smiled. She nodded eagerly. Legolas then sat down on the grass, and motioned for her to sit beside him. The ground was soft, the flowers and grass warm beneath her skin. She felt as if she could be sitting on a bed.

"This is the site of the house that King Amroth built a fortress high in the branches of the trees. The river you see to our right is the Anduin, the longest river in Middle Earth. The Silverlode borders the other side of the hills."

"What about the flowers?" she asked, intrigued. "They are not a usual color."

"The flowers are also unique," he continued. He fingered a golden one on the ground beside them. It was small and star-shaped. "This is the elanor flower, also known as the sun-star."

He plucked one of the white flowers from the ground. Estela stared, marveling at its beauty. "And this is the niphredil blossom, which in Sindarin means—"

"Snowdrop," Estela said. He smiled at her, and after a moment she hesitantly returned it.

They sat in silence for a moment, basking in the ethereal beauty of the place. Estela felt as if all her senses were electrified. She could hear the rivers cascading down the mountainsides. She could feel the pale softness of the grass beneath her, brushing against the bare skin on her arms and legs. The air smelled of the flowers, a wonderful and intoxicating aroma that swirled around them as a breeze swept through the hills, causing the flowers to sway and the golden leaves in the trees to rustle gently.

"Do you want to know what else Haldir and Lalaith were talking about at dinner?" she asked after a moment. Legolas did not respond. She looked at him and saw that he had closed his eyes. "They seemed to think you were interested in me, and that you may already be courting me."

"Courting sounds too formal," Legolas said. "But yes, I am rather interested in you."

"Interested as in you find me intriguing and amusing, or interested as in something else?"

"Both," he admitted, smiling slightly.

Estela did not speak for a moment. Her thoughts were running rampant, and she suddenly realized how exhausting it was to continue to hide her feelings from him. She turned around so she was facing him directly, and placed her hands in his. She expected him to politely move away from her, and was surprised when he did not. "There is something else I must know, Legolas," she said slowly. "Did you mean it when you said that you did not have feelings for me besides those of mere friendship?"

"No." His response was immediate and gentle. He looked at her directly, his green eyes boring into hers.

In the same way the moon draws water, the desire to touch him drew her nearer. Without really thinking about, Estela did something she had wanted to do for so long. She leaned forward and closed the space between them, her lips brushing his fleetingly.

When she pulled away, she saw that his eyes had widened slightly, as if he had not been expecting it. But then something in his face softened and this time he leaned in.

Suddenly, Estela felt something wet fall against her arm. She broke away from him and looked up at the sky.

"It's raining," she laughed as more drops fell. Naturally it would rain. It was as if the universe was making fun of her by literally plopping her into a sappy kissing scene from a romance novel. They sat in silence, watching as thin sheets of rain blurred the landscape.

"Come," he said after a while. "We should walk back now. We leave at dawn."

"Oh," she said. "I had forgotten about that. I don't want to leave, especially not now."

"So are you saying you wish to stay then?" He sounded amused.

"No, of course not!" She whacked his arm playfully. "I'm coming with you. And admit it. You know you want me to."

"Yes," he said, smiling. "I do."

He held out his hand; she took it, and together they walked back to their rooms.

* * *

As Adonnenniel lay awake in bed, she could simply not fall asleep. The idea that they were leaving Lothlorien tomorrow was terrible. Memories of her time in Lothlorien filled her mind, as did memories of Moria and all the walking they had endured beforehand. The two different times contrasted sharply in her mind…Lothlorien vs Outside Lothlorien, and she couldn't rid herself of the feeling that after they left, they were headed back to being in constant danger.

Also, she couldn't believe they were leaving already. Though it had been over a month since they had crossed the river and entered Lothlorien, it felt like a week at most. Being here had been like taking a breather during a sword fight…A really long, relaxing breather that had made her feel as if she were actually safe.

Adonnenniel sighed and rolled over so she was lying on her stomach. She buried her face in the pillow and groaned. She was also worried to death about Estela. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Legolas and Estela knew each other so well…How could he even think that she would be fine with staying here? And how was it even relevant to tell Estela that he had no interest in her? It just didn't add up, and Adonnenniel had been in enough relationships to know that there was something else going on.

Just as Adonnenniel started to fall asleep, she heard the door to her room creak open. It was Estela. Adonnenniel was about to sit up and ask if she was okay, but then she heard a very strange noise. It took her a moment to figure out what it was, but then she realized with a jolt that her sister was humming_. Humming?_ And she sounded really happy, too. The humming was intermingled with sporadic, soft laughter.

Adonnenniel rolled her eyes and tried not to snort. She knew instinctually what had just happened, because it had happened with her back home in her relationships before. The last thing she thought before falling asleep was _I so saw that coming…_

* * *

**Coming Up Next! **

-Someone will get lost!

-Someone will have an bizarre nightmare!

-A cliffhanger!

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** Another video y'all should watch on youtube: A dramatic reading of a certain piece of fanfiction called Legolas by Laura. It takes Mary Sue's and bad writing to a whole different level. I'll let the video speak for itself, but let's just say that it's unintentional comedic genius. For example, spelling errors run rampant throughout the piece. it's Milkwood. Not Mirkwood. And it's Mondor. Not Mordor. I almost died of laughter.


	20. Departing Lothlorien

_**Chapter Nineteen: Departing Lothlorien at Last! **_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Okay, writing these disclaimers is getting awfully redundant. I don't own anything!

* * *

**Brief Recap: **They. Are. Leaving. Lothlorien. Wait, did I hear that right? Yes, I did! They're leaving! _Finally!_

* * *

**Random Quote:** "Those who danced were once thought to be quite insane by those who could not hear the music." ~Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

As the Silverlode River carried their small boats downstream, Adonnenniel sadly fingered the sword Galadriel had given her. It was a beautiful sword, engraved with a design of bright jewels but simple at the same time. It reminded her of the beauty of Lothlorien, and it made her sadness because of leaving resurface. Before they had left, Galadriel had given everyone in the Fellowship some sort of present. Adonnenniel came close to giggling when she thought about what she had given Estela: An Elvish history textbook. Go figure.

But just as soon as she thought it, her sadness waxed again. Departing Lothlorien was the most depressing thing Adonnenniel had done in a while. She could feel the gloom surrounding their departure. It was palpable, and affected everything she thought. _Can't wait to kick Sam's butt at sword fighting again. No, wait, we're leaving… I bet if I asked nicely they'd give me dragon fruit with breakfast instead of just with dinner… No, wait, we're leaving… I wonder if Haldir's hair ever gets frizzy…No, wait, we're leaving…_

Aside from wishing she was back in Lothlorien, Adonnenniel was uncomfortable in other ways as well.

To put it mildly, she had a bit of an aversion to open water, boats, and enclosed spaces. And these boats were just freaking uncomfortable. Adonnenniel was awkwardly wedged between Sam and Frodo, with Merry and Pippin squeezed in behind them. Ahead of them in another boat, Aragorn and Boromir had one all to themselves, and behind her, Legolas, Gimli, and Estela were scrunched into a third one.

_I wonder how Estela's doing with Legolas, _she thought, remembering her sister's distress yesterday. She looked behind her, and saw that her sister didn't look too uncomfortable. Estela was sleeping, her head resting on Legolas' back. Adonnenniel snorted and rolled her eyes. _I guess they made up,_ she thought sardonically. _My hunches about the giggling were so spot on._

Though it appeared that her sister had made up with Legolas, Adonnenniel was still kind of annoyed with Aragorn and Legolas for clandestinely agreeing to leave her and Estela behind. As it turned out, they hadn't actually discussed the decision with the rest of the Fellowship. Though when she thought on it more, she begrudgingly figured that Legolas and Aragorn had had good intentions. They didn't want to put her or Estela in danger, and they didn't want them to endanger the quest. But that just wasn't fair. They weren't totally useless. For starters, she was pretty good with a sword. And Estela knew everything that was going to happen.

Adonnenniel sighed. She understood why they had done it, but it still bothered her.

She forced herself to stop thinking about it. It was making her more tense by the second, and this train of thought was so not helping her other, more immediate problems. As in, stomach problems. If she remained on this boat for much longer…Well, let's just say that no one else would want to be on the same boat as her.

Adonnenniel glanced around the boat. Or as much as she could glance while wedged tightly between the hobbits. All of them looked forlorn and weary, and hadn't spoken since they had left Lothlorien. As the hours wore on and they still did not speak, she became increasingly annoyed with the silence, but didn't talk because of how depressed everyone looked.

As the day wore on, they passed into what Frodo told her was the Great River, or the Anduin. The green trees surrounding the riverbank slowly gave way to a brown and withered land. They continued heading southward until nightfall.

* * *

Estela woke with a jolt. She had been having a nightmare that she could not quite remember on waking. She was pretty sure it involved something to do with a fire and burning books. For a moment, she was confused, not quite sure of her whereabouts. She heard running water, felt a slight jostling beneath her, and realized she was leaning against someone's back.

She screeched and jerked back in surprise, nearly toppling backwards out of the boat. The person in front of her grabbed her tightly by the waist and pulled her back before she fell into the river. It was Legolas. He looked at her oddly.

"I…I forgot where we were," she sputtered. "I…I had a…a bad dream."

"What was your dream about?" he asked quietly. Estela looked around and saw that some of the group had turned around to look at her. Aragorn quirked an eyebrow at her.

"It was about books," she whispered. "They were burning."

"The idea of burning books frightens you?" he sounded amused. "What books could possibly be so precious that you would wake in such a manner from dreaming of their destruction?"

"Well," she said defensively, "The Harry Potter books for one. Except I have two copies of most of those…See, my dad wanted to read them the night they came out at the same time I was." Estela laughed. "We used to race through those books, trying to see who could read them faster. I always won," she grinned. "But there's also _Wuthering Heights. _And I guess even _A Tale of Two Cities. _I wouldn't want to see that burnt, even though the Manettes annoy me and it's about men getting themselves killed for love."

"Men killing themselves for love?" Gimli grunted from the front of the small boat. "Not my forte."

"Yeah, me neither. But I went through some demented phase in seventh grade in which I thought that kind of thing was romantic. I even named one of my horses after Sydney Carton." Estela laughed again, randomly remembering how Adonnenniel had made fun of her horses' names so long ago in the stables. Gimli and Legolas fell silent, not quite sure how to respond to this.

"Estela, look!" Legolas said suddenly, somehow sounding excited and forlorn at the same time. He motioned in front of them. Her eyes widened with amazement. Two enormous rock statues stood on either side of the river. Estela knew that they were carved images of the ancient Kings. They loomed over the boats with power and majesty.

"Long have I desired to look upon the Kings of old," Aragorn said. The Fellowship stared at the stone figures, enraptured by their grandeur, as the river lead them through a narrow gap between the statues.

Yet it was just then that Estela remembered what was about to happen. The Fellowship was about to break.

Being in Lothlorien had been like stepping into a dream in which nothing could go wrong. But now she started remembering all the horrible events that were to come. She looked at Boromir, two boats in front of her, and felt an overwhelming sadness consume her. She still vowed to keep that promise. She was _not_ going to let him die.

* * *

Adonnenniel was sick.

"Ugh," she groaned, clutching her stomach as the small boat was rocked by yet another wave.

"First time on a boat, eh?" Pippin asked.

In response, Adonnenniel leaned over the side of the boat and deposited her dinner into the river.

"You alright there?" Merry asked, sounding concerned.

"No…" she said weakly. "Remind me to never get on a boat again."

"Sorry, m'Lady, but I reckon we will be on this boat for quite some more time," Sam told her.

Adonnenniel groaned. "I would really love some gum right now. Mint flavored. My mouth tastes like…Well, you probably don't want me to describe it."

"What is gum?" asked Sam.

"Hmmm…How do I explain that?" She laughed briefly. "Do you guys have tobacco here?"

"Yes," Pippin chirped.

"Okay, well then imagine tobacco that's easier to chew, and tastes like mint leaves."

Pippin seemed to contemplate this. "It sounds unnatural," he said after a moment. Suddenly, the boat hit a particularly large bump in the water.

"Uh oh," Adonnenniel groaned. She leaned over the side of the boat again.

For the rest of the boat ride, she tried to just focus on breathing and ignoring her stomach. She managed to snag a few hours of sleep, but the majority of the time was spent with her bent over the edge of the boat. When they at long last rowed over to the shore and disembarked, Adonnenniel flopped down on the ground and landed facedown.

"I am not moving," she declared sullenly.

"What's wrong?" Estela asked, approaching her.

"Boat plus me equals bad," she whimpered, her voice slightly muffled.

"Oh. Sorry," Estela said sympathetically. "If you have to hurl, then don't do it near me."

"Jeez, thanks…"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Estela felt fear rising within her. She watched as the Fellowship settled down and ate. She stood off to the side, and watched as Boromir vanish into the recesses of the forest. Five minutes later, unnoticed by anyone else, Frodo also left their camp. Estela bit her lip to prevent herself from saying anything. She sat down on the ground, and closed her eyes, waiting for someone else to notice their absence. She did not know how long she sat there for, but after a while she felt someone's hand clasp down on her shoulder.

Estela jumped, and backed away. Startled, she looked up and saw it was Legolas.

"It is just me, Estela," he said, sounding concerned. "You have been sitting here with your eyes closed for quite some time. Are you alright?"

Estela stood up, brushing herself off. "I am fine." Her voice cracked, and even as she said it she felt herself shaking. Her vision wavered, and the forest seemed to sway.

Legolas held her arm to steady her. "Please tell me what is troubling you," he said, staring at her intently. She looked at him directly, and his eyes bore into hers in a probing and concerned way.

And then that was when Merry spoke.

"Where's Frodo?"

Legolas' eyes widened. "That's what was wrong," Estela whispered. She looked away from him, and then that was when she realized that Frodo was not the only one missing.

"Where's Adonnenniel?" she said frantically, the awful possible repercussions of her absence dawning on her.

Without another word, Aragorn dashed into the forest. Everyone else sat in stunned silence for a long moment, and then Gimli and Legolas ran after him. Estela weighed her options, knowing full well that if she left she would become entangled in the battle that was about to ensue. But it was her fault that her sister had vanished. She should have been paying more attention. Making a snap decision, she grabbed Adonnenniel's sword from off the ground and sprinted after them.

* * *

Adonnenniel was lost. She had walked off to try and find a quiet place to use the bathroom, and then afterwards realized she had no idea where the heck she was. She had walked around aimlessly for a while, trying to find her way back, and now she was _really _lost. Adonnenniel sighed, and sat down in a deep hollow in the ground off to the side of the main cluster of trees. She gave up on the idea of using the bathroom, and started thinking about how even if she weren't lost, then using the bathroom would be difficult. Was she supposed to dig the hole first and then do her business? Or pile dirt on top of it? And how would she even do that without some sort of shovel?

But despite her bladder needs, the fact remained that she was utterly lost. In a forest, too. All of her instincts screamed _not good!_ Horror movies she had seen back home clearly indicated that a pretty girl hopelessly lost in a forest usually got shishkabobed. Or went through an epic chase scene, conveniently stumbled on a hot guy who saved her, had a steamy scene with said hot guy, and _then_ got shishkabobed. Neither prospect sounded appealing. And in Middle Earth, she was more likely to get killed by some freaky magic than ax men or serial killers. And there would certainly be no hot guy involved.

Adonnenniel sighed, hoping that if she just stayed here than someone would eventually stumble on her. She remembered when she was a kid, her father would always tell her that if she got lost, to stay in the same place until someone found her. She figured that applied here as well.

_A cell phone would be pretty handy right about now,_ she thought errantly. Her thoughts began wandering._ Dang, cell phones would have totally killed the whole plotline of this thing. They would've killed the plotline of anything, come to think of it. Like, in Romeo and Juliet she could've just texted him and been like 'hey romeo, i'm not dead just faking so dont freak out. see ya in mantua, ily =). _

A faint noise abruptly interrupted her inane thoughts. Distant rumbling reached Adonnenniel's ears, followed quickly by battle cries and the sound of sword fighting. Then she heard a much closer and sharper noise. A rustling in the trees and the sound of scurrying feet filtered through the forest. She leapt up, fear pulsing through her.

"Estela?" she said fearfully.

Two figures emerged from the forest and ran straight at her.

* * *

**Coming Up Next! **

Sorry, I really don't want to spoil anything by even hinting at what happens next!

* * *

...Review?


	21. The Parting of the Ways

_**Chapter Twenty: The Parting of the Ways**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **This chapter may or may not have been written under the influence of A Very Potter Musical and Cadbury chocolate.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, the chapter title is stolen from a Doctor Who episode :)

* * *

**Brief Recap: **Adonnenniel is lost. Estela is running into the ensuing battle. Silly heroines.

* * *

**Random Quote:** "How can I know what I think till I see what I say?" ~EM Forster

* * *

Estela rushed through the bright landscape of the forest, her surroundings becoming a hazy blur. The noises from the battle could be heard loud and clear. The sound of swords clashing and unearthly screams reverberated distortedly through the forest. Estela felt fear clawing its way into her thoughts, sending adrenaline pounding through her bloodstream.

She reached the outskirts of the battle. It was even worse than it had been in Moria. There were at least one hundred plus Uruks, swarming through the forest and surrounding Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas in a rough circle of brandished weapons. Estela unsheathed Adonnenniel's sword in one swift motion, a feeling of sudden confidence immersing her. But before she could act on her rash impulse to join the heat of the battle, she heard a sudden thumping from behind her, and whirled around sharply. Two large creatures were rushing towards her, one much closer than the other. Estela stared at them fearfully, her resolve to fight vanishing on the spot. She stood utterly paralyzed, her grip on her weapon tightening.

It was only when one of the Uruk-hai raised his sword that she forced her body to respond. Trying to remember her training in Lothlorien, she raised her sword, and it met her opponents' with a mighty clang. He came at her again, fiercer this time, and she was unable to move out the way in time. His sword met her shoulder violently, and Estela cried out. Somehow, though, the pain jolted her into a sharper sense of the battle.

When he came at her again, this time she was ready. She dodged the blows, unable to go on the offensive, but each time she became more confident with her ability to survive each strike. Suddenly, Estela spotted a break in the monotony of the fight, and went on the offensive. Primal instinct took over her every action. For but a split second, a strange sensation swooped over her in the midst of the battle. She felt the sword become agile and quick in her hand, her movements fluid and certain, as if the weapon were an extension of her arm and not a separate entity.

It was an invigorating sensation, electrifying all her senses and turning her into something lethal and animalistic. By sheer luck and perhaps some meager amount of skill, she drove Adonnenniel's blade back and thrust it through her opponent. For a long moment, all she could do was stare open mouthed at the end of sword, protruding oddly from the creatures' neck. Slowly, she pulled the sword out, and he crumbled in a heap of armor and blood at her feet.

But then as soon as it had come, the invigorating feeling vanished, leaving her wits scattered once more. She was not ready for the next Uruk. She felt the pain in her arm more sharply now, and her limbs felt heavy. Her vision wavered. As he came at her, instead of standing her ground, she scrambled backwards with her sword dangling uselessly at her side. She felt her back hit something hard, and whirled around to see that she had cornered herself against a tree.

Two seconds passed, in which Estela fearfully watched the Uruk-hai advance, and then he was upon her. He grabbed her roughly by the neck, and thrust her against the tree. She screamed as her feet left the ground, and she felt fear so sharply invade all of her senses. She did not close her eyes as he raised his sword-

Suddenly, his grip on her loosened. Sensing this on some primal level, she frantically kicked out at him, and tried to pry his hands off of her neck. That was when she spotted the arrow protruding from the back of the creature's neck. As the creature fell to the ground, Estela fell with it and landed underneath it's dead body. She used what strength was left in her muscles to push it off of her.

She raised her head, looked around wildly, and saw Legolas standing over the Uruk-hai with a furious expression. He knelt down beside her. "Are you alright?"

She simply stared at him. Words wouldn't come. She felt completely shell shocked and frightened.

Legolas raised his voice. "Estela! Are you alright? Answer me at once, I must return to the battle!"

Slowly, she nodded her head.

Legolas stood up, and motioned sharply towards the Uruk that she had slain. "That was luck, Estela. Sheer luck. You should not have interfered in this fight!" He sounded absolutely furious.

Suddenly, he leaned over her and picked her up. Despite the anger in his voice, he did so carefully and gently. He walked quickly, and set her down a fair distance away from the battle.

"Stay here," he said fiercely. "Did you hear me? Stay here! I will return for you after we have finished."

She stared at him, wide eyed and shocked, and something in his expression softened. "I am glad you are not injured, Estela."

With that, he dashed lithely back through the trees and rejoined the battle.

Estela felt tears rise in her eyes. Why had she been so stupid? What idiotic impulse had prompted her to run into the middle of a fight? For all she knew, one of the others could have been killed because of her interference.

And then it dawned on her. She could have died. Easily. If Legolas hadn't arrived right when he had, she would be the one lying dead on the ground, not the Uruk-hai. With this realization came a strange feeling. She had never truly considered whether or not it was possible for her to die. Some part of her, however small, had thought that this whole experience was somehow unreal and that any moment she would wake up back home. Some part of her seemed to have thought that she and her sister were invincible. Now she knew that they weren't, and they could die just as easily as anyone else.

Thoughts of the Prophecy and the imminent danger Adonnenniel could be infiltrated her thoughts. Estela had no idea where her sister was. Suddenly, she felt angry at her sister. Why had she been so stupid? She wandered off without telling anyone. She didn't even think to bring her sword with her. If she had, she would be able to defend herself if something were to happen. Estela's thoughts turned darker. Adonnenniel could be lost, hurt, or even…No. Estela shook herself. She would_ not _start thinking like that.

Time seemed to slow, and all the sounds emanating from the battle, the cries and clanging swords and twanging arrows, seemed to muffle into distortion and a semblance of silence. Even from afar, Estela was aware of the scent of blood thick in the air. As she watched the battle from a distance, she caught glimpses of Gimli crashing his axe with tremendous force on their enemies, and flashes of gold and green sending arrow after arrow into the scattered assembly of Uruk-hai. She saw Aragorn, his sword shining blindly bright. She wasn't sure how long she sat there for. It could have been mere seconds, minutes, or hours.

Suddenly, Estela remembered her arm. Somehow, amidst the adrenaline and heat of the battle, the pain in her arm had gone unnoticed until just now.

She hesitantly raised a hand to her shoulder to assess the damage. She expected to see blood seeping through the fabric of her dress and pouring down her arm, but as it turned out she was not even bleeding. The Uruk must have hit her with the blunt end of his sword. She tentatively applied pressure to her shoulder with her fingertips, and gasped in pain. Slowly, hesitantly, she brought her fingers to the back of her dress and unlaced it. It put strain on her muscles to do so, and her shoulder throbbed immoderately.

Slowly, she removed her arm inch by inch from the sleeve. Once she had, she closed her eyes for a moment instead of looking at the damage right away. She expected it to be a bruise, and when she opened her eyes she saw that she was correct. Except that this was no ordinary bruise. Upon first looking at it, she nearly flinched away. Already it had swelled to the size of several golf balls. It was a strange mishmash of colors…The inside where the force of the hit had been most concentrated was nearly a black color. The rest of the bruise was a dark purple and a sickly yellow color.

Somehow, looking at it magnified the pain. Estela winced as she maneuvered her arm back into the sleeve. When she tried to lace up the dress, starbursts of pain exploded along her arm when she tried to move it. After a while of struggling with it, she gave up and resigned to simply leaning against a nearby tree and wait for the battle to end.

Suddenly, with a horrible jolt, she remembered something. _Boromir._ Was it too late now? Her thoughts had been so sharply focused on her sister, that Boromir's predicament had all but slipped her mind. How could she have let that happen? Estela gritted her teeth angrily. He could be dead already, and she had done nothing.

Just as she was thinking this, she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Legolas and Gimli running in her direction.

Legolas reached her first. "Is everyone alright?" Estela asked as he knelt down beside her.

"Yes," he said grimly. "Though I fear for Boromir and the hobbits. Can you stand?"

In response, she stood up. "I'm fine," she told him.

He looked at her suspiciously, and she met his gaze levelly. "Turn around, Estela," he said.

"What?"

"Turn around," he repeated.

She eyed him warily, but did as he requested.

"Why is your dress unlaced?"

Estela mentally cursed. They didn't have time for tending to her injury right now. It was just a bruise.

She spoke quickly. "I have a bruise on my arm, Legolas. That's all. I unlaced my dress to assess the damage. I didn't lace it back up because I'm not the best at lacing up dresses, much less while my arm is aching. But we don't have time for this right now. We have to go." She turned around and started walking.

Before she could move further, Legolas grasped her lightly by her shoulders and spun her around. He deftly laced the back of her dress back up in five seconds flat.

Despite the situation, Estela gaped at him. "How did you do that?" _Does he have experience with lacing up girls' dresses or something? _she errantly thought.

As if sensing her thoughts, he spoke slowly. "There are similar laces on men's' clothing, Estela, except they are thicker and found on tunics or boots instead of dresses."

"Oh," she said. "Right. That makes sense."

Gimli appeared beside them, panting heavily.

"What are we waiting for?" he said gruffly. "Aragorn went that way!" he pointed to the left. "We must run!"

Estela locked eyes with Legolas for a fleeting second, and then they dashed off further into the forest.

* * *

The two small figures flew themselves at Adonnenniel. She shrieked and stumbled backwards, her arms flying to her face instinctively.

"It's alright, m'Lady, it's just us!" said a familiar voice. Adonnenniel looked down and saw that Merry and Pippin were standing beside her.

"Oh!" she said, startled. "I…I thought…What's going on?" she asked frantically. "I can hear shrieking and sword fighting."

"We're not quite sure," Merry said. "Frodo vanished, and then everyone else went off to look for him. We were just running away from the battle as Aragorn told us to. We've been searching for Frodo."

"Merry!" said Pippin suddenly. "Look!"

Frodo was darting down the steep hillside a little ways from the hollow they stood in. As they watched, Frodo stumbled and fell, then regained his balance and leaned heavily against a tree.

"Frodo!" Merry whispered urgently. Frodo's head snapped around, a strange combination of fear and guilt and sorrow etched on his features.

"Hide here, quick! Come on," Pippin urged.

Frodo looked at them piercingly, and then shook his head slowly, apologetically.

"What's he doing that for?" Adonnenniel asked, dumbfounded.

A look of dawning realization swept over Merry's face. "He's leaving," he said softly.

Suddenly, a small legion of Uruk-hai emerged from the forest. They were heading straight toward where Frodo hid. Adonnenniel could feel their footsteps rumbling deeply through the ground, echoing eerily through the trees. An intense desire to do something and not just stand by and watch swept over her.

"We have to distract them," she said to Merry and Pippin, boldness and keen energy sparkling in her eyes.

They understood what she meant immediately.

"Frodo, run!" called Merry, and then he leaped out of the hollow, closely followed by Pippin.

"Hey! Over here!" Pippin shouted, waving his hands in the air. Adonnenniel let out a brief sigh of relief as the monsters diverted their path from Frodo. But then she realized something crucial that she hadn't thought through before. Now the creatures were running toward her and the hobbits, and they were unarmed.

And then, by some stroke of miraculous luck, another figure leaped in front of her and the hobbits, shielding them from the oncoming attack. It was Boromir. He brandished his sword skillfully, bringing down a number of the monsters.

"Seize the Halflings and the human girl! Kill the rest!" rumbled a callous voice. Adonnenniel looked around wildly, and saw that another legion of Uruk-hai had appeared. The one that had spoken seemed even larger and fiercer than the rest. He stood atop the hollow, watching impassively as the other Uruk-hai attacked Boromir. Adonnenniel watched in horror as he slowly lifted his bow and took aim at Boromir. Her previous bravery had completely vanished. She felt faint and detached, as if this wasn't actually happening.

"Look out!" she screeched, but Boromir did not move. He stood between the Uruk-hai and Merry, Pippin, and Adonnenniel. If he were to move, they would be overcome.

"Run!" Boromir yelled at the hobbits and Adonnenniel, just as the Uruk-hai released his arrow. It struck Boromir in the chest, and Adonnenniel screamed. She stumbled backwards and began shaking uncontrollably. And then somehow, miraculously, Boromir stood up and resumed fighting once more. He continued fighting, but another arrow and then another brought him to his knees. Adonnenniel wanted to look away, but couldn't. She had never felt so afraid in her life.

The remaining Uruks rushed forward, and roughly grabbed the hobbits and Adonnenniel. "Boromir!" screamed Merry and Pippin.

Adonnenniel screeched and struggled blindly, trying to free herself from her captor's strong grip, but to no avail. She shrieked in pain as the Uruk-hai tightened his hold on her. She continued screaming, but it made no impact on the Uruks, and only made her throat dry and sore. She felt darkness pressing against her like a heavy weight. All this fear and violence and blood was just too much. She trembled weakly, and then passed out.

* * *

Gimli, Legolas, and Estela made their way to where Aragorn and Boromir were as quickly as they could, but it was not fast enough.

They appeared in the clearing just as Boromir breathed his last.

Estela felt tears gathering in her eyes, and let them fall freely. An overwhelming feeling of guilt immersed her. She started shaking, and Legolas placed his hand in hers comfortingly. She clutched his hand tightly, as if it were a lifeline that kept her from drowning in sadness and guilt. Boromir's death was entirely her fault. She had it within her power to prevent it from happening, but she had let him die. She suddenly realized how little she had spoken with him while they were in Lothlorien…If she had been paying closer attention to him, maybe there would have been something she could have done to prevent this…The guilt was overwhelming.

"They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return," Aragorn said solemnly.

Estela suddenly remembered her sister and the hobbits. "Where are the others?" she asked, wiping her eyes furiously and trying to sound composed. She already knew where the hobbits were, but asked for the sake of her sister.

"Merry and Pippin were taken. As was your sister." Aragorn's voice was sorrowful and helpless.

Estela was stunned. She had envisioned a thousand horrible scenarios, but this had not been among them. "Why would they have taken Adonnenniel instead of just killing her?"

"I think we can safely assume that word of yourself and your sister has reached Saruman by now. He has many spies, and I would be shocked if you accompanying us had escaped his notice. If he knows that you have knowledge of what is to come for Middle Earth, then that would be all the more reason for him to capture you or your sister and interrogate you for information," Aragorn said, looking at her levelly.

Estela didn't even flinch at his words. Instead of feeling shocked or sad or worried, all she felt was an intense urgency that swept over her like a powerful wave. Her thoughts became robotic and calculating, devoid of emotion. Emotion was weakness at a time like this. She would not let her feelings hinder her ability to think clearly.

"Then we must go after them," she said immediately.

"What about Frodo and Sam?" Gimli asked gruffly.

"They left," Aragorn told him.

"You mean not to follow them," Legolas stated. He looked at Aragorn curiously.

Aragorn sighed. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands. We can do no more for him."

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli sounded tired and broken.

"_No_," Estela said forcefully. She glared fiercely at Gimli. "There is still much we can do. We must follow the Uruks that took Merry, Pippin, and my sister."

"Yes," Aragorn agreed, nodding. "We shall not abandon them to torment and death while we still have strength."

Estela's mind was racing, planning ahead. "We'll need to travel light."

Aragorn nodded. "Leave everything except necessities behind." The group shed their belongings on the ground, save for their weapons and their gifts from Galadriel.

"Let's hunt some Orc," Aragorn said grimly.

Without another word, they dashed off into the woods, following the Uruk-hai trail. Estela knew what was to come. They were to run and run and run for three days nonstop without resting. She prepared herself mentally for this, willing herself to shove all her emotions away for the time being. She wanted to be able to have sharp concentration and be able to physically keep up with the men.

As they ran and night began to fall, the forest surrounding them blurred into indistinct shapes like shadows rising from the earth, emitting swirls of mist that curled up toward the treetops. The sky merged into an inky blue, assuming a darkness that filtered distilled starlight as if through a veil. She noticed the others, especially Legolas, occasionally glancing sideways at her, as if doubtful of her abilities to run such a long distance. Estela gritted her teeth and ignored them.

The trees began to recede into the distance, making way for a changing landscape of rocky terrain covered with sporadic bursts of grass. Eventually, Estela lost track of time, and the running blurred into a dim monotony of lightly thudding footsteps and controlled breathing. All Estela was aware of was a resounding determination to help her sister. Urgency pulsed through her like the ticking of a clock, measuring every second her sister was in the hands of the Uruks.

* * *

**Coming Up Next! **

-The first chapter of the Two Towers part of the story!

It might take a while. I want to take a brief break from writing this story every single week so I can step back and decide for certain where I want it to go plot wise. I have a general idea, but I want to take a few weeks of from posting so I can write the ending of the story :)

Also, I want some time to delve into other writing projects for fanfiction….I am working on another Lord of the Rings one, this time with only canon characters. Do you remember a while back while they were still walking to Moria, and Estela and Boromir had a conversation about Boromir's mother? Way back when I wrote that, it got me thinking about how Finduilas had died. Tolkien never specifies it in the book. It's very ambiguous. The piece I'm working on gives her death a story.


	22. On Unstable Women

_**Chapter Twenty One: On Unstable Women and a**_

_**Completely Random Tenth Doctor Reference**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm using a new computer now, though, and it feels really weird having to add all of the names to Microsoft's dictionary again. It doesn't recognize Adonnenniel, Treebeard, Boromir, etc. But it does recognize Legolas and Gimli. I find that amusing. Did the person who created the Microsoft dictionary just decide to not include certain Lord of the Rings characters? I guess they were more of a Faramir person than a Boromir person, because it recognizes Faramir. And why does it recognize Aragorn but not Strider? This will bother me…

* * *

**Brief Recap: **Adonnenniel, Merry, and Pippin were captured by the Orcs. Legolas, Estela, Gimli, and Aragorn are tracking them down.

* * *

**Random Quote:** "...My first girlfriend turned into the moon."  
"That's rough, buddy."  
- Sokka and Zuko (Avatar)

* * *

When Adonnenniel woke, she was at first confused. She was aware of a sharp jostling movement, sending starbursts of pain through her body, and of a horrible stench that reeked of dried blood and rusting metal. She found herself reluctant to open her eyes, fearful of what she might see.

"Adonnenniel?" said a hushed and familiar voice.

"Pippin?" she mumbled groggily, slowly opening her eyes.

"What's going on?" she slurred confusedly. She looked past Pippin, and glimpsed Merry behind him. "What's wrong with Merry? He's got some blood on his face." As she said it, Merry stirred slightly.

"Hello," he muttered.

"You're hurt," Pippin whispered.

"I'm fine. It was just an act. See? I fooled you, too." A flicker of a smile appeared on Merry's face, then vanished as quickly as it had come. Adonnenniel was still confused. _Where the heck are we? _she thought frantically.

She lifted her head, and suddenly felt an intense throbbing in her wrists. She looked directly in front of her, and bit back a scream. The side of her face had been pressed into the back of an Orc's helmet, and her hands were bound tightly around the creature's neck. The shock of it sufficiently woke her up, and she became abruptly aware of her surroundings. Merry, Pippin, and her were being carried by a legion of Uruk-hai. On their right was a steep incline, to their left a towering mountain that sloped into the distance beneath their feet.

Suddenly, Adonnenniel felt the Orc carrying her begin to slow. There was a stirring in the group of Orcs in front of her. One of them had stopped, and appeared to be sniffing the air.

"What is it? What do you smell?" another Orc asked roughly.

"Man flesh," the first replied.

"They've picked up our trail! Let's move!" shouted the leading Uruk-hai. The Orcs took off at top speed, and Adonnenniel winced as the sudden movement sent jolts of pain down her body. The pain in her wrists and head intensified.

"It's Aragorn," whispered Pippin in wonder. "He's coming!" Adonnenniel watched as Pippin pulled off his Elven leaf brooch with his mouth from his cloak, and sent it falling to the ground.

* * *

They ran for three days with not a whisper of the Uruk-hai's trail. Estela felt fear pulsing through her, electrified by an implacable urgency to reach her sister. She barely noticed the landscape, swimming past them and merging into tumbles of dreary hills dotted with sporadic rock formations, and small streams flitting through the terrain. She was only aware of the wind in her ears, cool and clear, and the sun's warmth upon her face, hot and blinding.

It was a strange sensation, to be aware of things in only extremes. Her thoughts mirrored her physical awareness. They were icily focused and crystal clear, yet at the same time frightened and urgent. And that was all she felt for what seemed like years; a strange combination of fear and focus, that enabled her to just keep running.

In front of her, Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn were moving just as speedily. Time seemed to blur into a meaningless haze of shapes and sounds, and the only time the foursome slowed their pace was when Aragorn suddenly spotted something on the ground. As the group came to an abrupt halt and gathered around where he stood, Estela was suddenly aware of a slow moving pain, starting in her leg muscles and moving upwards. The bruise on her arm throbbed painfully.

"What is it?" she asked, keen to start running again before her body could register the pain any further.

"It is one of their brooches," said Gimli, his voice tired but laced with hope.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas came to a stop next to Estela. He placed a hand on her arm, and she icily shrugged him off. She couldn't afford to become distracted by him right now.

"Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn said. "Come, Gimli."

With that, they resumed their running, invigorated by this small piece of good news. After about an hour, they arrived at a brow of the hills looking downwards at the plains below, stretching out into the distance.

"The Uruks turn northeast," Legolas said, "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard! We must make haste if we are to intercept them before they reach their destination."

* * *

As their captors continued running, daylight began to slip away. Dusk gathered her skirts with a huff, as if disgusted with the happenings of the world, and darkness fell over the land. The sky was dreary and moonless. Mere stars lit the path of the Orcs, flickering their dim sheen light in the vast dark of the sky, like lanterns strewn through the ocean's surface. Slowly, the hills began to recede, making way for a flat grassy terrain. By nightfall, the Orcs had arrived at the outskirts of a forest. Their pace slowed, and then they came to a stop.

"We're not going any further until we've had a breather," grunted one of the Orcs, panting heavily.

"Get a fire going!" ordered another callously. Merry, Pippin, and Adonnenniel were unceremoniously deposited on the ground, near the edges of the forest. Adonnenniel gasped in pain as she landed sharply on her knee, and fell facedown.

"Are you alright?" Pippin asked worriedly. For his sake, Adonnenniel tried to smile. She succeeded in looking as if she had jaw lock.

"I'm fine," she whispered weakly. She rolled over, and leaned against the trunk of a tree. Pain shot through her knee, poignant and mind numbing. She wondered if she had dislocated it or something.

"Do you hear that?" Merry asked suddenly. Adonnenniel and Pippin went silent. After a moment, she heard a faint swooshing noise, accompanied by muffled and eerie whispering.

"What is that?" she asked, scared.

"It's the trees," said Merry. "Pippin, you remember the Old Forest, on the borders of Buckland? People used to say there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall….and come alive."

"Alive?" Pippin whispered, voicing the question Adonnenniel was wondering.

"Folk say they could talk to each other, and even move."

Despite the situation, Adonnenniel nearly snorted. "Talking trees? Okay, that's just a little too weird."

Suddenly, Merry gasped and looked at the huddle of Orcs. A fight had broken out amongst them. "They're distracted!" Merry said. "Let's go." They began inching towards the forest, praying their actions would go unnoticed by the Orcs.

No such luck.

Adonnenniel saw it first. An Orc had broken free from the fight, and was heading straight toward Pippin. "Look out!" she screeched, but it was too late. The Orc dragged Merry and Pippin closer to the battle, and then placed a foot over Pippin, pinning him to the ground.

"Go on, call for help," the creature said menacingly. "No one will hear you."

The Orc laughed as he lifted his blade—

And then fell face forward on the ground, skewered by a spear that protruded nastily from his stomach, coated in black blood and grime. Adonnenniel screamed and recoiled, backing away closer to the forest. She saw men on horses, mercilessly slaughtering the Uruk-hai. She saw Merry and Pippin hurrying after her, desperately trying to avoid the ensuing pandemonium. When they reached her, she suddenly found herself able to think clearly again.

"Come on! Get into the forest," she said hurriedly. She noticed with dim relief that their hands had somehow become unbound during the fight. Merry knelt down beside her and quickly untied her hands. They dashed into the recesses of the forest.

* * *

Estela felt strange. Her mind felt detached and light-headed, yet somehow bold and angry at the same time. And her body felt somehow too cold and too warm at the same time. It was a horrible combination.

"Estela," Legolas said, falling into step with her. "Your looks are pale. How are you faring?"

"I'm fine," she snapped. He looked hurt at her tone. "Sorry," she muttered. "I don't feel like myself."

"Extreme physical exertion can do that," Legolas said knowledgeably.

"No duh, Sherlock. Tell me something I don't know," she retorted, her voice laced with strain and anger.

"I only wished to help," he said in a placating tone.

"Oh, do stop sounding so patronizing all the time," she said indignantly. "I can take care of myself, Legolas." As she said it, she felt a sharp pain at the base of her head. She gasped involuntarily. Legolas gave her a piercing look, and Aragorn noticed.

"We can stop—" Aragorn started.

"_No_!" Estela said, raising her voice at him. A wave of dizziness swept over her, but she ignored it. "We're not stopping."

Legolas exchanged a glance with Aragorn, who looked like he was going to rebuke her again. Just then, Estela heard a deep rumbling that reverberated intensely in the ground. The sound was quickly followed by a legion of horses, riding in a roughly triangular formation.

"We will discuss this matter in a moment," he said to Estela, who bit back an angry retort.

"Riders of Rohan!" shouted Aragorn, stepping out into the open and heralding the legion of horsemen. "What news from the Mark?"

The Riders turned around, and headed toward them. In an instant, they were surrounded by a rough circle of horsemen, menacingly brandishing spears in their direction. Aragorn put up his hands in surrender. The leader of the horsemen glared at the group.

"What business does a Man, a Dwarf, and two Elves have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" he demanded.

"You don't need to be so rude," Estela snapped. "We're just travelers." All the horsemen stared at her in shock. "What? Do women in Rohan not speak their minds?" She thought of Eowyn as she raised an eyebrow at the man she knew was Eomer.

"Calm yourself," Legolas whispered to her. "You are not acting like yourself."

"How does this elleth know we hale from Rohan?" Eomer asked sharply.

Aragorn opened his mouth to answer, but Estela interjected.

"You know, if you want to be all secretive about who you are, you might wanna try not putting Rohan's insignia on a humongous banner and carrying it around with you. It's sort of a dead give away," she pointed out bluntly.

"You have but seconds to identify yourselves!" Eomer said.

"Give us your name, horse-master," Gimli said in a placating tone, "And I shall give you mine." Eomer dismounted his horse and walked toward Gimli.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," he sneered.

In one swift motion, Legolas drew his bow and pointed it at Eomer's head. "You would die before your stroke fell!" The horsemen pointed their spears at Legolas, and Aragorn stepped between them, pointing Legolas' bow to the ground.

"Oh right, so now _I'm_ the one who needs to calm down," Estela grumbled.

Aragorn ignored her. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your King."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." Eomer removed his helmet. "Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned his mind. My company is those loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. Everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies," Aragorn said. "We are tracking a legion of Uruk-hai who have taken three of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," Eomer said.

"There were two hobbits and a human girl with them. Did you see them?" Gimli asked.

"We left none alive," Eomer said. "We piled the carcasses and burnt them." He motioned to a large mound in the distance, emitting long swirls of spiraling smoke.

Estela felt faint. Her mind was scrambled and disoriented. Suddenly, a wave of uncontrollable anger washed over her. Forgetting how she knew the events that were to come, forgetting the danger her actions could put them in or change the course of the story, she shoved away rational thoughts and acted on pure instinct.

"_You what?"_ she screeched at Eomer. "You _left none alive_? You _idiot_! What's your problem?" And then, without second guessing her impulses, she launched herself at Eomer.

But it was as if he had been expecting it. He grabbed her tightly around her wrists, forcing her away from him. She thrashed wildly in his grip. "Let me go you jerk! Why the hell did you _leave none alive_? _You idiot_!" Eomer eyed her warily.

"Why do you let an unstable woman travel in your company?" he asked them suspiciously.

"I'm not _u__nstable,"_ Estela shrieked.

"Please," Legolas interjected. "Ignore her. She is not in her right mind. We have been running three days nonstop, and she is not used to such harsh labor. I believe it is affecting her mind as well as her body. Her sister was one of those which the Uruk-hai took captive."

Eomer's gaze softened, and something like pity showed on his face. "Here," he said, gently pushing Estela toward Legolas. As soon as she felt herself enclosed in the circle of his arms, all her violent emotions seemed to drain away. She suddenly felt like a complete moron.

"Umm…Sorry," she said to Eomer. "I…I don't know what came over me." She felt Legolas' hold on her relax, but she didn't move out of his arms. They were holding her together, preventing her from slipping back into the violent abyss of her turbulent emotions.

"You have my condolences regarding your sister," he said gravely to Estela. It was with these words that she remembered the actual fate of the hobbits. She dimly wondered if her sister being with them would have changed the course of events in any way.

Eomer turned around. "Hasufel! Arod!" he beckoned. Two horses emerged from the group. "May they bring you better fortune than they did their former masters," Eomer said grimly, offering the horses to Aragorn.

"Thank you for your kindness." Aragorn inclined his head slightly.

Eomer mounted his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It is forsaken in these lands." On that note, the horsemen rode off.

"Well, isn't he a cheery ray of sunshine," Estela muttered. The others looked at her oddly.

"Come," said Aragorn despondently, "Let us make haste. Perhaps some hope still lingers in the distance."

"Can you ride, Estela?" Legolas asked, pulling one of the horses towards them.

"Yes," she said shortly, mounting the horse herself before he could try to help her up. She grasped the reins tightly between her fingers. Legolas stared at her for a long moment, in which Gimli and Aragorn got onto the other horse.

"Well, get on," she urged. "_Allons-y_. We have to go. Legolas spared her an exasperated and dimly amused look before nimbly lifting himself on behind her. For a moment he looked as if he was going to argue about this arrangement, but then sighed and said nothing as Estela shot him an annoyed glance. He grasped her shoulders lightly as they took off at top speed.

As they rode, Estela felt that sense of urgency consuming her once more and blotting out any other thoughts or emotions. She rode swiftly, easily keeping pace with Aragorn and Gimli. She was barely aware of anything else except the wind whipping her face and the green blur of the landscape swimming past her as she rode.

* * *

**Coming Up Next! **

-An Ent dance party! (Just kidding. I'm just curious if anyone ever actually reads past the actual story…)

* * *

**Author's Note:** Do you want Adonnenniel and Estela to be reunited, and then stay together for the rest of the story? Or do you want them to go in separate directions, thus creating two different plot lines? I'll leave it up to you guys, because I can't decide. Honestly, either plot will be fun for me to write ^.^


	23. Talking Trees and General Confusion

_**Chapter Twenty Two: Talking Trees and General Confusion**_

* * *

**Brief Recap: **Boromir died, Adonnenniel got captured by Orcs along with the hobbits, and Estela is running after her with Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn.

* * *

**Random Quote:**"Light travels faster than sound. This is why some people appear bright until you hear them speak." ~Author Unknown

* * *

Adonnenniel screamed. She was being picked up by a tree. _A tree!_ In the tree's other hand were Merry and Pippin.

"WHAT THE HELL? What the hell is going on? What…what…_what are you doing_?" she screeched. "You're a tree! A tree! Why are you _walking_?"

"Little Orcs," the tree said in a deep and rumbling voice, staring at Merry and Pippin.

"It's talking," Merry whispered. "The tree, it's talking!"

"Now it's _talking?_ This is so unnatural," Adonnenniel whined. "Even in Harry freaking Potter the trees don't talk."

Adonnenniel was bordering on hysteria. They had just fought off a single Orc who has disbanded from the fight that had broken out amongst their captors, and now a flippin' _talking_ tree was _walking_ through the forest, _holding _them. Last time she checked, trees did not walk or talk or hold anything. Or have any cognitive or physical abilities save for photosynthesis. Or was that plants? Or do trees count as plants? _Whatever_, she thought. _I flunked biology anyway. Who cares where trees fall under the animal kingdom._ Adonnenniel felt like her mind was going slowly insane. This was just too weird.

"Tree?" mused the tree. "I am no tree. I am an Ent!" he said indignantly.

He spoke unbearably slow. Adonnenniel had never heard anyone speak so sluggishly before.

"He's a tree-herder," Merry said in wonder, "A shepherd of the forest."

Adonnenniel shot a confused look at Merry. "What is that supposed to mean? You just made him sound like a freaking sheep dog or something. It doesn't exactly clear up why he's _talking_." Adonnenniel recklessly addressed the tree. "Excuse me for asking," she said slowly, "But what the hell are you?"

"Guys!" Pippin chided. "Don't talk to it! You'll only encourage it."

"Treebeard, they call me," replied the Ent. "And you, you are little Orcs." If it was possible for a tree to sound angry, Treebeard certainly did. Adonnenniel's mind was slowly wrapping itself around this new phenomenon. A talking, walking, angry tree. _Well_, she thought, _I've accepted the existence of Elves, Dwarves, hobbits, and a Ring that has the power to destroy a whole flippin' planet. How's this any weirder? _

"We're not Orcs!" Merry said. "We're hobbits!"

Adonnenniel noticed with a jolt that the tree had tightened its grip on them. She squirmed, but to no avail.

"Never heard of a hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me! They come with fire. They come with axes. Curse them!" the tree rumbled fiercely, his grip on them tightening to the point where Adonnenniel was struggling to breathe. The pain in her knee resurfaced and intensified. A strange thought suddenly occurred to her. She had survived a wizard induced avalanche, gotten through Moria unscathed, and lived through the dinner conversations in Lothlorien. And now she was going to die at the hands of a talking tree.

"Okay, look here, buddy," Adonnenniel snapped. "I didn't come all this way to get squeezed to death by a talking tree. I don't care if you're an Ent or what but we are so not Orcs. Look at us! Do we look like smelly monsters? You need to get your eyesight checked and chillax a bit." She paused. "Actually, I take that back. Don't chillax. You need some caffeine. Maybe then you'll talk faster. I mean really, you talk like you're half asleep or like you're drugged up on something."

"I will take you…" The tree paused for what seemed like a full minute. "To the…."

"Oh my God! Could you talk any slower? This is getting ridiculous. In the movies this must have been an extended scene. Or maybe a time-lapse."

"You are a strange little Orc," the Ent commented.

"_I'm not an Orc!" _she screeched. "If I'm an Orc then you're a flippin' goblin."

"We're hobbits!" Pippin insisted. "Please believe us."

"Maybe you are…" Twenty second pause. "And maybe you aren't." Thirty second pause. "The White Wizard will know."

"Saruman," Merry whispered in fear.

Adonnenniel looked up, and saw a blinding white light coming toward them. She bit back a scream.

And then the light receded, revealing the White Wizard. For a moment, all the hobbits and Adonnenniel could do was to stare in stunned silence. Gandalf was standing in front of them, a kind smile lighting his face.

"Gandalf!" Merry said in pure shock.

"You're alive!" Pippin said joyfully.

"Thank God," Adonnenniel huffed. "I thought I might have been going crazy when I thought you came back in the next movie for some reason."

* * *

The smoke rose in a languid spiral, tracing thick spidery lines of charcoal black across the clear blue sky. As they approached the pile of burnt carcasses, Estela felt grief hanging in the air. It was palpable and contagious, and although she knew what was about to happen, the others' sadness made her feel as if her sister and the hobbits were actually dead. Thoughts of the Prophecy suddenly entered her mind, and she thought of how sometime in the future she may actually grieve for her sister's death. The feeling felt so real, so tangible and so much a part of her.

"It's one of their wee belts," Gimli said, fingering an object he had picked up from the edges of the heap. His voice sounded close to tears. "We have failed them."

Legolas knelt on the ground and bowed his head in sorrow. "_Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath_," he said softly. Estela placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. He reached up, and held her hand in his. She knew it was ridiculous and irrational, but she felt herself beginning to tear up.

_(May they find peace in death)_

Every moment that passed felt like a century to Estela as she waited intently for the moment when Aragorn would see the trail leading to Fangorn forest. That horribly familiar feeling of not being able to relieve them of their grief was pulsing through her, even stronger than it had been after Gandalf's 'death'. She watched as Aragorn kicked an Orc helmet in anger and let out a despondent and rage-filled cry. Legolas closed his eyes, his face stone-like and sad.

And then, at long last, Aragorn spied something on the ground.

"A hobbit lay there," he said suddenly. "And the other there."

Estela saw hope flicker in the others' eyes, and let out a faint sigh of relief. Legolas stood, following Aragorn as he tracked the trail.

"The tracks lead into Fangorn Forest," Aragorn said in shock.

"What madness drove them in there?" Gimli wondered.

* * *

Fangorn Forest was downright creepy. The air itself seemed heavy and fraught with whispers. There was a palpable eerie aura surrounding the trees in a haze. Anger as old as time itself seemed to simmer beneath the treetops. Estela listened idly as the others conversed, waiting for the moment when Gandalf would appear. At long last, she heard the cue line from Legolas.

"The White Wizard approaches," he said.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Aragorn said calmly, drawing his sword. Gimli wielded his axe, preparing to throw it, and Legolas swiftly drew an arrow and sidestepped Gimli so he was in front of Estela. She mentally groaned, resisting the urge to shove him aside so she could see the ensuing appearance of Gandalf.

"Stay behind me," he whispered to her.

"No need," Estela mumbled, just as the blinding white light appeared and deftly deflected the others' attack. When Gandalf appeared, she heard Legolas gasp. She listened to the ensuing conversation, as Gandalf explained the whereabouts of Merry, Pippin, and Adonnenniel, and told them what had happened to him after he had fallen.

"One stage of our journey is over," Gandalf said at last. "Another begins. We must travel to Edoras with speed."

The others started walking away from the clearing, making for the outskirts of the forest. Estela remained where she stood, refusing to move.

"Wait!" she said suddenly. "Are we seriously just leaving? I want to see my sister."

Gandalf exchanged a brief look with Aragorn, who shrugged.

"Stay here. I will return swiftly. Estela, you must decide if you wish to remain here with your sister or to accompany us to Rohan." Gandalf said.

"Can't Adonnenniel come with us?" Estela protested.

"That is her decision. Yet you know that dangers lie ahead. Do you wish for her to experience them?" Gandalf stared at her intently. And then without another word, he walked away and vanished into the recesses of the forest.

Estela put a hand to her forehead. She was so, so tired, and it was too much to decide in such a short amount of time. Her muscles ached and it felt as if a fire was pulsing up through her neck and into her head. She tried to ignore the physical and mental pain induced by running for three days nonstop, and focused on the current dilemma.

On one hand, she wanted to keep Adonnenniel close to her so she could protect her. But her sister _would _be safer here…

"I'm going to tell Adonnenniel I want her to stay here," Estela decided. She looked at the others, and Legolas nodded at her as if he approved.

"So," Gimli said gruffly, "You knew the whole time that the hobbits were not actually dead? And you concealed this from us?"

Estela glared at him. "Yes, _Dopey_, I concealed it. If I hadn't, then we wouldn't have reached Fangorn when we did, or met Eomer and found out about what's going on in Rohan."

"Estela, calm yourself," Aragorn said.

"I am calm!" she said shrilly. "I'm just really tired, and I want…I want…" Estela felt suddenly light headed. She swayed slightly.

Legolas walked over to her in a swift motion and steadied her. "What do you want?" he asked quietly after a moment.

"I want a warm bath and a good night's sleep. And I wouldn't mind some hot chocolate." She sat down on the forest floor, leaning heavily against a tree. She errantly hoped that she wasn't leaning against an Ent or something. "In fact, I think a bath is what I want most right now. I'm all sweaty and gross." She glanced at Legolas. "You know, after three days of running, no one should be allowed to still look like a shampoo model," she grumbled. "You're making me feel like one of the 'before' pictures in a hair product commercial."

Legolas looked confused. "You have not slept in many days, Estela," he said delicately.

"No kidding," she muttered. "You know, you have a weird habit of stating the obvious."

He looked slightly affronted. Estela turned away from the others, trying to ignore a sudden pain that shot through her leg muscles. The effect on her body from running for three days nonstop with no rest was making itself severely and painfully present. The bruise on her arm was slowly healing, but it still throbbed immoderately at times.

Aragorn broke the silence. "What's hot chocolate?" His voice sounded curious with an underlying tone of wariness, as if he thought she might snap at him.

Estela looked dreamily into the distance. "It's a delicious cup of heaven with floating fluffy clouds."

"It sounds surreal," Gimli grunted.

Just then, Estela heard a shuffling in the forest, and stood up. A moment later she saw Merry, Pippin, and Adonnenniel emerge from the forest.

"Estela!" Adonnenniel shrieked excitedly.

"Aragorn!" Merry and Pippin ran forward and hugged Aragorn around his legs. He laughed and greeted them happily.

Adonnenniel rushed forward and embraced her sister warmly. "I was so worried about you."

"Me too," Estela said, closing her eyes tightly and holding her sister close.

Adonnenniel looked up at the others. "Hey guys," she said cheerfully.

"Hello," Aragorn nodded.

"What a second," Adonnenniel said in confusion. "You're missing the depressed one."

"Pardon?" Aragorn asked.

"You know…Big shield, mood swings, kind of tallish…"

"She means Boromir," Estela translated.

"Ah." Aragorn looked suddenly grim. "He fell."

"Umm….Okay then. Where'd he fall?" Adonnenniel asked bewilderedly.

"On the shores of the Anduin during the battle with the Uruk-hai," Legolas told her.

"Wow, you just used a lot of prepositional phrases there, buddy," Adonnenniel laughed. "So…did you just leave him there? Why didn't you just help him up? Where is he?" She looked at the others, and saw that Estela looked mortified, while Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli seemed confused and slightly angry.

Aragorn looked at her levelly. "We placed his body on a small boat and set it afloat the River."

"_What_?" Adonnenniel shrieked.

"Adonnenniel," Estela said softly. "When they say that he fell, they mean that he died."

"Oh." Adonnenniel's smile fell right off her face. "How did that happen?"

"He was pierced by many arrows," Gimli said.

Adonnenniel seemed to be utterly stunned. "But…but…" she sputtered. She rounded on Estela. "What…how?"

"Why are you so shocked?" Estela asked her.

"Because…I…I just…How could…Die?" Adonnenniel stumbled over her words. She seemed completely shell shocked.

Estela sighed. "You see, this is why you can't come with us, Adonnenniel. You're too soft hearted. You'll get yourself killed because you won't be expecting it." The second the words were out of her mouth, Estela regretted them. Bringing up her decision to leave Adonnenniel behind in the context of Boromir's death was probably not the best way to go about it.

But it didn't matter, because Adonnenniel appeared not to have heard her. "But…but…He'll come back, won't he?" she said shrilly, sounding as if she were nearing hysterics. "Like…like Gandalf. _Won't he_?"

When Estela did not reply, Adonnenniel seemed to internally collapse. "I don't get it!" she shrieked. "How could someone actually_ die_ here? I mean, sure, we came close in Moria a few times, but I always figured that was just for dramatic suspense in the movies. How could he actually die?" Her voice sunk to a whisper. "I don't understand."

When she stopped speaking, everything went deadly still and quiet.

Estela inhaled deeply, and then broke the silence. "Do you honestly think that we're safe here, Adonnenniel? That it's not real? That bad things can't happen?" Estela shook her head. "It's just not like that. And if you come with us for the rest of our journey, then you will be directly putting yourself at risk."

Adonnenniel just stared at her, wide eyed and vulnerable looking.

Remembering something, Estela fingered the hilt of her sisters' sword that hung from her waist. She unsheathed the sword and handed it to Adonnenniel. She motioned to its blood stained tip. "Look. I used it to kill an Orc. It was the most terrifying moment of my life, and it was by pure luck that I survived. After I slew it, another one nearly killed me. I was this close to being dead, Adonnenniel. And so were you every second you were captive. I don't want you to ever be confronted with another potentially lethal situation."

Adonnenniel's bottom lip quivered, and tears rose in her eyes. "Stop using big words and just say it. You don't want me to come with you." She said it not as a question but as a statement.

"Oh, please don't cry," Estela pleaded. She made to move towards her, but Adonnenniel flinched and backed away. The sword slid out of her hands and fell to the ground.

"You don't want me to come with you," Adonnenniel repeated blandly. "You don't think I'm mature enough."

When Estela didn't reply, Adonnenniel spoke again. "I'm coming with you, Estela. You realize that, right? Gandalf told me it was ultimately my decision. I won't be separated from you again."

Estela stared at Adonnenniel fiercely. "No. If you come with us, I…I might not be able to protect you. Here, you will be safe," she said firmly. "It's not a matter of your maturity or of me not wanting you to come. It's a matter of_ safety_."

"Why would you need to protect me?" Adonnenniel asked bewilderedly.

Estela's thoughts turned to the Prophecy. She would have to tell her sister eventually…

"Either I'm coming with you, or you're staying here," Adonnenniel insisted.

"Adonnenniel please. We both know that I'm more stubborn than you. You're staying here and I'm going with the others. Don't argue." Estela knew she sounded harsh, but she had to somehow convince her sister without telling her about the Prophecy. Estela told herself that it just wasn't the right time still. "Please," she pleaded. "Just take my word for it. Trust me. _You cannot come with us_. And I won't stay here. I'm sorry."

Adonnenniel calmed down imperceptibly. "Oh," she said suddenly, "I see. You want to be with _him_." She motioned toward Legolas.

"It's not just that," Estela shook her head. "I need to be with all of them. I need to be there when the events unfold. Don't you think that's why we came here?"

Adonnenniel bit her lip. "Fine. You're probably right, as usual. Just promise me you'll be alright."

Estela thought of how she had promised Boromir the same thing about his fate.

"I can't promise you anything," she whispered. "You have to be strong, Adonnenniel."

"Okay, you're starting to sound really sappy," Adonnenniel said, a faint hint of laughter evident in her voice. "Just leave before I change my mind and make you stay."

Estela smiled, and hugged her sister once more before walking away with the others. She turned around briefly, in time to see that her sister had sunk to the forest floor and was crying softly. Merry and Pippin were huddled around her, placing comforting hands on her shoulders. Estela willed herself to turn around and keep walking, and to not regret her decision. If Adonnenniel came with them and then something happened to her, Estela would never forgive herself. She willed herself not to look back as she walked out of the forest with the others.

"Are you alright?" asked a sudden voice from behind her.

Estela nearly jumped. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed that Legolas had been trailing behind her at a short distance.

"I'm fine," she said stiffly.

Without warning, he grasped her by the wrist and Estela found herself being whirled around to face him directly. He stopped walking. "No, you're not," he said quietly.

"I will be," she said in an equally placating tone. "Leaving Adonnenniel is the right decision. I'm certain of it."

He raised his eyebrows. "As certain as you are regarding your decision to not tell her of the Prophecy?"

"Yes," she said, looking at him directly.

"As you wish," he conceded. "I agree that perhaps having your sister remain in the safety of Fangorn is less risky than having her accompany us."

Estela closed her eyes. "Then why do I still feel like I can't keep her safe?"

"Because her safety is an uncertainly regardless of her physical location. Her safety is compromised simply by being in Middle Earth amidst a war. We all have much to fear during these times."

He stopped speaking, and their gazes locked. Estela placed her hands on his arms, and in a way that seemed almost involuntary, he moved closer to her. Overcome by a sudden impulse spiked with a strange sense of urgency, she locked both hands around his neck, leaned forward, and touched his lips with hers—not a kiss really, just a brush of lips against each other. Though it was enough…Before he pulled away she felt her pulse quicken and her cheeks redden.

"Ah-hem," said a sudden voice, followed by a very indiscreet cough.

Estela whirled around, and saw Aragorn standing some feet away. He was watching them with an amused expression. "We must make haste to Edoras," he said, raising his eyebrows in a way that clearly said _now's not the time. _

"Yes, Edoras," Estela said, flustered. "Let's go." Her voice sounded too high pitched, and she felt a bit unbalanced. If he had this affect on her every time they touched, it might prove to be a problem.

Having obviously figured out the reason for her flustered behavior, Aragorn exchanged an amused look with Legolas. Estela rolled her eyes and willed herself to regain control of her pulse as they walked briskly to catch up with the others.

* * *

**Coming Up Next! **

-Lots of female hormones!

-A history lesson about Alexander the Great!

-Some tension (romantic and angry) between Legolas and Estela!

* * *

**Author's Note:** The Hobbit trailer! EEEK! I have a newfound appreciation for singing dwarves.


	24. On Female Hormones and More History

_**Chapter Twenty Three: On Female Hormones and Alexander the Great**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, I'm having Estela/Aragorn/Legolas/Gimli/Gandalf all stop for the night on their way to Edoras. I know this doesn't happen in the book or the movie, but oh well! It's not too big of a crime. There are worse things I could do as a fanfiction author ^.^

* * *

**Brief Recap: **Estela and Adonnenniel split up. Estela's going to Rohan; Adonnenniel's with Merry and Pippin.

And just a fair warning: Estela's most definitely on her period in this chapter. I feel comfortable pointing this out, since I would be extremely shocked if any males followed this story.

* * *

**Random Quote:** "I'd rather laugh with the sinner and cry with the saints. The sinners are much more fun." ~Billy Joel

* * *

As they traveled to Rohan, Estela felt every ache in her body tenfold as the horse jostled her body up and down. She had been able to ignore the pain in her muscles for the past three days because she had been so intent on finding the hobbits and Adonnenniel. Now, starbursts of pain erupted in her back muscles and upper legs. She gritted her teeth, willing herself to ignore it, but it was impossible. The pain consumed all her thoughts.

Sometime while riding into the afternoon, the hours began to blur together into an endless drone. They rode hard all day, and when night fell Estela felt a sudden break in the monotony. They had reached a rocky terrain, and the horses' paces had slowed to accommodate the new territory. The landscape was steep, and had large rocky formations that resembled caves stretching upwards from the ground.

"We stop here for the night," Gandalf declared. He turned toward Estela, Legolas, and Gimli. "You must be weary from having traveled three days with no sleep. Get some rest."

* * *

Estela sat alone some distance outside the caves where the others slept. She had been unable to sleep, and had wandered outside until she found a patch of soft grass to sit on amongst the otherwise rocky terrain.

It was a cool and still night. There was no moon, but a spray of stars dotted the sky. In the distance, she could see tumbling fields of grass and sporadic bushes rising from the ground. Behind her, the caves in loomed like strangely shaped, hunchback shadows.

Estela sighed and hugged her knees to her chest. Though she had been awake for three days with no rest, somehow sleep still managed to elude her. Every time she closed her eyes, horrible images flashed in her mind's eye…Adonnenniel's stricken face after she had left her in the forest…Boromir's body, broken and pierced by many arrows...And the visions she had seen in Galadriel's Mirror so long ago in Lothlorien…

Thoughts of the Prophecy suddenly consumed her, and Estela reached into her dress' front pocket where she kept the small sheet of paper. She unfolded it and rubbed her thumb over the last line, as if she could smudge the words out of existence and change fate itself. She thought of Boromir's death, and how she did not prevent it as she had promised herself she would. All these things…the Prophecy, Boromir's death…She could not prevent them from happening.

And yet though all these thoughts raged through her, Estela did not feel the emotions that should have accompanied them. For three long days now, she had focused solely on finding her sister, and had shoved all her feelings away so she could focus more sharply. Now, her emotions refused to rise, and in a way she was grateful for it. She did not want to feel all the guilt and helplessness and grief that was sure to consume her the minute she allowed herself to feel again. For now, numbness meant safety.

Suddenly, she heard soft footsteps behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Only he could walk that quietly.

"The hour is late," Legolas said, approaching her. "It is dark outside."

Estela stared into the distance, nonresponsive.

"And yet you are still awake," he noted.

"Could you try saying something that's not obvious?" Estela snapped.

She looked up at him, and saw that he looked stricken. "Sorry," she said hastily, taken aback by her own vehemence. "I don't feel quite like myself."

"Something has upset you, Estela." He sat down next to her, and saw the paper wedged between her fingers. "The Prophecy," he said quietly. "May I see it?"

Estela nodded, and handed it to him despondently. "Do you agree with Galadriel's interpretation of it?" she asked him after a moment.

"Estela…" he said gently, "I too wish there could be another way to interpret its words, but I see no other."

Estela snatched the Prophecy back from him, and stood up suddenly. "Well, what if she was wrong, Legolas? I've been reading and rereading it lately, and…Well, what if she interpreted it wrong? She said herself that it could be speaking either literally or figuratively, and she admitted that she had no way of knowing for sure." Estela started pacing. "And why should I believe what she says anyway? How could it just mean what she said it did? It's too simple, too straightforward. From what I know from reading fantasy novels, Prophecies don't work like that. What if…"

"Estela." Legolas' sharp voice cut through her shrill and hysterical rambling. He had stood up, and was walking towards her. She nearly flinched away from him, but he placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Calm yourself. Please tell me what it is that troubles you."

"It doesn't take much to figure it out," she grumbled. Her emotions felt strange tonight—taut and diffused at the same time, unpredictable and irrational. The back of her head ached, and her limbs were heavy. Overcome by a sudden wave of tiredness, she sat back down on the ground. The grass was cool and wet against her skin.

After a moment, Legolas sat down beside her again. He grasped her arms lightly, turning her around to face him. He stared at her intently, as if searching her face for any sign of her thoughts. She looked directly back at him, suddenly feeling as if she was about to burst into tears.

"Estela, please. Give me some indication as to what you are thinking."

Without thinking about it, she leaned forward and kissed him.

At first he seemed utterly shocked and was unresponsive. But then something in his expression changed, and then he was kissing her back. He kissed her gently, but it wasn't gentleness she wanted. Not now, not after all this time, not with unrelenting thoughts of the Prophecy and how she might now live much longer, not with these strange and exhilarating and beautiful emotions raging through her like a storm.

She leaned into him and the kiss deepened. Suddenly, all of her depressing emotions seemed to abate as she let herself let go. In that moment, she finally understood that cliché phrase about feeling butterflies in your stomach. Despite her previous negative emotions, Estela found herself smiling slightly.

For one glorious moment, all thoughts of the Prophecy, Boromir's death, and her weariness suddenly dissipated, and Estela let herself simply get lost in the kiss. All of her senses felt electrified…She could smell the grass, a pleasant aroma reminiscent of freshly mowed lawns and the pages of a new book. A faint breeze flitted through the air, dancing nimbly through the tall grass and tickling the back her neck.

And yet, along with the pleasant warmth that filled her suddenly came another wave of emotions, shoving the cheerful feeling away. She hadn't allowed herself to slow down and feel anything for days, and everything she should have been feeling while chasing after her sister began tearing through her without warning. She kissed him deeper, as if she could shunt away all of these horrid emotions with his touch. Anything to end this inexorable onslaught of fear, guilt, anger…

Legolas went still.

It took Estela a moment to realize that he was not responding to her touch. She peered up at him, and then suddenly became aware of something wet on her cheek. She raised a finger to her face, wiping the tears away. _What's wrong with me? _she thought.

"You are crying," Legolas said, sounding confused.

"Yes, I'm crying. That would explain the tears." Her voice cracked and she furiously rubbed her eyes, trying to make herself stop crying like a hysterical freak.

"I meant no offense," he said once more.

"I know you didn't, sorry. I don't know why I'm acting like this. This is ridiculous. I'm sorry. Let's just go back to bed."

"Estela." Legolas' voice was sharp, demanding her attention. The sharpness of his tone started her. "Please tell me what is wrong," he said again.

A small, sardonic laugh escaped her. "You want to know what's _wrong_? This Prophecy, Legolas, is what's _wrong._" Estela walked swiftly towards him, and snatched the paper from his hand. She waved it in front of his face. "This is what's wrong. How can I go on living, knowing that either myself or Adonnenniel might die any moment? It's…it's…just this ridiculous concept of predestination. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try to save her, she could still die. And if not her, then me. And if it's fated to happen, if the Prophecy says it will…How can I do anything to change it? I…I just feel so…helpless. I hate feeling helpless."

Legolas made to reach out and touch her, as if to comfort her, but she maneuvered out of his grasp. "Don't," she whispered. The words tumbled out before she could stop them. "I don't deserve this."

"What else troubles you, Estela?" he asked gently. Estela was suddenly aware of how soft and gentle his voice was, and how patiently he was reacting to her less than rational behavior. She felt horrible.

She stared at him levelly. "It's Boromir." For a moment she stood in silence, allowing the guilt to wash over her. "I knew that he was going to die, and I had promised myself that I wasn't going to let him. I was going to disobey Gandalf's wishes that I not change the course of events. I was going to save him." Her voice sunk to a mere whisper. "And I failed. I fear that the same thing will happen with the Prophecy. What if I can't save my sister?"

Without saying anything, Legolas embraced her tightly. Estela allowed him to hold her, and allowed her grief and guilt and fear to immerse her. After a while, her crying subsided.

"I…I think I'm fine," she said.

"You should try to sleep," Legolas told her. "We will reach Rohan come morning."

"Alright. And…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you…I was just so…tired and emotional."

"There is no need to apologize," Legolas said.

Estela smiled at him again, and then walked back to the cave. She lay down and closed her eyes tightly. Yet though her body was weary, her mind still refused to succumb to sleep, save for a few meager hours.

* * *

The next day dawned early. The sun shone brightly, too brightly; Estela squinted as they mounted their horses after a quick breakfast. Last night seemed like a dream to her, so distorted and strange was it in her mind, and she kept wondering what Legolas thought of it. He was quiet, and she made no attempt to start a conversation given her tiredness. As the day wore on, they soon came to a rocky formation that stretched out into the distance and required delicate navigation to avoid sharply protruding rocks. The horses slowed to a walk, and Estela was grateful. Without thinking about it, she closed her eyes and leaned against Legolas' back, hoping to perhaps sleep. She hadn't had any amount of real sleep in ages.

"Are you quite alright?" asked Legolas softly. "You are uncharacteristically quiet."

Estela allowed herself a small smile. "Are you implying that I normally talk too much?"

"Not at all," Legolas said, sounding amused. "In all honesty, Estela, I would prefer it if you would talk more."

"Oh really? Well, we can fix that easily enough. What do you wish to talk about?"

Legolas answered immediately. "Do you remember those days before we reached Moria? When we would fill the hours with talk about our worlds' histories?"

"Yes," Estela said. "Do you remember when I snapped at you for being sexist?"

Legolas laughed quietly. "Yes. How could one forget such a thing? You told me a story of a human woman who was braver than the men around her."

"Ah, yes. Theodora," Estela smiled. "Did I ever tell you who else I named my horses' after?"

"I do remember you enlightening me about a certain story of men killing themselves for love, and how you used to think such a thing was romantic."

Estela snorted. "Good old Carton. I should have told you about Ghandi, or Alexander the Great."

"Those are very peculiar names," he commented. "Were they human?"

Estela laughed. "As far as I know they were. I don't think there are any other races where I come from save for humans."

"So who were these humans?" asked Legolas.

"Hmm. You realize that if I answer that we'll be talking for at least an hour?"

"Then explain just one for now," he suggested.

"Alright," she grinned. "Alexander the Great, then. He was a prince of the most powerful nation in the world at his time, and son of Philip II of Macedonia. In some ways, Alexander seems more like a character from Greek Mythology than a real human being. For instance, when he was fourteen years old, his father was considering purchasing a magnificent black stallion. However, not even his most trained horsemen could tame it. Then, Alexander stepped up and said that he wished it train it, and somehow he did. He named the horse Bucephalas and rode it for nearly his entire reign."

"When Alexander was twenty, his father was assassinated. Some even say it was a conspiracy arranged by his wife," Estela continued. "It's actually a really bizarre story. Olympias, Alexander's mother, had told him from childbirth that he was a demi-god, a half god, and the son of Zeus, the most powerful god. She claimed that Zeus had come to her in the form of a snake. Personally, I think the woman was schizophrenic," she laughed.

Legolas looked at her confusedly. "Umm…schizophrenia is being mentally insane or unstable," she explained. "It involves hearing voices in your head and imagining things. But anyways, when Alexander took the throne, he then proceeded to conquer a vast area of the world. He even contended with the Persian Empire, a rival nation that had plagued his fathers' realm for years, but had never been confronted in battle before. And then he died in his twenties because of malaria. He conquered the largest area of the world up until that time period, and a mosquito bite brought him down. That's dramatic irony for you."

Estela stopped speaking, and a long pause ensued. Then Legolas spoke. "Yet despite having lived such a short life, he managed to accomplish much." He sounded mystified.

"Not all of us live for thousands of years," she pointed out.

"Yes, but twenty years of life…That is quite untimely."

Estela chuckled, suddenly remembering something. "Well, Alexander was fine with it. He said 'I would rather live a short life of glory than a long one of obscurity.'" A silence followed her words. In the quiet, Estela became aware once more of her aching body and her immense tiredness. She was absolutely exhausted, and as much as she willed herself to remain conscious, she felt her eyelids drooping.

"That is quite a remarkable story," Legolas said.

"Hmmm," she agreed. Without thinking about it, Estela leaned against him, pressing the side of her face against his back. She closed her eyes, and sometime during the afternoon she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Coming Up Next! **

-Adonnenniel will have heart to heart with the hobbits about food preferences!

-Someone will get knocked unconscious!

-Eowyn might come into the story, unless said someone gets knocked out first! (TBD)


	25. In Which Food is Discussed

_**Chapter Twenty Four: In Which Food is Discussed**_

* * *

**Random Quote:** "Because while baseball, strippers, and guns can help, the only thing that can really heal a broken heart is time." ~How I Met Your Mother

* * *

Adonnenniel woke up to the smell of a forest. It was a very distinct smell that she had come to recognize during her time in Middle Earth. It smelled like wood, grass, dirt, and what sunlight would smell like if it had a scent. This forest, however, carried a richer and stronger smell. She opened her eyes slowly, and for a moment was not quite sure where she was. She looked around frantically, and then let out a shrill scream.

She was at least fifty feet up in the air, and she was _moving._ And even worse, it was nighttime so she couldn't see squat.

"Adonnenniel?" asked a tired voice that she recognized as Merry's. "You woke me. What's the matter?"

Adonnenniel whirled around, or at least as much as you can whirl while seated in an Ent, and saw someone sitting next to her. Everything that had happened yesterday came back in a rush, and Adonnenniel chuckled. "I'm fine. I just woke up and forgot we were in a walking tree." Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark, and she could make out Merry's small form sitting beside her.

"Don't let Treebeard hear you call him a 'walking tree'," he suggested wisely.

"Good idea. He was pretty freaky about the whole tree verses Ent distinction." Adonnenniel leaned back against the Ent's trunk. "Say, where's Pippin? Is he still asleep?"

Merry grinned. "Not anymore. I think we woke him up."

"Merry?" said Pippin, emerging from the other side of the trunk, "Is that you? I just had the strangest dream."

"What was your dream about?" Merry asked.

"I dreamed of mushrooms." A dreamy look crossed over Pippin's face. "They were beautiful, grand, delicious mushrooms. Even larger than those at farmer Maggot's farm."

Merry joined Pippin in his whole dreamy look thing. They both stared off into the distance, clearly envisioning the said food.

"I take it you guys like mushrooms at lot," Adonnenniel noted.

"Don't you?" said Merry, sounding surprised.

"Of course! Sautéed mushrooms smeared with sage leaves and butter is the best. They're pretty good in omelets, too."

"Omelets?" Pippin chirped.

"You know…Like, eggs that you cook half way and then flip. They're great with mushrooms, potatoes, tomatoes, cheese, and even spinach."

"What about with meat?" Merry asked, sounding genuinely curious.

Adonnenniel shuddered. "Maybe for some people, but not for me. I'm a vegetarian."

Pippin looked confused. "What is a vegetarian?"

Adonnenniel laughed. "What's with the Spanish Inquisition on food, guys?"

Two very confused hobbits stared at her. "Errr…Never mind," she said. "A vegetarian is someone who doesn't eat meat. Just vegetables, fruits, and grains."

Now she had two awe struck hobbits staring at her. "How do you survive?" Pippin said in a whisper.

"That is quite unnatural," Merry added.

"Hey, think what you want, but meat seriously grosses me out. I refuse to eat anything that was once living."

"But technically plants are living," Merry pointed out. "They grow."

"Okay, you got me there," she admitted, "But my mantra is this: Anything with a face will not go in my mouth. Period."

Pippin still looked shell shocked. "Not eating meat must be difficult."

"Naaah," Adonnenniel said dismissively. "After the first month or so, it's really easy. I don't even miss it anymore, or really remember what it tastes like even. I bet you guys could do it if you tried."

Their conversation was cut short by a deep, rumbling noise.

"Hi, Treebeard," said Adonnenniel cheerfully. "How are you this morning?"

She heard the rumbling noise again, and this time it was followed by Treebeard's deep voice. "I fare grandly, little human."

"Yes!" Adonnenniel said excitedly. "You called me a human! We've finally moved past the Orc thing. Now we're getting somewhere. You know what? I feel like we started off on the wrong foot, with the whole picking me up and nearly squeezing me to death thing. You wanna start over?"

Treebeard spoke exasperatingly slow. "You…speak…oddly," he rumbled. Merry and Pippin chuckled at this.

"Nice to meet you to," Adonnenniel huffed. "But it's fine. I get that an awful lot here. I'm used to it. My name is Adonnenniel, by the way."

"Adoneneel?" Treebeard stumbled over the word. "This name falls strangely on my tongue."

"Oh, that's fine, a lot of people have issues with it. Like, you should've seen my teachers and friends in grade school trying to pronounce it. I guess if you want, then you can just call me…Umm…Enni." She hadn't used the nickname in a while, but in elementary school when even she could not pronounce her own name, she had used it. After about fifth grade it had worn off, as her classmates became more…pronounciationally…skilled.

"Enni…" Treebeard mused. "A good name," he decided.

"Might I ask where we're going, Treebeard?" Merry interjected.

"I am taking you to my home, wherein you shall be safe as Gandalf so instructed."

"Oh, right. _Gandalf_." Adonnenniel rolled her eyes. "Tell him thanks for me the next time you see him. He just about gave me a heart attack with his whole 'I'm dead but not really like Jesus' act, and his whole 'Now I'm gonna be unnecessarily theatrical with my white shinyness and scare the beejezus out of people' thing . It was pretty freaky."

"She means when Gandalf reappeared to us in the forest earlier," Pippin translated. "How much further is it to your home?"

"Don't be hasty…little hobbit. You might call it far, perhaps. My home lies deep in the forest…Near the roots of the mountain."

A moment of silence fell over them, in which Adonnenniel contemplated whether Treebeard was being metaphorical or not when he said 'roots of the mountain'. _How do mountains have roots?_ she thought. She mulled over this puzzle for some time, but could not figure it out. Her musings were cut short when a very strange sound issued from Treebeard.

Adonnenniel was momentarily stupefied at the sound, but then she realized that he was _singing. _Singing! She listened carefully, trying to decipher his very unusual voice. After a moment, she could make out words amidst Treebeard's rumbling, and they lulled her into a sort of dull enchantment.

"_O rowen mine_,_ I saw you shine upon a summer's day. Upon your head, how golden-red, the crown you bore aloft_."

The melody seemed to linger in the air even after he stopped singing. "Such a beautiful verse," Treebeard said slowly.

"Yes, it was," Adonnenniel agreed. At first, his voice had seemed too alien and harsh to sound pleasant, but gradually it had begun to sound sonorous and beautiful, kind of like an organ but deeper. A sudden wave of exhaustion hit her, and Adonnenniel yawned. She glanced over at Merry and Pippin, and saw that they were likewise looking suddenly tired. Their eyelids drooped, and they leaned against Treebeard's wide trunk.

"I believe you will enjoy this next one, too. It is one of my own compositions." Treebeard began singing again, and Adonnenniel fought her exhaustion so as to hear his voice again. He repeated the same verse several times, and on the third time, Adonnenniel found herself softly humming along. The song managed to get stuck in her head for the rest of night.

"_Beneath the roof of sleeping leaves the dreams of trees unfold. When woodland halls are green and cool and the wind is in the west, come back to me, come back to me, and say my land is best_."

Adonnenniel felt her eyelids droop as another wave of exhaustion hit her. She glanced over at Merry and Pippin, and saw that they were already asleep. She crossed her arms, leaned back into the tree (sorry, the _Ent_), and began slowly drifting off. Just before she fell asleep, she heard Treebeard speak. His words sent a shiver up her spine, and left an eerie feeling in the air.

"Sleep, little ones. Heed no nightly noise. Sleep till morning light. I have business in the forest. There are many to call. Many that must come. The Shadow lies on Fangorn. The withering of all woods is drawing near..."

* * *

"Estela, wake up," said a quiet voice. "We have reached Rohan."

Estela opened her eyes. The sun shone brightly in the sky, a large orb against a backdrop of purest blue. In front of them stretched a small town on a hill, dotted with sporadically laid houses with wooden chimneys emitting smoke. Atop the hill stood a grand palace.

"Are you awake?" Legolas asked once more.

"Yes," she said. Her voice sounded thick and heavy with sleep. She willed herself to become more alert. She dimly remembered this part in the story, and knew that a minor fight was nearing.

"You would find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli grunted as they rode through the village. Estela looked around, and saw that it was true. The poverty and general listlessness of the place was overwhelming.

As they neared the palace, Estela saw Aragorn and Gandalf eyeing each other warily. "Do not expect welcome here," Gandalf muttered. When they reached the steps of the palace, the group dismounted their horses and walked up the steps. A group of guards emerged from the palace doors.

"I cannot allow you before the King so armed," the leader told them, sounding regretful. "By order of…Grima Wormtongue," he said with disdain.

Estela warily handed over the dagger Legolas had lent her, and watched as the others gave up their weapons in a similar fashion. As they entered the palace, she stayed close to Legolas. She felt somewhat vulnerable without having any sort of weapon at her side.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King," Gandalf said fiercely.

"He is not welcome," Grima whispered silkily to the King.

"Be silent," Gandalf said, lifting his staff threateningly. Estela heard some commotion from either side of the hall, and looked around. A menacing group of armed men had entered the scene, and were surrounding them on both sides. She nudged Legolas, and motioned towards the men. He nodded, looking grim.

"His staff!" Grima exclaimed. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" With that, a group of the guards disbanded from either side of the room and moved to attack Gandalf.

"Stay behind me," Legolas said to Estela, who was more than happy to oblige. She had no experience whatsoever in combat devoid of weapons.

As the men attacked them, she restrained herself from getting involved, knowing she would only distract the others. Within mere minutes, the hall lay strewn with the bodies of men. For a moment Estela was horrified, wondering if they had actually _killed_ all of those people. But then she saw one of them stir faintly, and breathed a faint sigh of relief.

She was staring at the waking man, watching his eyes flicker open and then tentatively trying to stand, and that was when it happened. In her peripherals, she saw a sudden flash of silver split the air, and before she could react, a sharp pain erupted in the back of her head. Gasping, Estela raised a hand to her head and felt warm liquid seeping down her fingers. Her body felt suddenly detached, and her knees buckled. She heard someone shout her name, their voice muffled and distorted. And then darkness fell over her.

* * *

**Coming Up Next! **

-Sorry, no spoilers this time!

* * *

**Another Author's Note: **I recently started watching How I Met Your Mother. It's pretty funny. Also started watching Downtown Abbey. Love it :D


	26. Dreams about Dark Forests and a Tiara

_**Chapter Twenty Five: Dreams about Dark Forests and a Tiara **_

* * *

**Brief Recap: **Estela got hit with a dagger during the little Rohan fist fight scuffle. (Could not think of another way to phrase that…)

* * *

**Random Quote:** "Border relations between Canada and Mexico have never been better."  
~George W. Bush, US President

* * *

_In the dream, an aerial view of a vast forest spread beneath Estela's line of sight. It reached into the distance, eerily dark and never ending. The canopy of the forest was a thick layer of gnarled tree branches intertwining in a deformed, grotesque sort of way. The treetops were broad and wide, their arms encircling the earth beneath the forest under a dome of pure darkness. So thick was the canopy of tangled branches that no starlight filtered through them. As Estela watched, a large shape stirred in the darkness. It was some sort of creature, immense and powerfully built, with long limbs that became discernible as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Estela felt fear rise within her, and then the scene shifted to a different forest…_

_The nighttime air was cool and still. There was no breeze, and the trees stood as if paralyzed, their limbs rigid and their leaves curling towards the sky as if praying for rain. On the outskirts of the forest stood a woman with flame red hair. In the palm of her hand she held a tiara. It was a small object, its design of interwoven leaves simple and its surface a sheen silver hue. Smiling faintly, the woman closed her eyes, and then placed the tiara on her head and vanished. The tiara did not disappear along with her, however. It fell to the ground and lay silently on the ground, as if biding its time, waiting for someone else to stumble upon it…._

Estela woke gasping. The dream had been incredibly vivid and realistic. It took several long moments for her to compose her muddled thoughts and think clearly. The bed beneath her was warm, the sheets a pale white and the mattress soft. She raised her head and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a small room that was sparsely furnished with a single wooden dresser, a chair next to the bedside, and a small table adorned with an emerald green cloth. A tray of assorted fruits and bread lay on the table. Slanted rays of light filtered through a small window lined with olive green curtains.

For a moment, Estela was quite confused and could not figure out where she was. And then everything came back in a rush…The fight, the sword hitting the back of her head, and the dreams. The dreams…Suddenly, they were slipping away from her. What had a moment ago been so vividly sharp was fading fast in her memory. She tried to hold onto the images, but it was like trying to hold water in cupped hands.

After a moment, Estela mentally shook herself and willed herself to just forget about it. Now recalling vividly what had happened before she had passed out, she tentatively raised a hand to her wound. There was a bandage secured tightly around her head. Beneath it, the wound throbbed dully like a horrible headache.

"Oh! You are awake," said a startled voice from behind her. She whirled around, and saw a tall woman with long blonde hair standing in the doorway.

"Eowyn!" Estela said excitedly, momentarily forgetting her headache.

"I can see what they have told me regarding you is true," Eowyn smiled. "You know my name."

"Yes," Estela confirmed, grinning widely. She had always admired Eowyn's character, and meeting her was both strange and exhilarating.

Eowyn walked brusquely into the room and sat down on the small chair beside the bed. "In that case, I suppose you already know this, but the King's mind has been restored, and the Kingdom is as it should be once more."

"Awesome," Estela beamed happily, sitting up straight and facing Eowyn. Something about the whole situation was making her rather giddy. "I'm so happy for you. You must have missed your uncle dearly."

"Yes, I did," she said. "His presence and rule was sorely missed through the entirety of Rohan. He is a great man."

Estela looked at Eowyn intently, and then said the first thing that popped into her mind. "You know, Eowyn, you have no idea how refreshing it is to be in the presence of a female right now," she said seriously. "Imagine traveling with a bunch of men for months. It'll be nice to have some estrogen around."

Eowyn smiled. "I do not imagine your journey would have been so horrible. You were accompanied by your sister, were you not?"

"Yes, but we were separated back in Fangorn." Estela suddenly realized something. "I haven't seen one female since then," she said in mild shock.

Eowyn suddenly laughed. "You are quite cheerful," she commented. "It is somewhat contagious."

Estela chuckled. "You should have seen me back in Moria. I wasn't so cheerful then."

Eowyn smiled warmly at her, prompting Estela to keep talking. "You know how to sword fight, right?"

"I have some proficiency in swordsmanship," Eowyn said. "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking maybe you could help instruct me, actually," Estela admitted. "I need the practice, but I don't want to bother Aragorn about it again." Estela winced, remembering how horribly her weapons training had fared back in Lothlorien.

"Very well." Eowyn stood, and walked over to the small table in the middle of the room. "Are you hungry?"

Estela suddenly realized that she was in fact quite hungry. "Yes, actually."

Eowyn picked up the tray of food, and placed it on Estela's lap. "Thanks," Estela gushed, eagerly attacking the food. She was absolutely ravenous. As she bit into a large slice of cheese questions started bubbling in her mind. "Who hit me?" she asked. "Was it someone in particular, or just some miscellaneous solider who decided tossing a dagger into that little scuffle would be a good idea?"

"The latter," Eowyn replied.

Estela nearly choked on her cheese. "I was joking, but okay. It's nice to know that it was just one idiot and not someone actually trying to kill me."

"Well, I rather think he was aiming to distract the others from the fight, although it was nearly over already."

"Great," she groaned. "Now I'm a liability in fights. Better watch out for stray daggers. Maybe they should give me a shield," she pondered. "A really big one like the ones the Spartans have in 300."

Eowyn gave her a confused look.

"Sorry," Estela said. "I'm rambling. My thoughts are a bit disoriented."

"I should leave you to rest," Eowyn said seriously. She started walking towards the door. "Do let me know if there is anything you require."

"Okay, thanks!" Estela said, watching as Eowyn left the room and closed the door, leaving Estela alone with her thoughts once more.

Eowyn's appearance had been a kind distraction, but as soon as she left, Estela's headache returned. She stood up from her bed, having finished the food, and set the empty tray back on the table. She walked over to the window, propped it open, and leaned against the window sill. Her room overlooked a vast field, and in the distance were rows of stables. The smell of grass and…well…horse excretion…wafted through the window.

Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted in the back of her head. She gasped, and blindly stumbled back to her bed. After a few moments the pain subsided, but it left her feeling quite tired.

Just then, she heard the door creak open once more. Legolas entered the room, leaving the door ajar behind him. He walked swiftly to her bedside. "How do you fare?" he asked worriedly. "Eowyn informed me that you had woken."

"I'm feeling pretty refreshed right now, actually," Estela said untruthfully. The last thing she wanted was for him to start fussing over her. "How about you?"

"I am well. Merely concerned for your wellbeing. I should not have allowed any harm to come to you." He looked upset.

"Hey," she shrugged, "It's not your fault. I should have been paying more attention. We were in the middle of a fight and I let myself get distracted."

Legolas sat down on the chair next to her bed. "Are you quite sure you are well? Your looks are pale."

"Trust me, I'm fine." He stared at her as if he did not quite belief her yet.

Estela sighed, and abruptly changed the subject. "So when is everyone leaving for Helms Deep?" she asked.

As a look of confusion flickered across Legolas' face, Estela realized with a jolt that maybe Theoden hadn't yet decided to take refuge in Helms Deep. She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Umm…Can you just kind of erase that from your memory for now?" she asked sheepishly.

Legolas looked startled. "They will flee for Helms' Deep? That is madness!"

Estela remained silent, knowing she couldn't say anything without giving away more future events.

Legolas stood up suddenly, his eyebrows furrowing and his mouth set in a tight line. "Surely Theoden sends his people to their deaths if they do indeed make for Helms Deep! This is utter folly!"

Estela giggled, and Legolas looked at her oddly.

"Sorry," she grinned. "You just said '_utter folly'_. Haha." Another giggle escaped her lips. Estela realized somewhere in the back of her mind that she should be at least mildly concerned about having given away a major event. However, she felt light headed, and her thoughts were becoming even more muddled.

"Estela," Legolas said apprehensively, "Perhaps you are still tired. I should go and leave you to rest."

"No," she said quickly. "I'm fine." She didn't want him to leave.

As if sensing her thoughts, Legolas smiled and walked back to her bedside. He placed a hand on her forehead. "You are warm," he frowned. "And you look quite tired. Perhaps you should sleep."

Estela was about to protest, but then realized that she was in fact very tired. Her headache had reduced to a dull throb, but her body felt exhausted and sore, as if she had run a marathon. "Alright," she conceded.

Legolas leaned over her and kissed her forehead lightly. "If you are not yet awake before dinnertime, I will come and rouse you."

Estela willed herself not to giggle again. She wondered if that word had the same double meaning here as it did back home. Judging from the look on Legolas' face, however, it did not. She started laughing, putting her hands over her mouth to try and stifle the giggles.

Legolas stared confusedly at her momentarily, and then assumed an air of seriousness. "Estela, you are acting quite erratic. Perhaps that sword hit your head a little too hard." He wore a relatively straight face, but a slight twitching of his lips betrayed that he was teasing her.

For a brief moment, Estela just gaped at him. He had just made a _joke._

Recovering from her initial shock, Estela sat up straighter and matched his teasing tone. "Oh my!" she gasped, feigning shock. "Perhaps it did and this entire conversation is just a byproduct of my head injure. In fact, I reckon I must be imagining this, considering that you just made a _joke_. So out of character, Legolas," she shook her head.

"If you were imagining this," he said seriously, "Then it would not be so normal. You have quite a strange mind, after all. I fear to think of what it would concoct."

"You're right," she nodded grimly. "If I were imagining this, we'd be at the circus and you'd be wearing a ballerina outfit with pink slippers."

_Okay,_ she thought, _Maybe I _did _hit my head a bit too hard._

Legolas stared at her oddly. "I do not think I will ask you to explain that."

"Good decision. It's a pretty bizarre image."

They sat in silence for several moments, and in the silence Estela remembered something crucial. She felt a brief flare of anger at him, thinking that perhaps he had been joking with her to make her forget the earlier part of their conversation.

"I should leave," Legolas said after a moment.

He turned around to walk away, but before he could take two steps Estela grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. She looked at him intently, holding his gaze levelly. "You must promise me that you will not reveal what I accidently let slip about Helms Deep. Okay? I don't want to be responsible for altering the course of events."

He stared at her directly, and then spoke slowly. "If I choose to confide in Aragorn or Gandalf, the repercussions would be solely my responsibility, Estela." He made to walk away from her once more.

"_No_," she said sharply, tightening her hold on his wrist and speaking rapidly. "Please trust me on this. You must not tell anyone. _Please_. You have no idea what could happen."

Something in her urgent tone must have gotten through to him, because his gaze softened and he appeared to be considering her words. "Very well," he relented.

As soon as Legolas left, exhaustion hit her hard. With a jolt, she remembered her dreams from earlier. Her brief encounter with Eowyn and her conversation with Legolas had effectively driven all forlorn thoughts from her mind. She sighed, and considered calling after Legolas to ask him what he thought about her dreams. But then her tiredness made the decision for her, and she closed her eyes, figuring she could always tell him later. She leaned heavily into her bed, relishing how comfortable it was to finally sleep on a real mattress again, and within minutes she was asleep.

* * *

**Coming Up Next! **

-Bickering hobbits!

-Fashion lessons!

-Sword fighting!

* * *

**Author's Note:** Review? Por favor? :)


	27. Entwives and Random Hugs

_**Chapter Twenty Six: Entwives and Random Hugs**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **A deadly combination of finals, running out of my favorite coffee brand, and a newfound love of Firefly have made updating this story plummet to the bottom of my 'To do or Die' list for the past few weeks. It's back up there now though :)

* * *

**Random Quote:** "Dear Icebergs: Sorry to hear about the global warming. Enjoy the Karma. Sincerely, the Titanic". ~dearblankpleaseblankdotcom

* * *

Somewhere in the heart of Fangorn Forest, Adonnenniel woke to the sound of bickering hobbits.

"I've always been taller than you!"

"Pippin, everyone knows I'm the tall one. You're the short one."

"Please, Merry. You're what? Three foot six? Whereas me, I'm pushing three foot seven."

At this point, Adonnenniel heard a loud belching noise.

"Three foot eight!"

"Merry, don't drink it!"

And so on. Adonnenniel groaned, and rolled over onto her side. She put her hands over her ears in a vain attempt to block out the noise. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it registered that she should probably get up and figure out what the heck was going on. The hobbits sounded like they were on something elicit, after all. But a combination of laziness and apathy made the decision for her, and Adonnenniel closed her eyes again. She managed to snag a few minutes of sleep before a very rude awakening.

"Adonnenniel?" Something prodded her back, and she nearly screamed.

"You scared the beejezus out of me, Merry!" she huffed.

Merry looking confused. "Did she really sleep through that?" he whispered to Pippin.

"Sleep through what?" Adonnenniel asked. She yawned loudly, and forced herself to stand up. The second she stood, something thick and branchy wrapped itself around her, and before she knew it she was being picked up by a certain Ent.

"Hey, Treebeard," she said. "You know, I think we need to work on our morning routine. I'm not down with the whole picking me up without warning right after I wake up thing. I mean, yeah, it's a whole heck of a lot more effective at waking me up than my alarm clock back home, but it also makes my stomach feel like it got left on the wrong end of a roller coaster after eating too much pizza."

Treebeard appeared not to have heard her. He addressed Merry and Pippin. "It isn't safe, young hobbits. The trees have grown wild and dangerous. Anger festers in their hearts. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us Ents left to manage them now."

"Why are there so few of you? Aren't there any Ent children?" Pippin added.

Treebeard spoke sadly. "There have been no Entings for a terrible long count of years."

"Why's that?" Adonnenniel asked, curious despite herself.

"We lost the Entwives," Treebeard said.

"Wait…does that mean that they died?" Adonnenniel asked, thoroughly confused.

"Die? No. We lost them. And now we cannot find them…I don't suppose…"

"What?" Adonnenniel shrieked, cutting him off. "How do you just loose a bunch of tree women! That makes no sense, buddy."

Treebeard seemed surprised. "I thought most folk knew that. There were songs about the hunt of the Ents for the Entwives sung among Elves and Men. They cannot be quite so forgotten."

"I'm afraid these songs have not reached us in the Shire," Merry said. "Won't you tell us some more? Sing us a song, perhaps?"

"Yes," said Treebeard, sounding pleased with the request. "But I cannot tell it properly, only in short, and then we must end our talk. Tomorrow we have councils to call, work to do, and maybe a journey to begin."

And so Adonnenniel listened as Treebeard launched into a strange and sorrowful tale. When he had finished, she leaned back, and said, "If I ever see any Entwives, I'll let you know, Treebeard."

"What do they look like?" Pippin asked.

"I don't remember now…" Treebeard replied.

"Well," Adonnenniel said, her voice dripping with slightly contemptuous logic, "I imagine that they would look like giant trees, like the male Ents, except more…feminine."

"What makes a tree more feminine?" Merry wondered out loud.

Adonnenniel threw up her hands. "I don't know! Maybe they, like, have softer bark and lighter leaves."

The hobbits gave her a _you're crazy_ look. An awkward silence ensued.

Finally, Merry said, "Well, I guess you'd just have to ask them."

Pippin rolled his eyes. "You can't just go around asking every Ent if they're a girl."

"Yeah!" Adonnenniel earnestly agreed. "What if they're in drag? You could seriously offend them."

"…Drag?" Pippin said.

"Um, never mind…"

And so the awkward conversations continued as such throughout the day. The author feels worried that she might bore her readers if she were to detail their bizarre conversations on music taste, Disney Princess movies, much needed haircuts, culinary preferences and many other things involving the food pyramid in some way. So, the author dutifully concluded this spontaneous tangent referring to herself in the third person paragraph, and moved onto Estela's point of view…

* * *

Estela woke up sometime later that night, and had a very strange sense of de ja vu. The olive green curtains were drawn, the door was shut, and the wooden table held another plate of assorted fruits and bread. A plain brown dress lay draped over the edge of her bed.

She didn't want to get out of bed, but knew that she probably should. Her mattress just so was comfortable and warm. A brief memory of waking up in the morning for high school flashed through her mind. She had the same groggy, unwilling feeling right now. With a heavy sigh, she forced herself to abandon the heavenly comfort of her mattress and groggily stumbled out of bed. She picked up the dress, feeling its soft material. It was a simple dress, short sleeved and long, with a sharply cut V-neck. Beneath the dress lay a white cotton shirt with long sleeves that tapered off at the ends.

Estela eyed the combination warily, trying to figure out if she was supposed to put the dress or the shirt on first. After mulling over this dilemma for a moment, she undressed, and settled on putting the white shirt on over the dress. Next, she went into the washroom and splashed cold water on her face, which definitely succeeded in waking her up a bit. Lying on the countertop was a brush. She ran it through her hair, which was quite tangled and uncooperative. It took her a full fifteen minutes to finishing wrestling with all the knots.

Five minutes later, she walked out of her room and closed the door behind her. She turned around, and then realized she had no idea what part of the humongous house she was in. She looked left and right, down each hallway, but they both looked the same. They stretched into the distance and bore elaborate paintings of horses. Suddenly distracted, Estela approached one of the paintings, marveling at the intricate detail and the beauty of the horse depicted. It was majestic and white, its limbs sturdy and its muscles distinct. It had an aloof stance, its tail flicked slightly in the air and its nose turned upwards.

Suddenly, Estela heard footsteps against the hard brick floor, and whirled around. Eowyn stood at the other end of the hall, watching her. She was holding an unsheathed sword, and looked flushed.

"You seem intent upon that picture," she noted. "Do you like horses?"

"Yes," Estela sighed. "And it's been too long since I've ridden one. I take care of several back home."

"Estela?" Eowyn said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Your…Your attire." She sounded quite bewildered.

"What about it?"

"I…I am unsure of how to otherwise phrase this, but you have put your undergarment on top of your dress."

Estela looked down at herself, and saw that what she thought had been a plain cotton shirt had two loose areas on her chest. "Oh!" she said, before bursting out laughing. "I didn't know it was an undergarment!"

Eowyn smiled tentatively, looking vastly relieved. "I feared for a moment that it may have been a sort of…custom…from where you came."

Estela nearly fell over laughing. "No, not at all! The clothes here are just really different from what I'm used to."

Eowyn tentatively joined in with her laughter, looking enormously relieved. "We should return to your room so I can assist you in dressing properly. I can tell you also failed to tighten the strings on the back of your dress. It hangs loosely on you."

"What?" Estela said. "There were strings? I didn't even notice!" She chuckled. "This is ridiculous."

They returned to Estela's room together, where Eowyn set her sword down on the bed and waited outside the washroom while Estela changed. When she emerged from the washroom, Eowyn sighed and helped her lace up the back of the dress.

"How do you do that?" Estela asked in awe.

"Do what?"

"Lace up the dress so quickly."

Eowyn looked amused. "Tell me, Estela, what do people in your homeland tend to wear?" She sounded genuinely curious. "You seem most unaccustomed to this."

"Where I come from, girls normally wear tight pants with some kind of loose shirt. Or these things called leggings that are really comfortable and make your butt look great, but I might feel awkward wearing in public. Unless you're wearing a really long top with them. Then they're cute."

"Tight pants?" Eowyn echoed. "Is that not considered immodest?"

"To some it is. But that's not even the half of it. A lot of them wear really short shorts that go up to here." Estela indicated a spot on her leg barely below her hips.

Eowyn gasped. "That is preposterous!"

"Thank you! I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks so!" Estela huffed. "Some of them even wear short shorts in winter. Oh, and get this: The really smart ones combine them with boots, so at least their feet are warm. They look a bit weather confused to me."

"If one were to dress as such here, they would be mistaken for a prostitute," Eowyn said seriously as she picked up her sword from the bed. Estela eyed it warily, recalling her experience with swordsmanship in Lothlorien.

"You mentioned earlier that you wished to practice swordsmanship with me, correct?" Eowyn asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Would you like to do so now?" she offered. "It would be good practice for me as well."

"Yes! I would love to!" Estela said excitedly.

Eowyn smiled at her enthusiasm. "We can either go to the practice grounds or find an unoccupied hall."

"An empty hall," Estela said immediately. "At least if I'm as horrendous as I was Lothlorien, then there won't be anyone around to witness it."

"Come," Eowyn said encouragingly, "We will fetch you a sword, and then begin."

"No," Eowyn sighed. "Your movements are so stiff, as if you are conforming your body to strict motions. Remember, the technique lies in the wrist, and the strength in your forearm. Shall we try again?"

Estela felt about ready to explode. Yet again, she could not seem to do anything right in regards to swordsmanship. She steadied her hand, and again tried the strike Eowyn had demonstrated.

"Better," Eowyn nodded. "But you are still much too stiff. You must relax and be looser in your movements, though not too loose, because you need to maintain a somewhat tight grip on your sword." Eowyn sighed. "I am probably only succeeding in confusing you further. I apologize."

"No, you're a great teacher, actually," Estela said earnestly. "You're a lot more patient with me than Aragorn or Boromir were."

Eowyn looked surprised. "Aragorn also assisted you in this?"

"Yes," Estela said slowly, immediately worried about where this conversation thread was headed.

"He is a great man, is he not?" Eowyn said, a distant look falling over her features.

Estela shuffled back and forth uncomfortably, wishing she could say something helpful to Eowyn without giving away any future events. She settled with a simple, "Yes, he is."

After that, Eowyn seemed distracted for the rest of the lesson, and Estela's patience with herself grew thin. After both of them were worn out both physically and mentally, they sat down at a small table near the edge of the hall.

"I can't even do a simple move," Estela groaned.

"You did improve acutely, actually," Eowyn told her.

"It certainly doesn't feel like I did."

Eowyn looked hesitant, as if she wanted to say something but was unsure of herself. After a minute, she spoke, and quite bluntly. "How did you manage to survive the quest up to this point with no skill in swordsmanship?"

Estela thought about this seriously. "You know what, it's actually quite strange. In Moria, I was able to fend for myself on the outskirts of the battle. And then later when we encountered Orcs, I somehow managed to kill one of them." She shook her head. "I can't understand why I cannot do so here."

"I think I understand," Eowyn said suddenly. "Perhaps you have the ability to fight, but it only appears at the utmost of need."

Estela thought on this. "You mean it's like I know how to sword fight, but I've forgotten it?" she said confusedly, thinking about how Legolas had suggested during their time in Lothlorien that she had some dim memories of someone speaking Elvish to her.

"No, not like that at all," Eowyn replied. "It is difficult to phrase it, but I think that perhaps you simply react more sharply to instinct than to strict technique. In battle, when the instinctual need to survive is present, perhaps you are better focused. Here, the only goals you are trying to accomplish are simple moves that involve no imminent danger."

"I think I see what you mean," Estela said. "Let's hope that works every time I'm in a fight, then," she said with a small smile. "By the way, Eowyn, thanks so much for taking the time to do this with me. I know you must be busy with other things you have to deal with."

Eowyn smiled. "You are a pleasant spirited person, Estela. Even amidst the sorrow of this place, you and the arrival of the others have lifted my spirits. Spending time with you is a pleasure."

Estela grinned. "You know, I think that's the nicest thing someone's said to me in a while. Thanks, Eowyn. You're fun to be around, too. I think that we could be really good fr…" Estela trailed off. It was as if a light bulb had switched on in the back of her mind, illuminating something she had forgotten about entirely until just now. The images came swarming back in a rush…The eerie forests, the woman with the tiara, the colossal shape that had stirred in the darkness…More and more pieces of the dreams came back to her.

"Are you alright?" Eowyn asked worriedly. "Your looks are suddenly pale."

"I…I…just remembered something," Estela gasped. She stood up. "I have to go find Legolas."

"Very well," Eowyn said. "I will see you at dinner, then?"

"Yes!" she said, before rushing out the door.

Estela ran down the long hallways, peering into each room as she went. As she rounded a corner, she nearly collided with someone. She stumbled backwards on her heels, but before she fell, the person caught her by the arm and steadied her.

"Careful there," he said. Estela looked up.

"Oh! Sorry, Aragorn," she said, flustered.

He appraised her amusedly. "You seem to be in quite a hurry. You were just running, were you not? Your face is flushed."

Despite herself, Estela grinned at him. "Yes, I was just running. Kudos to you, Sherlock."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Do you happen to know where Legolas is?"

"He is in the stables. If you continue down this hall, and then turn right, you should come to the main entrance. The stables lie on the eastern side. May I ask why…"

But Estela had already bolted off. "I'll tell you later!" she called as she vanished behind the corner of the next hallway. Aragorn shook his head and walked in the other direction, wondering if he would ever understand the erratic behavior of women.

* * *

"Legolas!" Estela panted as she burst through the stable doors. She spotted him on the far end of the stable, stroking the mane of a large white horse. She ran up to him, and pressed her hands to her knees. Though Aragorn's directions had been accurate, the stables were much further than he had made them sound. After Estela caught her breath, she stood up straight and gazed around the stable. She was surrounded by the familiar scent of hay and horses, mingled with the occasional neigh or the sharp slap of hooves stomping the ground. Legolas was standing in front of her with a surprised look on his face.

"You are out of bed so soon?" he said.

"Yes," she replied, stilling breathing heavily. She looked past Legolas and saw his horse up close this time, and then gasped. "Oh! He's beautiful! What's his name?"

Legolas looked amused. "You inquire after my horse, while you look as if a legion of Uruk-hai were chasing you."

Estela coughed. "If Uruk-hai were chasing me, I wouldn't be stopping to say hello."

"Is that why you have come to see me?" he asked. "To say hello?"

"No," she laughed. She put a hand to the horse's nuzzle and closed her eyes, feeling the magnificent creature twitch and exhale beneath her touch. "So what is his name?"

"His name is Arod," Legolas told her. "You have ridden him before."

"I did?" Estela asked confusedly.

Legolas shook his head. "Do you honestly not recall our journey to Edoras?"

"I don't know. I was so exhausted and worried about Adonnenniel. It's all kind of a blur. It wasn't exactly one of my favorite trips so far."

"Parts of it were fine," he said, staring at her directly. "Though I was concerned for your wellbeing throughout the majority of the journey."

Estela turned away from the horse and looked at him. Her breath caught, and this time not because she was winded. She hadn't really looked at him in so long, and she was suddenly filled with an intense feeling of simple happiness. Without thinking about it, she hugged him. Surprised, he hugged her back shortly, and then let go.

"It's good to see you, Legolas," she said earnestly.

"It is good to see you too, Estela," he smiled. "Though I admit I am somewhat confused. You rush into the stables, flushed and winded, and then you proceed to inquire about Arod and embrace me."

Estela suddenly remembered why she was here. She laughed sheepishly. "Allow me to explain…I rushed into the stables because I wished to speak with you about something. I asked about Arod because he is a magnificent creature. And I embraced you because I was simply happy to see you," she shrugged.

He smiled again. "And what did you wish to speak with me about?"

Estela closed her eyes, and stroked Arod's mane. "I had a dream," she said softly.

He just stared at her, waiting for her to elaborate. Estela shook her head. "I…I think I saw my mother, Legolas. She was on the outskirts of a forest. I watched her put the tiara on and vanish. The strange part was that the tiara did not vanish along with her…It remained in the forest."

"Do you truly think this dream means anything, Estela?" Legolas shook his head. "I advise you not to waste time worrying about them. Dreams are the children of an idle mind."

She gaped at him. "Idle?" she said indignantly.

Legolas laughed. "I did not mean it that way. Believe me, I think your mind is not idle in the slightest. I merely meant that you had been rendered unconscious, and then slept for many hours. Excessive sleep can have the strange effect of making one's mind sluggish."

"It wasn't like that, though," she said slowly. "It was different from a normal dream. I felt as if I was there. I could feel the cold wind, smell the forest, and hear the trees rustling. And not only did I feel physically present, but also emotionally. It was as if I were the woman. Somehow, I don't think she knew the tiara's powers. She felt calm, and simply curious. I didn't understand that part."

Legolas did not speak, so Estela continued. "And that wasn't the only part of the dream." Her voice dropped to a whisper, and she stopped stroking Arod. "There was another forest. A darker, more alien one. It was…frightening." She shuddered.

"Estela," Legolas said gravely, "I believe these dreams are nothing more than your mind attempting to comprehend all that has happened to you since you have been here. It is my guess that you wish to make sense of the Prophecy, and those thoughts have spilled into your dreams. I advise you to not dwell on them. It will only lead to discomfort."

"But…They just felt so…real." Estela shook herself. "Though I suppose you could be right. So much has happened…It's all so confusing and distressing."

A sudden smile lit Legolas' features. "I have an idea that should lend you some degree of cheerfulness."

Estela stared at him apprehensively. "What kind of idea?"

Legolas looked past her. "Edoras is known for its grassy terrain. Terrain that is ideal for riding. I believe that if we speak kindly enough with the stable boy, we may find a horse for you to borrow."

All thoughts of her dreams were immediately driven from her mind. "Yes!" she said excitedly. "It's been too long since I've ridden just for pleasure."

He laughed. "It seems I was correct in saying that this would lift your spirits."

Estela hugged him again.

* * *

**Coming Up Next! **

-More chats about the ever important topic of _food_!

-Lots of Star Wars references!

-Estela will be forced to interact with small children!

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** Hot fudge brownies to anyone who caught the Shakespeare quote! Hint: It was from Romeo and Juliet! (Not my favorite Shakespeare play, just as a side note. I prefer Macbeth, Richard III, and Much Ado About Nothing)


	28. In Which Star Wars is Referenced a Lot

_**Chapter Twenty Seven: In Which Star Wars is Referenced Far Too Often**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **It's freaking summer. Why am I so busy? Oh right, because I'm taking online courses and got a part time job…silly me :p

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey ya'll! Super big thanks to all of you for sticking with this story! Reviews are always a welcome incentive to update more, hint hint :)

* * *

**Random Quote:** "Remove child before folding." ~A baby stroller label that won the Wacky Warning Label Contest of 2006

* * *

All of the riding Estela had done during her time in Middle Earth so far was with the sole purpose of getting from point A to point B as fast as possible. To be riding again just for the sake of enjoyment was the most wonderful sensation in the world. The wind whipped around her face, carrying mingling scents of fresh grass and crisp mountain air. The sun spread its warmth over her skin. The motion of the horse beneath her was so familiar, the speed she rode at exhilarating. The White Mountains swam past her in a hazy blur of green and brown.

So immersed was she in the feeling of riding once more that she did not notice when Legolas slowed and she passed him. "Estela!" he called. She slowed to a walk to match his pace.

"Yes?" she said, when he had caught up.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

She smiled. "Very much so. Back home, I've only ever ridden on a farm. The scenery here is simply incomparable."

Legolas suddenly laughed.

"What?" she said, confused.

"You are quite cheerful," he said. "It is…infectious."

Estela chuckled. "Eowyn said something similar to me earlier. Though she did not use the word infectious. That has a somewhat negative connotation, does it not?"

"I suppose you are correct. A more suitable term would be contagious."

"Indeed," she nodded. "Infectious brings to mind diseases."

"It is interesting," Legolas said suddenly.

"The scenery?" she asked, confused again.

"No," he shook his head. "I was referring to your manner of speaking. As your time in Middle Earth has lengthened, your speech has become more refined and less human like."

Estela considered this. "You mean that I'm not using contractions or saying 'like' as frequently."

"Indeed," he nodded.

"Next thing you know I'll be talking like Yoda."

"Pardon?"

"Never mind," she laughed. "Do you want to continue south or head back toward the city?"

"Which would you prefer?" he asked politely.

Estela grinned. "Do you see that large rock formation in the distance? Adjacent to where the mountains reach their high peak?

"Yes," Legolas responded.

"I'll race you there," she laughed before kicking her horse and bolting off. She heard Legolas' melodic laughter follow her as he hastened to catch up.

She leaned forward on the horse, feeling the wind whip her hair and the sunlight on her face. She turned around slightly, and saw that Legolas was a mere distance away from her. She grinned at him, and sped up.

Estela felt absolutely elated, more so than she had in quite a long time. A feeling of pure happiness flooded her. She laughed as she rode, even as Legolas passed her. He saw her smiling, and smiled back. He reached the rock formation sometime before her, and dismounted off of Arod.

"You win," Estela laughed as she slowed her horse and dismounted beside him. She looked at him, and saw that he had a very amused smile plastered on his face.

"What?" she said.

Legolas laughed. "Your hair. It is somewhat disheveled, and is almost entirely obscuring your face."

Before she could respond, he walked closer to her and brushed her hair aside. For the second time that day, Estela felt her breath catch. Just as she was thinking of doing the exact same thing, Legolas bent down and kissed her. He cupped her face in his hands, and she leaned into him. This kiss was different than their previous ones…It was a moment of absolute joy and trust. Her earlier feeling of happiness waxed, and she was utterly surrounded by it. He was an excellent kisser…Warm and sweet, right on that edge between demanding and requesting.

When they pulled apart, he moved his hands to her arms and held her lightly. She stared into his eyes. "I love you," she said. "I…I never thought I'd be in love, but I am."

"You are so beautiful, Estela," he said simply. "Melin le."

He kissed her again, and this time, every cliché phrase about love she had ever heard came to mind…For a moment, she shied away from the cheesy as hell chick flick moment feeling, but then she simply let go and allowed it wash over her. It felt amazing.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know what chocolate is?" Adonnenniel gasped.

Merry and Pippin just stared at her. They were sitting on the forest floor, learning against a tree. Or at least Adonnenniel hoped it was just a tree. She wouldn't want to be leaning on an Ent, after all. The sun shone brightly through the forest, brightening the green tips of the trees.

"Okay," she said, facing them directly, "Think of your favorite food."

"Mushrooms," they said at the same time.

"Chocolate is even better! It's this delicious, sweet dessert that melts in your mouth and tastes great as an ice cream flavor. Though I guess you guys don't have ice cream either. Ice cream is like really cold, thick cream ice tastes like vanilla or any other flavor you can imagine. Like strawberries or mango. Though that would probably be more like sherbet," she mused.

"Do you think she makes these things up?" Merry whispered to Pippin.

"I certainly hope not," he replied. "It sounds delicious."

Adonnenniel sighed dreamily. "It is. Chocolate is the most delicious thing in the world…I really wish I had some right now. I miss so many things about my home…I mean, it's nice here and the scenery's great, but I really want to go back."

"I wish to return to the Shire," said Pippin. "We have strawberries there. Large, ripe, perfect strawberries. I haven't had strawberries in so long."

"Strawberries are great dipped in chocolate," Adonnenniel sighed. "And I get what you mean about missing your home. It's almost like a physical ache. Right here." She motioned to her heart. "I know that sounds really cheesy, but it's true. I want to go home so badly." She closed her eyes.

Merry placed a hand on her shoulder. "I am sure you will eventually return," he said.

"Me too," she whispered. "If I can't, I don't know what I'm going to do."

Hurt flickered briefly across Merry's face. "Do you really dislike it so much here?" he asked.

Adonnenniel shook her head vigorously and hastened to clarify what she meant. "I don't dislike it here. I just miss my home so much."

"Your sister didn't seem to miss it as much," Pippin pointed out.

"That's because Estela doesn't have that much to miss. She never got hooked on TV shows or websites like facebook, so she doesn't miss anything technological from our world. She was never as close with our father as I am and she didn't have as many friends as I do, so I guess that relationship wise it's easier for her to be separated from people back home. And she was always an introvert…I know she's changed since she's been here, and this might be hard for you to believe, but back home she would just stay in her room all day reading and studying. Whenever she hung out with friends it was just to study. When I asked her why, she would always shrug and say that she just felt more comfortable being alone. On the other hand, all of my weekends were booked months in advance. I miss movies, beaches, swimming pools, my friends, chocolate, my room, my music, my dad…"

Adonnenniel's breath caught and she stopped speaking. She turned away from the hobbits so they wouldn't see her crying.

"It'll be alright," Merry said, and awkwardly patted her shoulder.

Adonnenniel furiously rubbed her eyes, and turned back to them. "I'm sure it will," she said, forcing herself to smile.

* * *

As Estela rode back to the city with Legolas, her previous happy feeling was still very present. It seemed to hang around her like a shield, immune even to thoughts of the Prophecy and her sister. The mountains rolled past her in a continuous stream of mingled green and brown, and the luminous gleam of the sun gushed its warmth down the mountainsides and into the grassy terrain, speckling the grass with golden light. As they rode, the sun slowly began to recede into the horizon. Once, Estela closed her eyes and loosened her grip on the reins. She clung onto the horse extra tight with her legs, and for a moment she spread her arms out in the air. The feeling was exhilarating, and she laughed. Legolas rode beside her, and seemed likewise cheerful.

It wasn't until Estela spotted two small figures in the distance that she remembered the events that were to come.

"Estela!" Legolas said over the wind. "Do you see that?"

"Yes," she nodded, and then sped up.

As they neared the figures, Estela realized one was a horse bearing two small children, and the other was Gandalf. Estela and Legolas stopped riding to watch the scene from a distance. Gandalf rode towards the other horse quickly, as one of the children fell from the horse.

"We should return to the city," Legolas said gravely. "This reeks of dire news."

When they reached the Golden Hall, Gandalf was already there with the children. They were seated at the table, and were each ravenously devouring a bowl of food. Gathered in a rough circle around them were Gandalf, Eowyn, Theoden, Aragorn, and Gimli. Estela joined the children at the table, and Legolas listened as the others debated on which course of action to take regarding the news.

"The Wild Men are moving through the West, burning as they go," Eowyn said.

"Where is mama?" one of the children said, looking up at Eowyn with large, sad eyes.

"Shh," Eowyn murmured, and draped a blanket over the child.

"This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash," Gandalf said to Theoden. "You must fight! Meet him head on and draw him away from your women and children."

Theoden spoke sharply. "I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn said pointedly.

"When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan," Theoden said firmly.

A heavy silence followed his words.

"Then what is the King's decision?" Gandalf said slowly.

"We make for the refuge of Helms' Deep." With that, Theoden walked away quickly.

The men stared at each other for a moment, and then dispersed. "I will see you tomorrow, Estela," Legolas said briefly before leaving.

Estela was left alone in the Golden Hall with Eowyn and the children.

"It will be alright," Eowyn said comfortingly. "I am sure your mother is fine. Do not worry."

Estela watched them awkwardly. To put it mildly, she had never shown an affinity towards handling children, much less towards comforting them.

"Estela?" Eowyn said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Will you look after them for me tonight?" Eowyn said as she started cleaning the table. She picked up their finished utensils and bowls, and quickly swept a cloth across the tabletop. "I have duties to attend to and the servants are busied with preparing for our departure to Helms' Deep."

"Of course," Estela nodded.

Eowyn was all brusqueness. She started walking towards the kitchens, and Estela hastened to follow.

"Come on," she said to the children, and held out her hands for them. The girl took her hand first, and then the boy held her other. They walked quickly to match Eowyn's pace.

"They will be staying in one of the guest rooms," Eowyn said. "It lies three doors to the left of your quarters."

"Okay," Estela said. "Don't worry. Just get some rest tonight, Eowyn."

Eowyn stopped walking and smiled briefly. "Do not worry for my wellbeing, Estela. You should be getting them to bed now. I am sure they have had a long day."

Estela watched as Eowyn vanished into the recesses of the kitchen. She looked down at both of the children. They did look tired. Estela sighed, and brought them to their room.

"What's your name?" she asked tentatively when they reached the doorway.

"Freda," the girl said in a voice barely louder than a whisper. "My brother is Eothain. He doesn't talk very much though. What is your name, miss?"

"I'm Estela," she smiled. She looked around the room, and spotted a pile of clean clothes atop one of the beds. "We should get you into fresh clothes," she said, eyeing the children's' muddy shirts. "There's a washroom through that door. How about you clean up? I'll be in my room if you need anything. It's just three doors to the right."

The children did not say anything, but simply stared at her with wide eyes.

"It's alright," she said, awkwardly patting each of them on the shoulder. "You'll be safe here."

* * *

After Estela had bathed and changed into night clothes, she spared her room a cursory glance. She really didn't have that much to pack except for a few dresses and the Elvish history book Galadriel had given her. She hadn't even looked at that book yet.

Curious, Estela sat down on her bed, leaned against the pillows, and examined the book. The cover sported an intricate design of trees that elongated towards a purple sky, where their branches intertwined. Reverently, she opened the book. The first page was empty, save for a faint stenciled depiction of another forest. She flipped to the next page, and an assortment of Elvish words greeted her. Estela groaned. The last time she had read Sindarin was when they had still been in Lothlorien. That was nearly a month ago.

Determined to read the book despite the language barrier, she delved into reading the first page. The font was spidery and narrow, making it even harder for her to decipher. However, slowly, the words began to make sense again. It was a creation story, telling the story of how Illuvatar, the One, had created the World through music. Estela read on, enchanted by the story.

As she read, a familiar sense of content and comfort engulfed her, and for a moment she stopped reading to try and figure out why she was suddenly so cheerful. Then it hit her. She was sitting on a bed, propped up by pillows, and reading! Back home, that simple act had been such a familiar routine for her each night. Now she realized how much she had missed the simple comfort of relaxing with a good book.

Suddenly, a small knock at the door broke her serenity. She shuffled out of bed and opened the door. Freda and her brother stood there, looking up at her with frightened eyes. Estela felt something in her wrench at their expressions, and she hastened to usher them into her room, murmuring comfortingly to them as she did so.

"Here," she said, indicating for them to sit on her bed. She picked up a spare blanket and draped it around them. They huddled closely together.

"Are you alright?" she asked, somewhat uncomfortably. What did you say to two children who had just been through a horrible ordeal?

In response, they just stared at her.

Estela smiled tentatively at them, and then was struck by a sudden idea. "Do you like stories?" she asked.

Freda nodded, and Estela took that as a sign of encouragement.

"I'm going to read you the Elvish story of how the world was created," she told them earnestly, taking a seat on the wooden chair next to the bed and flipping back to the beginning of the book. "My Sindarin is not the best, so I apologize if I mess anything up in translation." She peered up at the children, and was surprised to see that their expressions had changed from fear to expectancy.

Estela smiled again, and then began reading. She wasn't quite sure how long she sat there, translating roughly and watching their eyelids slowly droop, but eventually the light outside began to wane and she found herself reading by mere candlelight. She slowly closed the book, and then glanced up at the children. Their tired looks had been deceptive…They both still appeared wide awake.

"That was nice," Eothain said in a small voice. "Would you tell us more? I don't want to go to sleep yet." He seemed to shudder as he spoke.

"Are you having bad dreams?" Estela asked worriedly.

Both children nodded, and Freda looked as if she was about to cry.

Estela sighed. She was exhausted, but it would be horrible of her to tell them they had to go to bed. "Well," she started, "My head hurts a bit from translating Sindarin to Westron. Would you mind if I told you another sort of story?"

"Not at all, miss," Freda replied.

Struck by sudden inspiration, Estela closed the Elvish book and grinned. She faced the children directly, sat on the edge of her chair, and then launched into a story.

"Once upon a time, there was a farm boy named Luke Skywalker who lived with his aunt and uncle on the planet of Tatooine." She paused to see if they were following her.

Freda looked confused. "What's a planet?" she asked.

Estela laughed, wondering how to explain that concept. "You know how there are stars in the sky at night?" she said slowly.

Freda and Eothain nodded.

"Well," she continued, "Imagine if some of those stars are not actually stars, but other worlds." Okay, she thought, definitely not the most factual way to describe what planets are, but what the heck. "And there are people living on them. People just like us."

"Just like us?" Eothain echoed.

"Well," Estela said, "Usually they would be. But not in this story. In this story, instead of horses they have machines that can fly like birds. Instead of swords, they have weapons called lightsabers that sort of look like swords. Lightsabers glow different colors such as red or blue, and they can slice through anything with hardly any effort."

Eothain's eyes widened. "Slice through anything? Even metal?"

"Even metal," Estela said, excitement leaking into her voice as she began to relay the story.

As she told them the story, Estela surprised herself. Though she spoke softly because it was nighttime, she became rather animated. She acted out the battle scenes using makeshift props and spoke in different voices for each character. She watched the children transforming before her eyes…Soon, they were laughing at parts of the story, sobering at other parts, and rooting for certain characters during the battle scenes.

"But then Han arrives in the Millennium Falcon, and sends Darth Vader's ship spiraling off into space! Meanwhile, Luke closed his eyes and used the Force to focus his aim. He fired yet another shot, and this time it is successful and destroys the Death Star mere seconds before it would have open fired at the Rebel base…."

And so on. She reached the ceremony at the end of the first part of the story, and then her energy was spent. She looked at the children to see two wide eyed faces staring up at her in rapture. By the end of night, she was able to successfully usher them into bed and return to her own room. She fell asleep smiling.

* * *

Estela woke in a cold sweat for the second time since she'd been in Rohan. Her sheets were strewn in a tangled mess on the floor, and a lingering feeling of fear encompassed her. Gasping, she looked furtively around, unsure of her location for a moment. The dreams had felt so real again. They had been the same dreams as last time…The dark forests and the starless skies, the creature stirring in the darkness and the woman putting the tiara on her head and then vanishing…It felt all too real.

Estela sighed and stood up. She walked over to the window, and saw that it was still night. The moon hung in the sky, a large silvery orb amidst the star strewn sky. She unlatched the shutters and opened them as far as they could go. A wind carrying the mingling scent of horses and grass greeted her, making her feel more awake and helping her to forget about her dreams.

After a while, she turned away from the window and remade her bed. She was picking up the tangled mess of sheets and spreading them neatly atop the bed when she caught a glimpse of a small sheet of paper protruding from between the sheets. Confused, Estela picked up the paper and brought it to the window so she could read it under the faint light of the moon.

It was the Prophecy. It must have somehow escaped her pockets where she usually kept it. Its edges were frayed and its surface slightly wrinkled. Estela placed her hands on the window sill and closed her eyes, feeling the wind tousle her hair. After a moment, she was ready to look at it again. Reading it had become a familiar routine for her…Its words were a part of her, inscribed in her memory as indelibly as they were on paper. She wasn't quite sure how long she stood for, once again searching for some other meaning in the words until they began to blur.

Estela sighed. It was pointless and torturous to keep mulling over it. She folded it neatly and then returned to bed, knowing that she would need rest for the events that were to take place tomorrow.

* * *

**Coming Up Next! **

-Aragorn will take a watery fall!

-Actual plot developments about the Prophecy!

-More storytelling to large groups of children!

* * *

**Individual Thank You's/Messages:**

MissShelz: Thanks! Spain was lovely :) Mint chocolate chip is my favorite ice cream flavor too! And cookie dough. Except that doesn't really count because I never eat the actual ice cream. I just pick out the cookie dough pieces ^.^

Song in the woods: Thanks for your review! I don't know if I'd like to be either of the sisters, just because I'm an evil author and about to do some mean mean things to my characters :)

Blue Dragon of Rivendell: Yay! I finally got around to logging on, updating, and messaging you :) You're an amazing friend for waiting so long for me when I took freaking forever. I definitely want to include more Sherlock Holmes references :) Have you seen the BBC series? I loved the movies, the books, and the series ^.^

iluvspring: Oh my gosh, I just saw the Avengers today actually! I LOVED IT! Iron Man was probably my favorite character in the Avengers, just because he got all of the awesome, funny, witty lines. I saw the first Iron Man movie, but I actually haven't seen the second one yet. I'm going to watch it today because they finally put it on Netflix instant streaming :)

DorkynessOnSteroids: I know, I'm so sorry! But I'll message you today right after I post this chapter :)

rosewriter17: Yes, I have been watching The Legend of Korra :) I love it, but I agree with you that I miss the original characters. But I really do like the new ones, and the subtle steampunk is really interesting. And I love the layout of Republic City with all of the architecture they took from real places. And the political undertones are intriguing too. Thanks for reviewing :D

Lightnin Spark: I enjoyed Spain very much, thank you :) And haha, after a while I just kind of got used to typing 'Estela and Adonnenniel' over and over. At first it was obnoxious though xD Yeah that's what all the 'popular' girls wear at my school too. I personally think they look like strippers and that after they leave high school, if they're still wearing clothes like that, they'll get approached by a lot of strange people who get the wrong impression about their occupation.

yollymolly: Thanks man! :D I'm glad you decided to get an account!

iheartanime07: Haha, sorry ^.^ My updating is really weird…I go through periods when I'm updating every week, and then periods when I'm updating once a month xD Thanks so much for your review :) And yeah I phrased it that way because I personally do not like small children…They scare me. Especially babies. I've turned down babysitting jobs because of that, haha. I'm never having children…

Poppyashes: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, and I'm glad you're enjoying the story :) Sorry for taking so long to update!

A.R Tinromen: Thank you so much! That's exactly the sort of characterization I like to go for in my stories…Multilayered, dynamic characters with lots of different personality traits. It makes me really happy to know that you, as a reader, picked up on that :) Hmm…I never took the story down, but maybe it was just because I haven't updated in a while? Also, what's a space panda? Thanks for reviewing!

3totravelsing: Let me just start by saying that you literally made my day and encouraged me to keep writing this story. Your critiques are spot on, and I can't even begin to tell you how much it means to me that you went through every single chapter and reviewed every one. Thank you so much :) And yeah I hate the new review thing. It's really confusing and obnoxious if you just don't feel like logging in! And just by the way, I couldn't stop laughing when I read all of your reviews about all the sex you want Estela and Legolas to have xD If you want, I'll write you a steamy scene and send it to you in a message. Pretty sure that I'd have to change the K+ rating on this story if I put that in the actual story though ^.^ Anyway, I can't even begin to express how amazing it is that you reviewed every chapter. Thank you so much! You deserve a steamy sex scene for that!

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** Really random question, but does anyone listen to French music? I need some good recommendations :)


	29. Breaking the Rules

_**Chapter Twenty Eight: Breaking the Rules **_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **My humblest apologizes to the BBC, David Tennant, and John Hurt.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I just started reading Game of Thrones, and I'm in love. Everyone who likes Lord of the Rings, which I'm assuming is everyone reading this right now, would absolutely love Game of Thrones. I strongly recommend it. The HBO series isn't too bad either :) Anyway, the part of the story that takes place during the Two Towers is slowly but surely coming to a close! We're approaching the battle of Helms Deep within the next few chapters. And thanks to everyone who recommended French music…I loved all of them!

* * *

**Random Quote:** "For every subtle and complicated question, there is a perfectly simple and straightforward answer, which is wrong." –H.L Mencken

* * *

A cerulean sky spread above the kingdom of Edoras, encompassing the landscape beneath a vast dome of purest blue. The brilliant gleam of the sun gushed it's warmth over the hills and valleys and mountains that lay below, embellishing the green land with supple rays of light. Through the range of rippling hills, weaved the population of an entire village…Men lugged heavy sacks filled with food and other bare necessities. Women fretted to keep their children close while simultaneously guiding the reins of oxen and goats. The children sat in wagons and walked glumly alongside their parents. The whole scene was sad and a bit surreal.

Near the front of this large migration was a small group of children, clustered around a flustered looking red head. The children gazed up at her with a strange combination of befuddlement and fascination. And yet the red head seemed blissfully unaware of the strange looks she was garnering, and thus continued to befuddle and fascinate her audience.

"So now the Doctor, Rose, and Mickey…Remember Mickey? The tin dog? Anyway, they're trapped in a parallel universe, with a malfunctioning TARDIS and no way to contact their own world. On top of that, an evil man named Lumic-And yes, Lumic is his real name. It sounds more like an energy drink to me-is plotting to destroy civilization with an army of Cybermen. Cybermen are a type of cybernetically augmented humanoid, with the ability to …"

Estela took a breath, and looked down to see that her audience was staring up at her in bewilderment. She laughed at their confused expressions.

"Umm…Perhaps that's not the best type of story for you guys." She shook her head. She had been telling the children stories since their departure from Rohan. She had already barreled through Star Wars for a second time, as well as Cinderella, the legend of Hercules, and every single Disney movie she could think of. She was running out of children appropriate stories.

Estela sighed. "There's no way I can explain androids, is there? Weeping angel statues? Vampires in sixteenth century Venice? Er…gas mask mutants?"

The children's confusion seemed to increase exponentially.

"I'm running dry on stories, guys. Sorry." Estela was glad she could be a source of entertainment for the children, but this situation was making her feel a bit awkward. Adonnenniel was better at this kind of thing. Estela tended to shy away from the spotlight, especially when it included children.

She walked in silence for a while, content to just enjoy the peace and the beautiful landscape while she still could. Telling those stories hadn't just been a distraction for the children…It served as something to keep Estela from having a complete mental breakdown. She knew the Wargs were coming soon, and tension was building steadily inside her. She had thought it over, and knew that she should not join the fight. In all honesty, she completely doubted her ability to be nothing more than a distraction on the battlefield. Her interference could somehow alter the course of events.

Yet all the same, the insane temptation was there. Perhaps she could prevent Aragorn from falling and spare everyone else all the worry…But then he wouldn't see Isengard's army and Theoden would not be braced for the vastness of the army…

Ugh, she thought. This is all so confusing.

Estela glanced a ways behind her, and saw Aragorn talking with Eowyn. Legolas and Gimli rode beside each other. As she watched Aragorn and Eowyn talk, her tension increased even more. She wished there was something she could do for Eowyn…Something to make it hurt less when Aragorn blatantly rejected her. Eowyn had been through so much and was such a lovely person. She didn't deserve to be hurt.

Caught up in her thoughts, Estela didn't notice it when someone fell into step with her.

"Hello," said a sudden voice.

Estela started, and then saw that the voice belonged to an elderly woman. She had a sort of head scarf wrapped around her forehead, pressing her gray, curly hair against her scalp.

"You scared me," Estela laughed.

"I apologize," the woman said. She smiled, and her beady eyes disappeared behind layers of wrinkles. "My name is Lothilacia, but most just call me Lacey."

Estela smiled. The woman had a kind, grandmotherly air about her. "My name is Estela. Pleasure to meet you."

Lacey inclined her head. "And you." A particularly strong gust of wind swept through the hills. All around them, people shielded their face with their hands, and scrambled to keep their things from being swept up with the wind.

A strand of hair escaped from Lacey's headscarf. Instead of fixing it, she let it fall against the nape of her neck. "These are strange times we live in," she said, shaking her head.

Estela did not quite know what to say to this, but was saved the trouble of responding when Lacey continued speaking. "I simply wished to thank you for entertaining the children. This is a long and trying journey. I had hoped our children would never have to make it in their lifetime."

"I'm sorry," Estela said softly. "It must be hard on them." She sighed. "I keep wishing my sister was here. She would be much better at telling them stories."

Lacey stared at her seriously. "I fear that you merely succeed in confusing them to the point where they are sufficiently distracted from their troubles."

Estela gaped at her, and Lacey laughed.

"Oh, child, I was teasing you." Lacey placed her hand on Estela's shoulder affectionately.

Touched, Estela smiled ruefully. "You're right, though. It's difficult to find stories that are easy to explain."

They walked in silence for a while. Estela watched as the children slowly regrouped around her and Lacey, tugging at their dresses and reaching out to hold their hands.

"You have a kind spirit, child," Lacey said suddenly. "Do not let it be damaged." Lacey looked around at the cluster of children. "Ah. It appears your audience has returned. I will not prevent you from satisfying them. Do enjoy yourself, child."

With that, Lacey smiled at Estela mischievously and then left her to resume story telling.

Estela laughed at the woman's behavior, and watched as she vanished into the recesses of the thick crowd.

"Will you tell us another, miss?" asked one of the children.

Estela bent down to look at the child directly. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Gwaine," said the child, staring up at her with large blue eyes.

"Well, Gwaine," said Estela, her mouth quirking into a grin, "I think I just might have another story for you. You can thank your name for reminding me of this particular one."

She took a deep breath, and then launched into another story.

"In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom called Camelot rests on the shoulders of a young boy…"

Ten minutes later, the children were completely enthralled with the story. The legend of Merlin and King Arthur seemed to appeal to them more than any of the science fiction type things she had tried previously. The whole premise of Camelot was just a tad more comprehensible to them than time traveling Time Lords in blue London police boxes. Knights, castles, and magic lent the story an accessible, medieval feeling that resonated strongly with their own home.

Telling stories to the children made the time pass faster. The endless hours of walking didn't seem quite so difficult, and Estela's worries about the upcoming battle were temporarily staved off.

As the day wore on, however, the children gradually left and returned to the comfort of their parents. Left alone, Estela's thoughts began to drift. She thought of her dreams from last night. There was something nagging at her about them…Something that she couldn't quite place. She knew that they were somehow linked to the Prophecy, but the connection kept eluding her. She made an effort to stop thinking about it. It just made her head hurt.

As they continued walking, the people's sadness at leaving their home and fleeing for Helms Deep nestled into the atmosphere. The sky became cloudier and the air turned colder. A sudden gloom seemed to settle over everyone. Sometime during the afternoon Estela began to feel her sleepless nights catching up with her. She seriously considered sneaking into one of the bulkier wagons to sleep.

Estela sighed and stopped walking for a moment. She turned around to see where the others were. Aragorn and Eowyn were still talking, and Gimli and Legolas were a few feet in front of them. When Legolas saw Estela looking his way, he inclined his head in her direction. Unsure of how to respond, she awkwardly waved to him. He motioned for her to come join them. She smiled and nodded, and then made her way through the thick throng of people to where the others were.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself earlier," Legolas said. "The children seemed enthralled, if a bit perplexed, with you."

Estela laughed. "Perplexed. You could say that again. To be honest, I don't think I'll ever have a career in story-telling. What have you been doing all day?"

"Waiting," Legolas muttered darkly. "Waiting for an attack. Fleeing for Helms Deep was an act of pure foolishness on behalf of the King. I fear for our lives even now. I fear we are in danger even before we have passed through the gates of Helms Deep."

Estela looked down at her feet. He was right. An attack was imminent and she couldn't say anything without giving something away.

Legolas stared at her. "Your silence confirms my worries. We are in danger, are we not?"

Estela gave him a pained look. "Yes," she said quietly. "I suppose it doesn't matter if I tell you or not, because you'll find out soon enough."

Legolas nodded. "Very well. It is as I feared. But we should not spend time feeling anxious about it until it actually comes."

"Now you know how I feel all the time," Estela laughed. "Keeping these things to myself. It's as if I'm…"

Just then, Estela lost her footing. She had tripped on a sharp rock jutting out from the ground. Legolas caught her before she hit the ground.

"Great," she said, dusting herself off, "Still tripping over rocks. I somehow thought that a side effect of becoming more elf-like would be gracefulness."

"You seem tired," Legolas commented. "Perhaps you simply need rest."

"Yeah. I didn't get much sleep last night. I had those dreams again."

"Well," Legolas said slowly, "The next time these dreams occur, try to calm your thoughts and remind yourself that they are nothing more than mere dreams."

"I can't," Estela muttered. "I stay up thinking about them for hours. I just feel like there's something I'm missing…Something blatantly obvious…Something that connects my dreams and the Prophecy."

Estela closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. She felt as if the answer was close, an epiphany ready to parachute open and make sense. She pulled out the Prophecy from her pocket and unfolded it.

"Do you keep that with you all the time?" Legolas asked, sounding faintly concerned.

"Yes," she replied shortly. She knew the words by memory. They were a part of her now. "Galadriel told me that there were two people the Prophecy refers to. The one 'bound to the Unseen' and the one 'bound by the crown'. She said that one of these refers to myself, the other to Adonnenniel. She surmised that the one bound to the Unseen would be the one who dies. Not knowing if it's myself or my sister is torturous."

With a sigh, Legolas pried the Prophecy from her fingers. "Since it is clear that I cannot convince you to stop dwelling over this, I will help you analyze it. Perhaps it will put your mind at ease if we can ascertain what it is that's eluding you."

"If is the functioning word there. Legolas, there have been nights when I've fallen asleep holding the damn thing after analyzing the words for hours."

Legolas was reading the Prophecy intently. "Shh," he said.

"Did you just shush me?" Estela asked indignantly.

"Shh," he said again.

"Yes, sir," she laughed. She remained quiet for the next few minutes. Once or twice, she glanced over at Legolas to see an expression of intense concentration on his face. She had never seen him focus so hard on anything before, and that was saying something. He's doing this for me, she thought, touched. However, her gratitude was touched with a bit of cynicism. She knew that he wouldn't be able to discern anything from the Prophecy. She had already psychoanalyzed it to death, and she knew that he too had read it over and over, trying to extract some amount of meaning from its words.

When Legolas resurfaced from his concentration, he fixed her with a hard look. "I believe your dreams are attempting to make sense of your unconscious thoughts surrounding the Prophecy. And I believe that certain individual words, but not the entire Prophecy, are meant to be taken figuratively."

For a long moment, she just stared at him, trying to figure out how to phrase what she was thinking. Before she could formulate it delicately, it just sort of spilled out. "What the hell?" she snapped. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Legolas looked confused. "I only just realized it."

"What? You mean to tell me that we've known about this thing since Lothlorien, or I've known about it since then…I guess you knew even sooner…Right, still angry about that, just by the way…and all of a sudden you're able to figure something out about it? Why would you-?"

"Estela," Legolas said sharply, cutting her off. He spoke slowly, delicately, clearly choosing his words carefully as to not upset her further. "I only just realized it in the context of your dreams. This is the first time I have attempted to decipher the Prophecy after hearing about your dreams."

"Oh," she said quietly. "Sorry. I didn't think of it that way. And I'm not actually still angry about you not telling me about the Prophecy before Lothlorien. Sorry."

There was a long silence.

Estela cleared her throat. "So, um, which words do you think are meant figuratively?"

"The one that stood out to me the most was 'starless'," he said slowly. "The one bound by the crown will remain in the starless domain of Middle Earth," he quoted. "I cannot think of a place in Middle Earth that could be literally described as 'starless'."

Just then, a strangled shout yell pierced the air. "Wargs!"

Legolas moved in a blur. He was on his horse in less than a second, reins in hand.

"Stay here!" he said urgently to Estela. "Stay here and help lead the villagers to Helms Deep." As he spoke, the scene erupted into pandemonium. The villagers began panicking and herding their children towards them, some of the women began crying, and the horses were anxiously twitching and stamping their feet.

Estela nodded numbly. She knew that she would be useless in this battle. She entwined her fingers with his. "I wish I could come with you."

"That is not an option," Legolas said sharply. He turned his back to her. "Estela, I must go!" he said sharply. "Stay here and be safe."

Estela gasped. The realization had hit her hard, like a physical collision. It must have been some combination of her dreams, talking about the Prophecy with Legolas, and the adrenaline of the moment, but for whatever reason, the Prophecy's meaning which had eluded her for so long suddenly became clear. All of the pieces had suddenly fallen in place. She grabbed him by the forearm before he could ride away. "You're wrong," she said. "It's not meant to be taken figuratively. It's literal."

She spoke slowly, looking at him directly. "Legolas…Mirkwood is starless."

His eyes widened.

She spoke in a rush. "In the first dream I had, I saw a forest with a canopy made out of really thick branches. The canopy was so thick that no starlight could reach inside the forest."

The full implication of what she had said hit him. She watched as shock settled over his expression as the same rapid thoughts that were flitting through her head went through his. With just that small realization, all of the other pieces were able to fall into place. They were both making all of the connections at the same time. She knew without asking that he had just figured out everything that she had. In that moment, she felt as if nothing else existed except for her and Legolas and what they had just realized. The cries of the villagers and the frenzy of the impending battle were muted, and time seemed to slow down.

But not for long. When Aragorn shouted, "We are under attack!" she was jolted out of her stupor. Legolas still seemed in a state of shell shocked silence.

"Go!" Estela said. "You will survive this battle and we can talk later. Go!" She said urgently.

Legolas tore his gaze her from slowly, as if it pained him to do so. He spurred his horse forward, and then he was gone.

As soon as he left, she began to cry. Her tears blurred her vision as she helped Eowyn keep the villagers together and herd them towards the lower ground away from the battle. She could hear the screams and crashes and growls emanating from the battle but they did not concern her. Not now.

The current of people carried Estela along. As they put more distance between themselves and the battle, the clanging of metal and the growls of the Wargs faded into the background.

People gradually stopped running and their pace slowed to a brisk walk. It felt like hours, and somewhere in the back of her mind Estela thought that it would have been a time lapse in the movie, but eventually a very ancient looking, large stone fortress appeared in the distance. She stared at Helms Deep as the group walked faster toward it. The villagers began letting out cries of relief as they reached their treasured safe haven.

As she passed through the gate, Estela saw Lacey, the woman she had spoken with earlier, embrace Eowyn. "We're safe, My Lady! Thank you!"

She saw Freda and Eothain rush past her and embrace a tall, thin woman fiercely.

She saw many others find love ones, and others still looking around hopelessly, unable to find a familiar face in the swarm of people.

Estela herself felt detached from the scene, as if a veil had been drawn between her and the world. She understood the Prophecy now and found herself wishing she could go back to being oblivious. Her emotions about it were too complicated to even begin to sift through, so she allowed herself to temporarily stop thinking about it and focus her worry on something else.

Legolas. What had compelled her to tell him about her realization right before he rode into battle? Legolas was a seasoned warrior, of course, but she couldn't shake the worry that her actions would somehow distract him from the battle and leave him vulnerable. Or perhaps, by delaying him even for just a minute, she had messed up the timing of the battle where he was involved.

"Lady Estela!"

Estela whirled around, wondering if she had imagined the voice. But then Eowyn appeared in front of her.

"Eowyn," Estela said. She tried vainly to smile and willed herself to stop thinking about everything that had just happened.

"Estela, there is something I wish to speak with you about when-"

But whatever Eowyn was about to say was cut off as a second group of people flooded through the gate. "Make way for Theoden!" shouted a soldier. "Make way for the King!"

"They're back," Eowyn breathed. She rushed forward to meet them.

Estela watched from a distance as Eowyn was told of Aragorn's death. Not for the first time, she felt a wave of helplessness consume her. She could tell Eowyn that it would be alright. Just this once, she could bend the rules a little bit….

But no, she couldn't. Estela suddenly felt angry. Angry at her helplessness, angry at the whole situation, angry at whatever had caused her and her sister to get swept up into this mess. She felt something wet crawl into her eyes for the second time that day. They were tears of anger and frustration more so than sadness.

That was when Legolas spotted her and began walking quickly in her direction. A feeling of relief washed over her when she saw that he was uninjured. When he reached her, he embraced her fiercely. When he drew away, she saw that his face was stained with tears as well. For all he knew, his best friend had just died.

Suddenly, Estela just didn't care anymore. She hated feeling so terribly helpless and she couldn't watch him suffer. She put her mouth to his ear and whispered as quietly as she could.

"Aragorn's not dead. He fell, yes, but he is still alive. We will see him again shortly."

Relief swept over Legolas' features. "Oh, thank the Valar," he whispered.

"It doesn't matter that you know," Estela said. "Just don't tell anyone else, I suppose."

Legolas reached for her hand. "Theoden has ordered that the women and the children are to be sent to the safety of the caves. As much as I despise separating us, especially now, you must join them. You will be safe there."

Estela was tempted to protest, but realized it would be irrational. She would only be a liability in this particular battle. "Very well," she said. "But we must talk when this is over."

"There is much we must do when this is over," Legolas said softly. He cupped her face gently in his hands and kissed her lightly. It was enough to make her head spin.

"I must go," he said.

Estela willed herself not to start crying again. She wanted to be strong for him. "_Belain na le_," she said. (May the Valar be with you)

* * *

**Coming Up Next! **

-No spoilers! Hehe ^.^

* * *

**Individual Thank You's/Messages:**

MissShelz: The fluff between Legolas and Estela is honestly one of the funnest parts to write :D Normally I don't do fluff, so it's something that's different and exciting for me. And I know what you mean…I'm so dependent on my electronics! It's really bad. I've been staying up until 3am every night texting people, and I'm on my computer so much.

ThePersonFromYourNightmares: Thank you so much! You literally commented on everything that I've tried really hard to put into this story, like the references, not rushing the love story, and the imagery. Thanks for noticing :) I have not read the Abhorsen Chronicles, but I have heard of it and it's been on my list of fantasy books I need to read for a while. I'd probably like it since I like Lord of the Rings :) Thanks for the recommendation, I'll try to get around to read it :D

Lightnin Spark: Thank you! I'm really glad that I found a substantial amount of time to get on and answer all of my messages that I'd been neglecting :) And haha, your last comment made me crack up xD So true!

Littlemissthang418: Oh my gosh, I didn't know that about the Little Mermaid! I think that just killed a bit of my childhood! That reminds me of the Grimm Brothers stories, and how they were totally morbid to begin with, but then Disney completely changed them. Like in the original Cinderella, one of the stepsisters chopped off her toe to make the glass slipper fit.

Song in the woods: Yup, I'm just awful to them ^.^ If everything was perfect for them, then the story would be boring! So I have to be mean to them :) Muwahahaha. Thanks so much for your review :)

Blue Dragon of Rivendell: The original books are fantastic! I've read them all twice :D I saw a preview for some new American version of Sherlock, though, and I'm really freaked out. Watson's a girl. The last thing we need is another awful American version of a BBC show :p Thanks for your review :)

Guest: Haha, fortunately you were the only 'guest' who commented on this one so I didn't have to specify which one in the review replies ^.^ I hate that moment when you want chocolate at 1am and you don't have any! So frustrating! And haha, it sounds like we feel exactly the same way about kids. I always feel awkward around them and like I don't know what to do with them. Je parle un peu français! I was able to understand most of what you said ^.^ I speak a little just from watching French music, listening to French music, and from having traveled to France two years ago. I've never taken a formal class on it, but when school starts again, I'm taking French 1 :) It sounds like you speak it fluently! Thanks for your review :)

DorkynessOnSteroids: Thanks! I'll shoot you a message later today :)

Dark Universe: Aaaw, thank you so much :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story and the Legolas/Estela pairing! And wow, I'm seriously impressed that you managed to read the entire story in just two days! That's amazing! Haha, I abuse exclamation marks too! And again, thank you so much for your review, it really means a lot :D

roserwriter17: Oh my gosh, I listened to the songs you recommended, and I loved them :D Thank you so much! Do you have any other suggestions? I particularly liked the Carla Bruni one. I'm taking French in school when it starts up again in the fall, so I'm trying to learn a little bit right now with French music and movies :) Everything you listed is why I love Legend of Korra! It's awesome :) I can't wait for the new season to start! Thanks for your review, and for the song recommendations :D

Iellwen Silima: I know, it's so much more convenient! Gracias :)

Evelyn Brooks: Thank you! That's what I really wanted to do with this story…Have a sort of side plot rather than just having two extra characters randomly there for no apparent reason. Thanks for the song suggestion, I'll check it out :) Pop music is definitely something I enjoy listening to, because it's fun and upbeat, so I'm sure I'll like it :D Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

Fictionlove090: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :) I'm glad that you're enjoying the story :D Writing it is certainly fun for me!

EvilIncarnateForever: It's really interesting…I've gotten a lot of people tell me exactly the same thing! That Estela and Adonnenniel's relationship reminds them of a relationship with their friends or their own sister. Haha, which one are you? Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing :)

iluvspring: Firefly is this awesome space western show. I know, it sounds really stupid, and I normally don't go for westerns or space shows, but it's actually a pretty good show :) Haha, I actually love One Direction, and I'm not ashamed to admit it! I have a lot of friends who are music snobs and make fun of me for liking a boy band. But…they're just so cute! And listening to their music is fun :D And yeah, those kinds of girls annoy me too. You live in the Ukraine? I actually might be going there next summer! I plan on going backpacking through Eastern Europe with a group of friends before I go off to University.

* * *

**Another Author's Note:** So…yeah. About the Prophecy, Estela and Legolas both mentally figured everything out in this chapter, but I'm going to make it all very clear in the next chapter. You guys could actually probably figure it out, just based on the small piece of information that was revealed in this chapter. The Prophecy's back in Chapter 9 if you're curious :)


End file.
